


Schatten über Kemet

by Moonprincess (XMoonprincessX)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Abenteuer, Altes Ägypten, Epik, Fantasy, M/M, Romantik
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 104,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMoonprincessX/pseuds/Moonprincess
Summary: Pharao Atem wird von prophetischen Träumen geplagt, die Unheil für sein Reich vorhersagen.Der Töpfer Yugi kommt an den Hof, um nach dem Tod seines Vaters seinen Großvater zu trösten. Keiner von ihnen ahnt, wie eng ihr Schicksal verknüpft ist und welche Geheimnisse die Vergangenheit für sie und ihre Freunde birgt. (Puzzle-/Blindshipping, AU)





	1. 1. Kapitel

Der Pfeil schoß sirrend in den Himmel, das Licht Ras gleißte an der Spitze, daß es einen blendete. Ein entsetztes Quaken, gefolgt von dem Geräusch unkoordinierter Flügelschläge ertönte, kurz darauf platschte es und ein Diener in einem kurzen Schurz rutschte halb die Böschung hinunter in seinem Bemühen, die Ente für seinen Herrn aus dem Wasser zu ziehen.  
Besagter Herr schenkte dem Geschehen keinerlei Beachtung, sondern griff mit einem sehnigen Arm den dargebotenen Alabasterbecher, in dem sauberes Wasser blitzte. Das Mädchen, das den Becher gebracht hatte, tupfte mit einem Tuch den Schweiß von Stirn und Nacken, wobei es nicht wagte, seinen Herrn direkt anzusehen. Sobald es fertig war, nahm es den Becher entgegen und eilte zurück unter das schattenspendende Segel, das man für die hohe Jagdgesellschaft aufgestellt hatte. 

Inzwischen hatte jeder der Jäger sich darunter zurückgezogen, um sich mit Wasser und Bier abzukühlen. Jeder, bis auf den jungen Pharao, der nun erneut den Bogen hob, den Pfeil anlegte und die Sehne bis zu seinem Ohr zurückzog. Seine violetten Augen fixierten einen kleinen Punkt am Himmel, da flog der Pfeil auch schon hinauf in luftige Höhen und brachte dieses Mal einer verirrten Nilgans den Tod.

"Großartig!" rief einer der anderen Jäger, die anderen klatschten. Die Frauen auf ihren Tüchern und Kissen gurrten und fächerten sich noch stärker Luft zu, während sie dem Pharao unter gesenkten Lidern Blicke zuwarfen, die es an Hitze mit den Strahlen Ras aufnehmen konnten.

Mahaad ließ seine eben noch verschränkten Arme sinken und nahm seinen Becher auf. Atem war ganz in seinem Element. Einer der Jäger war so dumm gewesen, zu wetten, wie viele Wasservögel wohl jeder einzelne erlegen würde und natürlich setzte Atem nun alles daran, auch diese Herausforderung zu meistern. Ein Kopftuch über die widerspenstigen Haare gezogen trotzte er nun länger als jeder andere der Sonne und die unglücklichen Vögel stapelten sich bereits.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, daß Tausret, die Große Königsgemahlin, ihre rot geschminkten Lippen nach unten zog. Steif wie eines ihrer Standbilder harrte sie auf ihrem Stuhl aus, eine Hand um einen Fliegenwedel gekrampft, den sie aber nicht benutzte. Statt dessen warf sie ihrer unglücklichen Fächerträgerin immer wieder einen vernichtenden Blick zu, wenn diese ihre Pflicht nicht zur Befriedigung ihrer Herrin ausführte. Also so gut wie immer.  
Zu ihren Füßen lagerte das restliche Weibsvolk des Pharaos, tratschend und tuschelnd, jede Bewegung ihres Gemahls und Herren beobachtend. Die Verachtung Tausrets war so spürbar wie ein Mückenstich. 

Mahaad erlegte ein weiteres dieser blutsaugenden Biester mit seinem eigenen Fliegenwedel. Größeres Getier hatte er nie gejagt.  
Er schloß die Augen, bis er einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen verspürte. Er schlug die Augen auf und wandte sich seinem Nebenmann zu.  
"Werter Siamun", nahm er den Wesir zur Kenntnis.

"Mein lieber Mahaad, du bist sicher so erschöpft wie wir alle, aber noch dürfen wir nicht ruhen." Siamuns mahnender Blick wurde besorgt, als er hinüber zu Atem sah.

Mahaad verkniff sich ein Schnauben. "Ich hätte mich in meinen Studien vergraben sollen. Statt dessen sehe ich zu, wie unser allmächtiger Herr den Nil entvölkert. Und, mit Verlaub, es stinkt hier."

Siamun kicherte. "Ja, das läßt sich leider nicht ändern."

Mahaad hatte wirklich die Nase voll. Der aufgeheizte Nil roch äußerst unappetitlich, doch die tausend Öle und Salben, mit der die Gesellschaft eingerieben war, gemischt mit dem Schweißgeruch, war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube und preßte einem das letzte bißchen guter Luft aus den Lungen.  
Ja, er haßte die Jagd wahrhaftig und wäre es nicht Atem zum Gefallen gewesen, er hätte es wie Mana gemacht und sich nicht aus seiner kühlen, gestanklosen Kammer gewagt. So aber mußte er hier aushalten, bis der Pharao allen seine überwältigenden Fähigkeiten als Jäger bewiesen hatte. Mahaad hatte das starke Bedürfnis, den unglückseligen Wetterfinder in eine Kröte zu verwandeln.

"Gräme dich nicht zu sehr. Wenigstens haben die Frauen etwas zu sehen." Siamun bedachte die Gruppe zu Füßen der Großen Königsgemahlin mit einem amüsierten Blick.

"Sie sind so vorhersehbar. Ich weiß nicht, was unser Pharao an ihnen findet." Mahaad ließ seinen Becher aufs Neue mit Wasser füllen.

Siamun drehte derweil sein eigenes Trinkgefäß in den Händen. "Ich weiß zumindest, was er sucht: Einen Erben."

Mahaad schüttelte den Kopf. Ein weiterer Vogel stürzte vom Himmel, begleitet vom Applaus der Jagdgesellschaft. "Fünf Töchter von fünf Frauen sind kein gutes Omen", murmelte er.

"Du bist doch nicht abergläubisch?"

"Nicht mehr als du, alter Freund. Sag, beunruhigt es dich nicht auch, wovon der Pharao letztens sprach?" Unweigerlich senkte Mahaad die Stimme, während er die Leute um sie herum taxierte.

Siamun beugte sich zu ihm. "Wen würde das nicht beunruhigen? Es..."

Eine kräftige Stimme schnitt durch ihr Gespräch wie ein Messer durch Fleisch. "Siamun, Mahaad! Kommt, begleitet mich ein Stück! Dort hinten sitzt ein ganzer Schwarm dicker Enten." Der Pharao selbst deutete vage auf den Nil hinaus. Ein Lächeln enthüllte gut gepflegte Zähne. Mahaad warf Siamun einen schicksalsergebenen Blick zu, dann erhob er sich. Siamun mußte sich von zwei Jünglingen aufhelfen lassen, Mahaad konnte das Knacken der Knochen deutlich hören. Zusammen gingen sie zum Pharao, der sie bereits ungeduldig erwartete. Mit einer kurzen Geste hieß er die Diener, zurückzubleiben, während er am Nil entlangschritt. "Ich werde euch nicht lange aufhalten", murmelte der Pharao.

"Mit Verlaub, wann willst du diese Jagd für beendet erklären? Du hast bereits deine Meisterschaft bewiesen, Atem."

"Mahaad, ich brauche deinen Rat. Wo sonst können wir wirklich ohne Zeugen sprechen?" Atem blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen über die glänzende Wasseroberfläche. Mahaad folgte seinem Blick. Lediglich eine Barke zog gemächlich über das Wasser, gelenkt von einem bulligen Mann. Unter einem Sonnensegel räkelte sich nackt eine junge Frau, die sich von einem Diener die Beine massieren ließ.

"Denkst du, sie würden uns belauschen?"

"Du bist der Zauberer, sag du es mir."

Mahaad hob eine Hand und murmelte ein paar Worte. Kurz erglühte ein Siegel auf seiner Hand. "Wir sind vorerst sicher. Aber das hättest du auch im Palast haben können."

Atem schüttelte den Kopf. "Zu auffällig. Hier draußen hingegen..." Verächtlich blickte er erneut zu der Barke. Die junge Adlige hatte den Diener über sich gezogen, der sich nun rhythmisch bewegte. "Die Träume sind wieder gekommen. Sie waren sogar noch stärker als damals in Ras Tempel." Er schloß die Augen. "Alles war voller Blut und Schwärze."

Mahaad tauschte einen Blick mit Siamun. "Du denkst, du siehst wahrhaftig die Zukunft?"

"Es ist Ras Wille, sie mir zu zeigen." Atem öffnete die Augen, in ihnen lag die Schärfe eines Falken. "Ich wollte Antworten von meinem göttlichen Vater und er hat sie mir erschlossen."

Mahaad erinnerte sich noch gut daran. Das Traumorakel sollte jedem die Wahrheit seines Weges zeigen. Dafür hatte sich der Pharao nach altem Brauch in einen Tempel begeben und dort allein die Nacht verbracht. Seit damals plagten ihn die Träume der Zukunft fast jede Nacht. "Bisher gab es keine Anzeichen für Krieg. Alles ist ruhig."

"Du zweifelst an meinen Worten, Mahaad?"

Siamun, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, sprach: "Ich denke, Mahaad klammert sich an die Hoffnung, daß es doch nur ein Traum war. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken."

Atems Stimme war schneidend. "Glaubt ihr, ich würde euch davon erzählen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre?" Er machte eine irritierte Handbewegung, der Bogen zitterte. "Es ist, wie ich es sagte: Eine große Dunkelheit nähert sich uns. Etwas von Grund auf Böses. Ich spüre, daß es kein gewöhnlicher Krieg sein wird."

"Also gut. Woher kommt diese Bedrohung?" hakte Mahaad nach. Atem zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie haben dich noch nicht erleuchtet?"

"Nein, was das betrifft, sind die Götter schweigsam." Atem fixierte den Bogen in seinen Händen mit durchdringendem Blick. "Oder ich bin nicht fähig genug, ihre Worte zu entschlüsseln."

"Das darfst du nicht sagen! Du bist..."

"Der Sohn der Götter", schnitt Atem Siamun das Wort ab, dann seufzte er schwer. "Du mußt mich wahrhaftig nicht erinnern. Wie könnte ich je mein Erbe vergessen oder die schwere Doppelkrone auf meinem Kopf?" 

Mahaad trat vor und legte seinem alten Freund die Hand auf die feuchte Schulter. "Wir stehen immer an deiner Seite, Atem."

Der nickte, dann wandte er seinen Blick in den Himmel. "Schon so spät? Wir sollten zum Palast zurückkehren."

Mahaad atmete erleichtert auf. Atem entging es offenbar nicht, denn seine Mundwinkel hoben sich. "Es kann nicht jeder solchen Gefallen an der Jagd finden."

"Am meisten mag ich, daß mich meine Frauen dann nicht die ganze Zeit belagern", konterte Atem trocken, doch sein Lächeln blieb. "Gehen wir zurück."

Mahaad folgte seinem Freund und König in angemessenem Abstand zurück. Sie waren noch immer nicht weitergekommen mit diesen beunruhigenden Visionen. Aber das hieß nicht, daß Mahaad nicht seins tun konnte, um die Sicherheit des Reiches zu verbessern. Zurück unter dem Sonnensegel gab der Pharao das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. 

Mahaad blieb etwas zurück, um den Dienern Platz zu lassen, von dem aufgeregten Weibsvolk des Pharaos wollte er gar nicht anfangen, das in eindeutiger Absicht seine Bewunderung für die Leistung seines Herrn und Gemahls kundtat. Bis auf Tausret, die weiterhin zu Tode beleidigt aussah.

Beinahe wäre Mahaad, so gedankenversunken wie er war, dabei in einen jungen Diener gelaufen, der völlig außer Atem vor ihm zum stehen kam. "Geht es dir gut?" Strinrunzelnd betrachtete Mahaad das krebsrote und verschwitzte Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Der Diener senkte den Kopf. 

"Ja, Herr. Ich suche den Herren Wesir Siamun. Ich habe dringende Nachricht für ihn."

Erst jetzt fiel Mahaad die Papyrusrolle in den Händen des Jünglings auf. Also ein Bote. "Dort hinten. Und dann laß dir Wasser geben, bevor du umkippst."  
Der Bote nickte und eilte in die Richtung, die Mahaad ihm gewiesen hatte. Mahaad konnte sehen, wie Siamun die Schriftrolle überreicht wurde, dann verschwand der Bote zwischen den Dienern. Siamun trat ein paar Schritte beiseite, bevor er den Papyrus entrollte und eingehend studierte. Mahaad fühlte, wie sein Herz gegen die Rippen trommelte, als Siamuns Gesicht schlagartig aschfahl wurde. Sofort eilte Mahaad an die Seite seines Freundes.

"Es geht schon", murmelte Siamun und ließ den Papyrus sich wieder zusammenrollen. 

"Du solltest dich setzen."

"Nein, Mahaad, die Sänftenträger kommen sowieso gleich." Siamuns Stimme klang, als müßte er sie mühsam aus seinem Leib preßen. "Es sind nur... schlechte Neuigkeiten. Allein für mich."

Bevor Mahaad noch etwas sagen oder tun konnte, erschienen auch schon die Sänftenträger. Er trat zurück, während Siamun ächzend auf dem Stuhl platznahm, danach wurde der von vier kräftigen Männern in die Luft gehoben und davon getragen. Mahaad schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er ebenfalls in seine Sänfte stieg.   
Dieser Tag wurde und wurde nicht besser.


	2. 2. Kapitel

"Jetzt sei doch nicht so stur! Wir sind doch sowieso gleich zuhause." Yugi zog ein letztes Mal an dem Strick, dann ließ er sich erschöpft auf den sandigen Weg plumpsen. Ungläubig starrte er dem Esel in die Augen. Nur das Zucken der großen Ohren und des Schwanzes verrieten, daß der Esel kein lebensgroßes Standbild war. Yugi stöhnte. "Sei doch nicht so. Ich bin auch müde. Aber wir sind doch bald wieder im Dorf." Sie befanden sich auf einem Hügel und Yugi konnte die Hütten schon von hier aus sehen.

Yugi nahm sein Kopftuch ab, fuhr sich durch sein feuchtes Haar und setzte das Tuch wieder auf. "Ich hole mir noch einen Sonnenstich wegen dir, Langohr." Mißmutig rappelte Yugi sich wieder auf. Es war ein langer Weg aus der nächsten, größeren Stadt gewesen. Er hatte viele der Töpferwaren seiner Mutter verkauft und nun strebte er mit den Resten und den ertauschten Waren zurück nach Hause. Nur Langohr hatte mal wieder seinen eigenen Kopf. Und Yugi wußte, zog er zu sehr am Strick, würde Langohr sich zwar in Bewegung setzen, aber höchstwahrscheinlich in einem Tempo, daß er einen guten Teil seiner Lasten verlieren würde. Yugi konnte sich das Gesicht seiner Mutter lebhaft vorstellen, müßte er ihr dergleichen beibringen. Sie hatten auch so schon genug Sorgen.

"Langohr, gleich sind wir in deinem Stall, da gibt es Wasser und Futter für dich. Ich nehme dir auch alle Lasten ab. Komm, bitte." Yugi kraulte Langohr zwischen den Ohren. Diese richteten sich aufmerksam auf, als hätten sie begriffen, worum es ging, dann machte Langohr einen Schritt nach vorne. Und dann noch einen!  
Yugi wurde das Herz leicht und den Führstrick locker in der Hand wanderte er neben dem Esel ins Dorf.

Wenig später tauchte das kleine Lehmhaus seiner Mutter vor ihm auf. Rauch stieg auf, also brannte gerade eine neue Fuhre von Vasen, Schalen und Schüsseln. Yugi lächelte. "Gleich geschafft", ermunterte er Langohr und führten diesen hinter das Haus. Yugi träumte bereits von Fladenbrot und kühlem Bier und ebenso kühlem Wasser, um sich Staub und Schweiß abzuwaschen.

"Halt!" 

Aufgeschreckt aus seinen Erholungsträumen starrte Yugi einen Soldaten an, dessen braune Augen ihn zu durchbohren schienen. "Ähm..."

"Wer bist du und was hast du hier zu suchen?"

Verwirrt blickte Yugi auf das Haus, dann zurück zu dem Soldaten. "Ich wohne hier", erwiderte er verdutzt. 

Der Soldat musterte ihn eindringlich, dann grinste er. "Du bist der Sohn von Tuja?"

Vorsichtig nickte Yugi. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, ja, freilich. Du kannst passieren." Der Soldat trat beiseite. "Entschuldige."

Yugi musterte diesen kurz. Er trug einen Schendit und darüber an einem ledernen Gurt ein Krummschwert. Über seine Brust spannte sich ein lederner Schutz und an seinem rechten Arm glänzte golden ein seltsames Gerät, das Yugi noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich und mein Kumpel sollen nur unseren Herrn begleiten", antwortete der Soldat und blickte zu Yugis Haus. "Wir sollen hier draußen warten, während er deine Mutter besucht."

Leibwächter? Yugi runzelte die Stirn. Woher kannte seine Mutter Männer, die Leibwächter beschäftigen konnten? "Danke", erwiderte er abgelenkt. Danach führte er Langohr in den kleinen Stall und schnallte dem Esel zuerst seine zahlreichen Pakete ab, bevor er Langohr zur Tränke führte. Zu Yugis Erleichterung war diese bereits gefüllt und während Langohr sein Maul in das kühle Naß tauchte, trat Yugi wieder hinaus ins Freie. Er bemerkte, daß Ra sich Geb schon wieder zugeneigt hatte. Nicht mehr lange und der Sonnengott würde seine Reise durch die Unterwelt antreten. Er sah kurz zu dem Soldaten, der noch immer Wache hielt. 

Yugi straffte seine Schultern. Antworten bekam man nur, wenn man Fragen stellte. Dann trat er ins Haus. Er streifte sein Tuch ab und hängte es an einem Haken neben der Tür auf. In der Töpferwerkstatt war es dunkel, doch Yugi hörte Stimmen von oben aus dem Wohnbereich und erklomm die steile Stiege. 

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe Nachricht geschickt, sobald ich es vermochte. Daß sie erst so spät eintraf, bedrückt auch mich." Yugis Mutter, sie klang wenig erbaut.

"Sei es wie es sei." Eine Männerstimme, alt, müde. "Ich wollte dennoch kommen und euch beide sehen. Es ist schließlich schon eine Weile her."

Yugi mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. "Großvater!" Er nahm die letzten Stufen trotz seiner kurzen Beine in nur einem Satz. Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Aber es war wirklich schon eine Weile her, sicher drei Jahre, seit Großvater sie das letzte Mal besucht hatte. 

Auch Yugis Großvater lächelte und schloß Yugi erstaunlich fest in die Arme. Wie immer roch er nach fremdländischen Gewürzen und sein Schmuck klirrte leise, angenehm.

"Yugi, du bist schon zurück?" Der Tonfall seiner Mutter war undefinierbar.

"Ja", murmelte Yugi und wurde dann ein Stück von seinem Großvater weggeschoben, der ihn lächelnd musterte.

"Du bist groß geworden. Ein richtiger Mann!"

Yugi lachte verlegen. Er war noch immer kleiner als sein Großvater. Dann wurde seine Miene ernst. "Es ist schade, daß du es nicht zur Beerdigung geschafft hast."

"In der Tat, aber nichts wird mich abhalten, meinem Sohn Brot, Fleisch und Bier zu opfern, damit er auch weiterhin genug zu essen hat." Der Großvater zauste liebevoll Yugis wirre Haare. "Er ist bestimmt sehr stolz auf dich."

Yugi senkte den Kopf, seine Ohren brannten, doch er lächelte. Seine Mutter räusperte sich und Yugi sah zu ihr. Sie spielte mit einer der in ihre Perücke geflochtenen Perlen, doch ihr Blick war düster. "Die Einkäufe sind noch alle im Stall. Soll ich sie reinholen?" erkundigte Yugi sich. Er wußte, wenn seine Mutter schlechte Laune hatte, gab man ihr besser keinen Grund zu einer Standpauke.

"Das kann warten. Aber du mußt Bier aus dem Keller holen und Fleisch auch. Ich kann deinem Großvater nicht nur Brot und Wasser vorsetzen, wenn er den langen Weg zu uns gemacht hat." Ihre Miene erhellte sich nicht.

Yugi blickte zu seinem Großvater, doch der schien Tujas schlechte Stimmung nicht zu bemerken. "Dann gehe ich mal", antwortete er und sein Großvater nickte ihm unauffällig zu. Sobald Yugi die Hälfte der Treppe hinabgestiegen war, hörte er seine Mutter: "Wehe, du setzt dem Jungen eine deiner unmöglichen Flausen in den Kopf, Siamun! Wesir oder nicht, er ist mein Sohn!"

"Er ist ein Mann, Tuja. Er kann wohl seinen eigenen Weg gehen."

"Verschone mich! Wir haben den Palast damals aus gutem Grund verlassen."

Yugi seufzte. Er kannte diese Auseinandersetzung, aber früher hatte sein Vater die beiden Streithähne immer beruhigen können. Im Erdgeschoß kletterte Yugi eine enge Leiter hinunter in den kleinen, dunklen Keller. Hier war es angenehm kühl. Früher hatte Yugi es Angst gemacht, wenn überhaupt nur Schemen zu sehen. Sein Vater hingegen hatte sogar oft hier unten gesessen. Er hatte gesagt, es half ihm, abzukühlen und sich zu konzentrieren. Yugi tastete nach einem versiegelten Krug Bier und einem kleinen Faß mit gepökeltem Fleisch. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Yugi seine Tränen fort geblinzelt hatte, erst dann konnte er die Gefäße nach oben in die kleine Küche schaffen.

Seine Mutter stand bereits an der Feuerstelle, ihre zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen waren wie eine Drohung. Yugi seufzte erneut.

"Junge, hör damit auf."

"Warum bist du nur so böse? Sein einziges Kind ist gestorben. Und ich mag es nicht, wenn ihr euch streitet."

"Es ist eine alte Geschichte." Seine Mutter nahm ihm das Fleisch ab, um es zu braten. 

Yugi stellte danach den Bierkrug ab und öffnete ihn vorsichtig. "Wenn sie so alt ist, wieso vergißt du sie nicht? Ich weiß, du magst Waset nicht, aber ich würde es wirklich gerne kennenlernen. Ich erinnere mich an nichts von damals."

"Das ist vielleicht auch besser", brummte seine Mutter und trat vom Feuer zurück. Es knisterte und langsam breitete sich ein angenehmer Geruch aus, bei dem Yugi das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief.

"Mama..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, ich weiß. Du bist im Mannesalter. Bring das Bier hoch, Yugi. Ich mache das hier fertig. Du siehst deinen Großvater wirklich selten."

Yugi lächelte und hob den Krug an. "Danke." Dennoch fragte er sich, ob seine Mutter es wirklich für Flausen hielt, sich einmal im Leben die Hauptstadt des Königreichs anzusehen. Oben angekommen fragte er seinen Großvater genau das, während er zwei Becher mit Bier füllte.

Großvater lachte. "Deine Mutter mag Waset nicht. Dementsprechend reagiert sie. Sei ihr nicht gram, sie sorgt sich nur um dich."

"Ich weiß ja. Aber sie tut so, als würde ich dort von Dämonen verschlungen, kaum daß ich eines der zahllosen Tore durchschritten habe." Yugi gab seinem Großvater einen Becher, mit dem zweiten setzte er sich auf einen Schemel. "Vielleicht sorgt sie sich, daß sie bald ganz alleine ist", überlegte Yugi laut. Sein Blick schweifte über die geweißelten Wände und die Türen, die zu den Schlafzimmern führten. 

"Dieser Tag könnte auch so kommen." Großvater grinste schelmisch. "Sicher nimmst du bald ein liebes Mädchen zur Frau."

"Ich habe keine Braut, Großvater. Noch nicht jedenfalls."

Danach schwiegen sie eine Weile. Großvater war es, der schließlich das Schweigen brach. "Was ist passiert?" erkundigte er sich ernst. "Amunhotep hat mir doch erst vor zwei Monden einen langen Brief zukommen lassen."

Yugi senkte den Kopf. "Das weiß keiner genau, Großvater. Er war mit einigen anderen Männern aus dem Dorf auf der Jagd. Laut ihren Worten brach er auf dem Heimweg einfach zusammen. Sie brachten ihn heim und der Arzt kam, aber der konnte nur feststellen, daß..." Yugi biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Feuchtigkeit lief über seine Wangen. Ein gequälter Laut ließ ihn aufblicken. Großvater hatte das Gesicht in seiner freien Hand vergraben, der Becher in seiner anderen bebte.  
Yugi ließ fast seinen Becher fallen, als er diesen abstellte, dann stand er auf und nahm seinen Großvater in den Arm. 

Erst Yugis Mutter unterbrach die Stille, in der die beiden geraume Zeit gefangen waren. "Es dauert noch eine Weile, bis alles fertig ist", murmelte sie.

Yugis Großvater nickte und stand auf. "Ich sage meinen Männern unten Bescheid, Tuja."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war nun erstaunlich sanft. "Natürlich. Sie sollen auch nicht dursten und darben. Ich bringe ihnen gleich etwas."  
Großvater stieg langsam die Treppe hinunter und Tuja wandte sich an Yugi, der schweigend und verloren im Zimmer stand. "Yugi, würde es dich wirklich glücklich machen, nach Waset zu gehen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, aber Großvater ist immer alleine dort. Das muß schrecklich sein", antwortete Yugi leise. "Ich möchte eine Zeit bei ihm sein."

Seine Mutter nickte langsam. Schmerz flackerte kurz in ihren Augen. "Dann kann ich dich wohl nicht mehr aufhalten. Siamun hat recht: Du bist ein Mann."

Yugi lächelte. "Danke dir. Und wer weiß, vielleicht lerne ich ja am Hof ein liebes Mädchen kennen."

Seine Mutter lachte trocken auf. "Dort gibt es die größten Schlangen. Sei vorsichtig, daß sie dich nicht vergiften und dich mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen." 

"Mama, du hast doch auch damals im Palast gearbeitet, als du Papa kennengelernt hast", rief Yugi aus und mußte lachen. "Du bist doch keine Schlange."

"Ich sagte nicht, daß alle Schlangen sind, aber leider sehr viele." Sie seufzte. "Laß dich nicht blenden und von Tand verführen. Bleib den Politikern fern, sie sind genauso schlimm wie die Frauen, die Männer zu ihrem Vorteil benutzen. Wir haben dich zur Wachsamkeit erzogen, Yugi, bitte beweise uns, daß es nicht vergeblich war."

"Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen", versprach Yugi und nahm seine Mutter in den Arm.

***

"Sollte Siamun nicht hier sein?" Die dunkelblauen Augen des hochgewachsenen Priesters, der mitten in Atems Empfangszimmer stand, vermittelten den Unmut so klar wie die Worte. 

Atem schloß seine eigenen Augen und ließ die ätzende Stimme seines Vetters über sich hinwegrollen. Er atmete durch, bevor er erwiderte: "Ein familiärer Notfall, Set. Er wird bald wieder zurück sein. So oder so müßte ich mich an dich wenden."  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, verneigte Set sich kurz. Atem nahm die stille Entschuldigung an und fuhr fort: "Hast du schon weitere Kandidaten für unser Übungsprogramm gefunden?"

Set nickte. "Leider aber nicht genug. Neben diesen Tölpeln, die Siamun als seine Leibwächter bezeichnet, paßt nur noch Mana in das Profil. Sie ist aber zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre unvollkommene Zauberkunst zu vervollkommnen. Ein Unterfangen, dem ich weniger zuversichtlich gegenüberstehe als Meister Mahaad."

"Natürlich", erwiderte Atem ruhig und lehnte sich auf seinem aus Zedernholz geschnitzten Stuhl zurück. "Dein Unterfangen hingegen genießt dein eigenes Wohlwollen sicher mehr."

Sets Lippen wurden ein schmaler Strich. "Mein Pharao", preßte er hervor, "mir liegt nur dein Schutz am Herzen. Ich muß befürchten, daß Meister Mahaad diesen vernachlässigt zugunsten dieses Mädchens."

"Mahaad tut seinen Teil. Überlaß es mir, ihn anzutreiben, sollte der mir nicht genügen." Atem strich sich durch sein Haar. Die Animosität zwischen Mahaad und Set war am ganzen Hofe wohlbekannt. Atem schätzte beide als seine engsten Vertrauten und früher hatte er noch versucht, den einen vor dem anderen zu verteidigen. Inzwischen war er, um seine Nerven zu schonen, dazu übergegangen, nicht mehr jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage zu legen und nur noch einzugreifen, sollte er darum gebeten werden. Bisher hatten weder Mahaad noch Set von dieser Möglichkeit Gebrauch gemacht. "Zurück zu unserem derzeitigen Problem. Wie können wir mehr Bestienzähmer aufspüren?"

"Die Millenniumsgegenstände reagieren zwar auf die Bestien, die in den Herzen der Menschen leben, aber leider nicht auf die Menschen, die sie beschwören und befehligen können. Meine Versuche diesbezüglich sind fehlgeschlagen." Sets Augen verengten sich.

Atem wußte, daß seinem Vetter Niederlagen abhold waren. Vor einem anderen würde er sie niemals zugeben. "Hm, es war einen Versuch wert."

"Aber ich habe auch einen anderen Ansatz verfolgt."  
Atem hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, während Set wie ein Schakal lächelte.  
"Meine Studien ergaben, daß die Fähigkeit in gewissen Blutlinien gehäuft auftritt. Ich habe Kundschafter ausgesandt, um Abkömmlinge dieser Linien aufzuspüren."

Atem lächelte. "Das wird uns sicher weiterbringen. Benachrichtige mich sofort, wenn du Neuigkeiten hast."

Set verneigte sich. "Leben, Glück, Gesundheit, mein Pharao."

Atem nickte wohlwollend zum Abschied, dann aber fiel ihm noch etwas ein. "Und nimm dir heute ein paar Stunden frei. Mokuba vermißt dich, wenn du mich fragst."  
Ein steifes Nicken war Atems einzige Antwort.

Atem ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten sinken und starrte an die Decke, die mit Lotosblüten und Vögeln bemalt war. Sie brauchten mehr Bestienzähmer. So schnell wie möglich! Set wußte noch nichts von Atems beklemmenden Träumen und vorerst wollte Atem es auch dabei belassen. Set forderte für alles einen Beweis und Atem konnte noch keinen erbringen. 

Noch. Atem war sich nicht sicher, ob dieses Wörtchen ihn beruhigen oder beunruhigen sollte. Am liebsten wäre es ihm, er fände heraus, daß seine düsteren Visionen nicht mehr als das Ergebnis von zuviel Wein und zu wenig Ruhe wären. Er lächelte müde. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre...  
Er vermisste Siamun an seiner Seite. Der Wesir hatte schon Atems Vater, dem ehrwürdigen Osiris-Pharao Aknamkanon, zur Seite gestanden und war früher sogar der Hüter des Millenniumsschlüssels gewesen. Siamuns Rat war Atem wertvoller als Gold und Juwelen. Ohne diesen hätte er sicher so manche falsche Entscheidung getroffen. Es gab genug, die glaubten, der Pharao alleine würde alles entscheiden, aber eines hatte Atem von seinem Vater mit Sicherheit gelernt: Niemand war unfehlbar, auch der Pharao nicht.

Atem öffnete die Augen, als er das ungestüme Patschen kleiner Füße auf dem steinernen Boden hörte. Sein Lächeln wurde warm, als er sich aufrichtete und seine Arme nach den drei kleinen, nackten Gestalten ausstreckte, die lachend und quietschend hineinliefen. "Meine liebsten Schätze", rief er ebenfalls lachend und drückte seine drei ältesten Töchter an sich. "Tanafriti, Nubiti, Metit, wart ihr auch alle brav heute?"  
Natürlich bejahten alle drei diese Frage lächelnd mit großen Augen. Atem schmunzelte. "Wollen wir dann baden gehen?"

"Au ja!" rief Metit und legte beide Arme um den Hals ihres Vaters. Ihre Schwestern klammerten sich an seine Beine. 

Atem mußte lachen und sah zu den Kindermädchen seiner Töchter, die mit gesenkten Köpfen an der Tür standen. "Also gehen wir baden." Er erhob sich stöhnend, während er Metit festhielt. "Aber loslassen müßt ihr mich, sonst komme ich nicht von der Stelle." Unter Lachen wurde er freigegeben.

Ein Weilchen später saß Atem mit seinen Töchtern im warmen Wasser ihres liebsten Beckens draußen in den Gärten. An jeder Ecke des quadratischen Beckens ragte eine weiße Säule in den Himmel, deren Enden kunstvoll zu Blüten gehauen worden waren. Durch ein Rohr konnte Wasser in das Becken fließen und danach kam das herrliche Naß den Palastgärten zugute. Atem wußte, daß die Leibwächter und die Kindermädchen nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt waren, um immer sofort eingreifen zu können. Die Büsche um das Becken ließen aber bei den Kindern die Illusion entstehen, sie seien ganz alleine mit ihrem Vater. Und genau das wollte Atem.

Metit und Nubiti paddelten und planschten um die Wette, prustend und mit geröteten Wangen. Beide waren schon gute Schwimmerinnen mit ihren vier Jahren. Tanafriti hingegen mit ihren drei Jahren klammerte sich noch bevorzugt an ihren Vater oder saß auf der kleinen, in das Becken gehauenen, Bank aus Stein.

Gerade aber paddelte sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen auf Atem zu, der sich weiter in das Becken begeben hatte. "Na komm, Tana! Du hast es gleich geschafft!" rief er ihr lächelnd zu. Immer wieder wich er ein Stückchen zurück. Tanafriti prustete wie ein Nilpferdjunges, dann schoß sie plötzlich nach vorne und hielt sich an Atems Oberarmen fest.

"Du hast gesagt, nur bis zur Hüfte, Papa", maulte sie und starrte auf Atems Brust. 

"Ja, aber du warst heute so gut. Da dachte ich, du schaffst etwas mehr."

"Ich war gut?" Tanafritis Miene erhellte sich.

"Aber ja! Bald nimmst du es mit deinen Schwestern auf. Wir müssen nur fleißig weiter üben."

Tanafritis violette Augen blickten stolz in das Gesicht ihres Vaters. "Ja, morgen wieder."

Atem lachte und brachte sie zurück zur Bank. Danach fischte er Metit aus dem Wasser und rubbelte ihr unter lautem Quietschen und Lachen ihrerseits Bauch und Rücken blitzblank. Natürlich hätte er eins der Kindermädchen dafür rufen können, aber seine Zeit mit seinen Kindern war knapp bemessen. So tat er alles, um sie bis auf die letzte Sekunde zu genießen und seine Kinder für sich zu haben. 

"Papa, zeigst du uns wieder dein Monster?" fragte Nubiti aufgeregt, als sie sich zu Tanafriti setzte.

"Oh ja!" stimmte diese ein. "Flauschball!"

Atem setzte Metit zu ihren Schwestern. "Heute nicht, ihr drei, euer Papa ist müde."

"Ach, bitteee!" Metit blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. 

Ihrem Blick allein, so jedenfalls sagte Atem es sich, hätte er mit Leichtigkeit widerstehen können. Unglücklicherweise waren seine anderen zwei Großen ebenfalls in dieser Kunst bewandert. Atem verfluchte seine Schwäche, als er sich hören sagte: "Na gut! Aber nur kurz."  
Er konzentrierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf sein Ka, goldene Energie tanzte hinter seinen Augenlidern. Atem spürte das altbekannte Ziehen in seiner Brust und atmete aus.

"Kuri!"

Lächelnd öffnete er die Augen und das Erste, was er sah, war seine Ka-Bestie Kuriboh, der vor ihm in der Luft schwebte und ihn aufmerksam musterte. "Deine Freundinnen haben dich vermisst", erklärte Atem einfach und lehnte sich an den Beckenrand.

Kleine, aufgeregte Hände streckten sich nach Kuriboh und streichelten durch das braune Fell. Kuriboh machte einen fröhlichen Laut und ließ sich bei den Kindern nieder, die ihn glücklich drückten.

Atem lachte leise. Ob seine Töchter schon verstanden hatten, daß Kuriboh ein Teil seiner Selbst war? Er war sich da nicht so sicher. Aber solange sie Spaß hatten, hatte er ihn auch. Kuriboh wurde wie immer ordentlich verwöhnt, dann kugelte er einfach ins Wasser, paddelte mit seinen grünen Pfoten und bespritzte die quietschenden Mädchen mit Wasser. Es kam natürlich wie es kommen mußte: Sie spritzten zurück, erwischten auch Atem und der ließ sich das nun wirklich nicht ohne Gegenwehr gefallen. So war innerhalb kurzer Zeit die schönste Wasserschlacht im Gange, die erst ihr Ende fand, als Atem merkte, daß seine Kräfte schwanden. Kuriboh löste sich auf und Atem scheuchte seine schmollenden Töchter aus dem Becken, um sie danach gründlich trockenzureiben. Er hatte sich selbst gerade abgetrocknet und seinen Schurz wieder umgelegt, als ein Diener mit gesenktem Kopf aus den Büschen kam.

“Was gibt es?” erkundigte Atem sich.

“Lebender Horus, der Herr Wesir Siamun ist soeben zurückgekehrt.”

Atem fühlte, als würde sich eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern heben. “Sag ihm, ich will ihn morgen gleich nach dem Frühstück sprechen.”

Der Diener verneigte sich noch tiefer. “Sehr wohl, oh großmächtiger Herr Kemets.” Langsam zog der Diener sich zurück, immer den Kopf in Richtung Atems und immer den linken Fuß vorangestellt.

Atem atmete tief durch, dann hob er Tanafriti auf seine Arme. “Kommt, es wird Zeit für das Abendessen und dann werdet ihr brav zu Bett gehen und euren Müttern keinen Kummer bereiten.”

“Ja, Papa”, antworteten die Mädchen im Chor und Atem lächelte.


	3. 3. Kapitel

Der Name “Hunderttoriges Waset” war keine Übertreibung, wie Yugi während der letzten halben Stunde gelernt hatte. Es gab hier mehr Tore als in seinem Heimatdorf Gänse und das wollte etwas heißen!  
Yugi hatte mit Staunen die großen Gebilde wahrgenommen, die sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu erstrecken schienen. Tore, Tempel, riesige Statuen, die die Götter und früheren Könige zeigten und hunderte kleiner Häuser und Hütten, die sich zwischen ihren großen Geschwistern drängten.   
Alles strahlte weiß unter den Strahlen Ras und überall zierten bunte Bilder Wände und Säulen und erzählten von den Göttern oder berichteten über die Unternehmungen der Pharaonen. 

Auf dem Markt hatte es von Menschen nur so gewimmelt und zwischen aus Papyrus gebauten Buden lagen Teppiche auf dem Boden, alles voll mit Waren. Lebende und tote Tiere, Schmuck, Brot, Töpferwaren, Götterfigürchen, Amulette, Talismane, Bier, Wein und unzählige Öle. So sehr Yugi auch den Kopf drehte und wandte und so weit er seine Augen auch offen hielt, es war doch nur ein Bruchteil dessen, was es zu sehen gab. Und gleichzeitig griffen die starken Gerüche und der Lärm seine Sinne an wie Keulen.

Die Städte in der Nähe von Yugis Heimatdorf waren nicht mit Waset zu vergleichen; klein und unbedeutend im prachtvollen Glanz ihrer großen Schwester mußten sie mit den Schatten vorlieb nehmen.

”Ich kann nicht glauben, daß du mich wirklich gehen läßt.” Das hatte Yugi noch am Morgen der Abreise zu seiner Mutter gesagt und sie hatte müde gelächelt.

“Jemand muß sich um deinen Großvater kümmern, nicht wahr? Es macht mich nicht glücklich, dich gehen zu lassen, aber nun bist du der Mann im Hause und ich will, daß du das Leben eines Mannes führst. Du bist und bleibst mein einziges Kind, gerade deshalb will ich nicht, daß du dich grämen mußt, weil du meinst, etwas im Leben verpaßt zu haben. Waset ist Tag und Nacht voller Leben und jeder junge Mensch will sich daran berauschen. Du mußt wohl auch erst einen ordentlichen Kater haben, bis du siehst, daß es dort keine Zukunft gibt, nur den flüchtigen Moment. Nicht jeder wird dir gewogen sein, das solltest du nie vergessen. Für die Menschen dort bist du gleichzeitig der Enkel des Wesirs und ein einfacher Töpfer.” 

Yugis Mutter hatte nach dieser Antwort noch müder gewirkt und Yugi war es schwergefallen, sie so zurückzulassen.   
Doch er wußte selbst, daß er nicht ewig in Waset bleiben würde. Er wollte seine Mutter nicht im Stich lassen und sie sollte sehen, daß er sich nicht zu Dummheiten verführen ließ.

Yugis Großvater hatte die meiste Zeit, seit sie in der Stadt waren, geschwiegen und nur gelächelt. Nun aber deutete er auf das größte Gebäude, das Yugi je gesehen hatte. Mauern verliefen um es und bunte Flaggen flatterten vor diesen im Wind.

“Das ist der Palast von Waset. Dort wohne ich.”

“Und der Pharao auch”, murmelte Yugi, dessen Augen noch größer wurden, je näher sie dem Palast kamen.

“Ja, auch unser Pharao. Und für die nächste Zeit auch du, mein lieber Enkelsohn.”

“Es sieht unglaublich aus”, wisperte Yugi und beobachtete, wie Ras abendliche Strahlen den Palast in leuchtendes Gold tauchten. Ein Haus, das dem Sohn der Götter auf Erden nur angemessen war.

Ein großes Tor öffnete sich vor ihnen und zwei Soldaten näherten sich der großen, von acht kräftigen Männern getragenen Sänfte. Yugis Großvater schob den Stoff zur Seite, der vor Staub und Sonne schützte und nickte den Soldaten zu. “Ich bin es. Der junge Mann hier”, Siamun deutete auf Yugi, “ist mein Enkelsohn Yugi.”

“Werter Herr Wesir, willkommen zurück”, grüßten die Soldaten und traten zur Seite, damit die Reisegruppe in den großen Hof gelangen konnte. Siamuns Leibwächter auf ihren Hengsten flankierten die Sänfte, bis diese abgesetzt wurde.  
Dann sprangen die beiden Leibwächter, Jono und Honda hießen sie, wie Yugi sich erinnerte, von ihren Pferden und nahmen neben dem Ausstieg Aufstellung.  
Yugi half dann seinem Großvater aus der Sänfte. Dieser ächzte und rieb sich den Rücken, als er endlich wieder stand.

“Ich werde langsam zu alt für Reisen”, seufzte er, dann wandte er sich einigen Dienern zu, die zu ihnen geeilt waren. “Bringt das Gepäck in mein Haus und richtet ein Schlafzimmer für meinen Enkel her.”

Besagter Enkel konnte die neugierigen Blicke auf der Haut fühlen und ein leises Summen wie von aufgeregten Bienen schien von den Dienern auszugehen, während sie den Befehlen des Wesirs Folge leisteten. Yugi lächelte einfach. Hier war es wohl auch nicht anders, alles Neue mußte erst einmal betrachtet, besprochen und eingeordnet werden.

“Komm, Yugi!” rief sein Großvater und ging langsam auf den Palast zu. Yugi beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Doch anstatt direkt in den Palast führte ihr Weg sie ein Stück um diesen herum, vorbei an Bäumen schwer mit Früchten und duftenden Blumen. Vorbei an geschäftigen Frauen und Männern mit schweren Körben und Kannen auf den Köpfen. Auch vorbei an einem offenen Raum, aus dem der Duft nach gebratenem Fleisch und süßen Kuchen in Yugis Nase drang, worauf Yugis Magen mit einem gierigen Knurren reagierte. Als Yugi sich danach erneut umblickte, fand er sich inmitten eines riesigen Gartens, der von den Mauern des eigentlichen Palastes umgeben war. Je tiefer sie in den Garten gingen, desto mehr entfernten sie sich von dem Lärm und dem geschäftigen Treiben der Dienerschaft. Schließlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel: Ein kleines Haus inmitten von hochgewachsenen Büschen.  
Durch ein kleines Tor traten sie wenig später in einen angenehm kühlen Raum. “Das hier, Yugi, ist mein Haus.”

Yugi schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. “Es gibt hier Häuser? Ich dachte, der Palast ist ein riesiges Gebäude.”

“Das ist er, wie du gerade sehen konntest. Aber hier gibt es auch kleine Häuser für die engsten Vertrauten und Berater des Pharaos, ebenso für besonders wichtige Gäste. Der Pharao selbst lebt mit seinen Gemahlinnen und Kindern natürlich im Palast, ebenso ein Großteil der Dienerschaft, der Schreiber und Beamten.” Siamun legte seine Kopfbedeckung aufatmend auf ein Tischchen mit kunstvoll geschnitzten Beinen.

Auch hier waren die Wände mit Bildern in kräftigen Farben geschmückt. Säulen, geformt wie Papyrusstauden, trugen die Decke. Ein großer Tisch nahm den Großteil des Raumes ein, übersät mit Schriftrollen und Tontafeln. An die Wand dahinter war eine große Karte Kemets und seiner Nachbarländer gemalt worden.  
“Arbeitest du hier?”

“Das ist mein öffentliches Arbeitszimmer, ja. Ich habe noch eins im Palast, das ist aber schwer bewacht und es dürfen nur ausgewählte Personen hinein.”

“Damit niemand die Staatsgehemnisse ausspioniert, stimmts?” Yugi grinste.

“Gut erkannt.” Großvater wuschelte durch Yugis wirre Mähne. 

Inzwischen brachten die Diener schon das Gepäck herein: Zwei große geflochtene Truhen und eine wesentlich kleinere, gerade so groß, daß Yugi sie bequem auf den Armen tragen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Großvater hatte er nicht viele gute Kleidungs- und Schmuckstücke. Während Yugis Großvater mit wenigen Worten beschrieb, wo welche Truhe hinsollte, zog es Yugi zu einem der Fenster.   
Ra war schon nicht mehr am Himmel zu sehen, aber noch färbte er Nuts Unterleib in warmem Orange. Im Garten verstummten langsam die Vögel. 

Waset war wirklich eine Stadt, die man mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben mußte. Und der Palast und die Gärten erst... Alles war so groß, Yugi glaubte, es müßte Tage dauern, um allein einmal durch den Palast zu gehen. Ob er vielleicht sogar einen Blick auf den Pharao erhaschen konnte? Großvater hatte es da leichter, er konnte den Pharao sicher täglich sehen, aber Yugi? Nun, Yugi war Töpfer und so gerne er einmal den Lebenden Horus, den fleischgewordenen Gott, gesehen hätte, wußte er doch, daß er viel zu gering war, um auch nur in die Nähe des Gottkönigs treten zu dürfen.

“Yugi, träumst du?”  
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen drehte Yugi sich um. Sein Großvater stand hinter ihm, mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. “Wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt?”

“Sehr gut, Großvater. Ich freue mich, daß ich dich begleiten durfte.”

“Freue dich lieber, daß deine Mutter es erlaubt hat.” 

Beide Männer lachten, dann wurde Großvaters Gesicht ernster. “Ich habe leider noch etwas Arbeit heute Abend. Der Pharao wünscht mich morgen zu sprechen, da darf ich nicht hinterherhinken.”

“Oh. Das ist sicher hart.”

“Ich bin es gewöhnt. Du kannst ja derweil baden. Es gibt einige Becken hier im Garten.”

Yugis Miene erhellte sich. “Das klingt wunderbar! Was ist mit dir?”

“Ich bevorzuge es, mich übergießen zu lassen. In meinem Alter ist Schwimmen kein Vergnügen mehr.” Großvater legte einen Arm um Yugi und führte diesen zur Haustür. “Es gibt ein Becken nicht weit von hier. Folge einfach dem Weg nach links und du wirst es finden.”

“Danke, Großvater.” Yugi lächelte. 

Eine Dienerin kam wie von unsichtbarem Mund gerufen, auf den Armen Tücher, einen frischen Schurz, einen Sodastein und ein Kästchen voller Alabastergefäße, aus denen es verheißungsvoll duftete. Stumm folgte sie Yugi aus dem Hause und den hellen Weg hinunter.  
Yugi fühlte sich komisch dabei, als würde ihm ein Geist folgen. Er war erleichtert, als sie das Becken, gesäumt von üppigen Büschen, erreicht hatten. 

“Ich komme jetzt allein zurecht. Vielen Dank.” Yugi lächelte, während die Dienerin kurz die Augen verengte und die Mindwinkel hängen ließ. Dann aber wurde ihre Miene wieder neutral.

“Natürlich, junger Herr. Wie du wünschst. Ich kehre dann ins Haus des Wesirs zurück.” Auf Yugis Nicken hin ordnete sie die Badeutensilien am Beckenrand an und zog sich dann zurück.

Yugi atmete aus. Er brauchte wirklich keine Hilfe dabei, zu baden. Nachdem er seinen Schurz abgelegt hatte, stieg er in das Becken, in einer Hand den Sodastein. Das Wasser war angenehm und lockerte seine Muskeln. Nach einer Weile war das Wasser mit Soda angereichert und Yugi rieb sich gründlich Haar und Haut damit ein. Danach tauchte er unter und schwamm mit geschlossenen Augen in die Mitte des Beckens, bevor er pustend wieder hochkam. Nachdem Yugi sich Haar und Wasser aus dem Gesicht gestreift hatte, wurde er der Gestalt gewahr, die am Beckenrand stand. Er blinzelte, bis die Schlieren verschwanden und er wieder klar sehen konnte. Ein Mann?

“Wer bist du und was machst du in diesem Becken?”

Oh, eindeutig ein Mann und ein sehr wütender. Yugi schwamm etwas näher, damit der Neuankömmling ihn im Zwielicht besser sehen konnte. “Ah, ich heiße Yugi. Ich bade hier.”

Der Mann am Beckenrand kniete sich hin und musterte Yugi über die vielleicht zwei Meter hinweg, die sie trennen mochten. Seine Hand lag immer an dem Krummschwert, das er an der Seite trug. Eine steile Falte hatte sich zwischen den scharfen violetten Augen gebildet, der Mund war eine schmale Linie. Die Haare des Mannes sahen wie eine Sturmwolke so wirr und ungezähmt aus und goldene Zacken thronten in ihnen wie Blitze.

Yugi schauderte und unwillkürlich bedeckte er seine empfindlichsten Stellen. “Gibt es ein Problem? Mein Großvater sagte, ich könne dieses Becken benutzen.”

“Dein Großvater?” Der Fremde hob eine Augenbraue. “Wer ist denn dein Großvater, Yugi?”

“Siamun”, erwiderte Yugi. Die Spannung wich aus dem Gesicht des anderen. Yugi atmete auf. “Du kennst meinen Großvater also. Das ist gut.”

“Jeder kennt den Wesir”, erwiderte der Fremde mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, dann stand er auf. Sein Haar glühte in einem Rest Sonnenlicht rötlich. “Ich war nur überrascht. Bisher hatte der Wesir nie Familie zu Gast.”

Yugi legte den Kopf schief. “Du kennst dich offenbar gut aus. Ich will ihm eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten. Er ist sonst immer allein und der Tod seines Sohnes, also meines Vaters, hat ihn sehr getroffen.”

Der Fremde bedachte Yugi mit einem weichen Blick, so ganz anders als der vor wenigen Minuten. “Du bist guten Herzens. Ist deine Mutter auch mitgekommen?”

“Nein, das ist das einzige, was mir nicht gefällt. Aber sie verabscheut Waset, warum auch immer. Wenigstens hat sie mir erlaubt herzukommen, aber lange werde ich sicher nicht bleiben. Sie wird mich brauchen.”

Der Fremde nickte langsam. “In der Tat. Dennoch, es ist gut, daß du hier bist.” Er lächelte. “Aber du solltest nicht jedem gleich deine Lebensgeschichte erzählen.”

“Nun, du bist doch eine Wache, oder?” Yugi deutete auf das Schwert. “Wem sollte man sonst vertrauen?”

Der Mann brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und mußte sich an einer der Ziersäulen abstützen.

Yugi hingegen legte den Kopf schief und musterte sein Gegenüber. Er hatte den Eindruck, daß ihm etwas entging.

Nach einer Weile ebbte das kräftige Lachen ab. “Verzeih meine Erheiterung.” Die Mundwinkel des Fremden zuckten weiterhin. 

“Du bist doch eine Wache, oder?” bohrte Yugi nach und wagte es, näher an den Beckenrand zu schwimmen. 

“Eine Wache... Ja, das stimmt”, antwortete der andere nach einem Moment des Schweigens. “Ich sollte nun gehen, Yugi, ich habe dich mit meinen Fragen lange genug aufgehalten. Dein Großvater wird dich sicher bald vermissen, also spute dich lieber.”

Yugi lächelte verschmitzt. “Ich hoffe doch nicht. Aber es wird langsam kühl hier, also...”

Der andere Mann nickte und drehte sich dann um. Wenige Schritte und die dichten Büsche hatten ihn einfach verschluckt.

“Ein merkwürdiger Kerl”, befand Yugi leise und stieg aus dem Becken, um sich abzutrocknen und dann Haut und Haar gründlich einzuölen. “Aber er scheint freundlich zu sein.” Schließlich kehrte Yugi, beladen mit den Badeutensilien, ins Haus seines Großvaters zurück. Die Dienerin von vorhin biß sich bei seinem Anblick auf die Unterlippe und nahm ihm wortlos alles ab.

***

“Du scheinst mir diesen Abend in ausgesprochen guter Stimmung zu sein, Atem”, bemerkte Mahaad und führte den durchscheinenden Alabasterkelch zu seinen Lippen.

Atem hob sein eigenes Trinkgefäß, als wolle er zu einem Trinkspruch ansetzen, dann trank er selbst von dem süßen Wein aus einem seiner persönlichen Güter. “Ist das Grund für eine Rüge, mein alter Freund?” Atem lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte über die aus weißem Marmor gehauene Brüstung seines Balkons in die Nacht. Ein angenehmer Duft umschmeichelte seine Nase und weckte Sehnsucht in ihm: Jasmin.

Mahaad stellte den leeren Becher auf den kleinen, runden Tisch zwischen ihnen, dann beugte er sich über das Senet-Brett auf diesem. “Im Gegenteil, es erfreut mein Herz, dich einmal wieder gelöst zu sehen. Siamuns Rückkehr scheint mir von gutem Omen begleitet zu sein.”

Atem dachte an ein violettes Augenpaar voller Hoffnung und Vertrauen. “Möglich.” Er wandte seinen Blick wieder zu Mahaad. “Ich hatte eine angenehme Begegnung mit Siamuns Enkel.”

“Siamun hat ihn mitgebracht? Er war sicher sehr geehrt, auf dich zu treffen.”

Atem grinste und trank noch einen Schluck. Er ließ sich Zeit, den Geschmack auszukosten, bevor er antwortete. “Er weiß nicht, mit wem er gesprochen hat. Da ich mein Schwert dabei hatte, hielt er mich für eine Wache. Es war sehr amüsant. Außerdem ist er ein schöner Knabe.”

“Du hast bereits vier schöne Knaben”, antwortete Mahaad trocken und machte endlich seinen Zug, dann reichte er Atem die Stäbchen. Es klapperte, als diese auf den Tisch fielen, doch vorerst schenkte Atem dem Ergebnis keinerlei Beachtung.

“Du klingst wie unser alter Erzieher.”

“In der Hinsicht hatte er recht. Oder willst du verleugnen, daß Gier ein Laster ist, das in den Ruin führt?”

Atem schmunzelte, las seine Felderanzahl ab und setzte dann einen weiteren Stein auf das Spielbrett. “Keineswegs, Mahaad. Aber mich interessiert mehr als nur sein zierlicher Körper oder seine milchweiße Haut.”

Mahaad musterte Atem mit dunklen Augen. “Was genau interessiert dich denn an ihm?”

“Ich bin einfach neugierig, warum der einzige Enkel unseres Wesirs in einem abgelegenen Dort aufgewachsen ist und keinen Sinn für Protokoll hat. Er hatte nicht mal Dienerschaft bei sich, die ihn wusch oder ihm zur Hand ging, während er badete. Er war so vertrauensselig, so ehrlich... Er war wie ein Neugeborenes, ohne eine Spur von Zurückhaltung.”

“Hm”, machte Mahaad und schenkte ihnen beiden aus einer Karaffe aus Alabaster nach. “Er hat offensichtlich keine Ahnung vom Leben in der Stadt oder am Palast.”

“Er sagte, wenn ich eine Wache sei, so könne er mir vertrauen. Dieser Junge weiß doch gar nicht wie die Wachen hier aussehen, sonst hätte er sich nicht ausgerechnet mir anvertraut.”

“Dennoch hast du die Zeit mit ihm genoßen.”

Atem lächelte. “Ja. Vielleicht weil er nicht wußte, wer ich bin. Hätte er es getan, er wäre wohl vor Schreck ertrunken. Zumindest hätte er kein verständliches Wort mehr hervorgebracht.”

“Sei ehrlich, sein offenes Verhalten gefällt dir. Die meisten würden es nicht mal wagen, dich anzusehen, geschweige denn dich anzusprechen.” Mahaad lehnte sich zurück, dann rieb er über sein Kinn. 

“Nicht nur das. Auch wenn ich keine Palastwache bin, so bin ich doch die Wache ganz Kemets.”

“Bitte fang jetzt nicht wieder mit Grübeln an.”

Atem schüttelte den Kopf. “Vielleicht hat er mich besser durchschaut als ich dachte.”

“Oder du interpretierst zuviel in diese Aussage hinein.”

“Oh, Mahaad, wird es dir nicht langweilig, mir dauernd Kontra zu geben?”

Mahaad machte seinen Zug und warf Atems zuletzt gesetzten Spielstein wieder vom Brett. “Niemals, mein alter Freund.” 

Sie lachten beide.


	4. 4. Kapitel

Yugi war noch müde, als er am nächsten Morgen seinen Großvater zum Frühstück traf. Die Diener hatten einen kleinen Holztisch vor eine Bank am Haus gestellt, sodaß Yugi zusehen konnte, wie Ras Barke sich langsam aus der Unterwelt in den Himmel hob, erneut geboren von der himmlischen Mutter Nut.  
Yugi zog seinen Überwurf enger um sich und gähnte.

“Ich dachte, du bist das frühe Aufstehen gewöhnt?” Yugis Großvater rollte einen Papyrus zusammen und steckte ihn in ein lederne Röhre, die an seinem Gürtel befestigt war.

“Aber keine so langen Reisen.” Yugi rieb sich durch das Gesicht und verbiß sich ein neuerliches Gähnen. Danach wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Frühstück zu: Warmes Fladenbrot stapelte sich auf einem tönernen Teller und in einer Schale lagen aufgeschnittene Granatäpfel neben Trauben und Nüssen. Milch und Bier in dickbauchigen Krügen wurden von einer Dienerin herangetragen, eine weitere brachte Honig und warmen Brei aus Kichererbsen und Getreide.   
Der Duft weckte Yugis Lebensgeister und er nahm sich zuerst von dem Brot und dem Brei, bevor sie kalt wurden.

Sein Großvater ließ sich mehr Zeit. “Was soll ich dann sagen? Ich werde mich heute Nachmittag nach dem Mittagsmahl noch etwas ausruhen und dir rate ich das auch.”

“Wer will schon in der Mittagshitze arbeiten, wenn er nicht muß?” Yugi lächelte. “Treffen wir uns dann wieder hier?”

“Ja. Zuerst das Gespräch mit Seiner Majestät und danach sind Audienzen. Am Nachmittag ist Ratssitzung und danach habe ich noch einige Briefe zu schreiben.”

“Das ist ganz schön viel.” Yugi nahm einen Granatapfel und biß hinein. Roter Saft tropfte über sein Kinn und seine Finger in seine Breischale. “Ermüdet dich das nicht, Großvater?”

“Oh, ich würde mich zu Tode langweilen, hätte ich nichts zu tun. Und so will ich wahrlich nicht Osiris gegenüber treten müssen, mein lieber Junge.” Großvater lächelte und rührte mit einem Holzlöffel in seinem Brei, bis dieser nicht mehr so stark dampfte. “Womit willst du dir heute die Zeit vertreiben?”

“Ich wollte mich etwas umsehen. Die Töpferei besuchen, in der Mutter früher gearbeitet hat, und die Gärten erkunden. Solche Dinge. Da gibt es doch nichts einzuwenden, oder?” Yugi dachte an die junge Wache von gestern. Ob sie heute auch wieder Dienst hatte?

“Überhaupt nichts. Warum?” Großvater musterte Yugi mit einem scharfen Blick, den die meisten ihm nicht zugetraut hätten. “Gab es gestern Probleme?”

“Wie kommst du darauf?”

“Du warst gestern so seltsam und du bist es noch.” Großvater piekste Yugi in die Seite. “Was war los?”

“Ach, nichts Weltbewegendes...” Kurz berichtete Yugi von seiner Begegnung. “Wahrscheinlich werden mich noch einige fragen, wer ich bin oder aus welcher Familie ich stamme.”

Großvater hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Schale geleert. “Sicherlich. Aber bald wird jeder wissen, wer du bist. Klatsch reist schnell, noch mehr in den Gängen und Dienstbotenzimmern des Palastes.”

“Meinst du, ich habe ihm zuviel gesagt? Gestern?”

“Möglich, Yugi. Aber nun ist es getan. Sei das nächste Mal bedachter.”

Yugi seufzte. Er trank etwas Milch, bevor er erwiderte: “So haben meine Eltern mich nicht erzogen. Meine Mutter würde sich in all ihren schlimmen Vorstellungen bestätigt sehen.”

“Sie ist aber nicht hier und du kannst ihr noch beweisen, daß es ein einmaliges Versehen war.” Siamun wischte sich seine Finger an einem feuchten Tuch ab. Yugi tat es ihm gleich. “Ich muß nun los, den Lebenden Horus sollte man nicht warten lassen.”

Yugi nickte lächelnd. Sie erhoben sich gemeinsam und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung war Yugi allein. Oder zumindest so allein, wie er es mit einigen Dienern sein konnten, die nur auf sein Zeichen warteten, um den Frühstückstisch abzuräumen.

Sobald Ra Geb erwärmt hatte, machte auch Yugi sich auf den Weg und suchte die palasteigene Töpferei. Er mußte einige Leute fragen, aber schließlich fand er sein Ziel: Ein längliches Gebäude, dessen eine Längsseite offen war und so einen Einblick in die Arbeit bot. Draußen in der Sonne standen mehrere aus Papyrus und Schilf geflochtene Gestelle, auf denen Vasen, Töpfe, Schalen, Teller und Krüge unterschiedlichster Größe und Form in Ras Strahlen trockneten. In einige Gefäße waren Muster oder Hieroglyphen geritzt worden, andere waren völlig glatt. Yugi erkannte den Nilton an seinen Grautönen, die bis ins Schwarze gingen, der im Ofen ein wundervolles Rot oder Braun annehmen würde. Auch den hellen Wüstenton gab es, der gebrannt von weiß bis olivgrün variieren konnte, je nachdem, wie heiß der Ofen war. Yugis Familie nannte gerade mal einen Ofen ihr eigen, aber in der Töpferei konnte Yugi allein sechs Stück zählen.

In zwei Reihen, mit gebührendem Abstand zu den Öfen, saßen Männer und Frauen an Drehscheiben und formten den Ton zu Haushaltsgegenständen und Gebrauchtwaren. Einige der Töpfer hatten Unterstützung von einem Jungen oder Mädchen, die die Scheibe noch schneller drehten, als es einem einzelnen Töpfer mit einer Hand möglich war. Es wurde geredet, einer pfiff ein Liedchen und ab und zu kam Gelächter auf, wenn jemand einen mehr oder weniger geglückten Scherz zum Besten gab.

Draußen war auch eine kleine Grube, angefüllt mit Wasser. Zwei Männer traten darin den Ton. Dieser kam aufgrund Ras Hitze immer getrocknet bei den Töpfern an und mußte dann erst wieder mit Wasser geschmeidig gemacht werden. Auch verunglückte, schon getrocknete Gefäße fanden ihren Weg zurück in die Grube. Zwei weitere Männer standen unter einem Sonnensegel und walkten den Ton. Der eine schlug jeweils zwei Brocken des aufbereiteten Tons kräftig aneinander, um die Luftblasen aus der Masse zu pressen, der zweite stand tiefgebückt über einem Holzgefäß und preßte den Ton wieder zusammen. Es schmatzte und über allem lag der Duft von frischem Ton. Daneben saßen drei junge Frauen, die noch harten Ton durchsiebten, um ihn von Steinchen und anderen ungewollten Bestandteilen zu reinigen. 

Yugi hatte noch nie soviele Töpfer auf einem Haufen noch so viel Arbeit in so kurzer Zeit erledigt gesehen. Sie hatten nie soviel geschafft zu dritt. Yugis Mutter hatte immer das Töpfern an sich übernommen, während Yugis Vater sich meist um das Walken gekümmert hatte. Yugi hatte gesiebt, getreten, seiner Mutter an der Drehscheibe assistiert und schließlich eine eigene übernommen. Wenn er zurück zu seiner Mutter ging, mußten sie wohl jemand einstellen, um weiterhin ihr gewohntes Arbeitspensum aufrecht erhalten zu können. Vorausgesetzt es fand sich jemand unter den Jungen und Mädchen, der bei ihnen das Handwerk erlernen wollte. Für den Moment reichte ihr Erspartes noch, aber im nächsten Jahr würde es kritisch werden, fänden sie niemanden.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Drehscheiben wandte Yugi sich zum gehen. Er wollte nicht noch gefragt werden, was er hier trieb. Er bezweifelte sowieso, daß sich einer der Töpfer noch an seine Mutter erinnerte. Sie alle waren Yugis Alter näher als dem seiner Mutter.

So richtete Yugi seine Schritte zurück in die Palastgärten und ließ seine Sinne sich mit der Schönheit von Blüten füllen, von umherfliegenden Vögelchen, Schmetterlingen und großer, glänzender Libellen. Unzählige Blumen schwängerten die Luft mit ihrem betörenden Duft und Bienen summten eifrig durch die Luft, ihre hinteren Beinchen gelb von Pollenpäckchen. Yugi wandte sein Gesicht Ra zu, die Augen geschlossen, und betete schweigend zu dem mächtigen Gott, daß er auch weiterhin sein Licht ihre Wege erhellen ließ und daß er Yugis Vater sicher auf seiner Barke nach Westen brachte.

Plötzlich prallte etwas gegen Yugis Rücken und der junge Mann verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er stürzte nach vorne auf die festgetretene Erde und das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken drückte ihn weiter hinunter. Er keuchte und spürte Feuchtigkeit an seinen Händen und Knien.

“Oh... Oh je! Der Rückstoß war viel zu stark! Oh, es tut mir so leid!” plapperte eine ängstliche Mädchenstimme in Yugis Ohr. “Warte... Uff!”

Yugi atmete auf, als das Gewicht von seinem Rücken verschwand. Vorsichtig wandte er den Kopf. Und blickte direkt in besorgte, braune Augen in einem kindlichen Gesicht. 

“Geht es?” erkundigte sich seine Angreiferin wider Willen und half ihm vorsichtig zurück auf die Beine.

Yugi ächzte ein Dankeschön und blickte dann auf seine zerkratzten Handinnenflächen. Seine Knie sahen nicht besser aus.

“Oh nein! Entschuldige! Du blutest ja sogar! Oh... Ich werde das sofort versorgen, versprochen!” Das Mädchen blickte sich hektisch um, daß seine wirren brünetten Haare flogen. “Meister? Meister! Ich bin hier! Bitte, ich brauche deine Hilfe.”

Yugi lächelte. “Es schmerzt kaum. Das kann ich schon alleine verbinden. Ist dir was passiert?”

“Nein, nein, alles gut! Aber so kann ich dich doch nicht allein weitergehen lassen.” Das Mädchen betrachtete Yugis Hände, die Mundwinkel hängend und die Augenbrauen erhoben.

“Was soll dieses infernalische Geschrei?” Wie ein übergroßer Vogel stieß ein hochgewachsener Mann aus einem angrenzenden Teil des Gartens, ein blauer Umhang blähte sich hinter ihm auf. 

Das Mädchen schluckte und ihre Augen wurden groß, während sie einen Schritt zurück trat. “M-meister Set...”

Der so Angesprochene blieb vor Yugi stehen und verengte kalte Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. “Mana, welchem Ausbund deines Untalents haben wir diesen Lärm zu verdanken?”

Yugi folgte dem Mädchen, Mana, ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück. “Ich bin in sie hineingelaufen und dann gestürzt. Ich habe sie wohl sehr erschreckt.” Nun richteten sich die dunkelblauen Augen auf ihn. “Aber jetzt ist ja alles gut!” fügte Yugi eilig hinzu, während seine Eingeweide sich verknoteten.

“So? Ist es das?” Dieser Meister Set rieb über das mit einem Horusauge geschmückte Ende seines goldenen Stabes. Yugis Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen, doch Yugi nickte mit einem schwachen Lächeln.  
“Wer bist du überhaupt? Hast du keine Arbeit?”

“Mein Name ist Yugi, ehrenwerter Meister Set. Ich habe hier auch keine Arbeit, nicht direkt. Ich besuche momentan nur meinen Großvater...” Yugi schluckte und leckte sich über die spröden Lippen.

“Oh, oh!” Mana faßte ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich. “Dann bist du ja der Enkelsohn des Wesirs! Oh nein! Das tut mir ja so leid...”

“Siamuns Enkel?” unterbrach Meister Set Manas Redefluß. Seine Augen verloren an Schärfe, doch nicht an Interesse. “In diesem Falle sollte Mana dich ohne Umschweife zu den Heilern bringen.”

“Mein Meister müßte eigentlich...”

“Dein Meister ist sicher schon bei den Audienzen”, unterbracht Meister Set sie erneut. “Wo ich übrigens auch schon längst sein sollte.”

“Stimmt.” Mana ließ den Kopf hängen. “Ich kümmere mich um Yugi.” Bei Meister Sets unwirschem Knurren, klärte sie hastig auf: “Also ich zeige ihm den Weg zu den Heilern.”

“Das will ich dir auch geraten haben! Bei deinem Unvermögen müßte ich sonst noch am Ende dem Wesir erklären, warum sein Enkel plötzlich ein Frosch ist oder himmelblaue Haut hat.” Meister Set blickte dann wieder zu Yugi. “Wir werden uns bestimmt wiedersehen, Enkel des Wesirs.” Dann ging er mit langen Schritten an ihnen vorbei und verschwand hinter einer Hecke, bevor Yugi oder Mana noch etwas sagen konnten.

Yugi blinzelte merhfach verwundert, dann blickte er zu Mana, die mit unglücklichem Gesicht neben ihm stand und ihre Hände knetete. “Wer war das?”

“Meister Set. Er ist der Vetter des Pri... äh... des Pharaos, einer der von den Millenniumsgegenständen auserwählten Priester und zuständig für die Sicherheit des Reiches”, erklärte Mana und seufzte. “Und er ist ein wahrer Alptraum.”

Yugi nickte. “Verstehe. Ja, er war wirklich sehr hart zu dir.”

“Er hält nichts von mir und macht daraus auch nie einen Hehl.” Mana schüttelte sich kurz, als wolle sie alle dunklen Gedanken abschütteln, dann lächelte sie Yugi an. “Gehen wir lieber los. Deine Wunden müssen gesäubert und verbunden werden.”

Yugi nickte und ging gemeinsam mit ihr los. “Du sagtest was von einem Rückstoß vorhin...”

“Oh, ja! Ich wollte eigentlich fliegen üben, aber.... Na ja, statt dessen habe ich dich umgeworfen.” Verlegen lachend fuhr Mana sich durch ihr zerzaustes Haar.

“F-fliegen?” Yugi starrte Mana an, als sei ihr soeben ein rotgepunkteter zweiter Kopf aus der Schulter gewachsen.

“Ja, ich bin ein Zauberlehrling hier im Palast. Meister Mahaad ist mein Lehrmeister, weißt du? Er wäre sicher ärgerlich, daß ich es ohne Aufsicht versucht habe, aber ich dachte, ich sei allein und niemand könnte zu Schaden kommen.” Sie drehte sich um und lief vor Yugi, ihr Gesicht ihm zugewandt. “Da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht.”

Yugi starrte sie an, dann lachte er. “Ein Zauberlehrling? Unglaublich! Ich habe noch nie einen Zauberer gesehen.” Erst jetzt fiel ihm der hölzerne, vielleicht unterarmlange Stab auf, den Mana an ihrem Gürtel trug.

Mana winkte ab. “Ich bin noch lange keine Meisterin. Ich habe noch viel zu lernen. Meister Mahaad sagt, ich werde es schaffen und auch der Prin... äh.... Pharao unterstützt mich andauernd.”

“Dann wirst du bestimmt eine erstklassige Zauberin. Laß dich nicht von diesem Meister Set entmutigen. Er schien ja direkt einen Streit zu suchen.”

“Du hast wahrscheinlich recht, Yugi. Ich muß einfach hart an mir arbeiten und noch mehr üben.” Mana ballte die Fäuste. “Ich lasse mich nicht aufhalten!” Dann stolperte sie über einen Stein und landete mit einem Schrei Hintern voraus im Gras.  
Als sie schließlich eine Viertelstunde später bei den Palastheilern ankamen, hatten sie wenigstens einige Arbeit für diese.

***

“Mein werter Vetter, mußt du mich wirklich jetzt sprechen?” Atem ließ sich auf eine Liege in seinen Privatgemächern sinken und legte einen Arm über seine müden Augen. “Es ist Mittag und ich sehne mich nach einer Ruhepause.”

“Ich würde dich nicht davon abhalten, großer Pharao, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre.” Set klang so zufrieden wie das Schnurren einer Katze, die eben eine dicke Maus gefangen hatte.

Atem machte eine auffordernde Geste und verkniff sich ein Seufzen. Je schneller Set zum Punkt kam, desto schneller konnte Atem speisen und sich dann zur Ruhe legen. Zu seinem Glück war Set kein Mann für unnützes Geschwätz.

“Ich habe eine interessante Spur gefunden, vielleicht sogar einen Bestienzähmer.”

Atem ließ den Arm sinken und er drehte den Kopf zu Set. “Weiter?”

“Siamuns Enkelsohn. Ich bin ihm heute in den Gärten begegnet. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, Atem, sein Großvater war früher der Träger des Millenniumsschlüssels.”

“Ja, ich erinnere mich.”

“Außerdem habe ich mir den Stammbaum der Familie nochmal angesehen. Amunhotep, Siamuns Sohn, war ebenfalls ein Bestienzähmer und einer der besten Generäle deines Vaters, des Osiris-Pharaos Akhnamkanon.”

“Das wußte ich nicht.” Atem stemmte sich hoch. Eine steile Falte war auf seiner Stirn erschienen. “Dann müßte Yugis Blut stark genug sein, um eine Bestie zu beschwören.”

Set verneigte sich leicht. “Es ist jedenfalls wahrscheinlich. Mit zwei direkten Vorfahren mit dieser Fähigkeit ist Yugi nach deiner katastrophalen Freundin Mana unser bester Kandidat.”

“Set, laß Mana aus dem Spiel.”

“Ah, sie hat Yugi wohl umgeworfen und dann hat sie geschrien wie von Sinnen. Ich mußte mir dieses entwürdigende Schauspiel auch noch ansehen.” Set schüttelte den Kopf. “Sie richtet Schaden an, wo sie geht und steht.”

Atem rieb sich über die Stirn. “Trotzdem ist Mana nicht der Fokus dieses Gesprächs, gleich wie oft du noch versuchen willst, mich bezüglich ihrer Fähigkeiten umzustimmen.”

Set verneigte sich diesmal tiefer. “Soll ich Siamun auf das Potential seines Enkels ansprechen?” 

“Potential ist gut und schön, aber ich will einen Beweis. Ich werde selbst mit Yugi sprechen. Noch hält er mich ja für eine Wache...” Atem lächelte, während in seinen Gedanken ein Plan Gestalt annahm.

“Bitte, Lebender Horus?” Sets Miene bewölkte sich.

“Ach, ich habe nur laut gedacht. Überlaß die nächsten Schritte mir und suche mir derweil ein paar mehr Kandidaten aus.” Atem runzelte die Stirn. “Und laß mir alles über Yugis Vater bringen, was wir an Aufzeichnungen haben.”

“Sehr wohl.” Nach einer letzten Verbeugung zog Set sich zurück und Atem konnte endlich seiner wohlverdienten Mittagsruhe frönen. 

***

“Brauchst du wirklich keine Hilfe?” 

Yugi schüttelte den Kopf. “Ich gehe doch nur baden und das sind nur ein paar Kratzer, Großvater. Ich komme schon zurecht.” Er gähnte leise.

“Wenn du meinst. Du wirkst nur etwas angestrengt auf mich, Yugi.”

“Es war ein langer Tag, aber auch ein sehr schöner. Mana hat mir viel gezeigt, nachdem mich die Heiler verarztet haben. Die Palastküche, die Gärten, die Schreine von Horus und Hathor, den Säulengang mit den Namen aller Pharaonen, die vor uns kamen...” Yugi lächelte versonnen. Mana hatte ihn mit ihrer Aufregung angesteckt. Auch nach dem Mittagsmahl hatten sie ihren Rundgang fortgesetzt.

“Mana ist ein nettes Mädchen.” Großvater schmunzelte. “Na, dann geh mal baden. Ich werde mich derweil etwas ausruhen.”

“Das solltest du. Du siehst nämlich auch angestrengt aus.” Yugi schenkte seinem Großvater noch ein liebes Lächeln, dann verließ er das Haus. Dieselbe Dienerin wie gestern Abend folgte ihm und erneut machte sie ein unwirsches Gesicht, als Yugi sie fortschickte. Wirklich, er war alt genug, sich allein zu waschen! War das wirklich so schwer zu verstehen? Kopfschüttelnd löste er seinen Schurz, dann ging er mit dem Sodastein in einer Hand in das gefüllte Becken. Yugi schloß die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Beckenwand. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und lockerte seine Muskeln. Seine Hände und Knie brannten ein bißchen, aber das würde vergehen. Yugi machte ein zufriedenes Geräusch. Was für ein wundervoller Tag! Und dabei hatte er noch nicht mal den Palast verlassen und sich Waset erlebt. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, sich die Stadt der hundert Tore und tausend Möglichkeiten anzusehen.

“Guten Abend, Yugi.” 

Die angenehme Männerstimme legte sich wie eine warme Decke um Yugi, der blinzelnd die Augen öffnete. Als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte er die Wache von gestern Abend.

“Oh, guten Abend.” Yugi schüttelte sich leicht, um die warmen Finger des Schlafes abzuschütteln. Diesmal würde er achtsamer sein. “Hast du immer um diese Zeit Dienst?”

“Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, mein Dienst ist gerade zuende. Ich wollte aber noch nachsehen, ob hier alles in Ordnung ist. Immerhin könnte es sein, daß der Enkel des Wesirs in die Klauen von Räubern und Entführern geraten ist.” Der Tonfall des Soldaten war leicht und sein Lächeln breit. 

Yugi wog den Sodastein in der Hand. “Oh, ich kann mich verteidigen. Aber wie du siehst ist hier niemand außer uns beiden. Der einzige, der mich berauben und entführen könnte, wärst also du.”

Die Wache setzte sich auf den Beckenrand und ließ die bloßen Füße ins Wasser baumeln. “Ich bin verletzt, daß du mich solcher Untaten für fähig hältst.” Das Lächeln aber blieb.

Yugi hob den vielleicht faustgroßen Sodastein. “Apropos Verletzungen: Könntest du diesem hier schnell genug ausweichen?”

Der andere Mann lachte. “Du scheinst dein Mißtrauen gefunden zu haben.”

“Sagen wir, ich war gestern unvorsichtiger als es gut für mich war, aber ich lerne schnell wie du siehst.”

“Nun, dann werde ich dich in Zukunft nicht mehr unterschätzen, Yugi. Was kann ich tun, um dich meiner guten Absichten zu versichern?” Der Soldat fuhr sich durch sein wirres Haar, dann beugte er sich in Yugis Richtung.

“Dein Name wäre für den Anfang nicht schlecht. Ich kann dich ja nicht nur mit “du da” ansprechen.”

Der Soldat nickte. “Mein Name ist Atem.”

“Atem also.” Yugi nickte lächelnd. “Hast du immer hier im Palast Dienst?”

“Oft, aber ich gehe, wohin ich gebraucht werde.” Atem bewegte seine Beine im Wasser; es plätscherte.

“Es ist sicher kein Spaß, oft herumgeschickt zu werden.” Yugi lehnte sich neben Atem an den Beckenrand, den Sodastein legte er auf den Boden aus weißen Steinplatten.

“Aber notwendig.”

Yugi nickte. “Ich weiß. Mein Vater war früher Soldat und später General.”

“Ich habe von ihm gehört. Schon komisch, so plötzlich um die Entlassung zu bitten, nicht wahr?” Atem hob die Füße aus dem Wasser und umarmte dann seine Beine. 

Yugi zuckte mit den Schultern. “Vielleicht weil ich sein einziges Kind war und er mich aufwachsen sehen wollte.”

“Vielleicht wollte er dich auch immer beschützen”, schlug Atem vor. Nach einem Moment stand er auf und ließ sein Schwert und seinen Schurz auf den Boden sinken, dann glitt er in das Wasser neben Yugi. 

Der beobachtete ihn überrascht. “Kann sein.”

Atem war Yugis Reaktion nicht entgangen, also fragte er: “Es stört dich doch nicht, daß ich auch hier bade, oder?”

“Nicht direkt. Ich wundere mich nur. Die Diener meines Großvaters empfinden mein Verhalten so schon als seltsam, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was sie davon halten würden, daß ich mit einem Soldaten das Becken teile.” Yugi holte den Sodastein wieder ins Wasser, damit sie sich waschen konnten. Und so hatte Yugi zur Sicherheit immer eine Waffe zur Hand. 

Atem warf einen Blick auf Yugis Hand, lächelte und zuckte die Achseln. “Sie würden wohl denken, daß du wahrhaftig ein hoffnungsloser Fall bist. Oder eine interessante Geschichte um uns beide spinnen. Daß ich dich verführen will, um so an deinen Großvater heranzukommen und ihn dann heimtückisch von hinten zu erschlagen. Oder wäre erstechen dramatischer?”

“Wie dramatisch wäre ein Sodastein in deinem Gesicht?”

“Sehr dramatisch.”

Yugi starrte Atem an, dann fing er an zu lachen. Er prustete und auch Atem stimmte nach einem Moment mit ein. Yugi mußte aufpassen, nicht unterzugehen, so sehr schüttelte es ihn vor Lachen. Es dauerte sicher mehrere Minuten, bis ihr Gelächter abgeflaut war. Nur noch dann und wann brach sich ein Lacher Bahn.

“An dir ist ein Dichter verloren gegangen.”

Atem verneigte sich leicht. “Danke für das Kompliment. Aber bevor du wirklich noch in das gräßliche Geflecht des palasteigenen Tratsch- und Klatsch-Netzwerkes hineingezogen wirst, sollte ich mich waschen und meiner Wege gehen.” Damit tauchte er unter. 

Yugi schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und rieb sich mit dem sodahaltigen Wasser ein. Sein neuer Bekannter war wahrlich ein Unikat. Vielleicht war sein Vertrauen gestern Abend doch gerechtfertigt gewesen.

Da brach Atem aus dem Wasser und Yugi vergaß prompt jeden eben noch gehegten Gedanken. Wasser perlte an einem perfekten Brustkorb hinunter über einen flachen Bauch und strebte noch tiefer. Atem rieb mit langen Fingern über seine Oberarme, deren Muskeln sich dabei anspannten, dann über seine Schenkel. Wahrhaftig, Atem hatte den Körper eines Mannes, der viel Zeit in körperliche Ertüchtigung investiert hatte. Kein Gramm Fett zuviel, dafür für den Betrachter angenehme Muskeln.  
Yugi tauchte etwas tiefer ins Wasser, plötzlich dankbar für das Zwielicht, das inzwischen herrschte und seine prekäre Situation verschleierte.

Atem warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Tropfen flogen wie kleine Juwelen aus seinem Haar. “Ah! Das tut gut...” Er beugte sich nach hinten und preßte mit beiden Händen noch mehr Wasser aus seinen Haaren.

“M-hm”, machte Yugi, der seiner Stimme gerade nicht traute. Er hatte gerade Mühe genug, seinen Blick nicht zu tief schweifen zu lassen, auch wenn es schwierig war.

Da drehte Atem sich zur Seite und starrte angestrengt in den bläulichen Himmel. “Was war das?”

“Was war was?” Yugi folgte Atems Blick, doch er konnte nichts sehen.

“Da!” Atem deutete auf einen Schemen, der sich über den Himmel bewegte. 

Yugi runzelte die Stirn und kam zu Atem. Der Schemen war rundlich und bewegte sich ohne sichtbare Flügel durch die Luft. Bebend wich Yugi zurück. “Was ist das? Doch nicht e-ein Dämon?” Instinktiv griff er nach dem Hathor-Amulett, das ihn vor solcherlei Kreaturen beschützen sollte.

“Vielleicht eine Eule...” Atem klang von seinem eigenen Vorschlag nicht überzeugt.

Yugi starrte das Ding an, das mehrere Kreise am Himmel zog, zu weit entfernt, um irgendwelche Details erkennen zu erkönnen. Sein Magen fühlte sich wie mit kaltem Wasser gefüllt an. “Eulen haben Flügel! Wir sollten schnell einen Priester rufen und...”

Doch Atem hob nur die Hand. “Jetzt ist es weg.”

Yugi blickte diesen ungläubig an, bevor er wieder angestrengt in den Himmel sah. Doch außer ein paar Sternen konnte er nichts mehr erkennen. “Was, wenn es zurückkommt?”

“Der Palast ist durch die mächtigen Zauber des Pharaos und seiner besten Magier geschützt. Kein Dämon kann hier eindringen”, versicherte Atem, der sich nun zu ihm drehte. Seine Miene verlor an Schärfe, als er Yugi sah, der praktisch mit dem Rücken an der Beckenwand klebte. Atem watete zu Yugi und zog diesen einfach an seine Brust. “Du bist ja ganz kalt...”

“Bist du sicher?” Yugi klang seine eigene Stimme so schwach in den Ohren wie die einer Maus. “Ich habe noch nie einen Dämon gesehen. Das ist kein gutes Zeichen...” Er preßte die Augen zusammen.

“Vielleicht war es auch ein Gott. Einer, der nur sehen wollte, daß wir in Sicherheit sind”, wisperte Atem und rieb über Yugis schmalen Rücken.

“Meinst du?”

“Ganz bestimmt! Sorg dich nicht, Yugi. Ich spüre, du bist in Sicherheit.”

“Das sagt sich leicht. Doch das Leben ist voller Unabwägbarkeiten.” 

“Ich weiß jedenfalls, daß ich dafür beten werde, daß dir nie etwas Übles widerfährt. Das verspreche ich dir.”

Yugi atmete langsam aus, dann ein. Atem duftete schwach nach Jasmin und Lotos. Es war beruhigend, genauso wie Atems wärmende Nähe. “Du bist sehr großzügig.”

Atem schüttelte seinen Kopf. “Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste. Na komm, du solltest dich abtrocknen und zu deinem Großvater zurückgehen. Er wartet sicher schon auf dich.”

“Bestimmt, ja.” Ein wenig widerwillig löste Yugi sich aus Atems Umarmung und stieg aus dem Becken, Atem hinter ihm. Dieser hüllte ihn dann in ein weiches Tuch ebenso wie sich selbst.

“Willst du mich nicht begleiten?” Yugi rieb sich derweil trocken und mehr Wärme kehrte in seinen Leib zurück.

Atem schüttelte den Kopf. “Man würde sich fragen, was wir allein hier draußen gemacht haben. Ich möchte dich nicht damit in Verlegenheit bringen, daß morgen alle Dienerschaft von deinem angeblichen Liebesabenteuer mit mir tratscht.” Er rieb sich trocken und zog sich seinen Schurz an, dann gürtete er sein Schwert.

Yugi nickte seufzend. “So hatte ich mir das Leben im Palast nicht vorgestellt.” Sein Blick wanderte wieder hinauf zu den Sternen, doch diese funkelten unschuldig, unwissend, was zwei Menschen eben noch in Schrecken versetzt hatte.

Atem entkam ein spöttisches Lachen, kurz und abgehackt. “Das glaube ich dir.”

Auch Yugi zog sich wieder an. Er verschob das Einölen bis er wieder daheim war, hinter sicheren Mauern, versehen mit Schutzzaubern. “Ich danke dir für deinen Beistand.”

“Oh, ich sagte ja, ich bin immer da, wo ich gebraucht werde”, sprach Atem leichthin und wrang ein letztes Mal seine nassen Haare aus. “Geh du schon mal. Ich bleibe hier und gebe dir Deckung.”

“Danke.” Yugi nahm seine restlichen Sachen und schenkte Atem ein ehrliches Lächeln. “Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder.”

“Ich habe im Gefühl, daß es sehr bald sein wird”, erwiderte Atem und in seinen Augen brannte ein Versprechen.


	5. 5. Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen war Yugi gerade aufgestanden, als er eilige Schritte auf dem Gang vor seinem Zimmer hörte. Gerade als er nachsehen wollte, was los war, kam auch schon sein Großvater hereingestürzt, zwei Dienerinnen direkt auf seinen Fersen.

“Großvater! Was ist geschehen? Geht es dir gut?” Yugi faßte ihn bei den Schultern und musterte ihn eindringlich, als könne er allein durch seinen Blick jedes Übel aufdecken, das seinen Großvater plagen konnte. Der schwarze Schatten am Nachthimmel geisterte erneut durch seine Gedanken.

“Ja, Yugi. Sei unbesorgt. Es ist nur so plötzlich...” Großvater blickte auf Yugis schlichten Schurz, dann auf die Truhe am Fußende des Bettes. “Und wir haben nichts, um dich passend einzukleiden.”

“Wie bitte?” Yugi traute seinen Ohren nicht. “Was meinst du mit einkleiden? Ich bin doch schon angezogen.”

Yugis Großvater winkte eine der Dienerinnen herbei. Sie hielt zwei prächtige Gürtel in Händen, viel zu breit für Yugis schmale Hüften. 

“Wir werden ihn wohl zweimal umwickeln müssen. Rot oder blau?”

“Großvater, was geht hier vor?” Yugi versuchte, vor der ersten Dienerin zurückzuweichen, aber er stieß mit dem Rücken gleich darauf an die zweite. Diese legte ihm ohne weitere Warnung einen schweren Halskragen um. Yugi blickte an sich hinab und Gold und Lapislazuli funkelten im ersten Licht Ras.

“Der Pharao will dich sehen. So schnell wie möglich. Ich kann dich nicht in deinen alltäglichen Schürzen gehen lassen. Du mußt deinen besten Schendit anziehen und dich etwas präsentabel machen. Hast du dich schon gewaschen?” 

Auf sein Kopfschütteln hin wurde ein erstarrter Yugi von seinem Großvater zu seiner Waschschüssel geschoben. “Dann erledige das zuerst. Mädchen, seinen Schendit und wir nehmen den blauen Gürtel. Das paßt zum Kragen.”

Der Pharao? Was konnte der Pharao nur von Yugi wollen? Genau diese Frage stellte Yugi seinem Großvater wenig später als sie schnellen Schrittes durch die Gärten marschierten. An Yugis Oberarmen blitzten nun goldene Reifen und an seinen Fingern Ringe. Yugis Haar lag glänzend von Öl am Kopf an und um Yugis Hüften lag der blaue Gürtel, an dem goldene Schutzamulette herabhingen, die bei jedem Schritt klirrend aneinander stießen. Dazu noch der Kragen und Yugi kam sich reichlich lächerlich vor. 

“Das weiß ich genauso wenig wie du. Er sagte lediglich, daß er dich so schnell wie möglich heute früh sehen will. Ich muß unbedingt Sorge tragen, daß du in Zukunft für solche Anlässe passende Kleidung und Schmuck besitzt.”

Yugi lachte ungläubig. “Daß er mich überhaupt sehen will, ist schon eine große Ehre.” Und ein Grund für Yugis Herz mit Macht gegen die Rippen zu trommeln. “Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß mir diese Ehre öfters zuteil werden könnte.”

“Das kannst du nicht wissen. Es ist besser, vorbereitet zu sein.” Der Großvater blickte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Yugi. “Denk dran: Du darfst dem Pharao nicht ins Gesicht sehen, ja, dich nicht einmal erheben, solange er es dir nicht ausdrücklich gestattet. Sprich ihn immer als Majestät an oder Lebender Horus. Sprich ihn nicht an, bevor er nicht dich zuerst angesprochen hat. Unser Pharao ist sehr gütig, aber sei dennoch so streng wie möglich mit dir selbst.”

“Mir käme nie etwas anderes in den Sinn! Er ist der Sohn Ras, wie könnte ich es auch nur wagen, daran zu denken, ihn auch nur ansatzweise zu beschämen?” Yugi blickte an sich hinunter. “Ich komme mir nur so furchtbar fehl am Platze vor in dieser Kleidung und... in den Privatgemächern des Pharaos. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was er von mir will.”  
Sie betraten den Palast. Yugi fand keine Muße, sich umzusehen und er nahm so nur kurze, schnelle Eindrücke mit: Gold, Wandgemälde, eine schwarze Statue...

“Hm, vielleicht hat Mana ihm von ihrer Begegnung mit dir berichtet. Du mußt wissen, sie sind zusammen aufgewachsen, nachdem Mana...” Yugis Großvater unterbrach sich. “Das würde jetzt zu weit führen. Jedenfalls sind sie die besten Freunde und Manas Erzählung könnte die Neugierde des Pharaos geweckt haben.”

“Du meinst, er will sehen, ob ich geeigneter Umgang für seine Kindheitsfreundin bin?” Yugi konnte nicht anders, aber dieser Gedanke ließ ihn lächeln. 

“Gut möglich.” Yugis Großvater verlangsamte seine Schritte und Yugi paßte sich dem an. Vor ihnen lag ein großer Raum. Eine riesige Statue des Horus, beschlagen mit Gold und besetzt mit Juwelen, nahm die Mitte ein, eine Erinnerung an die Strafe der Götter, die jeden Frevler niederstrecken würde. Hinter der Statue konnte Yugi mehrere Wachen erkennen, allerdings nicht seinen neuen Freund. 

“Ich kann dich leider nicht hineinbegleiten, mein Junge. Sei einfach respektvoll und ehrerbietig und ich bin mir sicher, der Pharao wird nichts an dir zu beanstanden haben”, flüsterte Yugis Großvater leise und tätschelte Yugis Schulter. “Aber ich sorge mich sicher umsonst. Du bist ja schon immer sehr höflich gewesen.”

“Ich gebe mein Bestes”, gab Yugi ebenso leise zurück. Sie hatten nun den Schutzgott des Pharaos passiert und standen direkt vor der Tür, die zu den Privatgemächern des Pharaos führte. Yugi fühlte ein unangenehmes Ziepen in der Magengegend. Er war doch nur ein einfacher Töpfer... Solcherlei Ehren standen Helden wie seinem Vater zu oder ausländischen Diplomaten und Königen, aber nicht ihm.

Nach einem Moment öffnete ein Diener die Tür und Yugi durfte, den Kopf tief gesenkt, eintreten. Er folgte einer Spur von Teppichen mit seltsam verschlungenen Goldmuster in das Innere, der Diener immer an seiner Seite. Das Ziepen wurde zu einem Ziehen und Yugi schmeckte die Anspannung in seinem Mund so sauer wie eine Zitrone.  
Plötzlich spürte er ein Tippen am Arm. Aha! Ohne zu zögern warf Yugi sich völlig flach auf den Boden, die Arme vor sich ausgestreckt. Der Teppich drückte sich kratzig gegen Yugis Gesicht. Es roch nach Tierwolle, Jasmin und Lotos. Sich entfernende Schritte sagten Yugi, daß der Diener sich zurückgezogen hatte. Er war allein mit dem Gottkönig Kemets, dem Herrn der beiden Länder und dem Wahrer und Hüter der Maat. Yugi preßte sich mit noch mehr Kraft gegen den Teppich als könne er in seiner Furcht und Verehrung mit diesem verschmelzen. 

Yugi vernahm ein Rascheln und dann fuhr ihm die erste Silbe, die der Pharao an ihn richtete, bis ins Mark. Es war nicht der Schreck, weil der Pharao mit ihm sprach, oh nein! Was Yugi zutiefst aufwühlte war die Tatsache, daß er diese Stimme kannte! Ohne auch nur ein Wort bewußt wahrgenommen zu haben, riß Yugi den Kopf hoch und starrte ungläubig auf den Mann, der heute vor Goldschmuck nur so starrte und längs zwischen Kissen auf einer Liege ruhte, den Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt, in der anderen einen Alabasterbecher haltend.  
Die Wache vom Badebecken!

„A-atem“, stammelte Yugi und senkte hastig den Blick wieder zu Boden. Oh nein! Was hatte er nur getan? Gestern und vorgestern hatte er den lebenden Gott wie einen ganz normalen Mann behandelt, einen Mann ohne besonderen Rang und nun… Ihm wurde kälter als in der Wüste bei Nacht und er glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Eine Hand, warm wie die Strahlen Ras, berührte Yugis zitternde Schulter. „Komm, Yugi, du darfst dich erheben. Fürchte dich nicht.“

Yugi traute seinen Gliedern nicht, doch er versuchte, dem Wunsch des Pharaos nachzukommen. Die wärmende Hand stützte ihn dabei und dirigierte ihn danach auf einen gepolsterten Schemel. Yugi starrte auf seine Zehen.

„Du darfst mich auch ansehen, Yugi.“

Vorsichtig hob Yugi den Blick, seine Hände ineinander verschlungen. „G-großmächtiger Pharao… I-ich verstehe nicht…“

Der Pharao hatte sich aufgesetzt und füllte gerade einen Becher mit hellrotem Wein. „Niemand kann das erwarten. Ich habe dich getäuscht, du bist also vollkommen schuldlos. Hier!“ Damit schob er Yugi den Becher zu. 

Yugi merkte erst jetzt, daß zwischen ihnen ein Tischchen voll verschiedener Speisen stand. Es sah nicht viel anders aus als das Frühstück, das er gestern mit seinem Großvater gegessen hatte, allerdings hatte der Pharao auch gebratenes Fleisch und Honigküchlein zur Auswahl.

„Oh, das sollte ich tun. Das ist Arbeit für mich, nicht für dich, Lebender Horus.“ Yugi blickte auf den Becher.

„Nimm ihn. Und es ist meine Entscheidung, was ich zu tun gedenke und was nicht.“ Die Stimme war sanft, aber Yugi fühlte sich getadelt.

„Natürlich, Majestät. Ich danke dir.“ Yugi nahm nun endlich den Becher und nippte vorsichtig. Der Wein war blumig und leicht und Yugis Nerven entspannten sich. Aufatmend stellte Yugi den Becher wieder ab.

„Du kannst dir nehmen, was du magst, Yugi. Schließlich habe ich dich von deinem Frühstück abgehalten.“ Der Pharao deutete auf die Speisen, dann nahm er sich eine Traube und schob sie sich in den Mund.

Yugi nickte. „Zu gütig, oh Göttlicher.“ Dennoch konnte er seine Erinnerungen nicht zurückdrängen. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, hier zu sitzen und darauf zu warten… Ja, worauf wartete er? Er verstand das alles nicht!

„Ich muß mich bei dir entschuldigen. Nun habe ich dich zweimal in Folge so sehr erschreckt, daß du so weiß wie die Palastwände geworden bist.“ Ohne auf Yugis verwirrten Blick einzugehen fuhr der Pharao unbeirrt fort: „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte dich weder gestern noch heute quälen. Gestern mit Erscheinungen, die du für dämonisch hieltest, und heute mit meiner wahren Identität als Sohn der Götter.“

Darauf wußte Yugi keinerlei Antwort zu geben. Er schluckte trocken und streckte die Hand erneut nach seinem Wein aus, während der Pharao ihn geduldig abwartend ansah. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens wurde es aber auch diesem offenbar, daß Yugi nichts zu sagen wußte. 

„Yugi?“ hakte der Pharao nach.

„Ähm…“ Yugi drehte den Becher in Händen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Er brauchte einfach gerade etwas zu tun, bis er seine Gedanken angemessen geordnet hatte. Schließlich aber fand Yugi seine Stimme wieder. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum du mir nichts gesagt hast, Lebender Horus.“

„Ich wollte, daß du mit mir redest wie mit jedem anderen auch. Zuerst weil es mir einfach nur gefallen hat, dann um etwas herauszufinden. Ich werde dir alles erklären.“

Inzwischen fühlte Yugi brennende Hitze auf seinen Wangen und Ohren. „Ich habe dich mit einem Sodastein bedroht! Horus möge mir für meinen Frevel vergeben.“

„Ich hatte ein Krummschwert, Yugi, außerdem sind Körperkraft und Kampferfahrung auf meiner Seite. Du hast nur deinen Kopf benutzt und das ist überhaupt nicht frevelhaft, sondern weise. Außerdem, wie schon gesagt, du wußtest nicht, wer ich bin und ich kann kaum erwarten, daß du mir glaubst, wenn ich mich kleide wie ein gewöhnlicher Mann. Oder?“

„Nun… Das stimmt wohl“, gab Yugi zu und atmete aus. „Aber was wolltest du herausfinden? Und warum entschuldigst du dich für den Dämon, großer Pharao? Für letzteres kannst du doch nichts.“ Er rieb sich über die Arme und fühlte, wie die Wärme in seinen Lieb zurückkehrte.

„Beide Fragen sind verknüpft. Am besten zeige ich es dir, nur bitte erschrecke nicht.“ Der Pharao lächelte, dann schloß er die Augen. Für einen Moment war alles ruhig, dann bildete sich auf einmal eine goldene Kugel vor der Brust des Gottkönigs. Sie löste sich aus dem Leib, bis sie frei zwischen dem Pharao und Yugi schwebte. Das goldene Glühen verlosch langsam, bis eine braun bepelzte Kreatur mit grünen Beinen und großen, violetten Augen vor Yugi schwebte.

Der wich mit einem überraschten Keuchen zurück, als das Wesen gurrend zu ihm schwebte und sich an ihn preßte wie eine Katze.

„Kuri!“

„W-was…“ Vorsichtig hob Yugi eine Hand und berührte das zottelige Fell. Ganz warm! „Was für ein Wesen ist das?“

„Eine Ka-Bestie, Yugi. Diese hier lebt in meinem Leib und heißt Kuriboh.“ Der Pharao beobachtete sie sichtlich vergnügt.

Yugi hob den Kopf. „Sie lebt in dir? Wie geht das?“

„Sie ist ein Teil von mir, ein Teil meines Kas. Ich besitze die Fähigkeit, sie zu beschwören.“ Der Pharao lächelte, die Augenlider halb geschlossen, während Kuriboh an Yugis Haaren zupfte. „Ich glaube, er findet deine Frisur seltsam.“

Yugi verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte. „Das waren Großvater und zwei seiner Dienerinnen. Sie meinten, mein Haar sei zu unordentlich, um vor den allmächtigen Gottkönig zu treten. Sie waren auch der Ansicht, sie müßten mich so herausputzen.“ Er hob eine Hand, an der zwei Ringe steckten.

Der Pharao schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Nimm es ihnen nicht übel. Sie haben getan, was Brauch ist. Von nun an aber darfst du mir auch in weniger Aufmachung begegnen. Vor allem nachdem wir gestern beide ohne jegliches Kleidungsstück voreinander standen.“

Hitze schoß erneut in Yugis Wangen. Lieber strich Yugi durch das Fell Kuribohs, der sich nun auf seinem Schoß niedergelassen hatte und mit einer Traube spielte.  
„Jetzt verstehe ich noch mehr, warum du nicht wolltest, daß es Gerede gibt.“

„Siamun wäre erzürnt, zu Recht. Sicher wird er dir eine angemessene Braut am Hofe aussuchen, da kann er keinen Klatsch gebrauchen.“

Yugi zuckte die Achseln. „Bisher hat er nichts dergleichen zu mir gesagt. Du kannst also dieses Wesen beschwören, Lebender Horus?“ Er musterte Kuriboh kurz, dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Und warum hast du mich gestern mit ihm erschreckt? Wenn auch unabsichtlich.“

„Laß es mich dir erklären: Ka-Bestien können sich auf Geheiß ihres Beschwörers tarnen. Danach sind sie für Menschen, die keine Beschwörungsfähigkeit besitzen, vollkommen unsichtbar. Nicht aber für Bestienzähmer. Ein solcher kann sie selbst dann noch sehen. So wie du gestern Abend.“

Yugis Augen weiteten sich. „Soll das etwa heißen…?“

„Ja, auch du bist ein Bestienzähmer.“

Yugi blickte Kuriboh an, dann den Pharao und dann wieder Kuriboh. „Oh.“ Nicht mehr. Sein Kopf fühlte sich wie leergefegt an.

Der Pharao beobachtete ihn mit dunklen Augen. „Weißt du, auch dein Großvater und dein Vater verfügen über diese Fähigkeit.“

„Bitte?“ Yugi hatte den Kopf hochgerissen, den er nun heftig schüttelte. „Davon weiß ich nichts.“

„Es soll an sich auch niemand wissen. Es ist ein Staatsgeheimnis, daß es Ka-Bestien und Bestienzähmer überhaupt gibt.“

Yugi entkam ein ungläubiges Lachen. „Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben! Das ist so absurd…“ Und doch saß der Beweis der Geschichte gerade auf Yugis Schoß und spielte mit den klimpernden Amuletten an seinem Shendit. Großvater hatte nichts dergleichen gesagt, auch nicht Yugis Vater oder Mutter. Seine Mutter! War das vielleicht der Grund gewesen, warum sie sich immer so gegen Waset gesperrt hatte? Damit Yugi kein Bestienzähmer wurde? Da blieb aber noch eine Frage: „Was genau ist die Aufgabe der Bestienzähmer?“

„Der Erhalt der Maat natürlich. Normalerweise ist die Aufgabe friedlicher Natur: Wir befreien die Seelen der Menschen von bösartigen Monstren, reinigen diese Monstren und transferieren sie in Steintafeln. So können die Menschen guten Herzens weiterleben, während die Bestien wieder in das Licht treten können. Sollte es zu einem Krieg kommen, ist es aber unsere Aufgabe, die Ka-Bestien gegen die Feinde Kemets zu führen. Leider sind Bestienzähmer schwer zu finden, besonders wenn wir die Existenz der Bestien geheimhalten müssen, deshalb mein hinterhältiger Test gestern Abend.“

„Das ist… Das ist sehr…“ Yugi schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, Majestät. Ich bin Töpfer, kein Krieger! Ich wollte auch nie einer sein!“

„Die Götter haben anders für dich entschieden.“ Das Gesicht des Pharaos zeugte von ehrlichem Bedauern. „Wir brauchen jeden einzelnen Bestienzähmer, um für alle Unabwägbarkeiten gerüstet zu sein.“

Yugi schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf. „Ich glaube das einfach nicht“, murmelte er. Ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper und auf einmal fühlte er sich so schwach wie ein Neugeborenes. Da fühlte er wieder die warme, kraftspendende Hand, diesmal auf seinem Unterarm.

„Sorge dich nicht zu sehr. Niemand sagt, daß es einen Krieg geben wird, in dem du kämpfen mußt, oder? Und jetzt iß etwas. Du wirst mir sonst noch umkippen.“ 

Das Lächeln des Pharaos war warm und Yugi konnte nur noch nicken. Während der sich etwas Brot und Braten nahm, ließ der Pharao ihn nicht los. Kuriboh kuschelte sich dabei nur noch enger an Yugi, als könne er diesem so Kraft spenden.

„Was wird nun geschehen?“ erkundigte Yugi sich leise, nachdem das würzige Fleisch und das weiche Brot seine Kräfte wieder geweckt hatten.

Der Pharao blickte aus dem Fenster hinter sich. „Du wirst ausgebildet. Es gibt dafür einen Ort hier im Palast. Du wirst dort lernen, deine eigene Ka-Bestie zu beschwören und später die Bestien aus den Steintafeln. Du wirst auch lernen, sie zu kontrollieren und ihnen Befehle zu geben. Zur Ausbildung gehören auch Lektionen über Kriegskunst und Strategie. Ich weiß, daß es nicht einfach ist.“ Er wandte seinen Blick nun wieder Yugi zu. „Aber es ist eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe, für die nicht jeder von den Göttern erwählt wird. Du wirst natürlich für deine Dienste eine angemessene Entlohnung erhalten.“ 

Dann könnte Yugi seine Mutter unterstützen, aber andererseits konnte er sich direkt ihren verkniffenen Mund und ihre zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen vorstellen. „Meiner Mutter wird das dennoch nicht zusagen und ich will sie nicht ganz allein in unserem Dorf zurücklassen, Lebender Horus.“

„Bei diesem Problem kann ich dich leider nicht unterstützen. Selbst ich bin gegen eine besorgte Mutter machtlos.“

Yugi mußte lachen. Allein der Gedanke, wie der Pharao vor Yugis Mutter flüchtete, ließ ihn für den Moment sein Problem vergessen.

Erleichterung spiegelte sich im Gesicht des Pharaos wider. „Du solltest dich erst mit dem Gedanken vertraut machen und mit deinem Großvater sprechen, bevor wir uns weiter unterhalten.“

Yugi nickte. „Dann werde ich mich mit deiner Erlaubnis zurückziehen, großer Pharao.“ Er drückte nochmal Kuriboh an sich, dann stand er auf und ließ diesen los. Kuriboh machte ein trauriges Geräusch und winkte Yugi mit einer grünen Pfote zu. Der Pharao hingegen nickte zum Abschied.

***

„Was habe ich nur angerichtet?“ fragte Atem niemand bestimmten und starrte auf seine linke Hand, mit der er eben noch versucht hatte, Yugi Trost zu spenden. Kuriboh machte ein trauriges Geräusch und setzte sich auf die Liege neben Atem.  
„Ja, er war wirklich schockiert und unglücklich. Dieses Gespräch war unangenehm und schrecklich. Das hatte ich vorher nicht gedacht, daß es so werden würde.“ Atem legte einen Arm um Kuriboh und der schmiegte sich beruhigend gurrend an ihn.  
„Was soll ich jetzt nur machen? Ich kann ihm ja leider nicht versprechen, daß es nie Krieg geben wird, denn das ist ja in Wahrheit meine größte Sorge.“

Kuriboh stupste Atem mehrmals an und plapperte mit seiner hellen Stimme. Atems Wangen wurden heiß. „Er ist wirklich sehr nett. Ich würde es ihm zu gerne ersparen, nur…“

„Mein Bruder.“ 

Die dunkle Frauenstimme ließ Atem fast von seiner Liege auffahren. Es gab nur eine Person, die es sich erlauben konnte, unangemeldet in seine persönlichen Gemächer zu kommen.  
Atem rieb sich über das Gesicht, bevor er den Blick hob. „Meine Schwester“, grüßte er Tausret ebenso knapp. Diener trugen derweil eine zweite Liege herbei und sobald sie stand, ließ Tausret sich darauf nieder.  
Atems Blick folgte der Linie ihres Körpers, den Hügeln ihrer Hüften und Schultern, ebenso wie dem Tal ihrer Taille. „Womit verdiene ich die Ehre deines Besuches?“

Tausret antwortete nicht, statt dessen betrachtete sie naserümpfend Kuriboh, der nun vorsichtig zwischen zwei Kissen hervorlugte. Atem hätte ihm gerne Gesellschaft geleistet. „Warum lebt ausgerechnet eine derlei unwürdige Kreatur in deiner Seele? Dieses zottelige Etwas paßt wahrhaftig nicht zu dir, mein Gottkönig und Gemahl.“

„Kuriboh ist mein Freund und ich finde, er ist meiner mehr als würdig.“ Atem schenkte Kuriboh ein Lächeln, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Gemahlin zu. Geduldig wartete er auf den nächsten Kritikpunkt, den seine ehrenwerte Gemahlin sicher gleich äußern würde. Tausret enttäuschte ihn nicht.

„Warum hast du mich gestern Abend nicht in meinen Gemächern aufgesucht? Ich hatte dich mit Ungeduld erwartet.“ Tausret pflückte eine Traube von dünnem Geäst und schob sich diese in den rot geschminkten Mund.

„Ich war müde und habe mich früh zurückgezogen“, antwortete Atem. „Ich habe niemanden mehr aufsuchen können.“

„Ach ja? Und wer hat dich hier aufgesucht?“ Tausret hob den Blick anklagend von dem zweiten Becher auf dem Frühstückstisch.

Atem seufzte. „Ich hatte eine Besprechung bezüglich unserer Bestienzähmer. Yugi, der Enkel des Wesirs, ist ein guter Kandidat. Du mußt ihn knapp verpaßt haben.“

„Ausgerechnet der? Wie ich gehört habe, hat er die Erziehung eines Bauern genossen, nicht die eines Sohnes aus edlem Hause. Was sind das für furchtbare Zeiten?“ klagte sie.

„Er weiß sehr wohl, sich zu benehmen. Außerdem steht es dir nicht zu, den Willen der Götter in Frage zu stellen.“

Tausret preßte ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Ihre dunklen Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Du hast nicht darüber zu bestimmen, was ich denken oder fühlen soll“, zischte sie wie eine aufgescheuchte Kobra. „Wann wirst du endlich wieder das Bett mit mir teilen? Oder bin ich, deine eigene Schwester, von demselben göttlichen Blute wie du, dir nicht mehr gut genug?“

Stöhnend rieb Atem sich über das Gesicht. „Tausret, darum geht es überhaupt nicht.“

„Ach nein? Erstaunlich, daß du jede andere mehrmals im Monat aufsuchst, aber ich erwarte dich immer vergeblich. Welchen Schluß soll ich wohl daraus ziehen? Es bleibt ja nur der, daß du mich aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht mehr willst. Bei unserer Hochzeit hast du mir versprochen, du würdest mir immer den Vorzug vor allen anderen geben, dich immer um mich sorgen, aber heutzutage merke ich davon nichts mehr.“ Tausret stand ungeduldig auf, sodaß die langen Zöpfe ihrer Perücke nach vorne über ihre Brüste fielen. „Du hast mich lange genug gedemütigt!“ Die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt drehte sie sich um und marschierte aus der Tür.

Atem blickte zu Kuriboh. Ja, er konnte sich noch an die Wärme Ras erinnern als er Tausret damals geehelicht hatte. An ihr strahlendes Gesicht und ihr glockenhelles Lachen. An die Aufregung in seiner Brust und das Mus in seinen Knien. An ihre ungelenken ersten Versuche als Gemahl und Gemahlin in dunkler Nacht. Damals hatte Atem nie gezweifelt, daß er und Tausret für alle Zeiten glücklich sein würden. Aber die Götter hatten ihnen ein anderes Los auferlegt. Sie beide hatten sich verändert; aus dem fröhlichen Mädchen war eine verbitterte Frau geworden, aus dem linkischen Jungen ein von Alpträumen geplagter Mann.  
„Ich habe wahrhaftig ein Talent, um Menschen sich furchtbar fühlen zu lassen.“ Müde streichelte Atem über Kuribohs Kopf. „Dabei haben wir noch nicht mal Mittag…“  
Kuriboh zirpte besorgt.


	6. 6. Kapitel

Yugi konnte sich nicht erinnern, warum er zu dem Badebecken gegangen war. Das einzige, was er wußte, war, daß er nun am Rand saß und die Beine ins Wasser hielt wie der Pharao gestern Abend. Yugi stöhnte und raufte sich seine Haare, bis diese wieder wirr und aufsässig in alle Richtungen abstanden. Argh! 

Yugi ließ seinen Oberkörper auf die Bodenplatten fallen und starrte hinauf zu Nuts hellblauem Leib, der sich über ihren Gemahl Geb wölbte. Wie sollte Yugi diese Sache nur seiner Mutter erklären? Sein Großvater würde sicher hocherfreut sein, daß Yugi über solch außergewöhnlichen, Kemet dienlichen Fähigkeiten verfügte, aber Yugis Mutter war von anderer Denkweise. Sie würde ohne jeden Zweifel wie die Löwengöttin Sachmet den Kampf mit dem Pharao aufnehmen, um ihr einziges Kind zu beschützen. Und Yugi konnte ihr das nicht vorwerfen, denn er selbst wollte auch kein Krieger werden, gleich wie sehr es den Göttern gefallen mochte. Aber das konnte er ja schlecht so direkt dem Pharao ins Gesicht sagen! Der Pharao war schon mehr als nur gnädig gewesen.

„Ich stecke tief in der Tinte“, murmelte Yugi. „Große Götter, ich weiß nicht, was ihr ausgerechnet mit mir wollt! Ich bin schwach und unbedeutend und nicht dafür geschaffen, zu kämpfen. Ich wünsche mir doch einfach nur Frieden… Ist das schon zuviel verlangt?“ Er schwieg und lauschte auf den Wind, der durch die Zedern fuhr, die Zikaden, die im Gras ihre eigene Musik spielten. Die Götter waren überall, so sagte man. Sie lebten in jedem Tier, in jedem Wasser, jeder Pflanze, sogar in der Luft. Doch keiner richtete sein Wort an Yugi, keiner gab ihm ein Zeichen. Aber er war ja auch nicht der Pharao, der Vermittler zwischen Göttern und Menschen. Yugi war nur ein Töpfer. So hatte er es jedenfalls immer geglaubt. Doch nun sah es anders aus. Er war ein Bestienzähmer.

„Wieso haben sie mir das nicht gesagt?“ Yugi bewegte seine Beine und hörte es plätschern. „Mutter muß es wissen. Und Großvater weiß es auch. Warum haben sie es mir verschwiegen?“ Yugi tastete über seine Brust. Er dachte an das goldene Licht, das sich aus der Brust des Pharaos gelöst hatte wie ein Tropfen Wasser aus einem überfüllten Kelch. Was mochte wohl in seiner eigenen Brust schlummern? Gab es da überhaupt einen Unterschied? Der Pharao hatte nichts dergleichen erwähnt, aber das mußte ja nichts heißen. Er hatte Yugi ja fortgeschickt, weil diesem das Thema so unangenehm geworden war.

Wenn er nicht kämpfen sollte, dann hätte Yugi wirklich nichts dagegen, ein dermaßen freundliches und herziges Wesen als Begleiter an seiner Seite zu wissen. Doch allein der Gedanke, Kuriboh in einen Kampf zu schicken, mißfiel ihm. Dazu kam dieses Seelen reinigen, Monster in Steintafeln zu bannen und ähnliches, worunter er sich nur schwer etwas vorstellen konnte. Yugi schloß die Augen. Was sollte er nur tun? Aber eigentlich war diese Frage müßig. Der Pharao hatte ja schon zum Ausdruck gebracht, daß jeder Bestienzähmer gebraucht wurde, auch Yugi. „Das schaff ich nie“, murmelte er. „Das ist alles zuviel!“ Damit zog er die nassen Beine an seine Brust und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. „Papa, ich brauche dich so sehr…“

***

Der zerklüftete, rostfarbene Fels ragte wie ein brennender Turm in den sich verdunkelnden Himmel. Selbst den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt konnte Ryou die Spitze nicht erkennen. Abwesend tätschelte er den Hals seines Esels, bevor er von dessen Rücken glitt.

„Hältst du das wirklich für einen guten Rastplatz für die Nacht, Khelim?“ Menes rieb sich durch seinen dunklen Bart und musterte die Gegend voller Abneigung.

„Wir werden kaum einen besseren finden. Die nächste Oase können wir erst morgen erreichen.“ Der alte Khelim nahm ächzend auf einem Felsbrocken platz. „Ah!“

„Schmerzt dir dein Rücken wieder, Großonkel Khelim?“ erkundigte Ryou sich und eilte zu diesem.

Khelim lachte, daß sein lockiger, weißer Bart wackelte. „Es ist kein Vergnügen, alt zu werden. Aber bevor ich einer dieser elenden Hüttensitzer werde, falle ich doch lieber tot von meinem Esel und lasse mich hier in der Wüste begraben.“ Er spuckte aus, während Ryou seinen Rücken abtastete.

„Elend sind sie wohl kaum. Sie haben immer zu essen und müssen nicht jede Nacht fürchten, von Schakalen angefallen zu werden“, gab Ryou zu bedenken, dann wühlte er in dem ledernen Säckchen, das er am Gürtel trug. „Du solltest wieder die Salbe benutzen. Sie wird dich entspannen und deine Schmerzen lindern, Großonkel Khelim.“

„Faul sind sie, nutzlos und wehrlos! Die Götter haben uns nicht gemacht, um tagaus, tagein am selben Platz zu sitzen.“ Khelim ächzte wieder und blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in den Himmel. „Menes, wie lange, bis wir Waset erreicht haben?“

„Wenn wir die Oase am Maul der Wildnis morgen erreichen, dann insgesamt noch drei Tage. Wir werden sicher wieder gute Geschäfte mit den Hüttensitzern machen. Du kannst schimpfen auf sie, soviel du willst, Onkel, aber ihre Keramiken sind besser als unsere und Korn haben sie so gut wie immer für ein Tauschgeschäft übrig.“

„Aber wir sind es, die ihnen fremde Gewürze bringen, Edelsteine und all den anderen Tand, mit dem sie ihre Tempel ausschmücken. Diese Faulpelze alleine würden nie soweit kommen wie wir.“

Ryou hatte sich einen zweiten Felsbrocken mit vergleichsweise ebener Oberfläche ausgesucht und breitete auf diesem seine Kräuter aus. Er kannte den Disput zwischen Großonkel Khelim und Onkel Menes nur zu gut. Er gab Menes recht, aber er war zu jung, um sich deshalb mit ihrem Stammesältesten streiten zu dürfen, selbst wenn er mit diesem verwandt war.  
Ryou sortierte Büschel von Kräutern, Samen, getrocknete Blüten und Blätter. Dann füllte er eine Auswahl davon in einen Stein, dessen Mitte inzwischen schon poliert und tief gesunken war. Mit einem zweiten Stein zerdrückte er die Zutaten, dann spuckte er kräftig hinein, bevor er weiter machte. So bildete sich mit der Zeit eine grünliche Paste, die angenehm nach Minze roch. Die fertige Salbe gab Ryou in ein verschließbares Töpfchen, das mit dem Antlitz der Göttin Sachmet geschmückt war. Ein schönes Stück, das er vor einer Weile einem jungen Töpfer abgekauft hatte im Tausch gegen einen toten Hasen und zwei Handvoll Nüße.

„Großonkel Khelim? Ich habe die Salbe fertig“, wandte Ryou sich an diesen. „Soll ich dich gleich einreiben?“

„Das überlaß nur meiner Frau, Ryou. Hilf lieber, alles in die Höhlen zu bringen. Oder willst du hier im Freien schlafen?“

Ryou schüttelte den Kopf und übergab seinem Großonkel das Töpfchen. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich fühle mich hier nicht wohl…“

„Die Rote Nadel ist nicht der beste Ort, aber bei einem Sandsturm sind wir in ihren Höhlen gut geschützt.“

Menes schnaubte. „Höhlensitzer sind nicht besser als Hüttensitzer“, bohrte er erneut nach. „Außerdem sagen alle inzwischen, man sollte hier nicht nächtigen, hier gingen die ruhelosen Geister um.“

„Wirklich?“ Ryou, der gerade seine Zutaten wieder einpackte, hob den Kopf. „Richtige Geister?“

„Setz deinem Neffen nicht so einen Unsinn in den Kopf, Menes. Dann kann er wieder die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen. Los, schafft die Sachen rein, ihr abergläubischen Esel!“

Ryou lächelte verhalten und nahm seinen Esel am Strick, dann führte er sein getreues Reit- und Lastentier den ausgetretenen Pfad hinauf zu den Höhlen. Die Rote Nadel! Hier gab es also Geister.   
Neugierig blickte er sich um. Wüste und Felsen lagen unter ihnen und wurden schnell von den hereinbrechenden Schatten wie von Schakalen verschlungen. Die Sonne warf nur noch einen letzten Schein über den Horizont, darüber färbte sich der Himmel, als hätte jemand dunkle Tinte verschüttet. Aus einer der Höhlen ertönte ein ungeduldiges Mähen und Mädchen und Frauen eilten mit Krügen und Eimern herbei, um die Ziegen von ihrer Last zu befreien.  
In der nächsten Höhle hatten es sich die unverheirateten Männer gemütlich gemacht, gemeinsam mit ihren Eseln oder Pferden. 

Ryou zog seinen tierischen Begleiter ganz nach hinten in die Höhle und fand dort noch ein passendes Fleckchen, auf dem er sein Lager bereiten konnte. Einer seiner Vettern brachte ihm Heu und Wasser für seinen Esel.

„Reichen unsere Wasservorräte noch?“ erkundigte Ryou sich und betastete seine eigene Lederblase.

„Dank des Zaubers der alten Hexe können wir nun genug Wasser mit uns führen. Und natürlich auch Milch! Sicher kommen die Frauen gleich und dann bekommen wir heute auch noch etwas zu essen.“ Djadi lachte. „Großvater meckert immer über die Städte, aber ich wäre ehrlich froh, wenn ich in einer leben könnte.“

„Laß ihn das nur nicht hören! Aber ich fände das auch schön. Als Heiler muß sich doch auch bei den Kemetern etwas verdienen lassen.“

„Zweifellos“, antwortete Djadi und seine braunen Augen musterten die anderen Männer, dann senkte er verschwörerisch seine Lautstärke. „Und die kemetischen Mädchen… Diese schlanken Taillen und ihre dünnen Gewänder. So ein Mädchen würde ich gerne zur Frau nehmen.“

Ryou wurde rot und kicherte leise. „Aber unsere Frauen sind auch nicht gerade häßlich.“

„Naja… Die Kemeterinnen sind aber nicht so langweilig. Weißt du, daß sie dort nur nackt tanzen? Und sie duften richtig gut.“ Djadi lächelte verträumt. „Hier stinkt alles nur nach Vieh und ihrem Dreck und wegen der Sonne jeden Tag zieht sich hier auch keine mal aus.“

„Kemeter sind eben anders.“ Ryou setzte sich auf seine Decken, Djadi folgte ihm. In der Tat kamen nun die Frauen und verteilten Brot, Obst, ein wenig Dörrfleisch und Milch. Wie immer waren die Frauen von Ryous Stamm in mehrere Lagen gekleidet, um so ihre Haut vor der Sonne zu schützen. Sobald sie wieder allein waren, nahm Ryou einen Schluck Milch. „Aber schön sind ihre Städte schon. Kein Herumziehen, keine Räuber, keine schmerzenden Hintern, die ich versorgen muß.“

„Sei froh, daß du Heiler bist. Ich bin nur Hirte und darf diesen stinkenden Biestern ständig hinterherrennen.“ Djadi verdrehte die Augen. „Weißt du was? Wenn wir in Waset sind, dann sehen wir uns mal um. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir dort keine Arbeit für uns finden würden.“

„Großonkel Khelim wird sehr wütend werden“, gab Ryou zu bedenken, aber er fühlte sich nicht eingeschüchtert bei dem Gedanken.

„Wir beiden werden den Stamm sowieso nie anführen dürfen. Wir haben jedes Recht, für unsere Zukunft nach eigenem Gutdünken vorzusorgen. Stell dir vor, nächstes Jahr um die Zeit könnten wir dem alten Khelim schon unsere Bräute vorstellen und im übernächsten unsere ersten Kinder in unseren eigenen Häusern.“

Ryou lächelte. „Glaubst du, wir finden so schnell passende Mädchen?“

„Du ganz bestimmt!“ Djadi deutete direkt auf Ryous Nase. „In der letzten Stadt ist dir eine ganze Horde nachgestiegen. Eine schöner als die andere. Du wirst schneller verheiratet sein als du es dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen kannst.“

„Unsinn! Du bist kräftig und kannst zupacken. So einen Mann wollen Frauen, keinen Schwächling wie mich.“

„Dafür bist du klug! Heiler werden überall gebraucht, schon vergessen?“

Ryou schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber noch sind wir nicht in Waset.“

„Mhm. Vater sagte, hier würde es spuken?“

„Ja“, erlaubte Ryou erleichtert den Themenwechsel. „Meinst du, sie werden sich uns zeigen?“

Djadi verzog das Gesicht. „Du bist gruselig! Wer will sowas schon?“

„Normalerweise sind sie völlig harmlos. Ich habe schon mal einen gesehen, da war ich ein Kind und…“

„… und er hat die Schakale vertrieben, die dich fressen wollten. Ich weiß, Ryou“, beendete Djadi die Geschichte in der Kurzfassung. „Aber ich fühle mich viel wohler, wenn mir die einen wie die anderen fernbleiben.“ 

Damit wandte Djadi sich seinem Essen zu und auch Ryou richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Füllung seines ungeduldigen Magens. Nach einer Weile verstummten auch die letzten Gespräche und jeder Mann zog sich auf sein Lager zurück. Ryou schmiegte sich an seinen Esel und schloß die Augen. Nur noch schwach drang der Schein des Lagerfeuers durch seine Lider und schon bald wußte er nichts mehr.

Ein Schrei drang an Ryous Ohr und bohrte sich tief in seinen Schädel. Hoch, durchdringend, entsetzt, bis er plötzlich abbrach in einem grauenvollen Knacken und Gurgeln.

Ryou saß sofort aufrecht. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Halse und mit feuchten, tauben Händen krallte er sich in seine Decke. Er strengte seine Augen an, aber die Dunkelheit um ihn war undurchdringlich, er konnte nicht mal seinen Esel neben sich sehen. Er hörte aber ein leises Scharren und Kratzen als würde etwas über den Boden gezerrt. Langsam streckte Ryou die Hand aus, ertastete Fell. Und dann… Etwas warmes, flüßiges. Ryou zog verwirrt die Hand zurück und schnupperte an ihr. Der Duft von Kupfer stieg ihm in den Kopf und ließ seinen Magen sich krampfhaft zusammenziehen.

Ein Knacken ertönte aus Richtung des Höhleneinganges so als würde jemand verdorrte Äste zertreten. Ryou krabbelte vorsichtig aus seinen Decken, spürte immer wieder die warme Feuchtigkeit an seinen Händen und Beinen. Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig… Sein Magen fühlte sich an wie mit glühenden Kohlen gefüllt. Schließlich konnte er hinter seinem nun völlig stillen Esel hervorkrabbeln. Nun nahm Ryou einen leichten Schimmer auf dem Boden und an den Wänden war.  
Vorsichtig kroch er weiter, ertastete etwas Hartes mit einer Hand und schloß unwillkürlich die Finger darum. Eine Art Stab oder Ast… Ryou fragte sich, welchem seiner Vettern er gehören mochte, aber er konnte nicht sehen, wer hier schlief. Langsam kroch er zu dem nächsten Lager und stieß den Körper an, der darauf ruhte. Nichts. Noch ein Stoß, diesmal härter, erneut keine Reaktion.   
Ryou glaubte, alles würde sich um ihn drehen, als sich nicht mal die Brust des Körpers vor ihm hob oder senkte. 

Stumm, mit großen Augen, ließ Ryou von dem Toten ab und kroch weiter zum Ausgang der Höhle, weiter auf das Mondlicht zu. Sein Herzschlag trommelte in seinem Kopf und seine Knie schmerzten. Wieder etwas Warmes, das sich an seine Haut schmiegte, stinkend und feucht.  
Ryou preßte die Kiefer aufeinander. Weiter, weiter! Nur immer leise und vorsichtig. Endlich konnte Ryou den Ausgang sehen. Der Mond schwebte am Himmel, geschmückt wie eine hohe Dame mit Schleiern.  
Ryou wünschte sich nichts mehr, als den Schleier fortzureißen, der sich über ihn selbst gelegt hatte. Ein Tuch aus Entsetzen und Schweigen.

Da rissen die Wolken auf und das Licht des Mondes ergoß sich in die Höhle. Ryou konnte nicht anders, er mußte seinen Kopf umwenden. Seine Welt stürzte unter seinen Fingern und Knien fort.

Blut hatte Boden und Wände in saftiges Rot gefärbt. Geöffnete Augen starrten blind und unbeweglich in die Nacht. Zerrissene Leiber lagen dort, wo sich vor wenigen Stunden noch Menschen zum schlafen niedergelegt hatten.

Ryou blickte auf seine Hand, starrte auf das weiße Gebein zwischen seinen Fingern. Keuchend schleuderte er es fort, dann krümmte er sich in entsetzlichem Kampf und sein Abendessen klatschte auf den Steinboden. Saurer Gestank kroch in seine Nase.


	7. 7. Kapitel

Würgend mühte sich Ryou aus der Höhle. Dann brach er auf dem erdigen Weg zusammen. Er sog die klare, frische Luft in seine Lungen, schmeckte plötzlich Reinheit statt Tod. Zitternd zog er sich über den Boden weiter zur nächsten Höhle. Doch schon am Eingang lag etwas, das seinen Weg stoppte. Mühsam hob Ryou den Kopf und starrte das Etwas an.  
Er erkannte und Tränen fielen zu Boden.  
Nuri! Ihr schlanker Körper nun grotesk verdreht, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, die Brust aufgebrochen, die Hände zum Himmel erhoben.

Ryou kroch zurück, unwillig noch mehr zu sehen. Dabei fühlte er doch gar nichts… Nichts… Er verlor den Halt unter seinen Füßen und ließ sich einfach fallen. Er machte keinen Laut, als er in Gestrüpp und Steine fiel, auch nicht, als scharfer Schmerz durch seinen rechten Arm schoß. Blut rann über sein Gesicht.

Schließlich lag er still da, inmitten von Geröll und toten Bäumen. Er lauschte in die Nacht, aber da war kein Laut, nicht mal der Wind. Ryou atmete mühsam ein und aus, sein Herz kämpfte in seiner Brust. War es das? Das Ende?

Ein dunkler Schatten fiel über ihn, rotäugig und mit langen Zähnen. Ryou würgte trocken, als der Gestank von Verwesung und Moder in seine Lunge drang. Mit der linken Hand faßte Ryou einen scharfkantigen Stein, schnitt sich die Finger blutig. Aber er konnte sich nicht weiter bewegen! Er biß sich auf die Lippen, als der Schatten herankroch, stiller als die Wüste, stiller als ein Grab.

Ryou wollte nicht sterben! Er… er wollte leben! Er würde alles dafür geben! 

In dem Moment brach ein goldener Lichtstrahl aus Ryous Brust. Der Schatten prallte zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt. Was Ryou nun erblickte, war die geisterhafte Gestalt einer Frau, die über ihm schwebte. Ihr seltsamer Gesang begleitete Ryou bis in tiefste Bewußtlosigkeit. Das letzte, was er noch sah, war sein eigenes Haar, früher schwarz wie die Nacht, das nun leuchtete wie vom Mond geküßt.

***

Yugi zupfte an seinem neuen Schendit, dann an seinen Haaren; starrte auf sein Spiegelbild, warf die Arme in die Luft, daß die Armreifen klirrten und ließ sich dann auf sein Bett fallen.

Die Dienerin in seinem Zimmer runzelte indigniert die Stirn und legte danach einen weiteren Schurz zusammen. Ihre Lippen preßte sie so fest zusammen, daß Yugi die eigenen schmerzten.

Er stand stumm auf und verließ das Zimmer. Draußen war es nicht viel besser. Überall Diener mit Zeug und Kram, die hierhin eilten und dorthin. Yugi ging die Stiege hinunter. Auf einer Bank saßen Honda und Jono im Eingangsraum. Ihre Blicke richteten sich auf ihn und Yugi verbiß sich ein Stöhnen, so wie die Leibwächter seines Großvaters sich ein Lachen verbissen.

„Ich sehe schrecklich aus, oder?“

„Na ja, es hat wohl jeder mitbekommen, daß der Wesir für dich eine neue Garderobe, Schmuck und Öle geordert hat“, gab Honda zurück. Mitleidig musterte er Yugis Frisur. „Wies aussieht kippen sie dir das meiste Öl auf den Kopf.“

Jono kicherte. „Tja, da haste echt Pech gehabt.“

Yugi grummelte, dann wuschelte er sich durch sein Haar, bis es wieder in alle Richtungen abstand. „Das ist doch der Wahnsinn“, murmelte er. „Vor ein paar Tagen haben meine Haare niemanden gestört. Sie stören ja nicht mal den Pharao!“

„Aber seine Höflinge, Berater, Priester, Hofschranzen und Herrin Tausret, die Giftige“, konterte Jono und stöhnte auf, als Hondas Ellbogen sich in seine Seite bohrte. „Was?“

„So redet man nicht über die Große Königliche Gemahlin. Willst du die Peitsche spüren?“

Jono schnaubte. „Ist trotzdem wahr und jeder weiß es.“

„Also ich nicht. Ich kenne die ehrenwerte Herrin ja nicht mal.“

„Sei froh“, brummte Jono. Diesmal fing er Hondas Ellbogen ab und schob diesen zurück. Honda schnaufte.

Yugi blickte sich um. „Das ganze Zeug kann doch nicht für mich sein, oder? Ich brauche doch keine Möbel mehr.“ Drei Schemel, ein Bänkchen, ein Tisch und ein Kasten stapelten sich in der Mitte des Raumes.

„Wahrscheinlich denkt der Wesir, du bleibst jetzt für immer.“ Honda zuckte mit den Achseln, als Yugi ihn ungläubig anblickte. 

Diesmal war Jono es, der seinen Ellenbogen einsetzte. „Hör nicht auf ihn, Yugi. Sicher richtet der Wesir sich nur etwas neu ein.“

„Na, ich weiß nicht… Ich dachte nicht, daß er so reagieren würde.“

„Du gehörst jetzt offiziell zu uns.“ Stolz deutete Jono auf das goldene Gerät an seinem Arm, das sich wie ein Flügel ausklappen ließ. „Bestienzähmer, das sind wir. Bald wirst du an unserer Seite üben und kämpfen.“

Yugi lächelte schwach. Wie sollte er es ihnen nur klarmachen, daß er auf den Kampf-Teil keinerlei Wert legte? Auch sein Großvater hatte nicht zugehört, sondern ihn nur dreimal hintereinander fest an sich gedrückt, ihn gelobt… und dann neue Kleidung für seinen Enkel bestellt. In den letzten vier Tagen war Yugi kaum dazu gekommen, sich mit seinem über die Maßen begeisterten Großvater weiter auszutauschen. Das einzige, was er von diesem erfahren hatte, war, daß auch Jono und Honda Bestienzähmer waren. So hatte er wenigstens zwei Kameraden gefunden, die ihm wenigstens teilweise zuhörten.

„Es hört sich schlimmer an als es ist.“ Honda schien Yugis Zurückhaltung aufzufallen. „Wenn du erst mal deine erste Bestie beschworen hast, wirst du sehen, daß es genau das ist, was du schon immer tun wolltest.“ Er lächelte. „Nur noch ein wenig Geduld! Morgen geht es los.“

„Es wird dir gefallen“, stimmte Jono grinsend zu und wischte sich mit dem Daumen über die Nase. 

Yugi verkniff sich ein Seufzen. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich das Ganze meiner Mutter beibringen soll. Sie wird so zornig werden, selbst noch Waset wird deshalb beben.“

Honda machte „Hm“ und Jono kratzte sich unter seinem Kopftuch. „Kann es ihr nicht der Wesir sagen?“ schlug der schließlich vor.

„Das würde mir vielleicht fünf Minuten Aufschub geben…“ Yugi nahm sich einen Schemel und setzte sich vor seine zwei neuen Freunde. „Es wäre leichter, wenn ich wüßte, was der Grund für ihre Abneigung gegen Waset und den Hof ist. Aber Großvater läßt sich nichts aus der Nase ziehen, sollte er etwas wissen.“ Frustriert rieb Yugi sich über die Stirn. „Ich habe es wirklich satt, mir deshalb den Kopf zu zerbrechen!“

„Dann hör auf damit“, empfahl Jono. „Die Götter haben dich auserwählt, Punkt. Dagegen kann nicht mal deine Mutter was ausrichten.“

„Stimmt. Arbeite hart, schicke ihr von deinem Sold und wenn du dir Ruhm und Ehre auf dem Schlachtfeld verdient hast, wird sie stolz auf dich sein und sich beruhigen.“

„Davon läßt sich meine Mutter nicht beeindrucken. Sie glaubt, Waset ist voll von Opportunisten, Goldgräbern und Speichelleckern.“ Yugi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde es ihr einfach schreiben und wenn hier alles zu wackeln anfängt…“

„Dann wissen wir wenigstens, wieso“, fügte Honda hinzu.

Yugi lachte leise. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich recht. Am besten ließ er alles auf sich zukommen.

„Ah, ihr seid ja gut gelaunt! Das freut mich.“

Yugi drehte sich zu seinem Großvater, der sie freundlich ansah, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Jono und Honda sprangen sofort auf und verneigten sich.

„Großvater! Du bist heute aber früh daheim.“ Yugi stand auf und umarmte diesen kurz. „Du hast dir etwas freie Zeit auch redlich verdient.“

Yugis Großvater schmunzelte. „Das mag sein, aber ganz frei habe ich heute Abend nicht. Und du auch nicht, mein Lieber.“ Er musterte Yugi und seufzte dann. „Was machst du immer nur mit deinen Haaren?“

„Das sollte ich ja wohl euch fragen. Aber was meinst du damit, wir beide hätten nicht frei?“ Yugi kratzte sich an der Wange.

Sein Großvater gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Der Pharao wird sich die Ehre geben, heute Abend mit uns zu speisen. Er bringt die Große Königliche Gemahlin und zwei seiner Ehefrauen mit.“

„W-wirklich?“ Seitdem der Pharao Yugi die Wahrheit über dessen Fähigkeiten enthüllt hatte, hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Auch nicht abends beim baden. „Gibt es einen besonderen Anlaß?“

„Politik, mein Junge, Politik. Der Pharao wollte auch dich wiedersehen. Er will sich überzeugen, daß du dich inzwischen an deine neue Stellung gewöhnt hast.“

„Nicht wirklich“, murmelte Yugi. Dennoch spürte er sein Herz schneller schlagen. Der Pharao würde hier sein! Vielleicht konnte er Yugis Sorgen doch noch zerstreuen.

„Richte dich her, in einer Stunde werden sie hier sein.“ Yugis Großvater lächelte nochmal ermutigend, dann wandte er sich der Dienerschaft zu, die innerhalb von Sekunden noch schneller durch das Haus hasteten. Aus der kleinen Küche tönte das Gefluche der Köchin.

„Na, das wird sicher ein vornehmer Abend“, meinte Jono und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Der Pharao scheint ja echt einen Narren an dir gefressen zu haben.“

Yugi zuckte zusammen und wandte sich um. „Das glaube ich nicht. Er ist der Lebende Horus. Wenn überhaupt interessiert ihn die Sicherheit des Reiches.“

„Also wegen uns ist er nie zum Abendessen gekommen.“ Honda grinste ebenfalls.

Yugi schüttelte den Kopf, dann ging er nach oben, sich herrichten.

***

Saftiger Gänsebraten füllte den Raum mit seinem verführerischen Duft. Angenehme, sanfte Klänge untermalten den abendlichen Genuß. Öllampen erhellten flackernd das Zimmer. Die kleinen Tische waren aufgrund der wenigen Teilnehmer dieses Abendmahls zusammengeschoben worden. Kissen bedeckten den Boden. Diener huschten dann und wann herbei, füllten die geleerten Becher wieder auf, trugen leeres Geschirr davon und brachten frische Speisen.

Yugi lächelte, trotz bleierner Augenlider und dem Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf gleich hier auf den Tisch zu legen, ihre hochrangigen Gäste an, die Großvater und ihm selbst gegenüber saßen. Sein Großvater sprach mit dem Pharao über Truppen und Truppenbewegungen. Die Große Königliche Gemahlin Tausret saß neben ihrem Gemahl und zeigte keinerlei Regung. Würde sie nicht ab und an etwas Essen zum Munde führen, Yugi hätte sie für ein sehr lebensechtes Standbild halten können. Die beiden Königsgemahlinnen, eine Prinzessin aus Syrien und eine aus Nubien, unterhielten sich leise miteinander, kicherten ab und zu und warfen auch immer mal wieder einen Blick in Yugis Richtung.  
Yugi schätzte, daß sie jünger als er selbst waren.

Schließlich wandte sich die nubische Dame an ihn. „Yugi, wie kommt es, daß du, der Enkel des Wesirs, nicht hier am Hofe oder zumindest in Waset aufgewachsen bist?“ Sie spielte mit einem ihrer filigranen Ohrgehänge, das dabei leise klirrte.

Schon wieder diese Frage! Wurde das den Leuten nicht langweilig? Doch Yugi bemühte sich, ein guter Gesprächspartner zu sein. „Meine Eltern haben das Leben auf dem Dorfe vorgezogen. Sie waren keine Großstadtmenschen.“

„Ah, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, in einer Hütte zu leben, überall Ungeziefer und Gestank!“ Die Prinzessin schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier ist es doch soviel bequemer und schöner!“

„Nicht jeder rennt beim Anblick einer Spinne schreiend davon“, meinte die syrische Dame mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Vergib ihr, Yugi, sie wurde viel zu sehr verwöhnt. Sie trank noch mit vierzehn Milch bei ihrer Amme.“

„Ts! Mein Vater liebt mich nun mal. Du bist doch nur neidisch.“ Die nubische Gemahlin wandte ihr Gesicht zur Seite und preßte die Lippen aufeinander.

Yugi blickte auf seinen Teller und versuchte, in den Resten von Trauben und Granatäpfeln die Antwort zu finden, warum er solche Gespräche mit anhören mußte. Davon abgesehen schätzte er auch keine Beleidigungen, nur weil seine Familie nicht hier lebte und nicht den merkwürdigen Standards einiger Überverwöhnter entsprach.

„Jeder hat seinen Platz im Leben. Manchmal würde ich gerne mit einem Bauern tauschen. Er hat nur eine kleine Hütte, aber dafür muß er sich nicht die ganze Nacht den Kopf zerbrechen, wie er es allen Recht machen kann.“

Yugi hob den Kopf. Der warme Blick des Pharaos ruhte auf ihm und er erwiderte das Lächeln. Er ignorierte geflissentlich, daß die Herrin Tausret ihn derweil mit Blicken zu erdolchen schien.  
„Ja, während der Bauer von so einem Festschmaus träumt.“ Yugi hoffte, sein milder Ton hatte den Worten den Stachel genommen.

„Ohne jeden Zweifel“, erwiderte der Pharao, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Alle träumen von dem, was sie nicht kennen und ihnen deshalb begehrenswert und verlockend erscheint.“

Yugis Großvater lachte. „Also ich träume von etwas, das endlich meinen Rücken auskuriert.“

Yugi lachte ebenfalls und auch der Pharao zeigte ein verschmitztes, fast schon jungenhaftes Grinsen. „Ich schließe mich frühzeitig an. Ah, entschuldigt mich. Ich muß einen Moment allein sein.“ Damit stand der Gottkönig auf und verließ den Raum. Yugi blickte ihm nach.

Sein Großvater winkte derweil einen Diener herbei, der die Becher neu füllte. Die Königsgemahlinnen kicherten, die Herrin Tausret schob den ihren von sich.   
„Mein ehrenwerter Gemahl scheint sehr von den neu aufgestellten Truppen angetan zu sein, so sehr wie er dich darüber ausfragt, Siamun.“

„So scheint es mir auch, Große Herrin. Natürlich bin ich froh darüber, daß die Planungen das Wohlwollen Seiner Majestät genießen.“

Yugi hätte schwören können, daß kurzzeitig Unbehagen in den sonst so fröhlichen Augen seines Großvaters aufgeblitzt war. Aber da war es auch schon wieder fort. Er nippte an seinem kühlen Bier, doch sein Kopf wurde ihm nun, da er kein Teil der Gesprächsrunde mehr war, wieder schwer. Er verneigte sich ehrerbietig. „Ich werde mich auch kurz entfernen. Ich brauche dringend etwas frische Luft.“

„Geh nur, mein Junge.“

Mit dieser Erlaubnis erhob Yugi sich und trat aufatmend durch eine zweite Tür in den Garten hinaus. Hier war die Luft frisch und der Kopf wurde Yugi wieder leichter, als er langsam um das Haus herumschlenderte. In regelmäßigen Abständen war ein Soldat postiert. Jeder spannte sich an, sobald er einer zweiten Präsenz gewahr wurde. Nachdem sie Yugi erkannten, entspannten sie sich.

Yugi hatte das Haus fast umrundet, als er ein Rascheln und dann ein Plätschern hörte. Als er den Kopf wandte, entdeckte er den Pharao, der sich die Hände in einem bereitgestellten Eimer wusch. Anscheinend hatte er Yugi gehört, denn er hob den Kopf.

„Hast du es auch nicht mehr ausgehalten?“

„Es war sehr stickig…“

„…und zu persönlich“, beendete der Pharao den Satz und richtete sich auf. Er schüttelte seine feuchten Hände, daß die Tropfen flogen. Seine Augen waren warm, mitfühlend. Yugi wurde plötzlich die Kehle eng und er nickte nur.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte sie wohl besser zuhause lassen sollen, aber das hätte Tausret nicht gefallen.“

„Die Große Herrin scheint dennoch wenig Freude an diesem Mahl zu haben.“ Yugi knetete seine Hände, den Blick auf den Rasen gerichtet.

Der Pharao tippte Yugis Kinn an, bis Yugi den Blick wieder hob. „Dafür kannst du nichts. Komm, gehen wir ein Stück.“ 

Einer der Soldaten erschien wie aus dem Nichts, doch der Pharao machte eine ablehnende Geste und berührte die umgekehrte Pyramide, verziert mit einem Horusauge, die um seinen Hals hing. Der Soldat zog sich nach einer Verneigung wieder zurück.

Yugi starrte das seltsame Schmuckstück an. Der Pharao hatte es nicht getragen, als sie sich beim Baden getroffen hatten und soweit er sich erinnern konnte auch nicht als Yugi offiziell sein Gast gewesen war. Selbst für den Pharao wirkte es etwas groß und zu protzig.

„Yugi?“

Der schreckte auf. „Äh, ja. Gehen wir.“

Der Pharao schlug einen kleinen Pfad ein, der in Richtung der Palastmauern führte. „Hast du dich inzwischen etwas an deine Berufung gewöhnt?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, antwortete Yugi, der neben dem Pharao ging. „Morgen geht es los, gleich ob es mir gefällt oder nicht.“

„Was stört dich? Außer der Reaktion deiner Mutter, meine ich. Dein Großvater war ja ganz aus dem Häuschen.“

„Ich will nicht kämpfen. Wirklich nicht. Ich will Frieden.“

Der Pharao berührte kurz Yugis Unterarm und hinterließ dabei angenehmes Kribbeln. „Glaub mir, ich liebe das Kämpfen auch nicht. Frieden ist wahrlich die beste Lösung.“

„Aber?“ Yugi warf seinem göttlichen Begleiter einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu.

Der Pharao verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann kaum beeinflußen, welchen Weg andere Herrscher bevorzugen. Wenn sie Krieg wünschen, kann ich ihnen mein Volk nicht ausliefern.“

Yugi biß sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte zögernd. „Ich fühle mich dennoch nicht wohl damit. Nicht mal mein Vater dachte an eine militärische Laufbahn für mich.“

„Er hat den Dienst hier sehr plötzlich verlassen, laut den Aufzeichnungen. Ungewöhnlich für einen Mann, der Ehrengold von meinem Vater erhielt und in mehreren Schlachten erfolgreich gekämpft hat. Er drängte zum Beispiel syrische Truppen von Waset ab in die Wüste und verteidigte Minnefer gegen einen Ansturm von Räubern und Mördern. Er hätte leicht militärischer Berater und General der Generäle werden können, dennoch entschied er sich, mit Frau und Kind aufs Land zu ziehen, um dort eine Töpferei zu eröffnen.“

Yugi lächelte. „Er sagte immer, er hätte genug Schlachtfelder für zwei Leben gesehen. Er meinte auch, ich solle mein Auskommen im Frieden finden, nicht im Krieg. Vielleicht sind meine Eltern deshalb fort: Damit ich kein Bestienzähmer werde.“

„Vielleicht.“ Der Pharao hielt inne und Yugi tat es ihm gleich. 

Sie blickten einander an und Yugi hatte auf einmal Herzklopfen und feuchte Hände. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie der Pharao beim Baden aussah und auch nicht die stille Stärke, die er ausstrahlte. Yugi schluckte mühevoll.

„Du wirst es weit bringen, Yugi.“

„Ich weiß nicht…“

„Ein wenig mehr Mut!“ Der Pharao lächelte und Yugis Wangen wurden daraufhin warm. „Ich weiß, du kannst es.“

„Weil ich aus einer Familie guter Bestienzähmer stamme?“

Der Pharao lachte, ein angenehmes Geräusch, das sich in Yugis Bauch zusammenrollte und Wärme abstrahlte. „Weil du deinen Kopf benutzt und dich nicht scheust, Fragen zu stellen, zum einen. Zum anderen… Weil ich keine blutrünstigen Krieger will, sondern Menschen, denen Frieden am Herzen liegt. Also Menschen wie dich.“

Yugi errötete, noch mehr, als der Pharao einfach seine Hände nahm und sie sanft festhielt. „L-lebender Horus…“

„Wir sind unter uns. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du mich bei meinem Namen nennst.“

„I-ich bin mir… nicht sicher… Wir kennen uns ja kaum. Ich will nicht unverschämt sein.“ Yugi wurde warm. Atems Hände schienen ihm wie kleine Öfen zu sein.

„Oh, wir werden uns kennenlernen. Oder glaubst du, ich muß meine Fähigkeiten nicht üben? Immer und immer wieder?“ 

Yugi konnte den Blick nicht von den brennenden Augen des Pharaos abwenden. Wahrlich, der Sohn des Ra, so wärmend und doch so wild. „Wahrscheinlich schon…“ Yugi lächelte.

„Dann siehst du doch ein, daß wir uns bald gut kennen werden.“

Yugi nickte und sein Körper lehnte sich nach vorne, wie ein Stück Metall angezogen von einem Magneten. 

„Oh großer Pharao!“

Wie Kinder, die man bei einer dem elterlichen Auge unerwünschten Tat aufgefunden hatte, fuhren Yugi und der Pharao auseinander.  
Ein Soldat, die Augen zu Boden geneigt, deutete auf einen sehnigen Mann, der, ebenfalls seinen Blick nach unten gerichtet, vortrat, den linken Fuß immer nach vorne.

„Eine Botschaft aus Esna, für den Lebenden Horus höchstpersönlich. Gepriesen möge er sein! Glorreich und mächtig, Herr der zwei Länder, Bezwinger der Feinde!“ 

Der Pharao nahm die dargereichte Lehmtafel entgegen und studierte sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen. Je mehr er las, desto düsterer wurde sein Blick. Yugis Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Bringt den jungen Mann hierher zu mir. Ich werde mich selbst überzeugen, ob seine Worte der Wahrheit entsprechen oder einer Geisteskrankheit entsprungen sind“, befahl der Pharao schließlich. 

Der Bote verneigte sich tief. „Wie du es befiehlst, Oh Göttlicher! Ich werde sofort…“

„Du kannst morgen früh aufbrechen“, unterbrach der Pharao ihn. „Soldat, sorg dafür, daß der Mann eine Unterkunft für die Nacht und Essen für seine schnelle Reise erhält.“

„Sehr wohl, großer Herr der Sonne. Mögest du ewig leben, heil und gesund.“

Der Bote wiederholte die Segensformel, dann verschwanden die Männer im Dunkel der Nacht. Der Pharao atmete mehrmals heftig ein und aus, die Augen geschlossen.

„Keine gute Nachricht?“ wagte Yugi schließlich, das Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

„Nein.“ Der Pharao blickte erneut auf die Lehmtafel, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, auf uns kommen dunkle Zeiten zu.“

Yugi nickte kurz. Seine Hände waren inzwischen nicht mehr warm, sondern klamm und klebrig. Etwas unangenehm Kaltes lag in der Luft und legte sich über Yugis Haut wie ein Schleier. Yugi zitterte und schlang beide Arme um seinen bis auf den Halskragen bloßen Oberkörper.

Der Pharao seufzte und ließ die Botschaft sinken. „Es tut mir leid, Yugi.“

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Atem.“

Die Nennung seines Namens ließ den Pharao lächeln. „Ich hoffe es. Aber mein Versuch, dich aufzumuntern, hat dennoch keine Früchte getragen. Meine Anwesenheit ist wohl mehr eine Belastung für dich als eine Bereicherung, Yugi.“

Yugi trat zu Atem. „Ich bin verwirrt über meine Zukunft, das will ich nicht verhehlen. Aber du bist nicht schuld an der Botschaft, genauso wenig wie der Bote eben. Oder?“

Atem strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Yugis erglühende Wange. „Wie ich sagte: Du bist ein kluger junger Mann.“

Yugi fühlte Wärme in der Brust. In einvernehmlichem Schweigen kehrten sie dann zu dem ausgedehnten Abendmahl zurück.


	8. 8. Kapitel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Anuugi heute Geburtstag hat, gibt es heute gleich drei Kapitel auf einmal. :)   
> Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Süße! Ich hoffe, du hast viel Spaß, nicht nur beim Lesen der FF. *knuddel*

Yugi kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, während er das steinerne Tor vor sich betrachtete. Hieroglyphen und seltsame Kreaturen waren in den Stein gehauen worden, bemalt in strahlenden Farben. Zwei Soldaten standen davor und warfen Yugi komische Blicke zu. Bevor sie noch auf die Idee kamen, Yugi in den Kerker zu werfen, weil er ein Spion oder zumindest Unruhestifter war, trat der auf sie zu und zeigte ihnen die aus Bein geschnitzte Plakette, die er um den Hals trug.  
Die Gesichter der Soldaten entspannten sich und sie ließen ihn mit einem lachenden „Gutes Gelingen!“ passieren.

Aufatmend trat Yugi in den sandbedeckten, kreisförmigen Hof. Offiziell war das hier ein Truppenübungsplatz. In Wahrheit gehörte dieser Ort den Bestienzähmern. Hohe Mauern zogen sich um das Gelände. Wie Jono berichtet hatte, waren diese aber nur ein Teil der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, damit niemand Unbefugtes zufällig oder mit böser Absicht zusehen konnte. Es gab auch mehrere magische Schutzschilde, die weit hinauf in den Himmel ragten.

Nicht, daß Yugi dergleichen erkennen konnte. Das einzige, was er sah, war wie Ras Licht langsam die Mauern herunterkroch. Bald würde es hoffentlich etwas wärmer werden.

„He, Yugi!“

„Yugi, hier drüben!“

Er drehte sich und entdeckte Jono und Mana, die ihm zuwinkten, letztere sprang auch mehrmals in die Luft, wahrscheinlich damit sie neben Jono nicht vollkommen unterging. Yugi eilte zu ihnen. „Hallo, ihr zwei!“

„Oh, ich freu mich!“ Mana umarmte Yugi und drückte diesen. „Das wird so toll! Wir werden beide ganz von vorne anfangen.“

Yugi erwiderte die Umarmung und blickte dann zu Jono. „Wo ist Honda?“

„Er hat heute frei und besucht seine Familie in der Stadt. Dafür sollen wir aber noch einen neuen Lehrling bekommen. Ich frag mich, wo der bleibt. Meister Set kriegt jedes Mal einen Anfall, wenn jemand auch nur eine Minute zu spät kommt.“

Mana erschauderte. „Ich bin heute sowieso schon besonders früh aufgestanden.“ Wie um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen gähnte sie. „Ich wünschte, heute würde uns Meister Mahaad unterrichten.“

„Die Lehrer wechseln also?“ Bisher kannte Yugi Meister Mahaad noch nicht, aber Mana hatte noch nie ein schlechtes Wort über ihn verloren. Meister Sets Verhalten hingegen sprach nicht gerade für ein angenehmes Unterrichtsklima.

„So isses. Jeder der sechs auserwählten Priester gibt Unterricht. Sie wechseln sich immer ab. Meisterin Isis und Meister Mahaad sind die besten, finde ich.“

„Ja, sie beide sind entspannt. Meister Shada hingegen ist immer sehr streng…“

„… und Meister Set ist ein echter Eselsarsch.“

Mana legte kichernd eine Hand über den Mund, Yugi prustete los. „Jono!“

„Stimmt eben.“

„Was stimmt eben?“ 

Alle drei zuckten zusammen und fuhren herum. Hinter ihnen stand, in den Himmel ragend wie ein Obelisk und gleichsam abschreckend, Meister Set. Er musterte das Trio seiner Schüler wie Schaben, die ihm über das Essen gekrabbelt waren.

„Es stimmt, daß es hier morgens so schattig ist“, warf Yugi die erstbeste Ausrede zwischen seine Freund und sich und Meister Set.

„Welch eine Erkenntnis!“ blaffte letzterer sie an. Mit einer Hand schob er dann einen Jungen mit langen, schwarzen Haaren vor sich, der praktisch an Meister Sets Lippen hing. „Das hier ist mein Bruder Mokuba. Er wird ab heute mit euch lernen.“

„Hallo, Prinz Mokuba! Ich wußte nicht, daß du auch kommst.“ Mana winkte ihm zu und Mokuba wurde rot um die Nase.

„Hallo, Mana. Ich wollte einfach so sehr und der Pharao hat‘s mir erlaubt.“

Prinz? Ach ja, Meister Set war ein Vetter des Pharaos, erinnerte Yugi sich. Also war auch Mokuba Teil der Königsfamilie. Solange der Pharao keinen leiblichen Erben hatte, waren Set und Mokuba also die beiden, die als nächstes in der Thronfolge standen.

„Nachdem das geklärt wäre, werden wir ganz von vorne beginnen.“ Meister Set blickte herablassend zu Jono, während Mokuba sich zwischen Mana und Yugi stellte. „Das paßt sehr gut, denn du bist noch immer ein katastrophaler Bestienzähmer, Jono. Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn wir alles nochmal durchgehen.“

Jono lief rot an und knurrte. „Ich bin nicht katastrophal! Der Wesir…“

„… hat genommen, wer gerade verfügbar war“, fuhr Meister Set ihm über den Mund. 

Yugi klappte der Kiefer hinunter, während Mana murmelte: „Nicht schon wieder…“  
Mokuba seufzte schwer.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß mein Großvater sowas tun würde“, rutschte es Yugi heraus und fand sich nun im Fokus zweier kalter Augen.

„So? Wann hast du diese Erkenntnis gewonnen? An der Töpferscheibe in irgendeinem Bauerndorf, während dein Großvater hier in Waset weilte?“

„Hey!“ Empört schob Jono sich zwischen Yugi und Meister Set. „Wir wissen alle, daß Wesir Siamun ein guter Mann ist.“

„Fünf Runden, Jono. Yugi kann offensichtlich für sich selber sprechen.“

Jonos Augen blitzten, dann drehte der junge Mann sich um und lief wortlos los.

Yugi schüttelte den Kopf. War das denn die Möglichkeit? „Ich kenne meinen Großvater“, erklärte er dann.

„Schön, wenn du das tust. Also gut. Bis dieser Taugenichts fertig ist, nimmt sich jeder ein Diaha Diank.“ Meister Set deutete unwirsch auf einen Durchgang in der Mauer. „Trödelt gefälligst nicht. Es reicht, daß ich meine Zeit immer mit diesem Nichtsnutz vergeuden muß“

Yugi, Mana und Mokuba folgten dem Fingerzeig. Kaum im Inneren der dunklen Kammer stöhnte Mokuba.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber mein großer Bruder streitet sich ständig mit Jono.“ Mürrisch betrachtete er ein Regal, auf dem mehrere der flügelartigen, ausklappbaren Apparaturen lagen, die Yugi nun inzwischen schon mehrmals gesehen hatte.

„Ja… Ich frage mich, ob nicht in Wahrheit Meister Set seine eigene Zeit verschwendet.“ Mana nahm ein Diaha Diank, versuchte, es an ihrem Arm zu befestigen und stellte seufzend fest, daß es ihr zu groß war. Sie reichte es an Yugi weiter, der leider auch nicht mehr Glück damit hatte.

„Die beiden streiten sich also öfter?“ erkundigte Yugi sich, während er die Regale nach einem passenden Diaha Diank absuchte.

„Immer.“ Mokuba verdrehte seine grauen Augen, dann stieß er einen Triumphschrei aus. „Ha! Das paßt!“

Mana und Yugi gesellten sich zu ihm und fanden daneben auch passende Stücke für sich selbst. Die Diaha Dianks an den Armen kehrten sie nach draußen zurück.  
Jono lehnte mit einem Arm keuchend an der Mauer und musterte Meister Set mit stechenden Augen. Wenn Blicke töten könnten… 

„Alle bereit? Gut.“ Meister Set beachtete Jono nicht weiter, sondern drehte sich um. Er breitete beide Arme aus und rief: „Duos, zeig dich!“

Goldenes Licht erhellte den Platz und Yugi mußte die Augen zusammenkneifen. Als er sie wieder öffnen konnte, stand ein blaues Wesen mitten auf dem Hof. Es hatte die Figur eines Menschen, wenn auch größer und massiger. Augen konnte Yugi an der seltsamen Kreatur nicht erkennen, dafür ein Paar Flügel und ein Schwert. Zwischen Kuriboh und diesem Wesen, Duos, lagen Welten! Allein der Gedanke, neben Duos zu stehen, ließ Yugi schaudern.

Meister Set hatte sich inzwischen wieder ihnen zugewandt. „Das ist meine persönliche Ka-Bestie. Wie ihr vielleicht schon wißt, wohnt im Herzen eines jeden Menschen so ein Wesen. Nur Bestienzähmern ist es möglich, die eigenen Ka-Bestien oder ein in Steintafeln gebanntes Monster zu beschwören. Wir werden damit beginnen, daß ihr eure persönliche Ka-Bestie zu beschwören lernt.“ Er musterte sie alle, dann winkte er Mana. „Du fängst an.“

„I-ich?“ Mana deutete auf sich und blickte zu den anderen. Seufzend trat sie dann mehrere Schritte vor.

„Du als Zauberlehrling solltest mit dieser Übung doch wohl die geringsten Probleme haben. Vor allem als Schülerin von Meister Mahaad, dem besten Zauberer unseres Reiches.“

Mit jedem Wort schien Mana kleiner zu werden. Yugi hätte sie am liebsten hinter sich gezogen, aber dann würde er wohl nur im Kreis laufen dürfen, während Meister Set Mana nur noch gnadenloser angehen würde.

„Ich gebe mein Bestes“, erwiderte Mana mit dünner Stimme. „Aber ich weiß nicht mal, wie meine Ka-Bestie heißt.“

„Das kann dir niemand sagen, also finde es heraus.“ Meister Set ging ein ganzes Stück zur Seite. „Konzentriere dich auf dein Innerstes. Greife nach dem, was in deinem Herzen schlummert und gib ihm Gestalt.“ Zur Abwechslung klang er tatsächlich wie ein vernünftiger Lehrmeister.

Yugi, Jono und Mokuba beobachteten danach gespannt Mana. Sie stand da, die Augenlider fest zusammengepreßt, ebenso die Lippen. Mit der freien Hand klammerte sie sich am Diaha Diank fest. 

Yugi schluckte mehrmals, Mokuba wiegte sich von einem Fuß zum anderen, Jono rollte einen Kiesel mit dem Fuß über den Boden.

Schweiß lief von Manas Stirn, das Mädchen stöhnte. Irgendwo schrie ein Falke.

Yugi rieb über sein eigenes Diaha Diank. Wie glatt es war… Ob es mit Gold beschlagen war? Hatte Atem auch so eins? Apropos: Ob Atem heute auch noch zum üben kam?

Meister Sets Schnauben unterbrach die angespannte Stille im Hof. „Zurück mit dir an deinen Platz. Das kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen. Vielleicht hat ja ein anderer von euch mehr Glück. Jono, los! Zeig, was du kannst, du Angeber.“

Jono verkniff sich sichtlich und mit großer Mühe eine unfeine Bemerkung, dann drückte er Manas Schulter. Das Mädchen war wie ein geprügelter Hund zu ihren Kameraden zurückgeschlichen. Mokuba und Yugi nahmen sie wortlos in die Mitte. 

Jono nahm nun Manas Platz ein, dabei traktierte er Meister Set mit Blicken. Er hob seinen Arm mit dem Diaha Diank und rief. „Komm raus, Flammenschwertkämpfer! Gemeinsam schaffen wir alles!“  
Sofort glühte goldenes Licht auf und Sekunden später stand ein zweites Wesen neben Duos. Es sah einem Menschen weitaus ähnlicher als Duos, auch wenn es größer als jeder Mensch war. Ein großer Helm schützte den Kopf und das Wesen schwang ein Schwert, das von Flammen umzüngelt wurde.

Yugi fragte sich, wie Meister Set darauf kam, Jono sei ein blutiger Anfänger. Ihr Lehrmeister zog derweil ein Gesicht wie sieben Regenwetter.

„Wie wärs mit einem kleinen Übungskampf?“ schlug Jono nun vor, Feuer in den Augen. „Dann sehen unsere Anfänger gleich mal, wie sowas geht.“ 

„Oh ja!“ Mokuba straffte sich breit grinsend. „Großer Bruder, bitte, zeig uns was.“

Yugi war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich dem anschließen konnte. Er war nicht hierhergekommen, damit gleich am ersten Tag die Fetzen flogen. Aber bei Jono und Meister Set hatte er da wohl kein Glück, denn letzterer nahm mit einem hyänenhaften Lächeln eine Position gegenüber von Jono ein.

Die beiden Männer belauerten sich, während ihre Monster einander gegenüber standen, Schwerter angehoben und offenbar bereit, auf das kleinste Wort hin zu reagieren.

Mokuba hibbelte auf und ab und schien sich nur mit Mühe verkneifen zu können, seinen Bruder anzufeuern.

„Duell!“ riefen schließlich die beiden Kontrahenten und die Ka-Bestien stürmten aufeinander zu. Klirrend schlugen ihre Schwerter aufeinander. Kräftige Beine stemmten sich in den Boden und die beiden Bestien sich gegeneinander. Metall schabte über Metall, die kämpfenden Monster ächzten.

„Duos, Angriff von links!“ 

Duos sprang zurück, nur um dann gleich wieder vorzuschnellen und dem Flammenschwertkämpfer in die Seite zu fallen.

„Parieren, Flammenschwertkämpfer!“ Jono knirschte mit den Zähnen, als seine Ka-Bestie den Schlag gerade noch abwehrte.

Meister Set lächelte hintergründig. „Nochmal!“

Der Flammenschwertkämpfer fing auch den nächsten Schlag ab.

„Er versucht offenbar, Jono in die Defensive zu drängen“, murmelte Yugi abwesend.

Mokuba hüpfte inzwischen in die Luft. „Ja, zeigs ihm, großer Bruder!“

Yugis Einschätzung bestätigte sich. Meister Set ließ Jono keine Möglichkeit, auszubrechen. Immer wieder ließ er Duos die Seiten wechseln, womit der Flammenschwertkämpfer die ganze Zeit nur abwehren konnte, ohne eigenen Boden zu gewinnen.

Jono derweil wurde immer aggressiver und seine Ka-Bestie reagierte entsprechend immer ungehaltener. Yugi ahnte, was Meister Set mit der Taktik bezweckte. Während Jono immer heißer lief, sah Meister Set immer zufriedener aus und gab kühl ein Kommando nach dem anderen.

„Argh! Du Lackaffe machst mich wahnsinnig!“ Jono raufte sich seine blonde Mähne, dann deutete er mit dem Zeigefinger direkt auf Meister Set. „Flammenschwertkämpfer, greif direkt an!“

Der wich gerade noch Duos aus, dessen Schwert sich wirkungslos in den Boden bohrte, dann stürmte der Flammenschwertkämpfer genau auf Meister Set zu.  
Yugi schrie auf, als das Monster zuschlug. Diaha Diank und Schwert trafen klirrend aufeinander.  
Meister Set lächelte… und Duos hielt seine Klinge an Jonos Hals.

Jono stolperte zurück und landete auf dem staubigen Boden. „Scheiße!“ Er hustete. Die Monster verblaßten inzwischen.

„Anfänger“, stellte Meister Set fest und wandte sich Mana, Yugi und Mokuba zu. „Um zu kämpfen braucht ihr eine gute Strategie. Ansonsten endet ihr so wie dieser Taugenichts, der außer einer Menge Glück nichts zu bieten hat.“

„Hey!“

„Fünf Runden, Jono.“

Der spuckte aus, bevor er sich aufrappelte und mit finsterem Gesicht seinen zweiten Straflauf begann.

„Mokuba, Yugi, ihr versucht jetzt, eure Ka-Bestien zu beschwören.“

Die beiden sahen sich an, seufzten und traten vor.

Yugi schloß wie auch Mana vorhin seine Augen und erinnerte sich an Meister Sets Anweisungen: Tief in sein Herz blicken, zugreifen und seinem Ka eine Gestalt geben. Yugis Atmung verlangsamte sich. Bunte Schemen glitten über seine geschlossenen Augenlider. Eine Gestalt… Konnte er das entscheiden? Er dachte an Kuriboh und dessen unordentliches Fell und große Kulleraugen. Er lächelte. Auf Kuribohs violette Augen folgte noch ein weiteres Paar dieser Farbe, allerdings schräger, katzenhafter, voller Wärme. Yugi hatte eine angenehme Wärme in der Brust.

„Ihr seid wirklich ein beklagenswerter Haufen!“ schnitt Meister Sets Stimme durch Yugis Fantasien wie ein Messer durch Fleisch. „Fünf Runden, jeder von euch.“

„G-großer Bruder…“

„Spreche ich assyrisch? Los!“

Yugi warf Mokuba einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, dann auch Mana. Zu dritt folgten sie Jono, der fast fertig war, um den Hof herum. Kaum standen sie alle wieder, wollte Meister Set von jedem von ihnen wieder eine Beschwörung sehen. Jono hatte erneut keine Probleme, doch die Plätze vor Mana, Mokuba und Yugi blieben weiterhin leer.

„Nochmal fünf Runden“, kommandierte Meister Set und drehte sich zu Jono um. „Und du besorg was zu trinken. Die werden noch ganz schön schwitzen.“

Yugi begriff das als Versprechen und Drohung zugleich, als er wieder loslief. Diesmal etwas langsamer, um mit seinen Kräften besser hauszuhalten. So wiederholte sich das Spiel den ganzen Vormittag lang: Sie sollten beschwören, schafften es nicht und wurden zur Strafe um den Hof gescheucht.

Irgendwann lehnten Mana, Yugi und Mokuba an der Mauer, jeder einen Becher kühlen Biers in der Hand, und starrten wortlos in den Himmel, keuchend.

Yugi zitterten die Beine und seine Lunge fühlte sich an, als wollte sie ihm bald aus dem Mund kriechen und selbst davonrennen. Überall an ihm war es unangenehm feucht. Er schloß die Augen und sehnte sich nach etwas Schlaf. Ja, ein Mittagsschlaf wäre wirklich nicht zu verachten… In einem kühlen Zimmer, auf weichen Kissen…

„He, Yugi!“

Er zuckte hoch und blinzelte stöhnend gegen das Licht an, als sich eine dunkle Gestalt zu ihm herunterbeugte. 

„Jono?“ Yugi rieb sich stöhnend über das Gesicht.

„Ja, der bin ich. Wir sind fertig. Du kannst jetzt also gehen.“ 

Yugi blickte neben sich. Mana rappelte sich gerade auf und Meister Set hob wortlos Mokuba auf die Arme. „Oh, gut…“ Yugi reichte Jono den Becher, dann rappelte er sich auf.

„Morgen wird euch Meisterin Isis unterrichten. Benehmt euch und strengt euch an. Wir sehen uns bald wieder.“ Damit drehte Meister Set sich um und verließ das Areal mit langen Schritten, sein Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm in einer Brise.

„Noch einmal bei Meister Set Unterricht… Ich glaub, das überleb ich nicht“, sprach Mana aus, was Yugi dachte.


	9. 9. Kapitel

Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen füllte das königliche Schlafgemach, ein Rücken wölbte sich, zuckend, zitternd. Dann sank der verschwitzte Leib wieder auf zerwühlte Laken und entspannte sich.

Atem keuchte, die Augen geschlossen und genoß den Nachhall, der jede seiner Fasern erfaßt hatte. Vor seinem inneren Auge stand ihm immer noch das rundliche Gesicht mit den zarten, rosigen Lippen und den großen, aufmerksamen Augen. Augen, in deren mysteriösen violetten Tiefen Atem sich nur zu gerne verloren hätte. Abwesend hob Atem seine rechte Hand zum Munde und leckte den Beweis seiner Manneskraft auf.

Ein Knabe, selbst wenn er ihn nackt gesehen hatte, sollte ihn nicht so aus der Ruhe bringen, aus dem Schlaf reißen und seine Hände ein solches Eigenleben entwickeln lassen. Dennoch lächelte Atem, bis sein Kopf wieder genügend durchblutet wurde. Und die Frage zurückkehrte, was Atem mit dieser Anziehung anfangen sollte, die er gegenüber Yugi verspürte. Er kannte Yugi nicht gut genug, um so etwas fühlen zu dürfen. Und Siamun hatte sicher andere Pläne für seinen einzigen Nachfahren. Zumindest für einen männlichen Nachfahren…

Seufzend rappelte Atem sich auf und zog eine Grimasse, als das Bettuch sich nur widerwillig von seiner Haut löste. Er brauchte ein Bad und einen klaren Kopf für heute. Yugi war eine Angelegenheit, die warten mußte. Selbst wenn Atem es begrüßte, zur Abwechslung nicht von unklaren Alpdrücken geplagt zu werden.

***

Ra hatte gerade erst begonnen, den Horizont zu erhellen, da war Yugi schon aus dem Bett gekrochen. Mit Schmerzen in den Beinen, den Armen, der Brust… Yugi war froh, daß er wenigstens noch sitzen und liegen konnte.  
Meisterin Isis hatte sie vor zwei Tagen zwischen den Beschwörungsversuchen Steine auf Strohpuppen werfen lassen und Meister Shada hatte sie mit Liegestützen traktiert.  
Yugi derweil war schier verzweifelt, denn wann immer er geglaubt hatte, er hätte es gleich, nur noch ein, zwei Sekunden, war er unterbrochen worden. Weder Mana noch Mokuba war es besser ergangen und so hatte noch keiner auch nur eine Beschwörung zustande gebracht.

Deshalb war Yugi gestern Abend in den letzten Sekunden vor dem Einschlafen auf eine andere Idee gekommen. Er würde so früh wie möglich hingehen und dann, wenn keiner ihn stören konnte, dann würde es ihm gelingen! Er würde seine Ka-Bestie beschwören! Wenn er sich schon ohne sein Zutun oder auch nur sein Einverständnis in dieser Gruppe seltsamer, magisch begabter Geheimkämpfer befand, dann konnte er wenigstens zeigen, daß er mehr konnte als sportliche Übungen bis zum Umfallen.

Yugi atmete durch und zog sich einen einfachen Schurz über. „Ich schaffe es!“ Mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen marschierte er los, etwas Brot in einer Hand, seine Schmerzen ignorierend.   
Er hatte sein kleines Frühstück schon verzehrt, als er am Übungsgelände ankam. Einer der Wächter witzelte, daß Yugi es wohl gar nicht erwarten könnte, wieder zu üben und der nickte einfach nur lächelnd und schlüpfte an den Männern vorbei.

Yugi suchte sich ein Plätzchen gegenüberliegend vom Tor und setzte sich, den Rücken an die Mauer gelehnt. Au! Er hatte diese Ausbildungsmethoden gründlich satt... Yugi schloß tief durchatmend die Augen. Er ließ sich in die Tiefe seines Bewußtseins fallen und streckte die Fühler aus. Wo war sie nur?   
Yugi rief nach seiner Ka-Bestie, bot ihr seine Hand an. Stumm bat er sie, sich ihm zu zeigen und ihm sein Innerstes zu enthüllen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, in der Yugi nichts hörte außer seinen eigenen Atemzügen, wurde er eines unterdrückten Stöhnens gewahr. Yugi versuchte, sich am Boden festzuklammern und endlich einen Blick in die Schwärze zu erhaschen. Schweiß perlte von seiner Stirn.

Holz traf kraftvoll auf Holz und irritiert öffnete Yugi die Augen. Würde er niemals Ruhe finden? Wie sollte er seine Ka-Bestie beschwören, wenn alle Welt ihn andauernd unterbrach? Wie sollte er morgen überhaupt noch aufstehen, wenn diese infernalischen Leibesübungen weitergingen?

Yugi drehte den Kopf und entdeckte in der Nähe der Waffenkammer einen jungen Soldaten, der mit einem hölzernen Übungsschwert eine der Strohpuppen malträtierte. Überall lagen schon gelbe Halme verstreut.  
Yugi blies sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, dann stand er auf. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt marschierte er auf den Soldaten zu. Konnte der nicht woanders üben? Oder wenigstens leise? War das wirklich zu viel verlangt?

„He, du!“ rief Yugi, kaum daß ihn nur noch wenige Meter von seinem Ziel trennten. „Andere Leute versuchen hier, ihr Innerstes nach außen zu kehren und bräuchten dafür mal eine halbe Stunde Ruhe.“

Der Soldat hielt inne, dann senkte er das Schwert, bevor er sich langsam Yugi zuwandte. Der fühlte, wie sein eben noch glühendes Gesicht kalt wie in einer Wüstennacht wurde. 

„Yugi?“ Verwirrte, violette Augen musterten diesen.

Ohne noch abzuwarten warf Yugi sich Gesicht voran in den Staub. „G-großmächtiger Pharao, Herr der zwei Länder, Besitzer meines Lebens… Vergib mir meine Unverschämtheit! Ich sprach, ohne nachzudenken.“  
Yugi hustete leise und kräuselte die Nase. Der Sand war ekelhaft! Aber das war seine Strafe für sein loses Mundwerk.

„Steh auf“, war die Antwort des Pharaos. „Na komm! Ich war wirklich sehr laut und ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, ob hier sonst noch wer ist.“

Yugi stand langsam auf, seine Knie zitterten. Er wagte es nicht, den Blick zu heben. „Aber ich habe dich beleidigt! Die Götter werden mir zürnen. Selbst wenn du nicht der Lebende Horus wärst, mein Verhalten war abscheulich!“  
Da fühlte Yugi einen warmen Finger und der leichte Druck war genug, daß er den Kopf hob.

„Du warst aufgebracht. Das ist jeder Mal! Kein Grund, daß du dich vor mir in den Staub wirfst.“

„Du bist viel zu gütig… Verzeihung!“ Yugi fühlte, wie das Blut ihm wieder in den Kopf schoß. Was war nur mit ihm los? Jetzt hatte er den Pharao innerhalb weniger Minuten zweimal kritisiert.

Der Pharao lachte nur. „Denk dran, wir sind allein, also nenn mich doch bitte Atem. Vielleicht bin ich ab und an zu gütig, aber ich glaube, bei dir ist meine Güte gerechtfertigt.“ Dann sah er sich um. „Du bist ja schon sehr früh hier zugange“, wechselte er zu Yugis Erleichterung das Thema.

„Nun, Atem, mir will keine Beschwörung von irgendetwas gelingen. Ich kann noch nicht mal Ruhe beschwören.“ Yugi rieb sich abwechselnd über seine Schultern. Dieses Diaha Diank wog wirklich schwer…

Atem neben ihm blickte in den Himmel, dessen Farbe langsam zu hellblau wechselte. „Es dauert alles seine Zeit. Du wirst es schaffen.“ Damit lächelte er Yugi an, der sich nun auf unerwartete Weise mit seinem eigenen Motivationssprüchlein konfrontiert sah.

„Das hoffe ich. Danke, daß du mir meinen Ausbruch nicht krumm genommen hast. Ich sollte mich lieber nochmal hinsetzen und die Beschwörung versuchen. Wenn unser heutiger Lehrmeister hier erscheint und meine Mitschüler werde ich nicht mehr weit dabei kommen.“ Yugi schenkte Atem noch ein kleines Lächeln, dann ging er langsam zurück. Die betäubende Wirkung seines Zorns hatte nachgelassen und Yugi spürte wieder deutlich seinen Muskelkater. Er biß die Zähne aufeinander, aber schon nach wenigen Schritten hatte er das Gefühl, als würden Zähne aus heißem Eisen sich in seine Beine graben. Stöhnend sank er zu Boden. 

„Yugi!“ Hastige Schritte erklangen und Atem ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen.

„G-geht schon“, versuchte Yugi seine Schmerzen zu überspielen, aber Atem blickte ihn scharf an. „Es sind meine Beine“, gab Yugi auf und verkniff sich ein Stöhnen. Wie Schlangen unter der Haut, die zuckten!

Atems warme Hände glitten sanft über Yugis Unterschenkel und dann die Oberschenkel. „Deine Muskeln sind überlastet.“

„Das verstehe ich nicht… Wir haben doch alle dieselben Übungen gemacht. Ich meine, Prinz Mokuba ist ein kleiner Junge und Mana…“ 

„Unterschätz Mana nicht.“ Atem legte je einen Arm unter Yugis Rücken und Beine, dann hob er Yugi einfach hoch wie letztens Meister Set seinen erschöpften Bruder. „Ich bringe dich zu den Heilern.“

Yugi wußte nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte, außer sich an Atem festzuklammern. Gehen konnte er wirklich nicht. Aber Atem war Pharao und Yugi sollte lieber am Unterricht teilnehmen…  
Aber nachdem er heute bereits zweimal ins Fettnäpfchen getreten und Atem kritisiert hatte, sollte er jetzt besser still sein. Denn, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so sein sollte, Atems Nähe entspannte Yugi und der Schmerz ließ nach.

Atem trug Yugi mühelos aus dem Hof und schenkte den starrenden Soldaten keine Beachtung. Sein Blick war auf die Unterkunft der Heiler konzentriert, gleich dem eines Falken, der seine Beute erwählt hatte, um sie mit scharfen Krallen ihrem unabänderlichen Schicksal zuzuführen. Und Yugi war trotz des frühen Morgens auf einmal angenehm warm.

***

„Pri…äh… Pharao… Also Atem!“ Mana hibbelte auf ihrem Schemel.

„Nennt mich Atem, einfach Atem.“ Der seufzte und betrachtete die drei jungen Leute, die ihm gegenüber auf Schemeln saßen. Auch Atem saß, allerdings hatte man ihm einen Stuhl gebracht.

„Wir sind aber nicht alleine…“ Yugi rieb abwesend seinen Oberschenkel.

Mana kicherte. Ihr Blick ging zwischen Atem und Yugi hin und her. 

„Ich glaube, vor meinem Vetter und meiner besten Freundin ist das auch nichts anderes.“ Atem lächelte.

Mokuba gähnte und nickte dann. Dann stöhnte er und faßte sich in den Nacken.  
Mana tätschelte sanft seinen Rücken und der Junge wurde rot.

Yugi nickte. „Also dann, Atem… Was soll das hier werden?“ Er hob den Kopf, bis er das Sonnensegel sehen konnte, das über ihren Köpfen gespannt war. Auch unten war einiges anders: ein Tischchen mit Bier und Wasser stand bereit und neben dem Pharao stand ein zweites mit drei Senetbrettern darauf.  
Was Atem damit wollte, das konnte sich Yugi wirklich nicht vorstellen. Eins war schon merkwürdig genug, aber drei?

„Ein ruhiger Tag. Ihr seid keine Soldaten, eure Ausdauer ist vergleichsweise gering, auch eure Körperkraft. Es war ein Fehler, euch wie Soldaten zu behandeln. Bevor auch noch Mana die Waffen strecken muß, machen wir heute etwas anderes. Und ich denke, Jono und Honda freuen sich über einen zusätzlichen freien Vormittag.“

„Mein großer Bruder wäre nicht glücklich, daß du heute unterrichtest.“

„Dein großer Bruder sollte sein Glück nicht an meinen Taten festmachen.“

Mokuba lachte. „Also was bringst du uns heute bei, Atem?“

„Wer hat was von beibringen gesagt?“ Atem lächelte und nahm das erste Senetbrett in die Hand, das er dann an Mokuba weitergab. Auch Mana und Yugi erhielten jeweils eins, dazu Stäbchen und Spielfiguren.

„Du willst gegen uns alle drei Senet spielen?“ erkundigte Yugi sich.

Atem nickte. „Den ersten Zug überlasse ich euch.“

Mokuba starrte auf das Brett. „Soviel zum Thema Ruhe…“

Yugi hatte inzwischen seine Stäbchen geworfen und setzte eine Figur auf das Brett. Als er den Blick hob traf der auf Atems. Yugi lächelte und Atem erwiderte. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war direkt spürbar. 

Atem machte seinen Wurf und setzte seine Figur auf Yugis Brett, dann blickte er herausfordernd zu Mana und Mokuba. Zögernd setzte Mokuba seine Figur, Mana hingegen warf und machte sofort ihren Zug.

Yugi blickte auf das Brett, überlegte. Ja, so wäre es am besten aber dafür brauchte er… Er konzentrierte sich und warf die Stäbchen. Mist! Aber es ging auch anders. Also, die zweite Figur aufs Brett und abwarten, was Atem tun würde. Yugi hatte noch nie gegen ihn gespielt. Atem zu beobachten war erst mal das Beste. Yugi blickte neben sich. Während Mokuba erleichtert aussah, machte Mana ein langes Gesicht, als Atem ihre Figur vom Brett warf.  
Oh je! Ein Rauswurf gleich beim ersten Zug, das war hart! Doch da ruhten Atems Falkenaugen auch schon wieder auf Yugis Brett.

Yugi streckte seinen Rücken, während er das Brett auf seinen Knien so ruhig wie möglich hielt. Atem warf die Stäbchen. Yugi atmete auf. Eine Drei… Seine Figuren waren sicher. Nun konnte er sehen, wie er seine eigene hintere Figur einsetzen konnte. Wenn er die richtige Zahl bekam, konnte er Atems eine Figur von hinten angreifen… oder ihr davonlaufen. Yugi nagte an seiner Unterlippe und warf. Neben ihm erklangen Mokubas Stöhnen und Manas Kichern.

Atems Stein hatte nochmal Glück gehabt, dafür zog Yugi weiter vor. Fast war er an der ersten Kurve…  
Atems Stäbe klapperten, dann setzte die rote Spielfigur der blauen nach. Yugi schwitzte, sein Blick klebte am Brett. Er überschlug seine Möglichkeiten noch während des Werfens, dann konnte er auch schon um die Kurve ziehen. Alles um Yugi herum verschwand. Manas und Mokubas Stimmen wurden immer leiser, bis sie völlig verstummt waren. Yugi hörte nur noch sein eigenes Atemgeräusch und das Klackern der Stäbchen und Figuren. Yugis erster Stein aber kam nicht mehr weit. Yugi mußte einmal aussetzen und schon kam Atem herangefegt wie ein zorniger Sandsturm und Yugi mußte seinen Gefallenen vom Brett nehmen! Aber nicht lange! 

Atem ließ Yugi keine Möglichkeit zum Verschnaufen. Seine Steine flogen über das Feld, knallend, und wo sie auf Yugis trafen hinterließen sie eine Spur der Verwüstung.

Kaum noch wagte es Yugi zu blinzeln, sein Atem kam abgehackt. Ein Wurf, ein Zug! Diesmal fiel ein Stein Atems, nur noch knapp von den letzten Feldern entfernt. Yugi lachte leise. Das nächste Mal mußte er verhindern, daß Atem ihm zu nahe kam, aber dann war Yugi im Haus der Glückseligkeit fürs erste in Sicherheit. Nur noch der Wasserfall konnte seinem ersten Stein nun gefährlich werden. 

Atem hatte schon seine Strategie geändert und sich in Yugis letzten Stein verbissen. Schnell entbrannte ein Streit, in dem ihrer beider Figuren mal auf, mal neben dem Brett standen. Das Klappern des Setzens dröhnte Yugi in den Ohren.  
Zug um Zug kämpften sie verbissen und gönnten dem jeweils anderen kein Feld Vorsprung.

Der Schweiß lief Yugi über die Stirn und den Nacken. Seine Augen brannten. Atems mit Ringen geschmückte Finger glitten durch sein Blickfeld. Yugi ließ sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Jedes Zittern der langen, gepflegten Handglieder, jede noch so kleine Fingerbewegung fand seine Beachtung. Heftig setzte Yugi seinen Stein und einer Atems flog in den Sand. Keiner bemühte sich, diesen aufzuheben.

Atem griff an! Yugi biß die Zähne zusammen, als er drei Züge lang nur damit beschäftigt war, Steine wieder auf das Feld zu setzen, bevor er wieder ausbrechen konnte. Ein weiterer Stein Atems mußte dafür weichen. Yugi warf endlich die exakte Zahl, die es ihm erlaubte, seinen gesicherten Stein als ersten ins Ziel zu bringen. Er fühlte einen gewissen Triumph, aber noch hatte er das Spiel nicht gewonnen.

Da er anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen war, hatte Atem den Vorsprung eines seiner Steine erweitert. Yugi jagte ihm nach und blockierte dabei andere rote Steine mit seinen blauen. 

Atem wehrte sich gnadenlos. Wieder fielen Yugis Steine und gleichzeitig verlor Atem wieder an Boden. Jedes Feld war ein einziger Kampf! Den Weg zu den Endfeldern schenkten sie sich nichts; jeder Stein, der fallen konnte, fiel, jede Möglichkeit, vorzuschnellen, wurde genutzt. 

Atems fehlender Stein wurde irgendwann von einer zierlichen Hand zwischen sie gehalten. Atem ergriff ihn wortlos und setzte in bei seinem nächsten Zug auf das erste Feld. Yugi sprang in das Haus der Maat. Atem kam in das Haus des Atum-Ra.

Die Stäbchen klapperten, als sie alle beide die genaue Schrittzahl zu erwerfen versuchten, um diese Steine durchzubringen. Hintere Steine wurden vorgerückt, jeder Versuch unternommen, den Gegner wieder zurück auf den Anfang zu werfen. Atem brachte seinen ersten Stein durch alle Gefahren. Yugi mußte sich noch gedulden, aber dafür holte sein dritter Stein gut auf…

Endlich! Mit dem zweiten Stein in Sicherheit war Yugi einen Schritt näher am Sieg. Noch drei übrig und Atem lag zurück. Er durfte sich nur nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Yugi starrte auf das Brett. Er konnte fast klirrende Schwerter hören, das frische Naß des Wasserfalls riechen, das jeden Stein tückisch davonschwemmen konnte. Und er fühlte die Nähe der Götter in ihren Häusern, ihre stille Beruhigung aller Schlacht, und das Tor in die Gefielde der Binsen, dem Ort ewiger Ruhe.

Yugi starrte auf das Brett, sein Atem flach und ebenmäßig. Dann barst goldenes Licht aus seiner Brust und schoß hoch hinauf in den Himmel.


	10. 10. Kapitel

Yugi spürte ein Kribbeln am ganzen Leibe und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als würde er einen Teil von sich selbst an einem unsichtbaren Strick führen. Er blinzelte, dann krachte es, als etwas rosanes, unförmiges auf das Senetbrett fiel und alle Steine zu Boden fegte.

Blinzelnd betrachtete Yugi die Bescherung, dann blickte er auf den Verursacher derselben. Das Wesen rappelte sich auf und schwebte dann in der Luft. Es war merkwürdig geformt, irgendwie birnenförmig… Und sein Gesicht saß ganz verkehrt herum! Zuerst kam der lächelnde Mund, dann die Augen. Eine Nase schien das Wesen nicht zu besitzen. Es machte ein leises Geräusch und flog dann in Yugis Arme.  
Yugi drückte es automatisch an sich. Die Haut fühlte sich weich an, aber nicht wie Fell oder Stoff… Sehr seltsam, eher… wie eine Art Brei.

„Marshmallon“, wisperte Yugi und das Wesen in seinen Armen schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen. „Du heißt also Marshmallon.“ Yugi strahlte und drückte seine Ka-Bestie an sich. „Endlich kann dich sehen und fühlen!“ Auch wenn Marshmallon etwas seltsam aussah, Yugi gefiel seine Ka-Bestie. Das hier war besser als jeder muskelbepackte Krieger.

Marshmallon erhob sich dann mit einem Quietschen wieder in die Luft und umkreiste zuerst Mana und Mokuba. Die beiden hatte Yugi ganz vergessen! Ihre Bretter standen auf dem Boden, nur wenige Figuren darauf.  
Mokuba lachte und streichelte Marshmallons Bauch… War das sein Bauch? Es saß jedenfalls unter dem Gesicht. Mana tat es Mokuba gleich.  
Nachdem Marshmallon seine Zufriedenheit direkt in Yugis Brust leitete, flog er zu Atem und setzte sich auf dessen Schoß. Es wackelte dort umher, zirpte und schnurrte.

Atem lachte und tätschelte es, was Yugi ein angenehmes Kribbeln bescherte.  
„Marshmallon, ja? Wirklich ein außergewöhnlicher, kleiner Kerl.“

„Aber kann er auch kämpfen?“ erkundigte Mokuba sich. „Er sieht so harmlos aus…“ Er streckte die Hand nach Marshmallon aus, der plötzlich seinen bisher geschlossenen Mund öffnete.  
Zwei Reihen scharfer Zähne schimmerten in Ras Licht und das kleine Monster ließ sie mit einem zufriedenen Geräusch aufeinanderschnappen. Mokuba zog seine Hand zurück.

Atem schmunzelte. „Der äußere Eindruck kann täuschen.“ Sein Blick ruhte dabei auf Yugi. „Sogar sehr.“

Yugi wurde heiß am ganzen Körper, seine Kehle trocken. Es schien ihm, als würde Atem seinen fleischlichen Körper gar nicht mehr wahrnehmen und tief in sein Inneres, in seine Seele blicken.  
Dann wandte Atem den Blick zu Mana und Mokuba. Yugi sackte zusammen wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden durchgeschnitten worden waren. Sein Herz aber trommelte noch immer gegen seine Rippen.

„Ich habe euch heute leider sträflich vernachlässigt.“

Mana schüttelte den Kopf. „Einer von uns kann jetzt beschwören! Atem, jetzt werden wir es auch schaffen!“

Mokuba nickte. „Wir werden nicht hinter Yugi zurückstehen, jedenfalls nicht für lange.“ Dann machte er ein komisches Gesicht. „Mein großer Bruder wird nur nicht erbaut sein, daß ich es nicht als erster der Gruppe gemeistert habe.“

„Überlaß Set mir.“ Atem kraulte abwesend Marshmallons Kinn. Falls das ein Kinn sein konnte, wenn es unter den Augen lag. „Yugi, meinen Glückwunsch! Du bist nicht nur ein exzellenter Senetspieler, du hast diesen Fähigkeiten heute eine Form gegeben.“

Marshmallon hüpfte in die Luft und setzte sich auf den Boden. Er wackelte mit seinem Birnenhintern (falls es ein Hintern war), wirbelte etwas Staub auf und kuschelte sich dann an Yugis Beine.

„Danke, Atem. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich jetzt fühlen soll. Ich meine, ich bin glücklich, aber…. Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet.“ 

„Jedem von uns offenbart sich sein Inneres auf andere Weise. Das ist immer überwältigend. Laß dir nur Zeit, deine Gefühle zu sortieren.“ Atem lächelte. „Und jetzt laßt uns anstoßen! Man soll sich ja nie die Möglichkeit für eine Feier nehmen lassen.“

Yugi lachte, stand auf und in einem Ausbruch überwältigenden Glückes umarmte er den sitzenden Atem, dann nahm er gerne einen Becher aus Manas Hand entgegen.

Auch Atem lachte, sein Blick warm, und er stand auf, um Yugi hochleben zu lassen. Und Marshmallon, der einen Teil seines Körpers in den beinahe leeren Krug quetschte und sich das Bier auf seine Weise schmecken ließ.

***

Siamun war ein Mann, der zurecht sagen konnte, daß er viel erlebt, viel durchlitten und viel entdeckt hatte. Je mehr er erfahren hatte, desto weniger konnte man ihn überraschen.  
Überrascht aber war er gewesen, als er im Garten den Pharao erspäht hatte, dem Mana, Prinz Mokuba und Yugi gefolgt waren wie Gänseküken der Mutter. Noch mehr überrascht hatte ihn aber, daß die seltsame Vierergruppe immer wieder fröhlich „Yugi hat’s geschafft!“ gesungen hatte. Laut, leidenschaftlich und sehr schief.

Die Freude hatte Siamun beschwingt und der Stolz seine Brust vorgeschoben. Sein Enkelsohn hatte den ersten Schritt in eine größere Welt getan. Gleich wie sehr Tuja schimpfen mochte, Yugi war zu mehr bestimmt. Außerdem war er kein Kind mehr. Er war ein junger Mann geworden und was damals geschehen war, würde sich nicht wiederholen. 

Natürlich war auch Siamun nicht ohne Sorge, was seinen Enkel betraf, aber er sah ein so viel größeres Bild als Tuja. Eines, in dem Yugi mehr war als ein Töpfer.   
Und als Siamun für die Mittagszeit nachhause zurückkehrte, erwartete ihn eine zweite Überraschung.


	11. 11. Kapitel

Yugi war noch immer beschwipst, als er zum Mittagessen heimkehrte. Lachend und grinsend suchte er seinen Großvater, ab und zu summte er das Lied, das sie gesungen hatten. Einer der Diener kam zu ihm und erklärte, daß Yugis Großvater einen Besucher im Eßzimmer hatte.  
Yugi bedankte sich und ging genau dort hin.   
„Großvater?“ Lachend kam er herein.

„Oh, Yugi! Da bist du ja!“ Yugis Großvater lächelte breit und deutete auf einen Mann, der ihm gegenüber an einem der kleinen Tische saß und sich eben noch an einem Becher erfrischenden Naßes gelabt hatte. „Das ist mein alter Freund Arturius.“

„Grüß dich, Yugi.“ Arturius, ein schlanker Mann, war selbst im Sitzen größer als Yugis Großvater. Er wischte sich über seinen Schnurrbart, dann lächelte er Yugi an. „Du scheinst einen guten Tag gehabt zu haben.“ 

„Guten Tag.“ Yugi grinste, dann nickte er. „Bleibst du zum Essen?“

„Oh, nein! Ich will nicht stören. Ich wollte nur mal wieder meinen alten Freund besuchen, ein paar Neuigkeiten austauschen.“

Yugis Großvater schüttelte den Kopf. „Ah, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bliebest. Wir sehen uns wahrhaftig viel zu selten.“

„Ja, von wegen im Alter hätte man endlich Zeit…“

„Nicht bei deinem Forschergeist.“

Arturius erhob sich. „Du wirst auch noch lange nicht ruhen, Siamun. Wie gesagt, ich komme gerne morgen Abend zum Essen.“ 

„Das will ich aber hoffen!“

Yugi schmunzelte. „Großvater meint es ernst. Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen, Arturius.“

„Dann muß ich ja wohl kommen. Also bis morgen! Gebt auf euch acht.“ Nach einem letzten Nicken verließ Arturius das Zimmer. Sicher würde einer der Diener ihn zur Haustür begleiten.

„Kennt ihr euch schon lange, Großvater?“ 

„Ewig!“ Lachend erhob Siamun sich und trat zu seinem Enkel. „Ich habe schon von deinem Erfolg gehört.“

„Oh, wirklich?“

„Euer Lied war nicht zu überhören. Meister Set wird nicht begeistert sein.“

Yugi winkte ab. „Atem sagt, wir sollen ihn nicht zu ernst nehmen. Er wäre mit einem Stock im Arsch geboren worden.“

Der Großvater hob die Augenbrauen. „So?“ Kopfschüttelnd drückte er Yugi auf die Sitzkissen. „Was der Pharao über seinen Vetter denkt und wie er über ihn zu sprechen beliebt sind seine Angelegenheiten. Dir, Yugi, aber steht es nicht zu, solche Dinge auszusprechen, selbst wenn du den Lebenden Horus nur zitierst.“

„Ja, aber...“

„Kein aber! Ansonsten muß ich dir zum Ausnüchtern einen Eimer Wasser übergießen lassen.“

„Hier?“ Yugi blinzelte und sah sich um.

„Hier, in deinem Bett… Wo es eben nötig ist.“ Großvater grinste und setzte sich. „Es wird gleich Essen geben. Wieviel hast du denn getrunken?“

Yugi kramte in seinen Erinnerungen. „Mehr als Mokuba… Und der hatte… drei Becher. Ja, genau drei!“ Er kicherte, als er daran dachte, wie Mokuba mit Marshmallon im Sand gelegen hatte. Marshmallon war so vollgesogen gewesen… 

„Du solltest weniger trinken oder dich langsam an mehr gewöhnen.“ Großvater legte eine Hand auf Yugis Unterarm. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, mein Junge. Ich weiß, du wirst ein großartiger Bestienzähmer werden.“

„Da-danke.“ Yugi lachte, einfach weil ihm danach war. „Der Pharao hat mich die ganze Zeit beglückwünscht und mich gelobt. Er ist so ein toller Mann…“

„Das ist er und das trotz seiner jungen Jahre. Ach, Yugi…“ Großvaters Blick war warm und sein Lächeln sanft. „Du wirst die Familie wunderbar fortführen.“

„Das hoffe ich doch!“ Yugi lächelte, obwohl er plötzlich das Prickeln von Tränen verspürte. „Ich will euch alle glücklich machen.“ Er rieb sich über die Augen.

Großvater tätschelte seinen Arm. „Wo wir schon beim Thema Familie sind: Arturius wird morgen seine jüngste Enkeltochter mitbringen. Sie wird nächstes Jahr dreizehn, aber Arturius sagt, sie ist sehr klug und auch recht erwachsen für ihr Alter. Ich will, daß du sie dir einmal ansiehst, Yugi.“

Der blinzelte erneut. „Was meinst du damit, Großvater? Warum soll ich sie mir ansehen?“

„Oh, Yugi, das Bier bekommt dir offenbar nicht. Ich meine, daß sie eine geeignete Braut für dich sein könnte. Ihr Vater ist Gaufürst von Waset, ist also nicht gerade arm.“

Yugi glaubte, jemand hätte ihm gerade doch einen Kübel eiskalten Wassers ins Gesicht geschüttet. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Eine Braut? Für mich?“

„Also für mich wäre sie etwas zu jung.“ Großvater lächelte verschmitzt.

„Für mich etwa nicht? Sie ist gerade zwölf! Ich bin aber 19.“

„In zehn Jahren wird das keinen mehr interessieren. Außerdem würdet ihr sowieso nicht sofort heiraten.“

„Das will ich doch mal hoffen!“ Yugi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne sie ja nicht mal.“ 

„Genau deshalb will ich ja, daß ihr zwei das morgen ändert. Unterhalte dich einfach mit ihr, finde heraus, wer sie ist.“

„Und wenn sie mir nicht gefällt?“

„Oh, du bist ja schnell mit deinem Urteil!“

„Großvater! Du weißt, was ich meine…“ Yugi blickte zur Seite und preßte die Lippen aufeinander. Die Augenbrauen gerunzelt studierte er die bunten Kissen und den hellen Marmorboden.

„Dein Glück liegt mir am Herzen, Yugi. Wenn ihr nicht zueinander paßt, dann werde ich mich nicht gegen Hathors Plan auflehnen. Ich will nur, daß du offenen Herzens und Geistes bist, wenn du dich mit Rebekka triffst.“

Yugi nickte langsam. Bevor er noch etwas erwidern mußte, wurde zum Glück das Essen gebracht und Yugi stürzte sich fast auf Fladenbrot, Granatäpfel und Milch, um nichts mehr sagen zu müssen. Eigentlich hätte er sich freuen sollen, daß sein Großvater Anteil an seiner Brautsuche nahm, aber plötzlich fand Yugi die Aussichten auf eine Ehe ohne Reiz. Er war sich nicht sicher, was das bedeuten mochte.

***

Auch am nächsten Tag gelang es ihm nicht, dieses merkwürdige Gefühl abzuschütteln. Vielleicht war es aber auch ganz normal, sich überfordert zu fühlen, wenn einem plötzlich ein unbekanntes Mädchen vorgestellt werden sollte, mit der direkten Aussicht einer Heirat. Im Dorf kannte Yugi die Mädchen alle beim Namen, hatte Zeit mit ihnen verbracht und auch wenn einige wirklich reizend, klug und guten Herzens waren, so hatte er doch bei keinem das Gefühl gehabt, daß es dieses sein könnte. Würde das jetzt anders sein? 

Der Tag verflog und am Nachmittag fühlte Yugi sich nicht nur von den unzähligen Beschwörungen ausgelaugt. Er atmete tief durch, während Meister Karim die heutige Lektion beendete. Wenigstens hatte er sie nicht weiter mit Leibesübungen bis zum Umfallen gequält. Dafür aber hatten Mana und Mokuba komplizierte Zeichnungen in den Sand malen müssen. So ganz schlau war Yugi nicht daraus geworden, aber er hatte auch den Tag über mit Jono und Honda geübt.

„He, du siehst echt fertig aus, Yugi.“

Der lächelte müde. „Es war auch ein langer Tag.“

„Du wirst dich dran gewöhnen“, versprach Honda. „Wenigstens mußtest du nicht im Sand herumkrabbeln.“

Yugi blickte mitfühlend zu Mana und Mokuba, die gerade schimpfend versuchten, Sand aus ihrer Kleidung zu schütteln. „Ich weiß.“ Er versuchte ein überzeugenderes Lächeln. „Ich mag Marshmallon auch sehr gerne. Er sieht lustig aus und er scheint mich immer zu verstehen.“

„Na ja, kein Wunder, schließlich ist er ein Teil von dir.“ Honda klopfte Yugi auf die Schulter. „Lust auf ein Bier? Hast es dir verdient.“

„Ein andermal gerne. Großvater hat heute Besuch. Ein alter Freund mit seiner Enkelin.“

„Oh ne! Sag nicht, daß es Rebekka, die Nervensäge ist.“ Jono verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast mein Mitgefühl, Mann!“

„Meins auch.“

Yugi verzog das Gesicht. Das ungute Gefühl kehrte mit Macht zurück. „Ist sie so schlimm?“

„Ein vorlauter Fratz, wurde ihr ganzes Leben lang verwöhnt. Klug mag sie ja wirklich sein, aber sie ist zu sehr von sich überzeugt.“

„Und immer weiß sie alles besser.“ Jono machte ein unfeines Geräusch. In gekünstelt hoher Stimme fuhr er fort: „Ich würde das alles ganz anders machen! Die Soldaten würden besser ausgebildet und ihre Pflichten schneller erfüllen, wenn man den ganzen Prozess vereinfachen würde. Was dazu fehlt, ist nur jemand wie ich!“

„Äh, wie will sie denn das erreichen?“ erkundigte Yugi sich.

Seine Freunde zuckten die Achseln.

„Da steigt keiner von uns durch“, fügte Honda hinzu. „Na, wird schon schiefgehen. Ist schließlich nur ein Abendessen, dann bist du sie wieder los.“

„Genau!“ stimmte Jono zu. „Es ist ja nicht so, als müßtest du sie heiraten. Der arme Kerl, der mal mit der gestraft wird…“

Yugi stieß ein nervöses Lachen aus. „Ich sollte lieber los. Bis morgen, ihr zwei.“ Nach einem Winken zu Mana und Mokuba eilte Yugi vom Übungsgelände, aber wurde, kaum in den Gärten, wieder langsam. 

Großvater hatte ihn gebten, sich ernsthaft und ohne Vorbehalte mit Rebekka auseinanderzusetzen. Sie hatte es jedenfalls nicht verdient, daß er sie verurteilte, bevor er überhaupt selbst mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Aber was er von Jono und Honda gehört hatte, ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf, besonders nachdem er bereits den gesamten Tag das Treffen mit seiner möglichen zukünftigen Braut fürchtete.

Yugi stöhnte und fuhr sich durchs Gesicht. “So komme ich mal nicht weiter”, murmelte er. “Ich habe auch an der Bestienzähmerei gezweifelt und nun...” Er straffte seine Schultern. Wäre sein Vater vor dieser Aufgabe zurückgescheut? “Es kommt, wie es kommt.” Damit beschleunigte er seine Schritte.

Eine gute dreiviertel Stunde später war Yugi gewaschen, trug einen der neuen Schendits, die Großvater ihm bestellt hatte, und einigen Schmuck. Immerhin konnte Yugi diesmal seine Haare vor dem Öl bewahren.  
Als er das Eßzimmer betrat, ein höfliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, wurde er gleich von seinem Großvater und Arturius begrüßt.

Dann schob Letzterer ein Mädchen nach vorne. „Yugi, das hier ist meine jüngste Enkelin Rebekka, Rebekka, das ist Yugi, Siamuns einziger Enkelsohn.“

Rebekka musterte Yugi mit einem kleinen Lächeln, dann nickte sie. „Es freut mich sehr! Opapa sagte, du wärst 19 Jahre alt?“

„Äh, ja… Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Rebekka.“ Yugi hielt sein Lächeln aufrecht. Das Mädchen kam aber gleich zur Sache…

„Dafür bist du etwas klein, oder?“

Autsch! „Vielleicht wachse ich ja noch.“ Und Meister Set würde morgen Honigküchlein an alle verteilen. Mit einem großen, breiten Lächeln! 

Yugi ließ kurz Rebekka auf sich wirken. Das war ja schließlich nur gerecht! Sie hatte langes, blondes Haar, das ihr offen über die Schultern fiel, dennoch aber nicht verbergen konnte, das ihre Brüste gerade erst zu knospen begonnen hatten. Rebekka war vielleicht einen halben Kopf kleiner als Yugi, dafür hielt sie sich als sei sie eine Königin. Als Tochter eines Gaufürsten war das aber bestimmt nicht so ungewöhnlich. Ihre grünblauen Augen strahlten Wissensdurst und Aufmerksamkeit aus. Sommersprossen übersäten ihr Gesicht und ihre entblößten Arme. Sie trug ein enganliegendes, weißes Kleid und klirrenden Goldschmuck.  
Auf Yugi wirkte sie wie ein kleines Mädchen, das verzweifelt wie eine erwachsene Frau aussehen wollte. Aber er sollte sie ja kennenlernen und dazu gehörte mehr als das Äußerliche. Ob sie wußte, wozu dieses Treffen diente?

„Ah, das kommt ja schon das Essen! Arturius, meine Köchin macht den besten Gazellenbraten der gesamten Stadt.“

„Laß das mal nicht den Pharao hören! Sonst wirbt er sie dir sofort ab.“

Die Männer lachten und setzten sich. Yugi wollte ihnen folgen, da fiel ihm auf, daß Rebekka sich nicht gerührt hatte. Abwartend stand sie da, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Offenbar wußte sie es… Yugi reichte ihr langsam eine Hand und sie nahm diese ohne zu zögern. Yugi führte also Rebekka zu ihrem Tischchen, das genau seinem gegenüber stand. Sobald sie sich gesetzt hatte, konnte auch Yugi sich niederlassen.

Auch wenn er nicht wußte, ob Großvaters Köchin wirklich so gut war, der aufgetragene Braten sah nicht nur herrlich braun und knusprig aus, er duftete auch, daß Yugi das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief. Ein Diener schnitt den Braten auf und legte jedem eine große Scheibe auf den tönernen Teller.

„Opapa hat mir erzählt, du stammst nicht aus Waset.“

„Das ist richtig.“ Yugi zupfte vorsichtig ein Stückchen Fleisch ab und schob es sich in den Mund. „Ich komme aus einem Dorf mehrere Tagesreisen von Waset entfernt.“

„Und was hast du da gemacht?“ fragte Rebekka weiter und griff zu ihrem durchscheinenden Alabasterbecher.

Yugi leckte sich die Finger ab. Hm! „Ich habe meinen Eltern in der Töpferei geholfen.“ 

Rebekka blickte ihn überrascht an. „Du bist Töpfer?“ Auf sein Nicken schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Na, hier am Hofe werden sich für dich schon andere Wege auftun. Du bist schließlich Enkel des Wesirs! Du könntest in die Politik gehen.“

Yugi wurden die Augen groß, sein Mund öffnete sich leicht. Er und Politiker? „Ich weiß nicht, ob…“

„Du brauchst nur jemanden an deiner Seite, der dich entsprechend unterstützt.“ Sie lächelte und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde abwesend. „Du hast das Potential, jemand muß es nur zum Vorschein bringen.“

Yugi dachte an das Senetspiel gestern gegen Atem. Dieses hatte bereits einiges zum Vorschein gebracht, aber Rebekka gegenüber konnte er das schlecht erwähnen. „Politik reizt mich wirklich nicht.“

„Dann das Kriegswesen?“

Wie kam dieses Mädchen nur auf solche Ideen? „Nein. Ich bin gerne Töpfer. Es macht mir Spaß.“

Rebekka schob eine Unterlippe vor. Ihre Brauen zogen sich zusammen wie ein Gewitter. „Davon kannst du doch nicht anständig eine Familie ernähren.“

„Meine Eltern haben es hervorragend geschafft.“ Langsam hatte Yugi genug davon! Dennoch mußte er sich wieder beruhigen. Sanfter fuhr er fort: „Das ist eben mein Talent.“

„Das glaube ich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht, daß das alles ist.“ Rebekka traktierte Yugi mit scharfen Blicken, während sie ein Stück Brot abriß und in die würzige Soße tunkte. „Ein Mann muß doch Ambitionen haben! Ein schönes Haus, ein Garten, eine gute Bildung für die Kinder.“

Halt, halt, halt! Yugi rieb sich über die Stirn. Es war doch etwas früh, um Kinder in dieses Gespräch zu bringen. „Ich habe gehört, du sollst sehr klug sein“, versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln, ohne weiteren Beschuß zu provozieren.

Rebekka lächelte und setzte sich gerader hin. „Das stimmt auch. Ich bin ein Genie, sagen meine Eltern! Meine Lehrer übrigens auch. Ich bin so gut, daß ich selber unterrichten könnte.“ Ihr Blick wurde erneut düster. „Aber alle sagen, ich sei zu jung. Dabei kann ich komplizierte Berechnungen anstellen.“

„Was berechnest du denn so?“

„Oh, alles mögliche! Ich habe ein neues Wasserleitungssystem für die Felder meines Vaters erdacht. Wir konnten so die Erträge um ein Drittel steigern und das bei einem Viertel weniger Arbeitsaufwand.“

„Das ist großartig!“

Rebekkas Wangen wurden rot. Sie lächelte und drehte eine Haarsträhne um einen Finger. „Man kann alles mit Mathematik lösen und verbessern. Wenn du magst, zeige ich dir gerne einige meiner Arbeiten.“

Yugi lächelte. „Warum nicht?“ Ja, Rebekka war offenbar nicht zu unrecht stolz auf ihre Intelligenz. Aber ihr Ehrgeiz traf weitaus weniger Yugis Geschmack, soweit dieser Ehrgeiz darauf abzielte, aus ihm etwas zu machen, das er nicht war. „Leider habe ich nichts da, was ich dir zeigen könnte.“

Rebekka zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wenn du mich deiner Mutter vorstellst. Ich kann kaum glauben, daß sie nicht mit dir nach Waset gekommen ist!“

„Sie verabscheut die Stadt. Ich hätte sie auch lieber in meiner Nähe.“ Yugi dachte an den Brief, den er gestern endlich einem Boten übergeben hatte. Er hoffte, die Nachricht seines Erfolges würde sie milde stimmen.

„Wer kann Waset schon verabscheuen?“ Rebekka schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Meine Mutter liebt es hier, in Minnefer und in Abu. Sie sagt, woanders könne man doch gar nicht anständig leben.“

„Meine Mutter meint, Waset ist voller gefährlicher Menschen, die einen nur zum eigenen Vorteil ausnutzen wollen. Am Palast gäbe es Intrigen, Mord und Totschlag.“ 

„Pf! Als ob nicht die ganze Welt so wäre!“ Rebekka machte eine Handbewegung als würde sie eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen. „Aber in Waset gibt es Kunst, Kultur und Wissenschaft.“

„Die Keramiken meiner Mutter sind auch Kunst.“

„Aber sie werden nicht ewig stehen, nicht so wie unsere Tempel oder der Palast.“

„Nun, ich werde zu meiner Mutter zurückkehren und die Töpferei übernehmen, sobald es mir möglich ist. Ich weiß, wohin ich gehöre.“

Rebekkas Knöchel traten weiß hervor, während sie ihren Becher umklammerte. „Du wirst noch auf den Geschmack kommen. Du bist schließlich der Enkel des Wesirs und kein Bauernsohn.“

Yugi war es wirklich über, das und ähnliches hören zu müssen. Er verkniff sich ein Seufzen. Sein Großvater neben ihm lachte dröhnend über einen Witz. Wenigstens einer, der heute Spaß hatte. 

Da kam eilig ein Diener ins Zimmer, bevor er aber noch ein Wort sagen konnte, trat hinter ihm ein zweiter Mann ein. Yugis Augen weiteten sich.  
In strahlend weißem Leinen, ein nachtblau schimmerndes Pantherfell um die Hüften geschlungen und mit goldener Krone auf dem stolz erhobenen Haupt stand der Pharao im Raum.


	12. 12. Kapitel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erst einmal Danke an alle Kommentatoren und alle, die dieser Geschichte folgen. Ich habe alle Kommentare gelesen, komme aber gerade schwer zum Antworten.
> 
> Bei Chenemu (griech. Chnum) handelt es sich um den widderköpfigen Fruchtbarkeitsgott, der Götter, Tiere, Pflanzen und auch Menschen auf einer Töpferscheibe formt und diesen dann mit seinem Zauberstab Leben einhaucht.

Alle warfen sich zu Boden. Yugi lächelte den marmornen Boden an, sein Herz klopfte angenehm schnell.

„Großer Pharao, welchem Umstand verdanken wir die Ehre deines Besuchs?“ erkundigte Yugis Großvater hörbar überrascht.

„Bitte, erhebt euch alle.“ Während Yugi und die anderen sich wieder aufsetzten, fuhr Atem fort: „Ich wollte mit Yugi sprechen.“

„Du kennst den Pharao?“ erkundigte Rebekka sich flüsternd. Ihre Augen waren groß.

Yugi lächelte verlegen, dann wandte sein Blick sich wieder zu Atem. „Gerne. Was gibt es denn?“

„Das erkläre ich dir draußen.“ Atem reichte ihm lächelnd die Hand und zog ihn auf die Beine. 

Yugi fühlte ein Brennen, wo ihrer beider Haut sich berührte. „Natürlich.“ Er nickte der restlichen Tischgesellschaft zu. „Entschuldigt mich bitte.“

Atem drehte sich um und sobald Yugi neben ihm war, legte er einen Arm um Yugis Hüften. „Also dann, Yugi…“

Der biß sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. Sie verließen das Eßzimmer und Yugis Schultern sackten ab. Tief durchatmend trat Yugi in die Gärten, Atem an seiner Seite wie ein Pfeiler, auf dessen Unterstützung er zählen konnte.

„Rebekka hat dich ganz schön geschafft.“ Atems Stimme war warm und voll unterdrücktem Lachen.

Yugi seufzte tief. „Wie kann eine Zwölfjährige nur so anstrengend sein?“

„Dein Großvater muß über eine große Vorstellungskraft verfügen.“ Atems Finger rieben abwesend über Yugis Hüfte.

„Wie meinst du das, Atem?“ Yugi wurde angenehm warm und sein Schritt leichter.

„Na, wenn er sich vorstellen kann, du könntest an der Seite dieses Kindes glücklich werden.“

„Woher weißt du das?“

„Jono und Honda haben Mana und Mokuba von Rebekkas Besuch bei euch erzählt. Mana und Mokuba wiederum haben es mir berichtet und ich wußte sofort, welchem Zweck dieser Besuch dienen soll.“ Atems Mundwinkel zeigten zu Boden.

„Du bist nicht einverstanden?“ 

Sie hielten an dem Badebecken. Der Mond spiegelte sich im Wasser und tauchte Bäume und Pflanzen in ein silbriges Licht, ebenso wie die beiden jungen Männer.

Atem schwieg, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Rebekka ist ein brillanter Kopf, ja, nur verwechselt sie Intelligenz mit Reife. Aber was Angelegenheiten des Herzens angeht fehlt es ihr an Erfahrung und an Einfühlungsvermögen.“

„Sie scheint zu glauben, aus mir würde ein Politiker… oder ein hochrangiger Millitär. Daß ich Töpfer sein will, das hat ihr überhaupt nicht geschmeckt.“

„Dann kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, daß eine Ehe zwischen euch euch beide befriedigen würde.“

Yugi ließ den Kopf hängen und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief durch. „Großvater würde mich niemals zwingen“, murmelte er. „Nur warum komme ich mir vor, als würde ich ihn enttäuschen, wenn ich seine erste Wahl ablehne?“

Atem drückte Yugi sanft an seine warme, wohlriechende Seite. „Weil keiner seine Familie unglücklich sehen will. Aber Siamun will dich auch nicht unglücklich sehen. Du hast dich mit ihr getroffen und ihr habt viel zu unterschiedliche Ansichten. Das sind die unumstößlichen Fakten.“

Yugi lächelte und schmiegte seine Wange an Atems Brust. „Danke, daß du mich gerettet hast. Du scheinst immer da zu sein, wenn ich Hilfe brauche. Das ist schon komisch.“ Sein Herz füllte sich mit Wärme.

Atem hob Yugis Kinn mit einem Finger an, nur mit einem leichten Tippen. Sie blickten sich in die Augen und Yugis Bauch füllte sich ebenfalls mit Wärme.  
„Nein, komisch ist, daß ich diese Anziehung verspüre“, wisperte Atem und seine Fingerspitzen glitten hauchzart über Yugis erglühende Wangen. „Ich habe Gemahlinnen, einige hübsche Knaben, ich kann jeden zu mir rufen, der mir gefällt… Nachts, wenn ich in ihren Armen liege, denke ich an dich, Yugi, nur an dich. Deine Augen, deine Lippen, dein zierlicher Körper, alles ein Zeugnis von Chenemus Kunst.“ Atem lächelte, der Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen. „Wohl nicht verwunderlich, daß er einen Töpfer zu seinem Meisterstück erkoren hat.“

Yugi wußte nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er wußte nur, daß er keine Angst hatte. Ihm war warm und er fühlte sich sicher. Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand und strich über Atems Brust. So kraftvoll und hart… und doch schlug darin ein gütiges, warmes Herz.

„Aber am meisten reizt mich das, was ich nicht sehen kann und doch so offensichtlich ist.“ Auf Yugis fragenden Blick hin erklärte Atem: „Dein Herz und deine innere Stärke.“

„Wäre ich stark, dann würde ich nicht dauernd zweifeln und alles in Frage stellen. Nicht sooft weinen und an meinen Vater denken… Daran, was er tun würde.“

„Dein Leben hat sich in den letzten Wochen ernorm verändert. Nur ein Narr würde da nicht zweifeln und fragen.“ Atem beugte sich zu Yugi bis ihrer beider Stirnen sich berührten. „Ich vermisse meinen Vater noch immer. Dabei ist es nun schon drei Jahre her, daß er nach Westen ging. Ich frage mich auch oft noch, ob er dieselbe Entscheidung gefällt hätte wie ich.“

Yugi spürte eine zarte Brise auf der Haut. „Wirklich?“ Seine Lippen zitterten.

„Ja.“ Atems Antwort war nur ein Hauch. Sie blickten sich an. In der Ferne schrie ein aufgeschreckter Vogel.

„Atem… Was willst du?“

„Dich, Yugi.“ 

Damit berührten sich ihre Lippen, zart und vorsichtig wie ein Gruß.

***

Zufrieden seufzend schmiegte Yugi seine Wange an das duftende Pantherfell unter sich. Ra sandte seine wärmenden Strahlen in das Zimmer und verwandelte Yugis Bett in einen Ort der Wärme und Träume.

Sanft streichelte Yugi das schwarze Fell. Gestern Abend wirkte nun wie ein Traum, aber er hatte das Fell als Beweis, daß alles geschehen war. Der zarte, sanfte Kuß, das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, ihr glückliches Schweigen danach und dann hatte Atem Yugi das Fell um die zitternden Schultern gelegt und ihn mit sanfter Stimme und traurigen Augen zurück ins Haus geschickt.

Kaum widerwillig heimgekehrt hatte er festgestellt, daß Rebekka und Arturius schon aufgebrochen waren. Was Yugi so kurz erschienen war, hatte sich lang genug gezogen, daß Rebekka fast im Sitzen eingeschlafen war. 

Der Großvater hatte Yugi nur gefragt, was es mit dem Fell auf sich hatte und Yugi hatte wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet, daß es ein Geschenk des Pharaos sei. Großvater hatte daraufhin tief geseufzt, sein Gesicht müde, die Bewegungen langsam. Dann hatte er Yugi eine gute Nacht gewünscht und sich auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen.

Yugi wußte nicht, was er vom Benehmen seines Großvaters halten sollte. Der Kuß hingegen plagte ihn nicht mit Fragen oder Zweifeln. Yugi lächelte, erfüllt von Wärme. Atems Duft umhüllte ihn wie eine unsichtbare Decke. Das erste Mal seit Wochen herrschte in ihm einfach nur Frieden.


	13. 13. Kapitel

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Atem auf. Eine kleine Dienerin ließ quiekend beinahe den Wasserkrug fallen. Atem machte eine entlassende Geste und das Mädchen stellte den Krug neben die Waschschüssel, bevor es aus dem Zimmer rannte.  
Atem ließ sich gegen das Kopfende zurücksinken. Sein eigener Schrei hallte ihm noch in den Ohren, aber die Todesschreie seiner Kinder waren stärker, waren ihm aus dem Reich des Traumes in das des Wachens gefolgt. 

Atem befreite sich aus den verschwitzten Laken, die sich wie eine Schlange um ihn gewunden hatten, dann ging er sich waschen. Das kühle Wasser beruhigte sein wild pochendes Herz und ließ ihn durchatmen. Er wollte nicht aussehen als hätte er einem Dämon direkt ins Auge geblickt, auch wenn er das in seinem Traum tatsächlich getan hatte. Schließlich würden ihn die Priester bald für das allmorgendliche Reinigungsritual abholen. 

Das Wasser brachte auch Klarheit mit sich und die Erinnerung an den Abend zuvor. Atem schloß die Augen und glühendes, bösartiges Rot wurde von liebevollem, monderhelltem Violett abgelöst. Atem lächelte, seine Lippen prickelten. Nie zuvor hatte ihn ein so kleiner, sanfter Kuß so sehr bewegt. So sehr gewärmt und die nächtlichen Schatten wenigstens für eine Weile verscheucht. Yugi zurückzuschicken war reine Folter gewesen, aber besser für sie beide. Atem hatte gespürt, wie zart das Band zwischen ihnen war, zart wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel. Er hatte nicht gewagt, Yugi nochmal zu küssen, befürchtend daß es zu schnell und zu viel sein würde. Daß eine unbedachte Berührung das Band zerreißen könnte. Also hatte Atem Yugi fortgeschickt, mit dem Pantherfell als Begleitung. Er hoffte, daß es Yugi in der Nacht gewärmt und behütet hatte.  
Vielleicht würde Atem das eines Tages selbst tun dürfen.

Das Klopfen an der Tür riß ihn aus seinem Gedanken. Er seufzte.   
„Große Herrin Hathor, beschütze meine Kinder. Beschütze Yugi, ich flehe dich an.“   
Dann ging er zur Tür.

***

„Endlich! Ich dachte schon, sie würden sich noch länger Zeit lassen. Esna ist schließlich nicht weit von hier.“ Atem stürmte praktisch zum Thronsaal. Sein Umhang blähte sich hinter ihm.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du dir von diesem Jungen erhoffst, mein Vetter und Pharao“, erwiderte Set, der mühelos mit seinen langen Beinen Schritt hielt.

„Ich muß ihn sprechen und sehen, ob das, was er behauptet, der Wahrheit entspricht.“ Wenn ja… Atems Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Daran wollte er gerade nicht denken.

Set schnaubte. „Ich glaube ihm, wenn er sagt, daß er seinen Stamm nicht umgebracht hat. Einer allein hätte das niemals geschafft, schon gar nicht mit so grauenhaftem Ergebnis. Aber beim Rest melde ich deutliche Zweifel an.“

„Überlaß diese Befragung mir, Set.“ Vor Atem traten die Wachposten zur Seite und er schritt in den Thronsaal. Normalerweise war dieser mit Höflingen, Schreibern, Bittstellern, Beamten, Ministern und natürlich Priestern gefüllt. Gerade aber waren nur Siamun und die auserwählten Priester anwesend, außerdem mehrere Soldaten und in ihrer Mitte ein junger Mann, dessen weißes Haar ungezähmt über den Rücken fiel. Den rechten Arm trug er in einer Schlinge. Der junge Mann sank ohne eine Aufforderung zu Boden, die Soldaten und Priester verneigten sich.

Atem nickte ihnen allen zu und erlaubte ihnen dann, sich zu erheben.  
Der Gefangene blieb auf seinen Knien, den Blick gesenkt. Ein leichtes Zittern lief dann und wann durch seinen Leib.  
An die Soldaten gewandt befahl Atem: „Laßt uns allein!“

„Großmächtiger Gebieter, verzeihe mir, aber der Gefangene könnte eine Gefahr sein“, erwiderte der Hauptmann, der sich dabei verneigte.

„Ich werde persönlich für die Sicherheit unseres Königs garantieren.“ Mahaad trat vor und nickte den Soldaten zu. Daraufhin verließen diese den Thronsaal. 

Atem schenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Gefangenen zu Füßen seines erhöhten Throns. „Du heißt Ryou, nicht wahr?“   
Der Gefangene nickte.  
„Nun, Ryou, berichte uns wahrheitsgemäß, was geschehen ist. Du hast nichts zu befürchten.“

Ryou räusperte sich mehrmals, dann, mit einer Stimme rauh wegen der Nichtbenutzung, sprach er: „Großer Horus, danke, daß du selbst mit mir sprechen willst. Es ist eine große Ehre für mich.“ Er hustete kurz.

„Gebt dem Jungen doch bitte was zu trinken.“ Atem wartete ab, bis Karim Ryou einen Becher, gefüllt mit kaltem Bier, überreicht hatte. 

Ryou trank hastig mehrere Schlucke und verschüttete einen Teil auf sein langes Hemd. „Oh, danke!“

„Erzähle uns nun deine Geschichte“, bat Isis.

Ryou nickte und hob von Neuem an. Er berichtete von der Entscheidung seines Großonkels, die Nacht in den Höhlen der Roten Nadel zu verbringen. Von den Geistergeschichten seines Onkels. Von dem entsetzlichen Erwachen Ryous inmitten der verstümmelten Leiber seines Stammes.   
Und dann: „Ich fiel hinunter.“ Mit der linken Hand berührte er seinen rechten Oberarm. „Da war etwas Schwarzes über mir, Lebender Horus.“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser, als fürchtete er, dieses Etwas könne ihn sonst hören und aufspüren.  
„Seine Augen glühten so rot wie Kohlen und es hatte Zähne so weiß wie Elfenbein. Sehr scharfe Zähne… Ich konnte es knurren hören.“ Ryou erzitterte bei der Erinnerung an dieses namenlose Grauen. „Ich wußte, es wollte auch mich töten.“

„Dennoch lebst du.“ Sets Miene war grimmig. „Bist du sicher, daß du nicht einfach einen Wüstenhund oder Schakal gesehen hast?“

„Herr, ich weiß, wie diese Tiere aussehen und wie sie klingen. Das war nichts, was ich je zuvor gesehen oder gehört habe. Es waberte beständig umher, wie ein schwarzer Nebel! Es war riesig, sicher so groß wie ein Elefant.“

Atem preßte seine Lippen aufeinander, um ein Keuchen zu unterdrücken. „Hatte es Gesichtszüge, die du erkennen konntest? Hatte es Ähnlichkeit mit einem Tier?“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, es hat sich ständig verändert, Lebender Horus. Aber ich konnte seine bösartige Präsenz fühlen. Es war nicht so gut wie der Geist, der mich schützte.“

„Ach ja, dieser angebliche Geist…“ Sets Mundwinkel verzogen sich spöttisch.

Atem warf seinem Vetter einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Ryou, erzähle uns von deinem Geist.“

„Sie ist eine wunderschöne Frau! Nur ihre Haare sind merkwürdig, irgendwie grün. Sie trägt immer ein langes, fließendes Gewand. Sie ist groß, größer als ich.“

„Was heißt „immer“? Hast du sie schon öfter gesehen?“ Atem lehnte sich vor.

Ryou lächelte verlegen. „Alle halten mich verrückt, wenn ich davon berichte. Oder sie weichen mir aus. Ja, ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen, da war ich ein Kind und damals wurde ich wirklich von einigen Schakalen bedroht. Doch die Geisterdame erschien auch damals und vertrieb sie, genauso wie den Schatten vor wenigen Tagen.“ Über sein Gesicht fiel ein Schatten. „Wäre ich früher aufgewacht, vielleicht hätte sie ihn schon früher vertrieben und dann…“ Ryou entkam ein trockenes Schluchzen.

„Dein Verlust war unglaublich schwer.“ Atem wartete, bis Ryou sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. „Diese geisterhafte Dame, wie ist sie zu dir gekommen? War irgendetwas ungewöhnlich?“

Ryou runzelte die Augen, während er mit seiner unversehrten Hand über seine Wangen wischte. „Da war ein goldenes Licht, dann erschien sie.“

Die Priester tauschten überraschte Blicke. Atem blickte zu Siamun und fand auf dessen Gesicht keine Überraschung. Also hatte er nicht als einziger diese Vermutung gehabt. „Woher kam das goldene Licht?“

Ryou blickte an sich hinunter. „Irgendwie… kam es aus mir… Aber ich weiß es nicht mehr so genau. Sie erschien und sang und der Schatten schien sich vor ihr zu fürchten. Dann bin ich bewußtlos geworden. Am nächsten Morgen habe ich mich zu einem Dorf geschleppt. Nachdem ich meine Geschichte erzählt hatte, wurde ich eingesperrt und Soldaten gingen los, um nach meinem toten Stamm zu suchen.“ 

Atem nickte nachdenklich. „Du wirst hier im Palast bleiben, Ryou.“

„Oh. Natürlich…“ Ryou ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Nicht im Verließ“, beeilte Atem sich hinzuzufügen und Ryou blickte ihn überrascht an. „Du wirst einen Schlafplatz bei den Bestienzähmern bekommen, außerdem jeden Tag zu essen und einen angemessenen Sold. Set? Läßt Ryou sich noch in unsere aktuelle Frischlingsklasse integrieren?“

„Da außer Yugi bisher keiner eine Beschwörung gemeistert hat, steht dem nichts im Weg.“ Set musterte Ryou mit scharfem Blick. „Wie schade, daß seine restliche Familie tot ist, sie wäre uns sicher nützlich gewesen.“

Atem krallte seine Finger in die Armlehnen. Manchmal wollte er Set einfach aus dem nächsten Fenster werfen. „Ryou wird den Hof sicher bereichern. Und ich hoffe, wir können dir, Ryou, auch etwas zurückgeben.“

„Ich verstehe nicht…“ Ryou hatte dem Austausch mit unglücklichem Gesicht gelauscht. „Ich bin nur ein Heiler. Was sind Bestienzähmer?“

„Heiler sind uns immer hochwillkommen“, meinte Siamun nun. „Ich werde dir alles erklären, junger Ryou. Bitte, habe keine Angst. Du bist kein Gefangener mehr.“

„Aber frei bin ich dennoch nicht, nicht wahr?“

Atem nickte. „Dies ist aber nicht unsere Entscheidung, sondern die der Götter. Glaube mir, es bereitet mir kein Vergnügen, unschuldige Menschen festhalten zu müssen.“ Er erhob sich dann mit einem Lächeln. „Siamun wird sich um dich kümmern, Ryou. Was wir besprochen haben, bleibt alles unter uns.“

„Ja, großer Pharao.“ Ryou sah nicht glücklich aus. Atem fühlte sich an Yugi erinnert. Warum mußte er Menschen, die gerade einen schweren Verlust erlitten hatten, noch mehr quälen? 

***

„Ja, wo sind denn alle?“ Jono kratzte sich am Kopf. Sein suchender Blick glitt über das Gelände.

„Also wir sind da“, antwortete Mana, die auf dem Boden lag, die Beine an der Mauer abgestützt. „Yugi, weißt du was? Hat dein Großvater was gesagt?“

„Nichts. Aber er war auch schon weg, als ich aufgestanden bin.“ Yugi antwortete, ohne den Blick von dem Senetbrett zu nehmen. 

Mokuba ihm gegenüber fügte hinzu: „Set hat auch nichts gesagt. Aber manchmal passieren eben Sachen außer der Reihe.“

„Ja, nur sonst bekommen wir dann immer Nachricht.“ Honda hatte sich lang ausgestreckt und ließ sich durch die morgendlichen Strahlen Ras aufwärmen.

Mokuba stöhnte, als Yugi die zweite Partie in Folge gewann. Jono warf Steine auf eine der Übungspuppen aus Stroh. Mana murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Wahrscheinlich übte sie ihre Zaubersprüche.

Yugi malte Muster in den Sand, während Mokuba nun versuchte, jemand anderes zu einer Partie zu bewegen. Lächelnd dachte Yugi an gestern Abend, an sein süßes Geheimnis. Ob er Atem heute wiedersehen würde?

„Oh je! Euch wurde ja wirklich nicht Bescheid gesagt.“ 

Yugi hob den Kopf. „Großvater? Was machst du hier?“ Dann blickte Yugi neben diesen und entdeckte einen Jungen, ungefähr in seinem Alter, mit braunen, schwermütigen Augen und blaßem Gesicht, das mit den weißen Haaren zu verschmelzen schien. Sein rechter Arm lag in einer Schlinge.

Yugis Großvater legte dem fremden Jungen eine Hand auf die dünne Schulter. „Das hier ist Ryou aus dem Stamm der Wandernden Sterne. Er ist ein Bestienzähmer und wird ab morgen gemeinsam mit euch unterrichtet.“

Yugi war inzwischen aufgestanden, nun nickte er Ryou zu. „Es freut mich. Ich bin Yugi.“

Auch die anderen stellten sich kurz vor und umringten den Neuling neugierig.

„Es freut mich auch“, antwortete Ryou dann und der Hauch eines Lächelns erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du bist ein Nomade? Stark!“ befand Jono. „Von euch bekommt man die ausgefallensten Sachen.“

„Danke.“

„Oh, du bist sicher weit herumgekommen! Wie weit bist du schon gereist? Hast du das Große Wasser der Götter gesehen? Es soll beeindruckend sein.“ Mana wippte auf den Ballen und preßte ihre gefalteten Hände an die Brust.

„Einmal. Das ist aber viele Jahre her. Es ist wirklich groß. Sicher so groß wie die Wüste und statt Sand nur Wasser, überall Wasser! Es glänzte und blitzte in der Sonne wie zahllose Türkise“, berichtete Ryou und sein Publikum machte bewundernd „Ah!“.

„Dein Stamm ist sicher traurig, dich zu verlieren.“ Yugi schenkte Ryou ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. 

Ryou blickte zur Seite. „Darum muß sich keiner mehr sorgen. Es… gab einen Unfall. Eine Felsenbrücke brach über uns zusammen und… Ich wurde als einziger verschont, weil mein… Ka… sich gezeigt hat.“ Seine Stimme klang gequetscht.

Yugi zog es das Herz zusammen. „Wie entsetzlich! Mein Beileid, Ryou.“ Daher also der verwundete Arm.

„Oh! Entschuldige und da stelle ich so dumme Fragen…“ Mana schüttelte den Kopf. „Können wir etwas für dich tun? Du mußt nur fragen.“

Yugis Großvater mischte sich nun ein. „Ich denke, Ryou will sich bestimmt etwas ausruhen. Jono, Honda, ich werde Ryou in euer Zimmer einteilen. Ich denke, wir sollten gehen und es ihm zeigen.“ Er lächelte.

„Wenn es euch keine Umstände macht“, beeilte Ryou sich hinzuzufügen.

Honda und Jono winkten breit grinsend ab.

„Wir haben schon ewig darauf gewartet, einen dritten Mann ins Zimmer zu bekommen. Das wird witzig“, versprach Jono. Er klopfte Ryou auf die Schulter.

„Ja. Jono kann zwar keine Ordnung halten, aber wenn er wieder verschläft und dann einen Anfall bekommt, wenn er sich anzieht, kann das sehr erheiternd sein.“

Ryou verbarg seinen Mund hinter seiner gesunden Hand, die anderen grinsten und Jono nahm Honda in den Schwitzkasten.

„Und was machen wir?“ erkundigte Mokuba sich. „Kommt noch einer der Meister?“

Yugis Großvater schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr habt heute frei. Natürlich könnt ihr auch allein üben, wenn ihr wollt…“

„Ich muß heute sowieso noch zu Meister Mahaads Lehrstunde, ich mache heute vormittag lieber Pause.“ Mana blickte zu Mokuba und Yugi. „Kommt, gehen wir im Garten spielen!“

„Ja!“ war Mokuba sofort Feuer und Flamme und auch Yugi war etwas Freizeit lieb.

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, trennten sich die beiden Gruppen.  
Yugi folgte Mana und Mokuba in die Gärten und bald spielten sie Verstecken, bis es ihnen zu heiß wurde.  
Lachend, außer Atem und durstig kamen sie in Yugis Heim an. 

Im Vorzimmer aber, einen Stapel Papyrusrollen unter dem Arm, saß niemand anderes als Rebekka auf einem Schemelchen. Kaum entdeckte sie Yugi, sprang sie auf. Der sah sie nur verblüfft an.  
„Da bist du ja! Ich warte sicher schon eine Stunde auf dich, Yugi“, monierte Rebekka.

„Ähm… Was machst du hier? Ich wußte nicht, daß du kommst.“ Yugi tauschte ratlose Blicke mit seinen Freunden aus.

„Du wolltest doch etwas von meinen Berechnungen sehen. Da dachte ich, ich komme gleich heute noch vorbei.“ Rebekka lächelte und hob ihren Kopf. „Schließlich wirst du es kaum erwarten können, die Arbeit eines Genies zu sehen. Das kann ich dir ja nicht antun.“ Sie kicherte.

„Was ist denn mit der los?“ murmelte Mokuba und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Übliche“, gab Mana leise zurück, während sie lächelte. Lauter fuhr sie fort: „Oh, Rebekka! Schön dich mal wiederzusehen.“

„Mana… und Prinz Mokuba. Seid mir gegrüßt.“ Rebekkas düstere Miene strafte ihren freundlichen Ton Lügen. „Ich glaube nicht, daß euch das interessiert. Außerdem will ich etwas Zeit allein mit meinem Yugi-Liebling verbringen. Ich muß meinen Verlobten schließlich richtig kennenlernen.“

Yugi fielen fast die Augen aus den Höhlen. Immer wieder öffnete er den Mund wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„Verlobter?“ erkundigte Mana sich und streichelte über Yugis verspannten Rücken.

Rebekkas Miene wurde noch finsterer. Könnten Blicke töten, Mana wäre mit einem Dolch in der Brust zu Boden gesunken. „Es ist noch nicht offiziell, aber ja. Unsere Großväter wollen, daß wir heiraten.“

„A-aber, Rebekka!“

„Liebling, es gibt keinen Grund, sich deshalb zu schämen. Ich weiß alles, was nötig ist.“ Rebekka lächelte dämonisch. „Ich werde eine gute Gemahlin sein, in jeder Hinsicht.“ Sie legte ihre Papyri ab und umklammerte Yugis Arm wie ein Schraubstock.

Yugi wurde unangenehm heiß und er versuchte, vor ihr zurückzuweichen. „Rebekka, bitte! Laß mich los.“

Sie schob die Unterlippe vor. „Nein! Ich beweise dir, daß ich eine gute Gemahlin bin.“

„Äh, ich glaube, du machst Yugi Angst!“ Mana lachte peinlich berührt.

„Stimmt doch gar nicht! Er sollte eher Angst vor dir haben, du sprengst ihn noch in die Luft, du drittklassiger Zauberlehrling.“ Rebekkas Augen blitzten und sie versuchte, Yugi von Mana fortzuziehen.

Wenn Yugi auch nicht gerade groß oder schwer war, mit den Füßen fest gegen den Boden gestemmt wehrte er sich dagegen. „Sie wird nichts dergleichen tun, Rebekka.“

„Hmpf!“ Rebekka gab das Ziehen auf, aber los ließ sie Yugi leider noch immer nicht. „Yugi-Liebling, ich kann wirklich alles, was eine Gemahlin tun kann. Ich weiß auch ein paar tolle Tricks für unsere Hochzeitsnacht.“ Wieder ein dämonisches Grinsen.

„Das ist echt gruselig!“ Mokuba blinzelte entgeistert. „Jetzt hör schon auf, Rebekka. Er will dich nicht, du bist ihm zu jung! Außerdem mag Yugi nicht dich, sondern…“

Hastig schlug Mana Mokuba eine Hand vor den Mund. „Du bist wirklich noch viel zu jung, Rebekka!“

„Ich bin vielleicht jünger, aber ich bin definitiv klüger als du, Mana.“

„He, he!“ versuchte Yugi, Rebekka aufzuhalten. 

Doch diese verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Du bist nichts weiter als eine hohlbirnige, dumme Nilgans! Jeder weiß, daß du verschwendet bist als Lehrling des besten Reichsmagiers. Yugi hat was besseres verdient.“

Tränen traten in Manas Augen. Mokuba nahm ihre Hand und drückte diese.

Yugi derweil riß sich von Rebekka los. „Das war gemein, Rebekka! Mana, es tut mir leid…“

„Sie… sie hat ja recht.“ Mana entzog Mokuba ihre Hand. Die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen rannte sie aus dem Haus. Die Jungen konnten ihr nur vor Überraschung erstarrt nachblicken.

„Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung. Yugi, mein Liebling, wollen wir in dein Zimmer gehen?“

Yugi biß die Zähne zusammen und preßte seine zitternden Hände an seine Seiten. Nun standen Tränen in seinen Augen und aus Rebekkas Gesicht wich die Selbstzufriedenheit. „Geh jetzt, Rebekka. Du hast meine Freundin beleidigt und ihr sehr wehgetan. So jemanden kann ich nicht heiraten.“ Er fühlte, wie ihm die Kehle eng wurde. Niemand hatte sowas verdient, schon gar nicht Mana.

„Aber…“ Rebekkas Stimme war dünn.

„Ich will dich nicht wiedersehen. Gleich, wie gute Freunde unsere Großväter sind, aber aus uns wird noch nicht mal das, geschweige denn ein Ehepaar.“

„Ich bin aber viel klüger als…“

„Du bist viel grausamer als sie.“ Yugis Stimme war ruhig und dennoch schnitt sie durch Rebekkas Verteidigung wie ein Donnerhall.

Rebekka ballte ihre kleinen Hände zu Fäusten. Ihre Augen blitzten. Mit gefährlich hoher Stimme rief sie: „Du kannst mich hier nicht rauswerfen!“

„Aber ich.“

Alle wandten sich überrascht zur Tür. Dort stand der Pharao, in einem Arm einen Säugling, im anderen die schniefende Mana, die ein kleines Mädchen auf den Armen trug. Zu ihren Füßen standen noch drei kleine Mädchen, die Rebekka mit großen Augen anstarrten.

Yugi erinnerte sich, wie grimmig Atem zu Anfang ihres ersten Treffens gewirkt hatte. Nun aber war der wie von einer dunklen Wolke umgeben und seine Augen schienen Blitze auf Rebekka abzufeuern, die sichtlich in sich zusammensank.

„Du bist bis auf weiteres nicht mehr am Hofe erwünscht, Rebekka, Tochter des Rahotep. Dein Vater wird Nachricht bekommen, wenn ich deine Vergehen als abgegolten ansehe.“ Atem trat zur Seite und einer seiner hünenhaften Leibwächter trat ins Zimmer. „Begleite die Herrin Rebekka nachhause und gib Order, sie bis auf weiteres nicht mehr in den Palast einzulassen.“

„Sehr wohl, Großer Horus!“ Der Leibwächter blickte mit dunklen Augen auf Rebekka herab, die mit kalkweißem Gesicht ihre Papyri zusammenraffte. Ohne ein Wort, den Kopf gesenkt, eilte sie aus dem Haus. Der Leibwächter folgte ihr in aller Seelenruhe.

Kaum war sie aus der Tür atmete Yugi auf, dann ließ er sich auf den Schemel fallen, auf dem Rebekka vor kurzem noch gewartet hatte. 

„Ich werde mit meinen Kindern eine Weile hier bleiben. Sichert das Gelände“, gab Atem derweil einen Befehl. Ein mehrstimmiges Ja ertönte, dann schnelle, doch feste Schritte.

„Atem, das war echt klasse!“ Mokuba strahlte. „Mana, hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen?“

Mana nickte und setzte sich vorsichtig, das Kleinkind noch immer auf den Armen. „Ich hätte selbst was sagen müssen“, murmelte sie.

„Mach dich bitte nicht selber schlecht, Mana.“ Atems Stimme war warm und voller Zuversicht. 

„Aber sie hat doch recht. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Lehrling! Ich kann noch nicht mal eine Ka-Bestie beschwören. Nicht mal eine klitzekleine!“ Mana blickte auf das kleine Mädchen in ihren Armen, das sie fragend ansah und an seinem Daumen lutschte. „Alles gut, mein Schätzchen. Tante Mana ist nur etwas frustriert.“

„Ich kann auch noch keine Ka-Bestie beschwören“, erinnerte Mokuba Mana.

„Und du bist ein freundliches und nettes Mädchen. Rebekka mag noch so klug sein, aber sie hat kein Einfühlungsvermögen. Sie ist unreif und da hilft auch keine Intelligenz“, fügte Yugi hinzu.

„Da haben die beiden recht.“ Atem setzte sich neben Mana auf die Bank und wiegte sanft das schlafende Baby. „Mahaad sieht das Potential in dir und ich auch. Laß dich nicht entmutigen, weil nicht alles sofort funktioniert.“

„Aber wenn Mahaad einen Fehler gemacht hat?“

„Mahaad macht keine Fehler.“ Atem lächelte sie an und langsam kehrte das Lächeln in Manas Gesicht zurück.

Yugi atmete ein zweites Mal auf. Dann blickte er zu den drei kleinen Mädchen, die sich unter Großvaters Tisch gesetzt hatten. Kichernd schoben sie sich einen Ball zu. 

„Das sind meine ältesten Töchter. Nubiti, Metit und Tanafriti. Mana hat gerade Tameri auf den Armen und diese Kleine hier ist Sheriti“, stellte Atem vor. 

Yugi lächelte. „Sie sind alle hübsch.“ 

Ein lautes Gekreische ertönte, dann wälzten sich die drei Ältesten mit Mokuba lachend über den Boden.

„Und laut. Ich weiß.“ Atem lachte ebenfalls. „Wie gut, daß ich gerade hier vorbeikam. Mana hat mich fast umgerannt.“

Mana wischte sich übers Gesicht. „Ich hab nicht viel gesehen…“ 

Yugi nahm ihre Hand. „Du hast Atem trotzdem auf Anhieb gefunden.“

Mana lachte leise, dann nickte sie. „Wir kennen uns ja auch schon ewig!“ Sie runzelte die Stirn, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Was ist?“

„Ach, nichts, Atem. Nur Erinnerungen.“ Sie lächelten sich an.

Yugi lächelte auch. Die beiden waren wirklich gute Freunde. So eine enge Verbindung hatte er sich immer als Kind gewünscht, aber selbst seine Freunde im Dorf waren ihm nie so nahe gestanden.

Tameri begann zu quengeln. Mana küßte sie auf den Kopf und wiegte sie sanft hin und her.

„Ich glaube, meine Kleinsten sollten zurück zu ihren Müttern und Kindermädchen“, murmelte Atem.

„Sie sind wirklich süß.“ Mana seufzte. „Eines Tages werde ich hoffentlich auch so süße Kinder haben.“

„Also wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst…“ Atem grinste, Yugi und Mana lachten.

Tameri gefiel das weniger, sie verzog das Gesicht und lief gefährlich rot an, dann ging das Geschrei los. Dicke Tränen rannen über das runde Gesichtchen.

„Oh, oh, aber nicht doch… Sch, Tameri, es ist alles gut.“ Mana schaukelte Tameri auf den Armen. Sie lächelte und machte leise, gurrende Geräusche. Das Schreien verebbte und hicksend und schniefend krallte Tameri sich an Manas weißes Kleid.

Yugi schmunzelte. Und noch ein Beweis dafür, daß Mana ein guter Mensch war.   
„Wirklich etwas laut, aber wenn man nicht reden kann, was soll man sonst tun?“

Atem nickte. Er stand auf, trat zu Yugi und legte dann sanft Sheriti in dessen Arme. „Lernt euch ein bißchen kennen.“

Yugi dankte leise und blickte dann in Sheritis Gesicht. Der Säugling hat seine winzigen Hände zu lockeren Fäusten geballt und schlief noch immer tief und fest. Yugi lächelte bei dem friedlichen Bild. Sheriti schmatzte kurz und zog ihr Näschen kraus, dann war sie wieder ganz ruhig. „Sie scheint sich am Lärm nicht zu stören“, wisperte Yugi und streichelte über das noch kahle Köpfchen.

„Sie schläft viel am Tag und läßt sich dann auch nicht stören. Aber wehe, nachts zirpt eine Grille, dann schreit sie los wie eine Meisterin.“ Atems Ton war sanft und seine Augen zärtlich, als er dies berichtete.

Atems große Töchter kamen nun zu Yugi und ihrem Vater. Sie musterten Yugi. „Spielst du mal mit uns?“ erkundigte sich das Mädchen, das Atem als Nubiti vorgestellt hatte. Es hatte dieselben violetten Augen wie sein Vater und schwarzes, krauses Haar.

„Wenn ich es darf, gerne.“ Yugi blickte zu Atem, abwartend.

„Meine Erlaubnis hast du, Yugi.“ Dann wandte Atem sich an seine Töchter. „Aber Yugi hat auch Pflichten. Er kann nicht nur mit euch spielen.“

Die drei seufzten verzweifelt und Yugi verbiß sich ein Lachen. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte, versicherte er: „Wir finden schon eine Möglichkeit, kleine Hoheiten.“  
Die Mädchen strahlten und Yugi fiel nun auf, daß sie alle drei violette Augen hatten. Eindeutig Atems Töchter. 

„Bist du Papas Freund?“ erkundigte sich nun Metit. Sie hatte neben den Augen auch das Haar ihres Vaters geerbt, wenn es auch nicht so wild abstand wie Atems.

Yugi hob den Blick wieder und fühlte Wärme. „Für mich ist er ein Freund. Ich hoffe, er fühlt das gleiche.“ Auch wenn das nicht so ganz stimmte. Aber das würden die Kinder wohl noch nicht verstehen. Schon gar nicht, wenn Yugi selbst noch nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Atem hatte inzwischen genickt. „Natürlich sind wir Freunde, Yugi. Sollte es daran je Zweifel gegeben haben, du hast heute alle ausgeräumt.“ Er warf einen bedeutenden Blick auf Mana, die der kleinen Tameri einen blubbernden Kuß auf das runde Bäuchlein gab. Das Kind kicherte.

Yugi senkte verlegen den Kopf und streichelte Sheriti unter dem Kinn. Er lächelte, seine Wangen warm. Also waren sie Freunde. Für einen wunderbaren Moment herrschte angenehmes Schweigen.

Dann aber gab Atem den Aufbruch bekannt. Die Kinder müßten zurück zu ihren Müttern. 

„Nein! Bleib noch etwas, Papa“, bat Tanafriti mit großen Augen, ihre Schwestern stimmten ein.

„Ich muß leider noch arbeiten. Aber ich komme heute vor dem Schlafengehen nochmal zu euch und erzähle euch eine Geschichte. Einverstanden?“

Drei Köpfe nickten eifrig, dann gab Yugi Sheriti vorsichtig zurück in die Arme ihres Vaters. „Ich freue mich, daß ich sie mal kennenlernen durfte. Du schweigst dich sonst immer über deine Kinder aus, Atem.“

„Nicht weil es mir gefällt.“ Der lachte. „Aber es ist besser, wenn nicht jeder alles über sie weiß.“

Yugi fühlte sich nun noch mehr geehrt ob dieses Vertrauensbeweises. Nachdem er sich von Atem, Mana, Mokuba und natürlich den Mädchen verabschiedet hatte, sank er lächelnd auf die Bank. Das Leben war schön!

***

„Woran denkst du?“ erkundigte Mana sich, die auf einem Mäuerchen im Garten balancierte, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Sie und Atem hatten gerade die Kinder zu ihren Müttern und Kindermädchen zurückgebracht, nun mußte Atem wieder zurück in den Thronsaal. Auf ihn warteten diverse Berichte und Bittsteller.

„An so einiges“, erwiderte er und dachte an Yugis glückliches Gesicht, als der Sheriti gehalten hatte. An die Erleichterung, als Atem sich eingemischt hatte. Ohne Zweifel wäre Yugi auch ohne Atem mit Rebekka fertiggeworden, aber ein paar seiner Nerven zu schonen war eine gute Tat.   
„Ich sollte mit Siamun reden. Yugi und Rebekka passen nicht zusammen.“

Mana seufzte. „Sie sagte, sie kenne Tricks für die Hochzeitsnacht… Ich bin 16 und kenne keine Tricks für die Hochzeitsnacht!“ Sie wedelte mit den Händen. „Ich hab auch noch keinen Gemahl.“

Atem hielt an und drehte sich zu ihr. „Sie ist zwölf. Sie weiß gar nichts!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er daran dachte, wie nervös er damals gewesen war… Als Tausret gelacht hatte, war er zuerst empört gewesen, dann aber dankbar, daß sie die so ernste Stimmung von ihm genommen hatte. „Ihre Familie sollte lieber noch ein paar Jahre warten. Es ist besser, eine Fünfzehnjährige das erste Mal zu verheiraten als das zweite Mal.“

Mana hüpfte von der Mauer. „Und du hast Yugi wieder allein für dich.“ Sie lächelte süß.

Atems Wangen erhitzten sich. Darauf würde er nicht reinfallen. „Yugi gehört mir nicht. Er hat wie jeder andere Mensch das Recht, zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen.“

„Mhm. Du magst ihn aber, stimmts?“

„Du magst ihn auch“, schoß Atem zurück.

„Ich will ihn aber nicht küssen!“ Das letzte Wort sang Mana praktisch, dann kicherte sie. „Oh, komm schon! Als ob das nicht offensichtlich ist, Atem“, kommentierte sie, als ihm die Gesichtszüge entglitten.

Atem rieb sich den Nacken. „Um genau zu sein… habe ich ihn geküßt. Gestern Abend.“

Manas Augen wurden groß. „Oooh! Hat es ihm gefallen?“

„Ja. Er sah glücklich aus.“

„Also wirst du ihn in deinen Harem einladen?“ 

„Was? Nein!“ Atem schüttelte den Kopf.

Mana blinzelte mehrmals, dann legte sie den Kopf schief. „Bisher hast du jeden in deinen Harem eingeladen, der dir gefällt.“

„Das habe ich nicht, sonst könnte man im Palast nicht mehr treten. Gefallen ist nicht gleich mögen.“

„Gut, dann jeden, den du magst.“

„Ich werde ihn nicht fragen. Erstens würde es Yugi todunglücklich machen, zweitens macht ein Kuß noch keine Romanze und drittens wird Siamun mich halbieren, wenn ich seinen einzigen Nachkommen in den Harem aufnehme.“

„Viertens würde es Tausret nicht gefallen.“

Atem fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Das passiert sowieso schon, gleich was ich tue oder nicht tue.“

Mana lehnte sich an Atem. „Er wäre im Harem wirklich nicht glücklich. Aber du magst ihn dennoch.“

„Ja. Ich würde ihn gerne besser kennenlernen. Was er sich wünscht, was er denkt, was er fühlt… Aber je öfter ich mich in seiner Nähe aufhalte, desto komplizierter wird es für Yugi werden. Es ließe sich schwer verheimlichen.“ Atem schloß die Augen. Es hieße, Yugi dem Ungewissen auszuliefern. Der Harem war schon voller Unsicherheiten, Streit und Mißgunst und doch war er für Atems Gemahlinnen und Jünglinge noch der sicherste Ort. Zwar waren die Jünglinge weniger unter Beschuß, da sie keine Kinder gebären konnten, aber auch sie hatten mit Neid und Eifersucht zu kämpfen, wenn Atem sie aufsuchte. In ihrem Konkurrenzdenken kannten einige der Frauen und Jünglinge keine Grenzen und noch weniger Mitleid. Es schmerzte ihn, aber nicht mal er konnte sie alle unter Kontrolle halten und ihre Pläne vorhersehen.

Mana tippte sich mit einem Zeigefinger an die Lippen und starrte in den hellblauen Himmel. „Überlaß das mal mir“, antwortete sie schließlich. „Und jetzt solltest du dich sputen, sonst wird man noch nach dir suchen.“

„Dann kann ich mich noch immer in einer der großen Vasen verstecken.“ Atem lächelte und Mana grinste. Was sie wohl vorhatte? Aber Mana konnte erstaunlich verschwiegen sein, wenn sie es wollte.


	14. 14. Kapitel

Mana, Yugi und die Mädchen drängten sich am Ende der Höhle. Der Gestank von verbranntem Holz und toten Leibern machte die Luft schwer zu atmen. Über Manas Gesicht lief ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut. Yugi streckte sein linkes Bein von sich. Wo nebelartige Krallen Haut und Fleisch fortgerissen hatten, schimmerte das Weiß des Knochens. Yugi verbiß sich mühevoll ein Wimmern. Die Mädchen, eingekeilt zwischen dem Fels, Yugi und Mana, weinten.

Die Schwärze waberte am Eingang der Höhle, das seltsame Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren und der merkwürdigen Kleidung hielt sie noch zurück. Aber der Schatten wartete. Er hatte Geduld, er hatte Zeit… und als Mana zusammenbrach, ihre Augen erlöschend wie das blonde Mädchen, schoßen seine Nebelklauen in die Höhle und gruben sich in weiches Fleisch. Unmenschliche Schreie erfüllten die Höhle, Blut spritzte an ockerfarbene Wände. 

Und Atem konnte nicht mehr tun als zuzusehen, sein ganzer Körper erstarrt.

***

Yugi schob sein letztes Stück Brot auf dem Teller hin und her. Die frische Luft des Morgens brannte in seiner Nase und seinen Lungen. Großvater trank gerade Milch und schwieg. Er hatte fast den ganzen Morgen geschwiegen und Yugi wurde daraus nicht schlau. Natürlich konnte es einen bestimmten Grund geben, einen, der sehr gemein und sehr seltsam war, aber Yugi wußte nicht, wie er diese Misere ansprechen sollte.

Er seufzte schwer und griff nach seinem eigenen Becher.  
Sein Großvater nahm sich ein paar Feigen und mümmelte an ihnen.  
Yugi blies eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.  
Großvater wischte sich die Hände ab.  
Yugi verscheuchte mit einer Handbewegung eine lästig summende Fliege.  
Sein Großvater nahm sich in aller Seelenruhe noch etwas Brei.

„Ich halt das nicht mehr aus!“ Yugi sprang auf und brachte den kleinen Tisch bedrohlich zum wackeln. Schnell hielt er diesen mit beiden Händen fest und spürte schon die aufmerksamen Augen seines Großvaters auf sich.

„Was hältst du nicht mehr aus, daß du fast unser Frühstück auf dem Boden verteilst?“ Großvater lachte leise. 

Yugi ließ sich wieder auf die Bank fallen. „Daß du so schweigsam bist, Großvater.“

„Ich bin schweigsam? Du bist seit zwei Tagen so ruhig und ständig abwesend. Als ich gestern wissen wollte, ob du einen guten Tag hattest, hast du nur gelächelt und weiter allein Senet gespielt.“

Yugi hatte den Anstand zu erröten. „Das… hab ich gar nicht gemerkt. Verzeih bitte!“

Großvater winkte ab. „In deinem Alter hatte ich den Kopf auch häufig in den Wolken. Wir reden einfach jetzt.“

„Ich… hatte einen schönen Tag. Bis auf…“

„Rebekka“, unterbrach sein Großvater ihn unbeeindruckt.

„Du hast davon gehört?“

„Oh ja und das aus höchstem Munde. Der Pharao selbst hat mir ihren vorläufigen Ausschluß vom Hof mitgeteilt. Er hat keinerlei Hehl daraus gemacht, daß Rebekkas Verhalten ihm mißfällt. Sie ist leider noch immer so unreif wie vor einem Jahr. Ich hatte gehofft, sie hätte sich in der Zwischenzeit weiterentwickelt.“

Yugi hatte überrascht zugehört. Atem hatte mit Yugis Großvater über diese Sache gesprochen? „Sie hat Mana furchtbar beleidigt… und sie hat sich wie eine Klette an mich gehängt. Ich will sie nicht heiraten, nicht jetzt und auch nicht später.“

„Dann wirst du sie nicht heiraten.“ Großvater seufzte.

„Bist du mir jetzt böse? Oder traurig?“

„Nein, Yugi. Ich sagte, du entscheidest und daran halte ich mich. Arturius wird deinen Wunsch genauso respektieren. Eine Ehe ist eine schwierige Angelegenheit, sie erfordert konstante Arbeit. Deshalb solltest du sie nur mit jemandem eingehen, der auf Augenhöhe mit dir ist. Rebekka ist es ganz offensichtlich nicht, wenn sie die arme Mana aus Eifersucht so angreift.“

„Eifersucht?“ Yugi schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Oh ja! Und ein großes Potential, sich Dinge vorzumachen. Oder dachte sie nicht, daß ihr beide schon verlobt seid?“

„Oh doch…“ Yugi seufzte und stützte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand. „Kein Mädchen war je so hinter mir her. Fast wäre es schmeichelhaft, wenn es nicht so unheimlich wäre.“

Großvater rieb über Yugis Rücken. „Du wirst ein Mädchen finden, das zu dir paßt.“ Seine Augen wirkten müde, ungläubig.

„Du siehst nicht aus als würdest du dem zustimmen, Großvater“, deutete Yugi darauf hin.

Sein Großvater lachte müde, dann seufzte er. „Der Pharao hat großes Interesse an dir und du scheinst ihm auch zugetan zu sein.“

Yugi blickte zur Seite, seine Wangen wurden heiß. „Ich verstehe nicht, worauf du hinaus willst“, erwiderte er. In Wahrheit hatte er eine recht gute Vorstellung, was sein Großvater meinte.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht“, gab der auch prompt zurück. „Aber wenn es dir hilft: Ich bin nicht blind. Unser junger Pharao hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen und so verträumt wie du dich die letzten Tage verhältst, beruht das wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit.“

Yugi befeuchtete seine plötzlich trockenen Lippen. „Und wenn dem so wäre?“ erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

Sein Großvater blickte ihn durchdringend an. „Dann würde der Pharao dich früher oder später in seinen Harem bitten.“

Yugi mußte lachen. „Ich bin doch kein Mädchen!“

„Das hat damit gar nichts zu tun. Im Harem leben genauso Jünglinge, die dem Pharao zu Diensten sind, wenn er es wünscht.“

„Das wußte ich nicht.“ Yugi starrte auf sein krümeliges Brot. „Willst du damit sagen, daß ich nur einer von vielen bin?“

„So sieht es aus, ja. Falls es dich beruhigt, der Pharao sieht mehr in dir als einen hübschen Körper. Soviel ist gewiß. Aber er kann nie seine Zeit nur einer Person widmen, gleich wie sehr er für sie fühlen mag.“

Yugi biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Augen verengten sich. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Sagst du mir, ich soll mir Atem aus dem Kopf schlagen?“

„Ich habe dir nur die Tatsachen genannt. Welchen Schluß du daraus ziehst, das mußt du selber wissen. Du bist erwachsen. Ich kann dir Bräute vorstellen, ja, aber entscheiden, das mußt du. Ich muß mit ihr nicht leben… und auch nicht mit dem Pharao.“ Großvater nahm Yugis Schultern und drehte seinen Enkel so, daß er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Aus dem Harem gibt es kaum einen Ausweg. Wenn der Pharao dir zu viel Aufmerksamkeit widmet, werden die anderen dort dich leiden lassen. Wenn er dich meidet, wirst du aber ebenfalls leiden. Du wirst dich eines Tages entscheiden müssen. Ich kann dir nur raten, es jetzt zu beenden. Noch kannst du dich vor zu großem Schmerz schützen, aber je mehr du für ihn fühlst…“

Yugi stand auf. „Ich kann nicht sagen, was ich wirklich fühle! Bitte, Großvater… Das ist das einzige, was ich seit langer Zeit nicht in Frage gestellt habe. Und jetzt zwingst du mich dazu? Das ist grausam! Wir kennen uns noch viel zu wenig, um über solche Dinge zu grübeln.“

Yugis Großvater schloß die Augen und senkte den Kopf. „Ich habe nur an dich gedacht, Yugi. Du wolltest immer Töpfer sein, du hast immer gesagt, du willst ein nettes Mädchen heiraten und viele Kinder haben. Wenn du dein Herz nun einem König öffnest, dann mußt du wissen, daß diese Träume nicht wahr werden können.“

Yugi schüttelte heftig den Kopf, dann drehte er sich um und ging davon. Der schöne, warme Traum war vorüber und Yugi saß in seinem kalten, klammen Bett, allein.


	15. 15. Kapitel

Die nächsten Tage zogen sich wie ein langweiliges Lied. Yugi ließ die Übungen der Bestienzähmer über sich ergehen, lustlos. Es machte wenig aus, da alle Lehrer sich darauf konzentrierten Mana, Mokuba und dem Neuankömmling Ryou die erste Beschwörung zu entlocken.  
Yugi saß also meistens abseits bei Honda und Jono. Die beiden waren fast immer gut gelaunt, lachten viel und erzählten Geschichten. Yugi mußte nur lächeln und dann und wann nicken und seine eigene Mundfaulheit fiel kaum auf.

Atem war offensichtlich sehr beschäftigt. Jeden Tag ersuchten mehr und mehr Bittsteller um eine Audienz. Großvater meinte, das sei normal um diese Jahreszeit. Zwischen Ernte und neuer Nilschwemme war wenig zu tun für die einfachen Leute.

Normal oder nicht, Yugi hätte zu gerne mit Atem gesprochen, aber obwohl sie praktisch nebeneinander wohnten, konnte er Atem nicht erreichen. Schließlich konnte Yugi nicht einfach so in dessen Gemächer platzen, wann es ihm beliebte. Ehrlich gesagt konnte er ziemlich wenig tun außer nachzudenken.  
Was fühlte er für Atem? Mußte er wirklich einen Teil seiner Träume und Ziele aufgeben, um diesem nahe zu sein? Und wenn ja, war er dafür bereit? Würde er es nicht bereuen? Jedes Mal raufte Yugi sich die Haare, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Er raufte sich sehr oft die Haare.

Großvater wollte immer wieder nochmal darüber sprechen, aber Yugi wich dem immer aus. Ihm ging so schon genug im Kopf herum. Wenn er mit jemandem sprechen wollte, dann mit Atem, aber der war ja von Arbeit überschwemmt.

Yugi verkniff sich ein Seufzen und sah zu, wie Meisterin Isis Mana und Mokuba zu besserer Mitarbeit aufforderte. Ryou arbeitete konzentrierter, aber wann immer Meisterin Isis ihn anblickte, erschien eine steile Falte zwischen ihren Augen. Sie sagte nie etwas und so konnte Yugi sich nicht vorstellen, was für ein Problem sie mit ihm hatte.  
Schließlich war auch der Unterricht dieses Tages überstanden. Ryou kehrte mit Jono und Honda zu den Unterkünften der Soldaten zurück und Yugi wollte auch gerade nachhause gehen, da zog Mana ihn beiseite.

„Oh, Yugi, magst du nicht mit uns mitkommen? Mokuba hat ein neues Schlangenspiel!“

Der kleine Prinz nickte grinsend. „Mein großer Bruder ist nicht da, wir haben also Zeit und Ruhe.“

Yugi blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt müde.“ Er hatte schwer in den Schlaf gefunden letzte Nacht.

Mana schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Komm schon! Das wird lustig! Dann wirst du auch wieder wach. Du hast doch sowieso fast die ganze Zeit nur gesessen und zugekuckt.“

Dem konnte Yugi schwerlich widersprechen. „Na gut. Aber ich verspreche nichts.“

„Ist ein Anfang“, erwiderte Mokuba, drehte sich um und ging voraus.

Yugi folgte ihm. Na, wenigstens kam er so um einen weiteren Gesprächsversuch seines Großvaters herum. Mana plapperte drauf los und erzählte von Meister Mahaads neuem Zauberexperiment und von ihrem letzten Flugversuch. Offenbar fehlte der Palastwäscherei noch immer ein Bettlaken von Meister Shada und Mana fragte sich, mit welchem Zauber man sowas säubern könnte.

„Du solltest ihm das Laken bald zurückbringen“, gab Yugi ihr einen gutgemeinten Rat.

Mana verzog das Gesicht. “Er wird über die Schlammflecken nicht erbaut sein…“

„Wer auch immer in der Palastwäscherei getadelt wird, weil das Laken fehlt, wird das genauso wenig sein“, machte Yugi ihr klar und sie nickte.

Mokuba hatte sie inzwischen durch mehrere Gänge in das Innere des Palastes geführt. Durch eine Tür gelangten sie in die Gemächer, die Mokuba mit seinem älteren Bruder teilte. Der Hauptraum war penibel aufgeräumt, ein eckiger Tisch und zwei Stühle standen in der Mitte. Ein Regal enthielt gestapelte Papyrusrollen und auf dem Tisch davor lag ein unbeschriebener Papyrus ausgerollt. Das Schreibzeug lag wie abgemessen daneben. Die Wände schmückten mehrere Bilder einer seltsamen, blauen Kreatur mit Flügeln und Krallen.

Mokuba öffnete eine zweite Tür und Yugi fand sich in einem kleineren Zimmer wieder. Hier zierten bunte Ornamente und Geschichten der Götter die Wände. Auf einem Regal lagen mehrere Spielzeuge und noch mehr waren über das Zimmer verteilt: Auf einer fellbedeckten Liege unter dem winzigen Fenster, auf dem Bett, auf dem Tischchen.   
Mokuba sammelte ein aus Holz geschnitztes Nilpferd von einem Schemel und ein hölzernes Schwert von dem anderen. Er blickte sich unschlüssig um und schob die Sachen dann unter sein Bett. „Das hier ist mein Zimmer“, erklärte er überflüßigerweise. „Schau dich nur um, Yugi.“

Yugi betrachtete eine Reihe Soldaten aus Ton auf dem Regal und strich über das rote Material. Sie waren wirklich gut gelungen. Die Figuren hatten sogar verschiedene Gesichter und unterschiedliche Waffen. Daneben stand ein Krokodil, sicher so lang wie Yugis gesamter Arm. Das hölzerne Spielzeug konnte das Maul auf- und zuklappen und ließ sich sogar dank eines dünnen Seils und vier kleinen Rädern über den Boden ziehen. Auf einem zweiten Regalbrett saßen mehrere Gliederpuppen aus Elfenbein. Sie besaßen alle Schnüre an ihren Gliedmaßen und Yugi nahm an, daß die Puppen durch diese tanzen und sich drehen konnten.   
„Du hast hier schöne Sachen. Mein Krokodil war nur aus einem Stück geschnitzt und solche Puppen habe ich noch nie gesehen.“

Mokuba lächelte verlegen. „Set ist auch ab und zu unterwegs, im Auftrag unseres Vetters. Er bringt mir jedes Mal was mit.“

Dann war Meister Set wohl oft unterwegs gewesen. Mokuba hatte eine beeindruckende Sammlung. Sogar ein Bogen in einer für Mokuba angemessenen Größe hing an der Wand. Er war mit Schnitzereien verziert und auch mit goldenen Einlagen.

Mokuba hatte Yugis Blick wohl bemerkt, denn er sagte: „Den hab ich zu meinem letzten Geburtstag von Atem bekommen. Damit ich mit auf die Jagd gehen kann.“

„Du gehst auf die Jagd? Aber du mußt doch sicher nicht dein Essen selber jagen.“ Ob Yugi wollte oder nicht, er mußte an den letzten Jagdausflug ihres Dorfes denken… und an den Tod seines Vaters dabei. Seine Augen prickelten.

Mokuba lachte, es klang aber nicht böse. „Müssen wir nicht, aber die meisten Adligen gehen gerne auf die Jagd. Die Palastküche freut sich immer über zusätzliches Fleisch. Atem hat das letzte Mal einen ganzen Haufen Gänse und Enten zurückgebracht. Er hat mehr geschossen als sonst einer an dem Tag“, berichtete Mokuba stolz. „Ich hoffe, das nächste Mal läßt Set mich mitgehen.“

Yugi hatte keinen Zweifel, daß Atem ein Meister mit Pfeil und Bogen war. Dieser Mann hatte die Augen eines Falken und die Macht des Horus auf seiner Seite.   
Da fiel Yugi auf, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte schon eine Weile kein fröhliches Geplapper mehr gehört. Ein Blick und sein Verdacht wurde bestätigt.  
„Wo steckt Mana? Ich hätte schwören können, daß sie noch bei uns war, als wir in eure Gemächer gekommen sind.“

Auch Mokuba sah sich um und zuckte dann die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung! Ich geh mal schnell und such sie, ja? Du kannst dich gerne weiter umsehen. Bis gleich!“

Yugi wollte gerade einwerfen, daß er doch mitkommen könnte, da war Mokuba auch schon weg. „Dabei war Mana doch ganz wild auf das Schlangenspiel.“  
Yugi setzte sich auf die Liege und rieb sich gähnend über die Augen. Ob es Mokuba wohl stören würde, wenn er sich kurz ausruhte?  
Yugis Kopf sank gegen die Lehne. Hm, schön warm…

„Mokuba! Das ist mein letztes Wort: Mach die Tür auf!“

Yugi schoß hoch, blinzelnd, dann gähnte er. Warum stand Atem an der Tür und rüttelte an ihr? Woher kam Atem überhaupt? Yugi rieb sich über Gesicht und Nacken. Warte… Atem war hier?

„Nein, du sollst dich umsehen. Dann willst du nicht, daß ich die Tür aufmache, Atem.“ Mokubas gedämpfte Stimme drang durch die Tür, ebenso Manas Kichern.

„Mokuba, ich habe Arbeit! Ich dachte, es sei wichtig.“ Atem rüttelte erneut an der Tür, die ihm aber nicht nachgab.

„Aber es ist wichtig! Sehr wichtig sogar.“ Mana diesmal. Ihr Vergnügen war deutlich herauszuhören.

„Und was ist so… Oh!“ Atems Blick blieb an Yugi hängen, der auf der Liege saß und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen blinzelte.

„Wir gehen jetzt.“ Mokuba klang sehr zufrieden. „Bleibt nur bitte anständig da drinnen, ja?“ Dann entfernten sich Schritte von der Tür.

Mit knallrotem Gesicht starrte Yugi auf die Tür, dann auf Atem. Yugi wurde noch heißer und er blickte auf den Boden. Wie kamen nur all diese halben Kinder auf solche Ideen? Yugi hatte sich mit zwölf noch nicht für sowas interessiert, geschweige denn solche Reden geschwungen. 

„Yugi, ich wußte nicht, daß du hier bist.“ Atem holte sich einen Schemel und setzte sich vor Yugi.

„Ich muß wohl eingeschlafen sein… Mana war plötzlich weg und Mokuba wollte sie suchen gehen.“ Yugi gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Mokuba hat mir erzählt, er müßte mir etwas Wichtiges zeigen und dafür müßte ich mit in sein Zimmer kommen. Dann war die Tür plötzlich zu und diese beiden Scherzkekse wollten mich nicht mehr hinauslassen.“ Atem lachte leise. „Er hat nicht gelogen.“

Yugi wurde warm im Bauch. Wichtig… Atem nahm ihn als wichtig wahr. Dann aber kamen Großvaters Ermahnungen wieder an die Oberfläche seines Geistes und Yugis Miene wurde wieder ernst. „Offenbar wollen sie, daß wir reden.“

„Es sieht so aus. Mana sagte mir schon, sie würde versuchen, uns zu einem unbeobachteten Treffen zu verhelfen. Das hier habe ich nicht erwartet.“ Atem nahm sanft eine Hand Yugis in die seine. „Aber ich bin froh, dich wiederzusehen.“  
Atems Augen schimmerten ehrlich und Yugi wurde die Kehle eng.

„Ich bin auch froh…“ Yugi zögerte.

Atem entging das nicht. „Aber?“

Yugi atmete tief durch und lachte kurz, aber ohne Freude. „Es ist Großvater. Nachdem du ihm geraten hattest, mich nicht mit Rebekka zu verheiraten, hat er mir erklärt, daß… eine Beziehung mit dir… Daß es unglaublich schwierig wäre.“ Er seufzte, doch drückte er Atems Hand. „Dabei weiß ich gar nicht… Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, aber…“

„…wir kennen uns noch nicht lange, wissen viel über den jeweils anderen nicht und haben keine Ahnung, wohin unsere Gefühle uns führen werden“, führte Atem den Satz zu Ende. Yugi nickte erleichtert. „Ich hatte befürchtet, daß er versucht, dich abzuschrecken. Ich kann es ihm noch nicht mal verübeln.“

„Wie das? Träumen denn nicht viele davon, daß du dich für sie interessierst?“

Atem zog Yugis Hand an seine Lippen. Dann sah er Yugi direkt in die Augen. „Im Harem gehen diese Träume schneller zu Bruch als dünnste Keramik.“

Sie schwiegen für einen Moment, Yugi rotwangig. „Ist es wirklich so schlimm?“

„Der Harem ist nichts für Zartbesaitete und Träumer. Gleich, was sie dort draußen glauben, es ist ein nie wollender Konkurrenzkampf drinnen. Sie denken an Sex und wie großartig es sein muß, diesen mit einem Gott zu vollziehen. Sie denken nicht daran, daß jede Frau auch Mutter des nächsten Gottes sein will. Jede will Aufmerksamkeit und die Interessen ihrer Familie, ihres Landes durchsetzen.“

„Das hört sich furchtbar an.“

„Das ist meine Pflicht. Ehe ist für einen König nun mal kein Vergnügen. Manchmal hat man das Glück, daß eine Gemahlin doch wie ein Leuchtfeuer aus der Dunkelheit hervorsticht. Daß man sie wirklich lieben kann…“ Atem blickte fort. „Aber das ist Glückssache und ein einziger Moment kann all das zerstören.“ Da war ein seltsam trauriger Unterton, ein Hinweis, daß Atem nicht nur die Erfahrungen anderer wiedergab.

Yugi drückte mitfühlend Atems Hand, aber er drang nicht weiter in Atems Seelenleben. Wenn Atem wollte, daß er alles wußte, der würde es ihm erzählen.

Atem hob seinen nachdenklichen Blick, kurz huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Wir sollten uns wahrhaftig besser kennenlernen, bevor dein Großvater Alarm schlägt.“

Yugi nickte. „Natürlich meint er es gut. Nur dachte ich, das zwischen uns sei etwas, das ich zur Abwechslung mal nicht hinterfragen oder bezweifeln müßte. Nun sieht es aus, als hätte ich mich geirrt.“ Er ließ den Kopf hängen. 

Holz scharrte über den Steinboden, dann sank die Liege neben Yugi etwas ein. „Es ist etwas früh für ein böses Erwachen.“

Yugi lehnte sich gegen den warmen Körper neben sich. Atem duftete gut, beruhigend… „Wir wissen nicht mal, ob es irgendein Erwachen gibt. Ob es eine Zukunft gibt. Und wenn ja, wie wir sie gestalten würden.“

„Mhm. Also… Was willst du wissen? Oder mir sagen?“ Atems Arm legte sich wie von selbst um Yugis Hüften.

„Oh je!“ Yugi lachte. „Das ist schwierig. Gleichzeitig eine Menge und doch wenig. Macht das Sinn?“

„Absolut. Mir geht es nicht anders.“

„Spielst du oft Senet?“ fing Yugi mit etwas einfachem an. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das Spiel, das Marshmallon aus seinem Inneren gezogen hatte.

„So gut wie jeden Tag. Und du?“

„Das würde ich auch gerne tun, aber ich komme nicht so oft dazu. Mein Vater hat immer mit mir gespielt, aber meine Mutter hatte letztens keine Zeit und Großvater… Nun, er scheint mir manchmal beschäftigter als du zu sein, Atem.“

Der lachte. „Das ist auch wirklich so. Ohne ihn würde nicht mal die Hälfte so gut funktionieren. Er war schon meinem Vater eine große Hilfe.“ Ernster erkundigte Atem sich: „Wie war dein Vater? Ich kenne zwar die offiziellen Berichte über seine militärische Laufbahn, aber ich weiß nichts über ihn als Mensch.“

Yugi schwieg einen Moment. So viele Erinnerungen… „Er war ein herzlicher Mensch. Alle im Dorf mochten ihn, selbst unser eigenbrötlerischer Miesepeter vom Dienst. Er ging mit den Männern auf die Jagd, er half auf den Feldern und wann immer es hieß, es seien Räuber in der Gegend war er der Rrste, der abends einen Rundgang machte und der Letzte, der morgens heimkam.“

Yugi zog die Beine hoch an die Brust und umarmte sie. „Er ist mit mir oft an den Nil gegangen, um zu fischen. Er hat dann auch immer mit mir kleine Wasserräder gebastelt.“ Yugi lächelte. „Einmal habe ich eine Vase zerbrochen, eine große, mit schwierigen Mustern. Ich war fünf oder sechs… Ich hatte Angst, daß meine Eltern wütend sein würden, die Vase sollte schließlich verkauft werden. Ich bin zum Nil gelaufen und wollte mich dort verstecken.“   
Yugi schüttelte den Kopf über seine damalige Naivität.   
„Ich saß sicher zwei Stunden im Schilf und habe nach Mücken geschlagen. Dann war da plötzlich mein Vater! Ich habe einen riesigen Schreck bekommen und wollte weglaufen, doch er nahm mich einfach auf die Arme und drückte mich. Er weinte, Atem! Er hat nur selten geweint, soweit ich mich erinnern kann. Er sagte, er hätte solche Angst gehabt, ich sei ertrunken oder im Bauch eines Kinds Sobeks gelandet. Ich habe mich schrecklich geschämt. Papa trug mich heim und wusch mich. Er war so ruhig… Er bat mich, nie wieder davonzulaufen. Daß ich nur zu ihm kommen müsse, er würde mir bei allem helfen. Ich hab es ihm versprochen. Als ich zwei Jahre später beim Spielen wieder eine solche Vase zerstörte, hab ich es ihm gesagt und gemeinsam haben wir eine neue Vase gemacht, damit Mama nicht unglücklich wird. Als der ekelhafte Nachbarsjunge mit Steinen nach mir geworfen hat, hat er mit wenigen Sätzen und einem harten Blick dafür gesorgt, daß es nie wieder passiert. Als ich Teti hinter dem Haus ihrer Eltern geküßt habe und ihr Vater erwischte uns und schleifte mich heim, hat Papa ihm gesagt, daß er mich nicht anzufassen hat, sonst könnte er in Zukunft auf seine Kundschaft verzichten. Papa hat ihm wirklich gedroht, er würde jeweils zwei Stunden hin und zurück gehen, um in Zukunft Glasuren in der nächsten Stadt zu kaufen. Er war wirklich großartig, er hat sich immer für mich eingesetzt.“ Yugi wischte sich über das Gesicht und schniefte.

Atem legte eine warme Hand auf Yugis Rücken und massierte diesen sanft.  
„Du warst ihm offensichtlich sehr wichtig, Yugi. Er hat dich sehr geliebt.“

Yugi nickte und versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals zu schlucken. „Wie war dein Vater?“ 

Atem blickte an die mit blauen Blüten bemalte Decke. „Immer sehr beschäftigt natürlich. Aber wenn ich Hilfe brauchte oder einen Rat hat er sich immer für mich Zeit genommen. Er hat jeden Tag mit mir Senet gespielt seit ich denken kann. Er war streng, aber nie ungerecht oder wütend.“ Atem senkte den Kopf. „Er hat sogar mal gebetet, daß er alle Sünden auf sich nehmen würde, damit ich frei von Schaden aufwachsen könnte. Ich weiß noch, wie sehr ich mich im unterirdischen Tempel vor den Schattenkreaturen gefürchtet habe, die dort lauerten. Ich hatte solche Angst, daß ich, als wir eine Brücke überquerten, abrutschte. Ich hielt mich gerade so fest. Ich weiß noch, wie mein Vater mich angesehen hat, mit diesem Vertrauen. Ich habe mich wieder hochgezogen und wir gingen weiter.“

Yugi hatte entsetzt nach Luft geschnappt. „Er hat nicht eingegriffen?“

Atem lächelte. „Er hätte mich jederzeit fangen können, wenn ich es nicht geschafft hätte, Yugi. Er konnte wie du und ich Bestien beschwören. Ein Wort hätte genügt und ich wäre sicher aufgefangen gewesen. Aber er gab mir die Möglichkeit, mich selber zu beweisen, so viel Angst ich auch hatte. Danach habe ich mich besser gefühlt. Stärker, selbstbewußter.“

„Er hat es also für dich getan.“ Yugi musterte Atem genau. „Er hätte dich also nie zu Schaden kommen lassen.“

Atem schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat all seine Kinder geliebt. Außerdem war ich das einzige Kind meiner Mutter.“

„Sie war deinem Vater wichtig?“

„Sehr wichtig. Aber niemand sollte es erfahren, sonst wäre ihr Leben in noch größerer Gefahr gewesen. Sie haben sich meist heimlich getroffen.“

„Wieso denn das?“

„Sie hatte mich zur Welt gebracht, den Thronfolger. Das war einigen gar nicht recht.“ Atem strich über ein rotes Amulett, das er neben dem merkwürdigen Pyramidenschmuckstück um den Hals trug. „Meine Mutter war keine Prinzessin, keine hohe Herrin nobler Geburt.“

„Sie war also eine Bürgerliche? Das ist ungewöhnlich.“

„Allerdings. Sie hatte keinen Namen, kein Vermögen, nicht mal Familie. Mein Vater lernte sie kennen, als er als junger Mann einmal die Palasttöpferei aufsuchte. Er war neugierig, also auf Handwerksberufe, und dort traf er sie.“

„Das ist wirklich eine wunderbare Geschichte. Hat er sie dann geheiratet?“ erkundigte Yugi sich mit geröteten Wangen.

„So schnell ging das nicht!“ Atem lachte. „Er hat immer wieder die Töpferei besucht, angeblich weil er etwas über die Töpferkunst lernen wollte. Natürlich wollte er meiner Mutter nahe sein. Sie hatte freilich zuerst Bedenken: Mein Vater war Kronprinz, würde eines Tages Pharao sein und an Gemahlinnen würde es ihm nie mangeln. Dazu kam, daß mein Großvater nicht nur sehr streng war, sondern auch sehr auf den sozialen Rang achtete. Der Gedanke, sein Erbe würde eine einfache Töpferin heiraten, hätte ihn zur Weißglut getrieben und wer weiß, was dann geschehen wäre. Mein Vater warb also heimlich um die Gunst meiner Mutter und kaum war mein Großvater gestorben, bat er sie, ihn zu heiraten.“

„Offensichtlich hat sie Ja gesagt.“ Yugi schmunzelte.

„Ja. Sie wurde die zweite Gemahlin meines Vaters, die erste war eine syrische Prinzessin. Im Laufe der Jahre heiratete mein Vater aus politischen Gründen eine Reihe von Prinzessinnen und ägyptischer Adliger. Aber meine Mutter hat er immer geliebt und verehrt. Er ließ ihr einen Palast in Minnefer erbauen und sie zahllose Male als Göttin Hathor darstellen. Nach außen hin hatte er durch meine Geburt dafür auch die passende Begründung.“ Atem lehnte sich zurück und Yugi folgte ihm. 

„Dein Vater sah also in ihr die Göttin der Liebe.“

Atem nickte lächelnd. „Aber viele neideten ihr ihr Glück. Als ihre Schwangerschaft nicht mehr zu verheimlichen war, versuchte eine andere Frau meines Vaters sie zu vergiften. Zum Glück hatte meine Mutter einen Vorkoster und so überlebte sie. Die Giftmischerin ließ mein Vater hinrichten.“

Yugi schauderte. „Wie furchtbar! Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß solche Dinge passieren können. Direkt unter der Nase des Pharaos!“

„Das hat noch niemanden im Harem aufgehalten. Ungeliebte Nebenbuhlerinnen versucht man loszuwerden. Subtil oder wie in diesem Fall mit der Holzhammermethode. Mein Vater mußte Mutter rund um die Uhr bewachen lassen. Und mich auch. Die ersten Jahre meines Lebens waren wir fast vollkommen von der Welt abgeschottet. Ich fing an, mit meinem Spiegelbild zu spielen. Meine Schwestern dürften mich von ihren Müttern aus nur selten besuchen. Zu selten jedenfalls für ein kleines Kind.“

„Das tut mir leid.“ Yugi streichelte über Atems Arm und schmiegte sich näher an den Mann, der ihm so wunderbar nahe schien. „Das war sicher keine schöne Kindheit, so allein…“

„Nach einer Weile bekam ich Spielkameraden: Mana und Mahaad. Mahaad ist der Sohn eines inzwischen verstorbenen Ministers, Mana hatte keine Eltern mehr. So zog Mana in das kleine Haus, das meine Mutter und ich bewohnten. Mutter behandelte sie immer wie ihre eigene Tochter, auch da es ihr verwehrt blieb, noch ein Kind auszutragen.“

Yugi runzelte die Stirn. Kein Wunder, daß Mana und Atem ein so enges Verhältnis pflegten. Sie hatten ihre Kindheit zusammen verbracht. „Das hat Mana nie erwähnt.“

Atem zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie spricht nicht oft darüber. Und sie will nicht prahlen, daß sie mit mir aufwachsen durfte.“

„Schon wieder Giftmischer, denen das nicht gefallen könnte?“

„Möglich. Aber sie meinte immer, daß sie etwas schaffen will, ohne daß ihr mein Name jede Tür öffnet.“

„Sie ist ein wenig… tolpatschig, aber ich denke, sie kann eine sehr gute Zauberin werden. Leider scheinen einige das anders zu sehen.“

Atem schnaubte lachend. „Set ist ungefähr so subtil wie ein Rammbock. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wo er das her hat. Seine Mutter war sanft wie eine Gazelle und sein Vater setzt sich immer für eine menschenwürdige Behandlung unserer Gefangenen ein, selbst für die überführter Verbrecher.“

„Sets und Mokubas Vater lebt noch?“ Yugi sah sich um. „Wohnt er auch hier?“

„Im Palast, ja. Mein Onkel Aknadin ist einer der auserwählten Priester.“

„A-aknadin?“ Yugis Augen weiteten sich. Er dachte an das seltsame Goldauge des alten Priesters. „Äh, ich meine Meister Aknadin? Er ist dein Onkel?“

„Der jüngere Bruder meines Vaters.“

„Deine Familie ist groß.“ Yugi lachte, noch immer überrascht. „Da kann ich nicht mithalten. Ich habe nur noch meine Mutter und meinen Großvater. Na ja, es gibt noch Verwandtschaft in der Nähe von Abu, aber das sind nur weit entfernte Basen und Vettern, die wir nie sehen.“

Atem zog Yugi auf seinen Schoß. Yugi quiekte und seine Ohren glühten. Atem lachte. „Das ist doch kein Wettbewerb.“

„Ich weiß. Nur du ziehst ständig neue Verwandtschaft aus deinem Shendit. Ich komme mir etwas merkwürdig dabei vor.“ Ganz vorsichtig streichelte Yugi über Atems Kinn. Er fühlte weiche Haut und ein paar Bartstoppeln.

„Meine Vorfahren waren sehr fleißig und ich muß es ihnen gleich tun“, erinnerte Atem Yugi an seine Pflichten. Er schloß die Augen und schmiegte sich in Yugis Hand. „Weich…“

„Nur weil ich hier nicht arbeite.“ Yugi ließ sich gegen Atems Brust sinken und atmete tief den Duft von Lotos ein, gemischt mit Atems eigenem Duft. „Es belastet dich, oder?“

„Hm?“

„Daß du noch keinen Sohn hast“, murmelte Yugi. Eine angenehm schwere, warme Hand strich durch sein Haar.

„Ja. Wenigstens glaubt keiner, ich sei unfruchtbar, aber langsam werden alle ungeduldig.“ Atem vergrub seine Nase in Yugis Haar. Warme Luft glitt über Yugis Kopfhaut. „Ich bin es müde… Wie oft soll ich meine Gemahlinnen denn noch beschlafen? Kaum eine Nacht, in der ich nicht bei einer sein muß.“

„Du mußt jede Nacht eine aufsuchen?“

„Ja, so ziemlich…“ Atem machte einen genervten Laut. „Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, aber ich fühle mich ihrer so müde… Jede versichert mir, daß sie meinen Thronfolger zur Welt bringen wird. Ich will es nicht mehr hören.“

„Es gibt Männer, die dich beneiden.“

„Sie beneiden mich nur, weil von ihrem Fortpflanzungskönnen nicht ein ganzes Reich abhängt.“ Atem schnaubte wie ein wütendes Pferd.

Yugi streichelte Atems Hände, die sich um seinen Bauch gelegt hatten. „Wohl wahr. Das hört sich nicht nach Vergnügen an, sondern nach reiner Pflichterfüllung.“

Atem nickte seufzend. „Genau das ist es. Andere haben es da wahrlich leichter.“

„Aber du liebst deine Kinder sehr. Das habe ich sofort gesehen. Und sie lieben dich.“ Yugi lächelte, suchte Atems Augen, in denen nun ein Funken erglomm.

„Sie sind wunderbar und der Hauptgrund, warum ich daran noch nicht verzweifelt bin. Ihr Lächeln, ihr Vertrauen, ihre Liebe… Ich fühle zutiefst Demut, daß sie sich immer an mich wenden, mit mir spielen wollen und unzählige Fragen haben.“ Atems Stimme war voller Wärme und Bewunderung.

Yugi lachte leise. „Ja, das muß wundervoll sein.“

„Du wirst es auch erleben.“

Yugi blickte Atem an. „Warten wir es ab. Es wäre zu früh, das eine oder das andere als endgültig anzusehen.“

Atem nickte und streichelte Yugis Hände. „Bei dir fühle ich mich so wohl… Als würde ich dich schon ewig kennen.“

Yugi lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Atems Schulter. „Weißt du was? Ich fühle dasselbe bei dir.“

Sie beide lächelten.


	16. 16. Kapitel

Es war noch früh, so früh, daß seine Zimmergenoßen noch immer friedlich schnarchten. Ryou schlug seine Decke zurück und stand auf. Baren Fußes schlich er zur Tür des Schlafzimmers, immer darauf bedacht, den an die Wand gelehnten Speeren nicht zu nahe gekommen. Wie er an seinem ersten Morgen hier gemerkt hatte, reichte eine leichte Berührung dieser aus, um für eine Menge Lärm zu sorgen und Lärm konnte Ryou gerade nicht gebrauchen.  
Aufatmend tratt er schließlich aus der länglichen Behausung, in der ein Teil der unverheirateten Soldaten wohnte, und die nun sein eigenes Zuhause darstellte.

Zuhause… Großonkel Khelim hätte nur wieder auf die Hüttensitzer geschimpft, auf ihre Faulheit und Bequemlichkeit. Ryou mochte es, jeden Abend ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben, sogar ein unbewegliches! Kein ewiges Reiten durch die Wüsten, immer in Angst vor einem Sandsturm oder Raubtieren.

Er erschauderte. Was er nicht mochte, hier in seinem neuen Zuhause, das waren die Lügen. Niemand durfte erfahren, wie sein Stamm wirklich gestorben war und was ihn ausgelöscht hatte in nicht mal einer einzigen Nacht. Ryou konnte verstehen, daß der Pharao keine Panik riskieren wollte, aber er fühlte sich furchtbar, alle anzulügen. Er fühlte sich furchtbar, weil er seinen Stamm nicht ehren konnte, wie es diesem gebührte. Es war ein kalter Stein in seiner Brust, schwer und niederdrückend.

Ryou ließ sich unter einem der Bäume nieder, die die Barracken säumten. Bäume… Was für ein Luxus! Überall hier grünte und blühte es, daß es eine wahre Freude war. Die Tage waren ausgefüllt mit bunten Vögeln und Insekten, mit den Düften unzähliger Pflanzen.

So viele Pflanzen! Mit seiner gesunden Hand befühlte Ryou die Blätter einer Blume neben ihm. Ja, das war Rotdorn… Ryou zupfte vorsichtig einige der Blätter ab, roch daran. Eins steckte er sich dann in den Mund, kaute. Ja, der Geschmack war nussig und voll. Genau richtig zur Ernte. Noch mehr Blätter fanden ihren Weg in Ryous Hand und dann in seinen treuen Lederbeutel.

Rotdorn war gut bei Schmerzen und Fieber. Oh, und dort! Grauer Schleier! Ryou hatte nie einen mit so vielen weißen winzigen Blüten gesehen. Er lutschte ein paar davon und genoß ihren süßen Geschmack, während er die Blätter erntete. Diese hier würden Muskeln entspannen und den Geist zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

Die Arbeit lenkte Ryou eine Weile ab, bis die Tränen kamen. Dann kniete er mit gesenktem Kopf vor den Pflanzen, heftiges Schluchzen durchschüttelte seinen gesamten Körper. Es schmerzte! Es drückte sein Herz zusammen, nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen.  
Erst als sein Hals sich rauh anfühlte und seine Augen schmerzten, kam sein Körper wieder zur Ruhe. Und für den Moment auch sein Inneres. Ryou schniefte mehrmals, blinzelte, dann trug er seine Ausbeute zurück in sein Zimmer.

Jono und Honda waren inzwischen aufgewacht und das Badezeug in ihren Händen kündete davon, daß sie gleich zur öffentlichen Badestelle wollten.

„Oh, da bist du ja!“ grüßte Jono Ryou grinsend. „Kommst du mit?“

„Gleich. Ich räume das nur schnell weg.“ Ryou deutete auf seinen Lederbeutel.

„Schon wieder neue Kräuter? Ich dachte, du darfst solange nicht für die Heiler arbeiten, bis dein Arm wieder genesen ist.“ Honda beobachtete, wie Ryou die Blätter auf dem winzigen Tisch ausbreitete, an dem Jono und Honda sonst mit Knöchelchen würfelten.

„Das stimmt schon. Aber ich brauche auch selbst etwas. Außerdem kann ich hier noch viel lernen.“ Ryou lächelte, dankbar, daß ihn niemand auf seine geröteten Augen und Lippen ansprach. 

„He, das sieht aber gar nicht gut aus“, mischte sich nun Jono ein und deutete auf einige Blätter, die schwarz verfärbt waren. Kaum berührte Ryou sie, rieselten sie durch seine Finger wie Sand.

„Sehr seltsam. Gerade waren sie alle noch grün und gut.“ Stirnrunzelnd leerte Ryou den ganzen Beutel aus, aber sonst war alles so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. „Komisch…“

„Vielleicht hast du sie versehentlich gepflückt und nicht bemerkt. Oder sie waren schon länger da drin und sind jetzt nach oben gerutscht“, schlug Honda vor.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich.“ Ryou schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Doch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl blieb. Hatte er wirklich nur etwas übersehen? Während er sein Waschzeug nahm und seinen Zimmergenossen folgte, glaubte er, Blut und Verwesung zu riechen, doch kaum hatte er das Zimmer verlassen, war alles wieder normal. Vielleicht sah Ryou nach allem, was geschehen war, einfach nur Gespenster.

***

„Ihr seid eine Schande!“ Meister Sets Gesicht war rot angelaufen, die Augen quollen förmlich hervor. „Keiner von euch bringt es zustande, seine Ka-Bestie zu beschwören! Drei Wochen und noch immer keine Ergebnisse! Warum, im Namen aller Götter, muß unser Pharao mit solch einer unfähigen Truppe gestraft werden? Einer! Nur einer kann eine Ka-Bestie beschwören und es ist nicht mal ein ordentliches Monster für den Kampf, sondern ein rosa Unfall, der jedem Unvorsichtigen zwischen die Beine hüpft und ihn zum Stolpern bringt!“ Meister Set schüttelte den Sand aus seinem Gewand.  
Marshmallon in Yugis Armen machte dabei ein empörtes Geräusch.

Mana, Mokuba und Ryou standen mit gesenktem Kopf in der Mittagssonne und ließen Meister Sets Zorn über sich in Wellen hinwegrollen.

Yugi hätte ihnen gerne geholfen, aber wenn er etwas sagte, würde er nur laufen dürfen, bis seine Beine nachgaben und die anderen ebenfalls.

„Gerade von dir, Mokuba, bin ich am meisten enttäuscht.“ Meister Set fixierte seinen jüngeren Bruder mit einem harten Blick. „Du trägst göttliches Blut in dir und doch bist du keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Ich habe wirklich mehr von dir erwartet.“

„Aber, großer Bruder, ich tu doch schon alles, was du sagst!“ protestierte Mokuba, aber wagte dennoch nicht, den Kopf zu heben. „Es kann eben nicht jeder so ein Überflieger sein und seine Ka-Bestie am ersten Übungstag beschwören.“

„Der Pharao hat es sogar noch früher geschafft! Er war nur ein Knabe, jünger als du jetzt.“

„Ich bin weder du noch Atem.“ Mokuba verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und trat gegen ein Steinchen, das daraufhin davonsprang.

„Verschwindet“, knurrte Meister Set. „Meine Geduld mit euch ist für heute erschöpft.“ Damit stakste er hinüber zur Waffenkammer und verschwand in derem schattigen Inneren.

Mokuba rannte dann davon und Yugi hatte den Eindruck, daß er weinte.

„Sollen wir ihm nach?“ erkundigte er sich bei Mana, doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das würde er nicht schätzen. Er ist noch lange nicht so stolz wie Meister Set, aber es verletzt ihn auch. Besonders weil Mokuba die Meinung seines großen Bruders schon immer enorm wichtig war.“

„Meinst du, Meister Aknadin würde intervenieren?“ 

„Das bezweifle ich. Meister Aknadin ist ein guter Mann, aber er fand schon immer, seine Söhne sollten ihre Streitigkeiten alleine klären.“

„Das hier ist aber kein Kinderstreit.“ Ryou, der bisher geschwiegen hatte, mischte sich nun ein. „Meister Set scheint keine Geduld mit uns zu haben, aber noch weniger mit Mokuba, seinem eigenen Bruder. Aber wie soll Mokuba etwas lernen, wenn er dauernd versuchen soll, seinen Bruder zu kopieren?“

Yugi nickte nachdenklich. Während sie zusammen zum Ausgang gingen, ließ er sich etwas zurückfallen, sodaß nur Mana ihn hören konnte, aber nicht Ryou, Jono oder Honda.  
„Kannst du ein weiteres Treffen arrangieren?“ erkundigte er sich flüsternd.

Zwei Stunden später schlüpfte Yugi in Manas Haus. Praktischerweise lag es direkt an den Privatgärten des Pharaos. Er mußte also nur warten…  
Während Yugi das tat, studierte er die Wandmalereien. Göttergeschichten, Szenen wie eine Frau sich schminken und ankleiden ließ und dann Isis und Hathor Opfergaben brachte. Dieselbe Frau nun dargestellt als Hathor, zu ihren Füßen ein kleiner Junge.  
Das mußte Atem mit seiner Mutter sein! Hier also hatten sie früher gemeinsam gelebt. Kein Wunder, daß das Haus in Laufnähe zu den Königsgemächern lag.  
Während Yugi Atems Mutter betrachtete, überkam ihn ein vages Gefühl der Bekanntheit. So als hätte er diese Frau schon mal gesehen.

Yugi schüttelte amüsiert über sich selbst den Kopf. Selbst wenn man mal außen vorließ, daß er sich an nichts von ihrer Zeit in Waset erinnern konnte, sie hatte, wie Atem erzählt hatte, abgeschottet gelebt. Unmöglich, daß Yugi ihr jemals begegnet war. Der vergöttlichten Darstellung stand eine menschliche gegenüber, schwarzes Haar, dunkle Augen, den Sohn ebenfalls zu Füßen. Merkwürdig war nur, daß die Abbildung Atems nicht ganz stimmte. Zu Hathors Füßen war er größer als zu Füßen seiner menschlichen Mutter.

„Yugi, du wolltest mich sprechen?“

„Atem!“ Lächelnd drehte der Angesprochene sich um. Atems Arme umfingen Yugi genauso wie Atems Wärme.

„Geht es dir gut?“ Atem hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und musterte Yugi von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Ja. Es geht auch nicht um mich, es geht um Mokuba.“ 

„Setzt euch, ihr Turteltauben.“ Mana grinste und führte die Männer in ein angrenzendes Zimmer. Hier gab es mehrere bequeme Sitzmöglichkeiten und auf einem Tisch standen frisches Bier, Milch und ein paar Honigkuchen bereit. Beim Anblick letzterer begannen Manas Augen zu glänzen.  
Die beiden Männer folgten Manas Weisung und wenig später labte sich jeder an Bier und Kuchen.

„Was ist los mit meinem kleinen Vetter?“

„Mit ihm wenig. Dein großer Vetter allerdings benimmt sich, als wäre er vom wilden Watz gebissen“, erwiderte Mana mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich bin’s ja gewöhnt, daß er an mir kein gutes Haar läßt, aber jetzt geht er schon auf seinen eigenen Bruder los!“

„Er hat ihm heute vor der gesamten Klasse eine Predigt gehalten, wie enttäuscht er von Mokuba ist, daß es eine Schande ist, daß er noch nicht beschwören kann… Mokuba hat ihm zwar Kontra gegeben, aber als wir gehen durften, ist er hastig davongelaufen. Ich glaube, er hat geweint“, schilderte Yugi das Geschehen, dann seufzte er. „Ich hatte gehofft, daß du Meister Set etwas drosseln kannst, um Mokubas willen.“

Atem seufzte ebenfalls. „Sowas hatte ich befürchtet. Als ich Mokuba letztens fragte, wie es vorangeht, war er abweisend und lustlos. Wenn Set ihn unter Druck setzt, wundert mich das natürlich gar nicht.“ Er nahm noch einen Bissen und dachte nach, während er kaute. Sobald er geschluckt hatte, fuhr er fort: „Ich kann mit Set sprechen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es helfen wird. Er ist ein unglaublich ehrgeiziger Charakter.“

„Ich weiß ja, aber früher war er nie so! Nie hat er solchen Druck auf Mokuba ausgeübt.“ Mana stützte den Kopf auf eine Hand, was ihren Mund zu einer Art Fischmäulchen verschob.

Atem lächelte sie an, dann wurde seine Miene wieder ernst. „Mokuba wird nächstes Jahr ein Mann. Aber ich glaube, Set tut sich schwer damit, das geschehen zu lassen.“

„Verständlich. Aber du hast doch sicher nicht vor, Mokuba gleich zu verheiraten, oder?“ erkundigte Yugi sich nun und spielte mit einem Krümel.

Atem lachte. „Ganz bestimmt nicht! Mannbar oder nicht, noch ist Mokuba nicht bereit für die Ehe. Außerdem muß er erst mal seine Schwärmerei für Mana abschließen.“

„Wie, was?“ Mana rutschte der Kopf von der Hand und sie wackelte einen Moment gefährlich, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Er schwärmt für mich?“

„Ja, ich dachte, das wüßtest du“, antwortete Yugi erstaunt.

Atem kicherte. „Es ist ja oft so, daß die oder der Angeschwärmte selbst das nicht mitbekommt.“

Mana nickte mehrmals und klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen die Handfläche ihrer linken Hand. „Das hast du jetzt nur gesagt, damit ich dich nicht in eine Kröte verwandle.“

„Das würdest du nie tun!“ Atem grinste.

„Ach ja?“ Mana richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und begann, einen seltsamen Singsang aufzuführen.

Yugi blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. Na, ob das gut ging? 

Atem saß einfach nur da und grinste.

„Los, werde eine Kröte!“ rief Mana schließlich, ließ ihren Zauberstab kreisen und… deutete auf Atems angebissenen Honigkuchen.

„Ribitt!“

Sie alle drei starrten auf die dicke Kröte in Atems Hand, die aus großen schwarzen Augen in die Welt starrte.

„Juhu! Es hat endlich geklappt!“ Mana sprang auf und tanzte glücklich.

„Das ist gemein, Mana! Das wollte ich noch essen.“ Atem setzte die Kröte auf den Boden, von wo sie munter durch das Zimmer sprang.

Yugi schüttelte den Kopf und lachte kurz.

Mana strahlte. „Was meint ihr, wie soll ich meine neue Hauskröte nennen?“

„Ich reiche dir später gern eine Liste von Vorschlägen ein, aber ich dachte, wir wollten über Mokuba sprechen.“

„Oh, ups! Ja, stimmt!“ Mana setzte sich wieder, doch sie hibbelte die ganze Zeit grinsend.

„Also, Atem, du meinst, daß Mokubas nahendes Mannesalter Set zu schaffen macht?“ erkundigte Yugi sich, um sie wieder alle auf die richtige Spur zu bringen.

Atem, der sich gerade einen neuen Honigkuchen nahm, nickte. „Er hat sich immer um Mokuba gekümmert. Weißt du, ihre Mutter starb bei Mokubas Geburt und ihr Vater hat immer viel zu tun.“

„Das erklärt, warum Mokuba in Meister Set eher einen Vater sieht als in seinem eigenen“, stellte Yugi fest.

„Ja. Onkel Aknadin ist kein schlechter Mann, aber er hatte immer auch Pflichten am Hof. Da er sich nicht wieder verheiratet hat, hat Set sich meistens um Mokuba gekümmert.“ Atem lehnte sich zurück. „Set zu beruhigen ginge nur, wenn Mokuba zeigt, daß er sich verteidigen kann. Daß er eben nicht mehr ständig auf seinen älteren Bruder angewiesen ist.“

„Da beißt sich ja die Maus gerade in den Schwanz“, sagte Yugi und Mana machte zustimmend „Mhm“. „Solange Mokuba nicht lernt, zu beschwören, wird sein Bruder ihn nicht zufrieden lassen. Und solange Meister Set ihn so hart antreibt, wird Mokuba keine Beschwörung zustande bringen.“

„Dann müssen wir Set aus der Rechnung entfernen.“ Atem lächelte dämonisch.

„Und wie?“ erkundigte Mana sich verblüfft.

„Das werdet ihr schon sehen!“

***

Ryou kam gerade von den Heilern, als er den Auflauf vor ihrer Barracke sah. Die Freude über die gute Nachricht, daß sein Arm bald wieder geheilt sein würde, wurde von Neugierde überlagert.  
Jono stand auch bei den Soldaten. Als er Ryou sah, schob er sich durch die Menge und zog dann diesen mit sich.

„Was ist denn los?“ erkundigte Ryou sich. „Ist was passiert?“

„Sieht so aus.“ Jono deutete auf den Boden.

Ryou erkannte die Stelle, an der er heute morgen seine Blätter geerntet hatte. Doch wo vorhin noch alles in voller Blüte und saftigem Grün gestanden hatte, waren nur noch verdorrte, schwarze Pflanzenleichname über, die langsam zerfielen. Sogar der Baumstamm war unten geschwärzt und wie verdorrt und was auch immer ihn befallen hatte, schien mit jeder Minute höher zu kriechen. Die Rinde löste sich in schwarzen Fetzen.

Ein eisiger Schauder überlief Ryou. „Das war vorhin noch nicht so…“

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Jono grimmig. „Sie holen schon die Zauberer. So schnell verwelkt doch nichts ohne übernatürlichen Einfluß.“

Ein Windstoß trieb ihnen schwarzen Staub entgegen und die Menschenansammlung sprang sofort panisch auseinander, Hände und Tücher vor Nasen und Münder gepreßt.

Ryou hustete und blinzelte. Was auch immer hier vorsichging, es mußte in der Tat etwas Übernatürliches sein. Er blickte sich um und hatte den merkwürdigen Eindruck, als würde die Welt, ja, sogar Nut selbst unter einem grauen Schleier liegen. Das hier gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht!


	17. 17. Kapitel

„Du willst mit Mokuba mitten in der Nacht jagen gehen?“ Sets Ton hätte geringere Männer dazu gebracht, ihr komplettes Leben zu überdenken. Atem hing diese aggressive Frage zum Glück „nur“ im Kopf, während die kleine Jagdgesellschaft Richtung Nil aufbrach.

Unbeeindruckt hatte Atem geantwortet: „Hasen sieht man tagsüber selten, aber nachts kommen sie heraus. Es wird Zeit, daß Mokuba seinen Bogen einweiht, indem er mal auf lebende Beute schießt und nicht nur auf Zielscheiben.“

Die Jagd war noch nie Sets Metier gewesen. Es war eine der wenigen Sachen, bei denen Atem nicht ständig in Konkurrenz zu seinem ehrgeizigen Vetter stand und so hatte Set schließlich nachgegeben, damit Mokuba seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Bogen verbessern konnte. Schließlich war es nie schlecht, zu wissen, wie man sich Essen beschaffen konnte.

Mokuba, der sich vor dem Ausflug noch hingelegt hatte, saß nun fröhlich auf seinem Pferd und ritt neben Atem her, während er ein bißchen von seinem Bestienzähmer-Unterricht erzählte. Sets Ausfall aber verschwieg er typischerweise. Dafür fiel Manas Name häufig, untermalt mit rosigen Wangen, oder Yugis mit einem kleinen Grinsen und einem verschwörerischen Blick zu Atem.  
Der ließ Mokuba einfach reden, hörte zu und genoß es, mal Zeit mit seinem kleinen Vetter außerhalb des Palastes zu verbringen. 

„Sag, Atem, zeigst du mir, wie man Hasen jagt?“ erkundigte Mokuba sich plötzlich, während er ihre Begleiter studierte, mehrere kampferprobte Soldaten.

„Natürlich. Das ist der Plan!“ Atem lachte. „Was? Dachtest du, ich überlasse das jemand anderem?“

Mokuba lächelte befreit. „Mein großer Bruder sagt immer, du hast so viel zu tun…“

„Dann wäre ich aber zuhause geblieben und nicht heute mit dir ausgeritten.“ Atem schützte seine Augen mit einer Hand und blinzelte. Sattes Orange zierte Nuts Leib über dem Nil. Ra würde bald in der Unterwelt angekommen sein. „Außerdem will ich auch mal wieder mit dir Zeit verbringen, ohne daß Set hinter uns aufragt wie ein düsteres Felsmassiv.“

Mokuba lachte. „Du bist gemein!“

„Er nimmt sich trotzdem zu ernst.“ Atem lenkte sein Pferd vorsichtig eine Sanddüne hinunter und wartete dann, bis Mokuba zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.

Gemeinsam ritt die Gruppe noch ein Stück nilaufwärts. Hier sollte es gerade eine große Kolonie an Hasen geben, die sich etwas zu gut vermehrte für den Geschmack der lokalen Bauern. Natürlich jagten diese die langohrigen Schädlinge auch selbst, aber es blieben dennoch genug übrig, daß Mokuba heute sein Glück versuchen konnte.

Zwischen Feldern und dem Nil schlug die kleine Jagdgesellschaft nun ihr Lager auf. Zwei einfache Zelte, eines für Atem und Mokuba, eines für die Soldaten, sollten ihnen in der Nacht Schutz und Ruhe bieten.   
Mokuba war mit Feuereifer bei der Sache und half genauso wie Atem beim Aufbau und beim Ausheben einer Kuhle für ein wärmendes, Tiere abschreckendes Feuer.  
Sie wurden gerade fertig, als Ras letztes Licht verlosch und unzählige Juwelen auf Nuts nun dunkelblauen Leib zu funkeln begannen.

Atem überprüfte ein letztes Mal seinen Bogen, dann legte er sich den Köcher um. „Bist du bereit, Mokuba?“

Der nickte und hob seinen eigenen Bogen. „Ich hoffe, ich schaffe das. Ich hab noch nie auf ein Tier geschossen.“

Atem betrachtete Mokubas unschlüssiges Gesicht und wuschelte dann seinem kleinen Vetter durch das lange, schwarze Haar. „Ehre deine Beute, Mokuba, und ehre die Götter, die sie uns verschaffen. Es liegt keine Schlechtigkeit darin, zu töten um zu essen. Nur hüte dich vor der Verführung der Mordgier. Töte nicht um des Tötens willen. So ist das Gesetz der Götter.“

„Du hast letztens einiges mehr gejagt als sonst“, erinnerte Mokuba Atem an dessen letzten Jagdausflug. „War das keine Mordgier?“

„Ich gebe zu, die Herausforderung hat mich angetrieben, aber kein Stück Fleisch wurde verschwendet, genauso wenig wie die Federn. Hätte ich die Vögel liegen gelassen, dann wäre ich in der Tat schuldig.“ Atem legte eine Hand auf Mokubas Schultern. „Komm.“ Dann blickte er nach hinten und nickte zwei Soldaten zu. „Die anderen bleiben beim Lager.“

Zu viert verließen sie also die Zelte und nach einer Weile auch die bebauten Felder. Unter Nuts dunklem Körper lagen Fluß und Land wie unter einer weichen Decke. Frösche quakten, Grillen zirpten. Aus der Ferne drang ab und zu ein leises Muhen aus den Ställen der Bauern. 

Atem blieb neben Mokuba. Der blickte sich die ganze Zeit suchend um. Ab und an war einer ihrer Schritte lauter und Mokuba zuckte jedes Mal zusammen.  
Da raschelte es. Hinter einem dünnen Busch bewegte sich etwas! Atems Augen hatten sich inzwischen an das Dunkel gewöhnt. In Thots Licht hüpfte ein Hase hinter der Pflanze hervor. Ein ordentlicher Brummer, sicher ein Rammler.  
Atem bedeutete allen, leise zu sein. Wenn der Rammler sie bemerkte, würde er vor seiner Flucht alle Hasen der Umgebung warnen und dann konnten sie gleich anfangen, wilde Lagerfeuerlieder zu gröhlen.

Atem hob seinen Bogen und zog einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher. Er legte diesen an und zog dann die Sehne bis hinter sein Ohr zurück. Er fixierte den Rammler, der noch immer vor dem Busch saß. Noch witterte das Tier sie nicht.  
Einen Moment war alles still, alles richtete sich nur auf Atem aus und den Hasen. Auf Bogen und Pfeil als ihrer beider Verbindung. Atems Hände waren ruhig. Dann sauste der Pfeil sirrend von der Sehne. Ein kurzes, leises Quieken und der Hase sackte in sich zusammen.

„Komm“, murmelte Atem Mokuba zu und gemeinsam näherten sie sich ihrer Beute, die sich nicht mehr rührte.  
„Töte schnell und gründlich. Laß kein Tier leiden“, erklärte er Mokuba, als er den schweren Hasen an den Ohren aufhob. Er zog den Pfeil aus der Brust des Tieres und reichte ihn an einen Soldaten, den Hasen an den zweiten.

Mokuba nickte. „Darf ich es als nächstes versuchen?“ erkundigte er sich wispernd.  
Atem nickte als Antwort. Ruhig schlichen sie weiter.  
Mokuba bewegte sich nun gleichmäßiger, sein Blick glitt systematisch über den Boden, sein Atem war ruhiger.

Ein erneutes Rascheln ließ sie anhalten. Der Hase dieses Mal war noch unvorsichtiger. Er saß offen auf dem Feld, mümmelte und schien nichts zu beachten außer der Pflanze vor sich.

Mokuba suchte sich einen besseren Stand, dann legte er den Pfeil an die Sehne und zielte sorgfältig. Die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augen, die zusammengepreßten Lippen, die konzentrierten Atemzüge sprachen davon, daß er seinen Geist auf sein Ziel fokussierte. Kaum sirrte die Sehne, sprang der Hase hakenschlagend davon. Sand und Dreck wirbelten auf und in die Ruhe der Nacht mischte sich schnelles Rascheln.

Mokuba ließ den Bogen sinken. „So ein Dreck.“ Er starrte auf den Pfeil, der an der Stelle stakte, an der eben noch der Hase gesessen hatte.

„Der Wind muß gedreht haben“, meinte Atem und überprüfte das gleich mit einem feuchten Finger. 

„Und was jetzt?“

„Warten, Mokuba. Wir müssen unseren Weg ändern und warten, bis die Tiere sich wieder beruhigt haben.“ 

„Dann hol ich mal meinen Pfeil.“ Seufzend trottete Mokuba durch das silbern beschienene Gras.

Atem blickte ihm mitfühlend nach. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, daß Mokuba gerade erneut dachte, er hätte versagt. Dabei passierte es jedem Jäger, daß ihm die Beute entwischte. Tiere waren nun mal viel feinfühliger als Menschen. Vielleicht hatte auch ein Gott entschieden, daß genau dieser Hase nochmal wichtig werden würde, gebraucht würde. Niemand konnte das beeinflußen, nicht mal Atem als Sohn der Götter.

Mokuba zog gerade den Pfeil aus dem Boden, da teilte sich das Gras vor ihm.  
Atem wurde eiskalt, dann riß er sein Diaha Diank hoch. Das also hatte den Hasen verscheucht! „Fluch des Drachen, zeige dich!“

Mokuba starrte in das Gesicht eines Leoparden, der zornig fauchte. Beide bewegten keinen Muskel. Plötzlich holte der Leopard mit der Tatze aus und…

„Dazwischen!“ befahl Atem und das gelbe Wesen mit dem insektenartigen Leib warf sich in den Kampf.  
Doch bevor der Schlag des Leoparden Mokuba treffen oder der Drachen diesen abwehren konnte, barst goldenes Licht hervor.

Atem mußte seine Augen schützen, ebenso die Soldaten, die zu Mokuba gestürzt waren. Ein wunderschöner Gesang erklang und der Leopard schrie auf, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Mokuba sank zu Boden und Atem stürzte sofort zu ihm. Vor ihnen schwebte eine leuchtende hochgewachsene Gestalt mit langem, blonden Haar, angetan mit einem wallwenden grünen Gewand. Ihre Haut schimmerte bläulich und je weiter sie sang, desto kräftiger fühlte Atem sich.

Mokuba starrte sie an, dann lächelte er. „Heilige Elfe“, wisperte er, bevor ihm die Augen zufielen. Wenig später verblaßte auch die ätherische Gestalt und die letzten Noten ihres Liedes verklangen in der Nachtluft.

Atem preßte Mokuba an sich. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Tempel gestemmt, so sehr zitterte sein Körper. „Ich bin stolz auf dich“, flüsterte er seinem kleinen Vetter zu. „Sehr stolz.“


	18. 18. Kapitel

Es war so heiß, Yugi spürte, wie sich auf seiner Haut Blasen bildeten. Er bekam kaum noch Luft, der dicke, schwarze Rauch kroch ihm in Nase und Mund und schien ihn vom Lebenshauch abschneiden zu wollen. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Yugi blinzelte keuchend und versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Alles hatte damit begonnen, daß Meister Mahaad Mana abgeholt hatte, angeblich ein Routineeinsatz der Zauberer. Meister Mahaad hatte jedenfalls nichts dagegen gehabt, daß Yugi sie begleitete.

Der hustete und schob mühsam kleine Steine und anderen Unrat von seinem Körper, dann mühte er sich in eine sitzende Position.

Die Barracken brannten… Die Soldaten hatten Eimerketten gebildet, schwarze Schemen vor rotem Hintergrund. Überall Geschrei.

Yugi furchte die Stirn. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie Meister Mahaad und einige andere Zauberer diesen immer größer werdenden schwarzen Fleck untersucht hatten. Sie hatten ihn abgeschritten, einen, laut Mana, Bannkreis gezogen… Und dann wußte Yugi nur noch, wie er durch die Luft geflogen war. Er hustete. Sein Rücken schmerzte noch immer! Er mußte gegen den Brunnen geprallt sein.

Yuugi betastete seinen schmerzenden Schädel und spürte einen Huckel und warme Feuchtigkeit. Warme Feuchtigkeit, die auch über sein Gesicht rann. Wo war Mana? Wo waren Jono, Honda und Ryou? Yugi würgte. Er konnte seinen Kopf gerade noch zur Seite drehen, bevor er sich erbrach. Seine Nase brannte und sein Mund schmeckte nach Galle. Immer wieder spuckte Yugi aus.

Dann war da eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn. „Leg dich wieder hin. Du hast wohl eine Gehirnerschütterung.“

Stöhnend gehorchte Yugi. Über ihm erschienen braune Augen voller Besorgnis.  
„Ryou…“ Yugis Stimme war rauh und sprechen schmerzte.

„Hier, ich hab etwas Wasser.“ Ryou hielt eine pralle Lederhaut an Yugis Lippen und flößte seinem Patienten das kühle Naß vorsichtig ein.

Yugi entspannte sich. Sein Hals fühlte sich besser an und der ekelhafte Geschmack verschwand. „Was ist passiert?“ murmelte er, als Ryou den Wasserschlauch fortnahm.

„Du solltest dich zuerst ausruhen“, befand Ryou und tupfte etwas Wasser auf Yugis Gesicht und Arme. „Sie tragen dich gleich weg, versprochen.“

Yugi begrüßte die angenehme Kühle. „Aber Mana… Jono… Honda…“ Er hustete erneut.

„Sie sind in Sicherheit“, versprach Ryou mit fester Stimme.

Yugi nickte leicht, dann verzog er das Gesicht. Aua! 

Ryou steckte ihm etwas in den Mund. „Kau das und schluck es. Es nimmt den Schmerz für eine Weile hinfort.“

Yugi gehorchte. Blätter… Sie schmeckten irgendwie nußig. Er schloß die Augen. Was war hier nur geschehen?

Starke Arme hoben ihn vom Boden auf. Yugi öffnete die Augen. „Jono…“

„Alles wird gut. Die Heiler kriegen dich wieder hin.“

„Die anderen?“ erkundigte Yugi sich erneut.

„Sie leben. Jetzt komm!“ Damit trug Jono Yugi davon.

Nach einigen Schritten konnte Yugi wieder besser atmen und seine Haut kühlte etwas ab. Er war so müde…

„Bleib wach, Kleiner! Dein Großvater würde durchdrehen, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst.“

Yugi stöhnte. „Was passiert?“

„Ne magische Explosion.“ Jonos Miene war grimmig. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen… Meister Mahaad ist der Beste!“

Yugi biß sich auf die Lippe, um wach zu bleiben. Was war mit Meister Mahaad? Mit den anderen Zauberern? Yugi versuchte, sich auf Jonos Worte zu konzentrieren, auf den Schmerz, auf das Pochen seines Schädels, doch langsam drang die Schwärze wieder in sein Blickfeld. Er wimmerte, dann fühlte er nur noch unzählige kühle Hände auf der Haut.

***

Der Bote war hochrot gewesen und sein Pferd hatte Schaum geschnaubt. Kaum hatte Atem ihn erblickt, hatten sich seine Eingeweide zusammengezogen und sein Magen mit Furcht gefüllt.

Nun trieb Atem seinen weißen Hengst zum Äußersten an. Seine Haare peitschten gegen sein Gesicht, Staub und Sand flogen ihm entgegen, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Der Palast war angegriffen worden! Noch vor der Stadtmauer hatte Atem die roten Flammen auflohen sehen als wollten sie an Nuts Beinen lecken wie hungrige Zungen.

Ganz Waset war in Aufruhr, überall standen Menschen, starrten, gafften, redeten, schrien. Eine Kakophonie des Entsetzens. Sie sprangen immer erst auseinander, wenn sie den Hufschlag hörten.

Kaum hatten sie den Palasthof erreicht, sprang Atem praktisch von seinem Pferd und überließ dieses den herbeieilenden Stallburschen. Er selbst stürmte zu Siamun, der mit entsetzter Miene im Hof wartete.  
„Was ist geschehen?“ verlangte Atem von seinem Wesir zu wissen und starrte hinüber zu den Barracken, wo die ersten Feuer offenbar verloschen. Der Himmel wurde wieder dunkler.

„Lebender Horus!“ Siamun atmete auf. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich weiß nur, daß die Zauberer ein ungewöhnliches Phänomen vor den Barracken untersuchen wollten. Deine Priester, Herr, kümmern sich nun um alles. Aufgrund meines Alters hat man mich hierher geschickt, um auf dich zu warten.“ Siamuns Gesichtsausdruck wurde mürrisch.

Atem klopfte seinem alten Freund auf den Rücken. „Überlaß das uns Jüngeren. Wir werden dafür noch deinen Kopf brauchen.“

„Das ist es nicht, was mir Sorge bereitet. Yugi ist von Mana nicht zurückgekommen. Er hat sie schon heute Nachmittag aufgesucht und jetzt ist es fast Mitternacht.“

Atem wurde kalt. „Was ist mit Mana?“ brachte er gerade noch zwischen tauben Lippen hervor.

„Meister Mahaad sagte, er würde sie mitnehmen, damit sie etwas lernen könne.“ Siamun fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht, schloß die Augen und atmete heftig aus. „Ich fürchte, Yugi ist mitgegangen. Von beiden habe ich bisher nichts gehört.“

„Mahaad?“ Atem ballte seine Hände so sehr zu Fäusten, daß selbst seine stumpfen Nägel in die Handflächen schnitten.

Siamun blickte Atem mit Tränen in den Augen an und der glaubte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

„Er ist doch nicht etwa…“, würgte Atem hervor, doch Siamun schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Er lebt. Aber er hat schwere Verbrennungen erlitten und ist bewußtlos, soweit man mir berichtete. Es ist unklar, was nun mit ihm geschieht.“

Atem biß die Zähne aufeinander. Wenn Mahaad Mana und sogar Yugi mitgenommen hatte, dann weil er keine Gefahr gesehen hatte. Wenn aber ein so einfacher Einsatz in einer Katastrophe gemündet hatte, dann mußte etwas Unvorhergesehenes eingetroffen sein. Mahaad machte keine Fehler!  
„Ich werde zu den Barracken gehen“, entschied er. „Siamun, bleib hier. Ich lasse dir Nachricht schicken, sobald ich etwas von Yugi höre.“

„Aber, Majestät…“

Doch Atem hatte sich schon abgewandt und rannte zu den Barracken, die Soldaten immer an seiner Seite. Je näher er der Unglücksstelle kam, desto düsterer wurde es. Überall lag schwarzer Rauch in der Luft und Atem schmeckte Holzkohle. Eine Gruppe Soldaten, die Gesichter mit feuchten Tüchern umwickelt, kam ihnen entgegen mit einem Eimer und weiteren Fetzen.  
Atem dankte abgelenkt und wickelte sich das Tuch um Nase und Mund. Das Atmen wurde nun wieder leichter, doch der Rauch brannte weiterhin in seinen Augen.

Einer der neu hinzugekommenen Soldaten berichtete gedämpft, daß man das Feuer fast unter Kontrolle hätte. Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht… Doch Erleichterung fühlte Atem erst, als er auf dem Innenhof stand. Nur noch eine Barracke stand in Flammen, doch drei Eimerketten würden auch sie bald löschen.  
Die bereits gelöschten Gebäude qualmten noch immer schwarz. Da sie aus Lehmsteinen bestanden, sah der Schaden auf den ersten Blick nicht zu groß aus, aber wie es im Inneren nun aussah, das würde sich erst noch zeigen.

„Atem!“ Jedes Protokoll vergessend stürmte Set zu diesem, lediglich mit einem einfachen Hemd bekleidet. Ruß klebte ihm im Gesicht und den kurzgeschorenen braunen Haaren.

„Set. Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ Atem musterte seinen Vetter, konnte aber keine Verletzungen entdecken.

Set nickte ungeduldig. „Wo ist Mokuba?“

„Er schlief schon, also konnte ich ihn ohne Probleme mit einigen Soldaten im Lager lassen. Das hat mir eine lange Diskussion erspart.“

Set atmete auf und rieb sich über die Stirn. Als er die Hand zurückzog, war seine Stirn schwarz. „Die Götter müssen dir diesen Jagdausflug eingegeben haben. Jetzt bin ich froh, daß du ihn mitgenommen hast.“

„Glaub mir, ich auch. Auch wenn ich lieber hier gewesen wäre.“ Atem blickte sich um. Ein Teil des Gartens zierte nur ein riesiger Krater im Boden, darin glühten noch Steine orange.

Set schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hättest dich am Ende auch noch schwer verletzt, Atem. Oder wärst getötet worden.“

„Ist denn jemand gestorben?“ Atem wandte seinen Blick zurück zu Set. Es war eine Qual, sachlich zu bleiben, aber für seine nagenden Gefühle im Magen waren nun einfach keine Zeit.

„Bisher, den Göttern sei Dank, niemand.“ 

Atem schloß kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. „Siamun berichtete mir von Mahaad.“

„Die Heiler kümmern sich um ihn.“ Set blickte sich um. „Ein dermaßen dillettantischer Fehler sieht ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich.“

Atem mußte trotz der Umstände lächeln. Auch wenn Set sonst nie mit Mahaad zufrieden schien, kannte er diesen besser als er zugeben mochte.  
„Weißt du von Mana oder Yugi?“

Set schüttelte den Kopf. „Zahllose Soldaten wurden verletzt. Inzwischen müßten sie alle bei den Heilern sein. Suche sie dort. Hier kannst du erst mal nichts tun.“  
Damit drehte Set sich um und eilte zurück zu einer der Barracken. Wie es aussah, mußte ihr Dach abgestützt werden, sonst würde sie zusammenbrechen und noch mehr Menschen gefährden.

Atem juckte es in den Fingern, auch mit anzupacken, doch Set hatte recht: Er wurde woanders gebraucht und er brauchte mehr Informationen. Er mußte wissen, was passiert war und dafür brauchte er die Zauberer. Also eilte Atem zu den Heilern. Wer auch immer nahe genug am Geschehen gewesen war, um es genauer zu verfolgen, mußte zwangsläufig eines Heilers bedürfen.

Das Haus Sachmet quoll fast über vor Menschen: Soldaten saßen auf dem Boden oder lehnten an Wänden, Heiler und ihre Diener hasteten zwischen ihnen durch, die Arme mit Verbandszeug, Wasser und Arzneien beladen. Immer wieder wurde eine Anweisung gerufen.   
Die Soldaten senkten respektvoll den Kopf, als der Pharao eintrat, die Heiler drängten sich an diesem vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Atem gelang es schließlich, eine Heilerin zu fassen zu bekommen. Nachdem er ihren Schleier aus Hektik zerrissen und sie ihn erkannt hatte, erfuhr er, daß Mahaad in seinen eigenen Gemächern im Palast untergebracht worden war. Eine offenbar nur leicht verletzte Mana hatte ihn und die Heiler begleitet.  
Yugi aber war noch hier. 

Mit klopfendem Herzen, die Kehle eng, stand Atem schließlich vor dem Lager, auf das man Yugi gebettet hatte. Dessen Haut war von schmerzhaften Rot, auf dem Wassertropfen glänzten. Yugi trug nur noch einen Schurz, um das nötigste zu verbergen.

Neben ihm knieten Ryou und Jono auf dem Boden, die bei Atems Auftauchen aufgeblickt hatten. Beide lächelten nun.

Atem ließ sich neben ihnen auf den Boden sinken. „Wie geht es Yugi?“ wisperte er, ohne den Blick von diesem abzuwenden. Anscheinend schlief er.

„Er wird es schaffen, großer Pharao“, antwortete Ryou ebenso leise und sprenkelte wieder Wasser auf Yugis Körper. 

Wären die Umstände nicht so ernst, Atem hätte sich diesem Anblick gerne hingegeben. „Wie verletzt ist er?“

„Er hat eine Beule und eine dazugehörige Gehirnerschütterung. Sein Rücken ist stark geprellt und er hat wohl einiges an Rauch eingeatmet. Die Hitze hat seine Haut gerötet“, zählte Ryou auf. „Anscheinend ist nichts gebrochen.“

Jono nickte. „Ich hab ihn hergetragen, da war er noch bei Bewußtsein. Er wollte die ganze Zeit nur wissen, wie es uns allen geht.“

Atem atmete tief ein und aus. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas für ihn tun… Oh, warte! Das kann ich tatsächlich.“ Er blickte Jono an. „Wesir Siamun wartet im Palasthof auf Nachrichten über Yugi. Würdest du ihn holen gehen, bitte?“

„Oh Mann! Daran hätte ich selber denken können.“ Jono sprang hastig auf, verneigte sich wacklig und eilte dann davon.

„Jono ist doch nicht auch verletzt, oder?“ erkundigte Atem sich. Diese Möglichkeit hatte er gar nicht bedacht.

„Wir standen weit von dem verdorrenden Flecken Erde weg. Wir sind mit dem Schrecken und ein paar Kratzern davongekommen“, berichtete Ryou. „Honda ist bei den Barracken zurückgeblieben, um beim Löschen zu helfen.“

„Kannst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?“ Sanft berührte Atem Ryous Schultern. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie der andere sich fühlen mochte. Er hatte alles verloren und nun wurde er auch noch in die Katastrophen hier hineingezogen.

Ryou schloß die Augen. „Ich bin kein Zauberer. Was ich dir sagen kann, Lebender Horus, ist, daß keiner der Zauberer auch nur ansatzweise besorgt wirkte. Offenbar hielten sie es für Routine.“

Routine… Routine waren Flüche der Kategorien 5 und 6. Solche Flüche konnten ärgerlich sein, manchmal auch hartnäckig, aber keiner könnte eine solche Explosion auslösen. Atem biß die Zähne aufeinander. War es das? Hatten die Götter ihn davor gewarnt? Wenn ja, dann war es gerade erst der Anfang. Er mußte mit Mahaad sprechen, aber die Heilerin vorhin hatte eindeutig gesagt, daß der kaum so schnell aufwachen würde. Atem fügte geistig das unausgesprochene Addendum hinzu: Falls Mahaad überhaupt je wieder aufwachen würde.

Ein leises Stöhnen holte Atem zurück in das Hier und Jetzt. Yugi rührte sich! Atem beugte sich vor, beobachtete das Flattern der Lider und fühlte ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als sich ihm unzählige, geheimnisvolle Welten offenbarten.

Yugi stöhnte erneut und blickte Atem an, dann schloß er lächelnd die Augen.

„Dein Großvater wird bald hier sein“, versprach Atem. Kurz berührten seine Fingerspitzen Yugis.

Yugi nickte kaum merklich.

„Hast du noch Schmerzen, Yugi?“ erkundigte sich Ryou.

„Mein Rücken… gebrochen…“

„Der ist nicht gebrochen, nur sehr geprellt.“ Ryou hob einen Holzbecher und hielt ihn an Yugis rauhe Lippen. „Trink etwas. Das tut dir gut!“

Gehorsam schluckte Yugi, doch ein Teil des Wassers lief über seine Wangen und tropfte auf das Laken.

„Sprich jetzt nicht, Yugi“, bat Atem. „Schone dich. Du bist bei den Heilern. Dir wird es bald wieder besser gehen.“

Yugi blickte Atem an und der glaubte, sein Herz und seine Wangen müßten verglühen. Dann schloß Yugi die Lider wieder. Es schien ihn anzustrengen, sie offenzuhalten, so als wären sie mit Blei beschwert.

Atem strich noch einmal über Yugis Handinnenfläche. Er hätte hier sein und diesen Fluchbruch überwachen müssen. So viele Verletzte… Yugi, Mana, Mahaad… Er hätte sie beschützen müssen. Er hätte sie verlieren können… Er konnte Mahaad noch immer verlieren.  
Noch bevor der Wesir ankam, war Yugi wieder eingeschlafen und Atem verließ das Haus der Sachmet mit einem brennenden Gefühl im Leib. Das würde noch eine lange Nacht.


	19. 19. Kapitel

„Wie fühlst du dich?“

„So als ob mir diese Frage langsam zu den Ohren rauskommt, Jono.“ Yugi stöhnte und versuchte, seitlich liegend eine bequemere Position einzunehmen. Er mußte seinen Rücken entlasten… und auch seine Haut, die noch immer brannte. Wenigstens sein Kopf tat ihm den Gefallen, nicht mehr zu dröhnen wie nach fünf durchzechten Nächten in Folge.

„Tschuldige.“ Jono grinste verlegen und hob abwehrend seine Hände. „Immerhin bist du schon wieder daheim.“

„Ja, und Ryou taucht alle zwei Stunden auf, um nach mir zu sehen.“ Yugi lächelte schwach. „Gibt’s was Neues?“

„Mana ist endlich ins Bett gegangen, nachdem sie seit gestern Abend bei Meister Mahaad Wache gehalten hat. Der Pharao muß mit göttlichen Zungen auf sie eingeredet haben.“

Yugi schmunzelte, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Und Meister Mahaad?“

„Noch nichts Neues. Er ist noch immer bewußtlos, hat mehrere Rippenbrüche und er wurde ziemlich angekokelt beim großen Kabumm“, versuchte Jono durch seinen lapidaren Ton das ernste Thema leichter zu machen.

„Ich bete, daß er wieder gesund wird. Er ist ein guter Mann und Mana hängt sehr an ihm.“ Yugi zerrte etwas an dem Kopfpolster, bis es seinen Kopf besser abstützte. „Es ist gerade erst Mittag und ich würde den Tag am liebsten schon jetzt beenden.“

„Da bist du nicht der einzige.“ Jono ruckelte auf seinem Schemel. „Wenn du schlafen willst, tus. Ich bleibe hier.“

Yugi seufzte. „Laß mich raten: Der Pharao hat es dir aufgetragen.“

„Meinst du, sonst wäre ich nicht hier? Wir sind Freunde, Yugi.“ Jono lächelte.

Yugi lächelte zurück. Er war dankbar für Jonos Fürsorge, aber nun dachte er wieder an das erleichterte Gesicht Atems gestern Abend. Nicht, daß Yugi viel mitbekommen hatte… Aber Atem war da gewesen. Er hatte nach ihm gesehen, ihm Trost und Unterstützung gespendet. Yugi fühlte ein Brennen in sich, einen immer übermächtiger werdenden Wunsch: Atem nahe zu sein. Öfter, alleine… Mit mehr Küßen und hoffentlich auch bald…  
Yugi war plötzlich froh, daß er krebsrot war, so fiel sein Erröten sicher nicht auf.

Die Tür ging und Yugis Großvater trat ein. Er seufzte schwer. „Das wäre erledigt“, murmelte er, dann trat er zu Yugi ans Bett. „Wie fühlst du dich?“

Yugi hatte den Anstand, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, aber das frustrierte Schnauben konnte er nicht mehr einfangen. „Ich habe Schmerzen, meine Haut fühlt sich an, als hätte man versucht, mich zu braten und ich wünschte wirklich, ich müßte diese Frage nicht im Akkord beantworten. Ich bin nicht Meister Mahaad. Ah!“ Stöhnend betastete Yugi seinen Rücken. 

Siamun strich Yugi eine widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn. „Verzeih, aber nach allem, was geschehen ist… Ich bin einfach froh, daß du noch in einem Stück bist. Das hätte leicht anders ausgehen können.“

Yugi schämte sich. Einige andere, die näher an der Explosion gestanden waren, hatten ein Körperteil verloren. Er hatte wirklich Glück gehabt. „Entschuldige, Großvater.“ Der lächelte verzeihend und Yugi atmete auf. „Sag, was hast du denn erledigt?“

„Den Brief an deine Mutter losgesandt.“

Nur der Schmerz hielt Yugi davon ab, senkrecht im Bett zu sitzen. „Du hast was?!“ Yugis Stimme klang unangenehm schrill. „Sie wird so wütend werden…“

„Dann stell dir vor, wie wütend sie würde, würden wir ihr das verschweigen. Du hast keinen Schnupfen, Yugi, und die Geschichte wird sich schnell verbreiten. Besser, sie bekommt die Details von uns als aus vierter oder fünfter Hand.“

Yugi nickte langsam. „Sie wird sich Sorgen machen. Wahrscheinlich wird sie dann bald hier sein.“

„Hier sein?“ Großvaters Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe.

„Ja. Das würde sie machen! Nichts würde sie aufhalten, zu mir zu kommen, wenn ich verletzt bin.“

Großvaters Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Das könnte Probleme geben“, murmelte er.

„Wahrscheinlich…“

„Deine Mutter klingt nach ner Wahnsinnsfrau, Yugi.“ Jono, der die Unterhaltung mit einem gewissen Amüsement verfolgt hatte, grinste, die Arme in den Nacken gelegt.

„Das ist sie.“ Yugi lächelte. Es wäre wirklich schön, sie wieder zu sprechen, ihre Hand im Haar zu fühlen. Aber zuerst würde unter ihrem Zorn das Haus beben. „Sie ist Hathor und Sachmet.“

„Dann solltet ihr schon mal das rot gefärbte Bier bereit stellen“, scherzte Jono in Anlehnung an die Legende, in der Sachmet im Auftrag Ras Menschen getötet hatte, bis Ra, seinen Befehl bereuend, sie mit durch Ocker gefärbtes Bier, das sie für Blut hielt, in einen tiefen Schlummer hatte sinken lassen. Erwacht war Hathor, die danach friedfertig zu den Göttern zurückgekehrt war. Deshalb feierte Kemet Hathor und Sachmet zu Ehren auch zweimal im Jahr das schöne Fest der Trunkenheit.

„Das Fest nähert sich auch so schon schnell genug.“ Siamun schmunzelte, dann wandte er sich wieder Yugi zu. „Wenn sie kommt, dann werde ich zuerst mit ihr sprechen. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Yugi nickte leicht. „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt wirklich schlafen.“

„Ich passe auf“, versicherte Jono erneut.

„Ich würde gerne bleiben, aber leider…“ Großvater machte eine beredte Geste und seufzte.

„Ich weiß, Großvater.“ Yugi lächelte. „Auch andere brauchen dich.“

„Mein Herz wird über dich wachen, mein Enkel.“ 

***

Der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch und Kräutern lag noch immer in der Luft. Atem rieb sich über seinen schmerzenden Kopf und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Mana war endlich schlafen gegangen, zwar nur nebenan auf Mahaads Liege, aber immerhin.  
Atem sollte sich auch so langsam Ruhe gönnen. Aber obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, bei jedem Wimpernschlag würden Sandkörner über seine Augen scheuern, seine Gedanken inzwischen nur noch wie eine Suppe aus einzelnen Wörtern und Eindrücken schienen und er sich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte, von Mahaads Seite konnte er einfach nicht weichen.

Sein alter Freund war mit dünnen, feuchten Tüchern bedeckt, sein Atem ging schwer, aber wenigstens gleichmäßig. Dank des Kräutertranks fühlte Mahaad momentan keine Schmerzen und so war sein Gesicht entspannt.

Atem lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und sah zu, wie eine Heilerin die Tücher frisch befeuchtete und Mahaad dann etwas Wasser einflößte.

Niemand wußte, ob Mahaad aufwachen würde. Er war stark, stärker als viele, doch durch den Nebel der Erschöpfung drang wieder die Aussage einer Zauberin.  
„Keiner von uns spürte etwas Gefährliches oder Außergewöhnliches. Es war nur ein Fluch der Kategorie 6. Nephtys sei meine Zeugin, wir hätten sonst nie unsere Schüler oder all die anderen anwesend sein lassen, hätten wir auch nur den Hauch eines Zweifels gehabt. Es ging so schnell… Da flogen wir schon durch die Luft, kaum daß wir den Fluchbrecher begonnen hatten. Ich glaube… Ich glaube, Meister Mahaad hat einen großen Teil der Explosion willentlich auf sich gelenkt. Ich konnte seine Handgeste gerade noch sehen…“

Die Zauberin war danach endgültig in Tränen ausgebrochen und Atem hatte sie schlafen geschickt. Ja, es würde zu Mahaad passen, sich selbst dazwischen zu werfen, die Gefahr auf sich zu ziehen. Nun blieb nur die Frage: Warum war niemandem die wahre Gefahr aufgefallen? Was hatte sie verschleiert? Oder wer? Wer hatte überhaupt diesen Fluch ausgesprochen? In den Palast konnte man nicht so einfach eindringen, jeder, der hier nicht lebte, wurde streng kontrolliert, wenn er das Gelände betrat oder verließ.

Konnte es jemand gewesen sein, der hier lebte? Atem stöhnte. Ein Verräter wäre wirklich das letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnten. Aber wer würde von so einem Anschlag profitieren? Nun mußte Atem die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erhöhen, seine ersten Befehle hatte er diesbezüglich schon gegeben. Für wen war das von Vorteil? Egal, wie sehr er sich sein Hirn zermarterte, er kam auf keine Lösung. Das einzige, was er bekommen hatte, waren Kopfschmerzen.

„Mein geliebter Bruder und Gemahl.“

Atem schrak zusammen und blickte auf. Woher kam Tausret? Er rieb sich gähnend über die Augen. „Meine geliebte Schwester und Gemahlin“, grüßte er zurück.

„Man sagte mir, du seist hier.“ Tausret blickte zuerst Atem, dann Mahaad an. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben“, murmelte sie.

„Niemand kann das.“ Atem holte tief Luft. „Ist etwas passiert?“

„Den Göttern sei Dank nicht. Deine Kinder sind wohlauf, wenn auch traurig, und der Harem zeigt Stärke im Angesichts dieses tragischen Vorfalls.“ Tausrets Blick wurde nun scharf. „Ich hörte, du hast fast die ganze Nacht an Mahaads Seite verbracht?“

„In der Tat. Bist du nun auch auf ihn eifersüchtig?“ Bei Tausrets verletztem Blick hätte Atem sich gleich darauf gerne selbst geohrfeigt.

„Sei nicht albern!“ Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Du brauchst Ruhe. Mahaad ist nicht der einzige, der auf deine Hilfe angewiesen ist. Deine Kinder wollen dich sehen und dein Volk will sich mehr denn je deiner Stärke anvertrauen. Unausgeschlafen nützt du niemandem etwas.“

Atem mußte zugeben, daß sie recht hatte. „Dann werde ich mich in meine Gemächer begeben, Tausret.“ Er erhob sich.

„Meine sind näher. Dann kann ich dich auch sofort informieren, wenn es wichtige Neuigkeiten gibt.“

Atem zögerte, doch die Sorge, die in den Augen seiner Schwester schimmerte, gab schließlich den Ausschlag. „Danke. Das wäre sehr hilfreich.“ 

Tausret lächelte müde. Nicht mal die beste Schminke konnte ihre Erschöpfung dauerhaft verstecken. Sie reichte Atem die Hand und gemeinsam verließen sie Mahaads Gemächer.

***

Was für ein Scheiß-Tag! Jono lehnte im Schutze des Säulengangs, der den Palasthof umschloß, an der Wand und beobachtete das Hin und Her der Leute: Soldaten, Diener, Zauberer, Arbeiter, Minister, Berater, Schreiber, Priester. Der Gaufürst war vor kurzem gekommen, zum Glück ohne diese frühreife, blonde Nervensäge.

Jono steckte sich das letzte Stück Brot in den Mund und kaute schmatzend. Er würde gleich wieder zu Yugi gehen, Ryou konnte ihn leider nicht lange vertreten. Es gab einfach zu viele Verletzte, so viele, daß selbst ein eigentlich noch kranker Heiler wieder früher zum Dienst zurückkehren mußte.  
Jono klopfte das letzte Mehl von seinen Händen, dann stieß er sich von der Wand ab. Er hätte gerne Honda gesprochen, aber der war auch heute damit beschäftigt, an der Unglücksstelle auszuhelfen. „Hoffentlich hat er sich da nicht zuviel vorgenommen. Die Nacht war echt kurz.“

Jono wollte gerade zurück gehen, da öffneten sich die großen Tore. Er blieb stehen und beobachtete, wie mehrere Truppen auf den Hof marschierten. Das war wohl die Verstärkung, die der Pharao nach Waset beordert hatte. Jono schätzte die Anzahl auf rund einhundert Mann. Eine stolze Zahl!  
Der General an ihrer Spitze schwang sich vom Pferd, kaum hatte er angehalten. Herbeigeilte Stalljungen übernahmen sofort, auch bei den Pferden der anderen Offiziere.

An sich nichts besonderes, aber Jono war erstaunt, daß der General trotz der hochgewachsenen Gestalt so schlank war. Sah nicht gerade wie die muskelbepackten Männer aus, die Jono bisher in diesem Rang gesehen hatte.  
Kurz wiegte er den Kopf, dann siegte doch die Neugier. Er würde dann eben rennen müssen, aber er wollte wissen, wer dieser General war.

Langsam näherte er sich, zum Glück nicht als einziger. Auch andere Leute, inklusive Soldaten, liefen zu den eben Angekommenen. Frauen und Kinder umarmten Soldaten, Freunde schlugen sich lachend auf die Schultern. Vielen stand die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Männer!“ 

Jono zuckte bei der jungenhaften Stimme zusammen und blickte sich verwirrt um.

„Reißt euch am Riemen. Ihr werdet noch genug Gelegenheit zum Klatschen haben.“ 

Jono starrte den General an. Unglaublich! Der mußte jung sein! Viel war unter dem Helm nicht zu entdecken, nur ein violettes Augenpaar und ein strenges Gesicht.  
Jono kratzte sich im Nacken. Von so einem jungen General hatte er noch nie zuvor gehört.

Der Trubel war nun abgeklungen, aber alle wußten, daß diese Art von Ermahnung nur der Aufrechterhaltung des äußeren Scheins diente. Kein General glaubte ernsthaft, daß seine Männer im Moment der Heimkehr sich daran hielten.

Der General stiefelte nun knirschenden Leders direkt auf Jono zu. Der trat schnell zur Seite und verneigte sich, um seinen ranghöheren Ofizier durchzulassen, doch…

„Du da! Du trägst ein Diaha Diank und das Zeichen des Wesirs.“

„Äh, ja, Herr General. Ich diene dem Herrn Wesir, wenn er es wünscht.“ Jono richtete sich wieder auf. „Kann ich dir helfen?“ Warum sonst sollte ein Fremder ihn so ansprechen?

„Ganz schön vorlaut!“ Der General verzog seine vollen Lippen zu einem halben Lächeln. „Name?“

„Jono, Herr General.“ Er stand stramm.

„Bring mich zum Herrn Wesir, Jono. Sofort!“

Jono nickte. „Äh, kla… Äh, sehr wohl.“ Er drehte sich zu den Gärten und ging voraus. „Er ist sicher zuhause. Dahin muß ich jetzt auch wieder zurück, meine Pause ist vorbei.“ 

„Du bist also der Leibwächter des Wesirs?“

„Einer. Momentan bin ich aber eher der Beschützer seines Enkels.“ Jono seufzte. Yugi schien mit den Gedanken endlos weit weg. Vielleicht noch wegen seiner aufbrausenden Mutter… Oder es war einfach nur ein Versuch, seinen Schmerzen zu entkommen. Jono konnte wirklich den Göttern danken, in gleichem Maße aber betete er für seinen Freund. Sachmet mochte Yugi bald wieder genesen lassen.

„Seines Enkels? Da ist man mal ein halbes Jahr weg und plötzlich ist der Enkel des Wesirs am Hofe.“ Der junge General lachte.

„Darf ich nach deinem Namen fragen, Herr General? Ich kenne dich nicht.“ Jono schielte nach hinten.

Der General klopfte auf seinen Brustpanzer aus Leder. „Mai ist mein Name. Den solltest du dir besser merken, Jono.“ 

Der blinzelte, als er nun das Diaha Diank am Arm des Generals sah. „Du bist ja auch ein Be… Äh, einer von uns.“

„Allerdings! Berichte mir, was gestern geschehen ist.“

„So genau weiß das offenbar keiner“, erwiderte Jono und versuchte, die ihm bekannten Fakten möglichst genau wiederzugeben. Dann: „Ich glaube, der Herr Wesir Siamun weiß darüber mehr. Gerade komme ich nicht von Yugis Bett fort. Jemand muß auf ihn aufpassen.“ Er wurde langsamer, als das Haus des Wesirs vor ihm auftauchte.

„Eine weise Entscheidung.“ General Mais Gesicht verriet Anspannung. „Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein.“

Jono nickte und führte den General in das Haus. Ein Diener erblickte sie und lief sofort los.

„Man erwartet dich offenbar, Herr General.“ Jono rieb sich den Nacken und grinste.  
General Mai zuckte mit den Achseln.

Nur wenige Momente später kam der Wesir aus seinem Privatgemach. Er sah müde aus, doch sein Gesicht erhellte sich, kaum daß er den General gesehen hatte. „Mai! Das ging aber schnell!“

„Wir waren sowieso schon auf dem Rückweg nach Waset, als der Bote uns erreichte. Der Gute war ganz froh, daß er nicht den gesamten Weg reiten mußte.“ General Mai faßte seinen Helm und nahm ihn ab.

Jono klappte die Kinnlade herunter, als der General eine lange, blonde Lockenmähne ausschüttelte. Dann quollen Jono fast die Augen aus den Höhlen, als unter dem Brustpanzer des Generals eine weibliche, wohlgeformte Statur zum Vorschein kam. „Wa-wa-was?“ stammelte er höchst unintelligent.

General Mai drehte sich zu ihm um, sein, nein, ihr langes Haar umspielte sie dabei. „Oh, ich liebe es, wenn sie so dreinsehen!“ feixte General Mai mit breitem Grinsen, dann wandte sie sich wieder an den Wesir. „Ich nehme an, mein Bruder ist bei den Heilern? Oder ist er vor Müdigkeit zusammengebrochen und liegt jetzt in seinem Schlafgemach auf dem Bett?“

„Er schläft, soweit ich weiß, aber das ohne Zusammenbrüche.“ Siamun kicherte. „Der Pharao befindet sich bei der Großen Herrin Tausret.“

General Mai blies sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Dann ist er doch zusammengebrochen“, stellte sie lapidar fest.

Jono versuchte inzwischen, zu verstehen, was hier vorsichging. „Warte mal… Der Pharao ist der Bruder von General Mai? Aber… dann ist General Mai doch eine Prinzessin.“ Stöhnend raufte er sich das Haar. „Ich glaub, ich hab mir gestern doch ne Macke geholt.“

„Ich bin eine Prinzessin und ein General.“ Mai lächelte wie eine Katze, die eine Schüssel fetter Sahne entdeckt hatte. „Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen.“

Der Wesir schmunzelte. „Mach dir nichts draus, Jono. Sie tut das jedes Mal, wenn sie wieder heimkehrt, mit einem neuen Soldaten. Du bist also in guter Gesellschaft.“

„Das glauben mir die anderen nie“, murmelte Jono kopfschüttelnd. Oh je! „Ryou muß ja wieder an die Arbeit!“ fiel ihm siedend heiß ein. „Ich muß los! Man sieht sich!“  
Jono rannte praktisch die Treppe hinauf und war einfach froh, daß er dieser Situation entkommen war. Eine Frau als General! Und noch dazu eine so gutaussehende. Aber noch wichtiger: Eine sehr fähige. Jono wußte eines nur zu gut: Wäre sie das nicht, würde ihr kein Mann folgen.

***

„Du hättest mich früher wecken sollen.“ Atem gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, während er mit verquollenen Augen auf die Tontafel starrte. Er lag nackt auf dem Bett seiner Schwester und sonnte seinen Rücken.

Tausret neben ihm drehte sich auf dem Bett und blickte ihn an. Ra streichelte ihre festen Schenkel, ihren flachen Bauch und ihre spitzen Brüste mit seinem letzten wärmenden Licht für diesen Tag. „Es gab keinen Grund dafür. Keinen ausreichenden, zumindest. Mai wird früh genug deine Gemächer stürmen und aus sich ein Spektakel machen wie es ihre Art ist. Die Zauberer können auch nur Berichte schreiben, die zu lesen du auch später noch Zeit haben wirst.“

„Mai ist auch deine Schwester. Wir wissen nicht, woher der Fluch kam. Wenn es noch mehr geben könnte, sind wir auf jede Minute angewiesen.“ Atem setzte sich auf und rieb sich über die Augen. „Dieser Bericht jedenfalls war nicht hilfreich.“

„So wie die anderen fünf.“ Tausret deutete auf die Tontafeln auf ihrer Seite des Bettes. „Nichts, was uns hilft.“ Sie verzog die Lippen verächtlich. „Wir wissen nicht, wer das getan hat, wo er sich befindet… Ob er noch mehr plant.“

„Von letzterem müssen wir ausgehen“, murmelte Atem und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Er starrte die Malereien über dem Bett an: Nut, die sich über ihren Gemahl Geb beugte, während sie wie jeden Morgen Ra gebar, den sie abends verschluckte und so in die Unterwelt leitete. Der Schmerz in seinem Herzen ließ Atem den Blick auf seine Zehen lenken. Abwesend wackelte er mit diesen. „Neuigkeiten von Mahaad?“ Er wußte, daß die Frage sinnlos war, genauso wie sie. Tausret hätte ihn sofort geweckt, wenn sie etwas gehört hätte.

Sie tat ihm dennoch den Gefallen, zu antworten. „Leider nicht. Andererseits bedeutet das, sein Zustand hat sich immerhin nicht verschlechtert.“

Atem nickte und angelte seinen Shendit vom Boden, nachdem er sich auf den Bettrand gesetzt hatte. „Ich sollte sehen, ob ich sonst noch etwas tun kann.“  
Warme Arme umfingen ihn von hinten, weiche Brüste schmiegten sich keck gegen seinen Rücken.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest die Nacht ebenfalls hier verbringen.“

Atem löste sanft Tausrets Hände und stand auf, damit er sich anziehen konnte. „Es ist gerade ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt dafür.“

Tausret warf sich frustriert zurück auf die Matratze. „Es ist ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt seit drei Jahren. Ich kann an zwei Händen abzählen, wie oft du in der Zeit nachts in mein Gemach gekommen bist. Noch weniger oft hast du dich mir dann als mein Gemahl genähert.“

Nicht schon wieder! Atem widerstand der Versuchung, sein ohnehin wirres Haar zu raufen. „Dafür hab ich jetzt wirklich keine Zeit“, murmelte er, die Stirn gefurcht. „Die Gegenwart ist gerade drängender als die unabänderliche Vergangenheit.“

„Du bist herzlos!“

Atem wirbelte herum. „Nicht ich mache die gesamte Welt für mein Unglück verantwortlich“, warf er seiner Schwester aufgebracht ins Gesicht. „Ich habe wirklich alles versucht, um deinen Schmerz zu lindern, aber du hast mich jedes Mal fortgeschickt und mir nur zu gut verstehen gegeben, daß ich dir nicht helfen kann. Statt dessen überschüttest du mich mit Vorwürfen.“

„Du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich gelitten habe!“ brüllte Tausret und schleuderte eines der Kissen nach Atem, der diesem mühelos auswich.

„Jetzt gehst du entschieden zu weit“, knurrte er. „Ich habe ebenfalls gelitten! Das hat nicht nur dich alleine betroffen, auch wenn du das gerne alle Welt glauben machen willst. Ich habe mit dir gelitten, ebenso geweint wie du und der Schmerz ist noch immer da. Drei Jahre haben daran nichts geändert, aber ich weigere mich, mein ganzes Leben davon beherrschen zu lassen.“ Er drehte sich um. Er mußte sich wieder sammeln, sonst würde er als weinender Pharao kein sonderlich starkes Bild für sein Volk abgeben.

Tausrets Stimme war schrill und zittrig. „Du hast nicht annähernd soviel verloren wie ich! Und nichts und niemand, nicht mal die Götter selbst, können mir zurückgeben, was sie mir nahmen.“ Sie schluchzte. “Geh, du dummer Kerl! Verschwinde! Warum kann mir dein Anblick nicht so unerträglich sein wie dir der meine?“

„Es tut mir leid“, wisperte Atem, dann floh er fast aus den Gemächern seiner Schwester. Er brauchte einen abgeschiedenen Ort, denn einen weinenden Pharao, wer konnte den schon brauchen?


	20. 20. Kapitel

Yugi hatte seine Nase im Pantherfell vergraben. Er glaubte, er könnte noch etwas von Atems Duft wahrnehmen, von den Ölen, die Atem bevorzugte. Yugi schloß halb die Lider. Sein Körper war müde, aber sein Geist hellwach. Der Tag war mit Dösen, Schlafen und Ryous Behandlungen vergangen. Nun hatte Nut sich in ihr dunkles Nachtgewand gekleidet und der Mond malte Boden und Decke silbrig an.

Yugi schmiegte seine Wange gegen das weiche Fell. Er wünschte, er würde auch gut riechen, aber die Heilsalbe verbreitete einen strengen Duft. Dafür aber hielt sie seine schmerzende Haut kühl und Ryou hatte ihm bei seinem letzten Besuch heute versichert, Yugi sei bald wieder genesen und dürfte das Bett verlassen. Aber eben jetzt noch nicht…

Jono hatte von der Verstärkung berichtet, die den Palast heute erreicht hatte, allen voran von General Mai. Yugi hätte ja wirklich gerne einen Blick auf den weiblichen General geworfen, aber natürlich hatte er sie nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Atems Schwester… Yugi wußte natürlich, daß die Große Herrin Tausret eine Schwester Atems war, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie viele Atem hatte.

Yugi kraulte das Fell. Aber es war ja immer schwierig, die oft ausufernden Stammbäume der Pharaonen im Kopf zu behalten. Jeder Pharao hatte unzählige Frauen und Konkubinen und hatte diese auch regelmäßig des Nachts aufzusuchen, um viele kleine Prinzessinnen und Prinzen zu zeugen.

Ein Knacken durchbrach die nächtliche Stille. Yugi saß im Bett, verkniff sich ein Stöhnen und versuchte, seinen schmerzenden Rücken zu ignorieren. Das war von draußen gekommen… Vorsichtig kroch Yugi über das Bett und hob den Kopf, um aus dem Fenster zu spähen. Er schluckte, um im Notfall die Wache vor der Tür zu alarmieren.

Yugi blickte in das dunkle Geäst des Baumes, der direkt unter seinem Fenster wuchs. Vielleicht war es nur ein Tier gewesen? Erneut knackte es, Yugi wollte schon schreien, da schoben die Zweige des Baumes sich auseinander und im Mondlicht erschien ein wohlbekanntes Gesicht, nur wenige Zentimeter vor Yugis eigenem.

Ungläubig starrte Yugi Atem an, der schief lächelte. „Was machst du in meinem Baum?“

„Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht“, antwortete Atem leise. „Kann ich reinkommen?“

Yugi nickte und rutschte vom Fenster fort. Atem faßte den Fenstersims und stieg hinein. Das Bett sank unter dem zusätzlichen Gewicht noch mehr ein.  
„Sitzt du öfter in Bäumen? Jemand könnte dich mit Speer oder Pfeil zur Strecke bringen.“

Atem lachte leise und setzte sich neben Yugi. „Daraus sollte ich wahrlich keine Gewohnheit machen. Aber du bist bereits verletzt und zu viele würden es mitbekommen, wenn ich dich auf normalem Wege aufsuchen würde.“

„Du glaubst, ich könnte ein Ziel sein?“ Yugi verzog das Gesicht. Seine hastigen Bewegungen eben hatten seinem Rücken nicht gut getan.

Atem berührte sanft die nackte Haut. „Verzeih. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich verspreche, ich mache keine Gewohnheit daraus, bei dir einzusteigen.“

Yugi entspannte sich unter der warmen Berührung. „Das weiß ich doch. Also… glaubst du, man will mich angreifen, um dir zu schaden?“

„Es ist leider möglich. Ich lasse dich nicht Tag und Nacht bewachen, nur weil es mir Spaß macht.“

Yugi lächelte und lehnte sich vorsichtig an Atem. „Noch keine Spur?“

„Nichts. Und der einzige Mann, der es sicher weiß, ist noch immer bewußtlos.“ Atem lehnte seine Wange an Yugis Kopf.

Yugi streichelte tröstend über Atems Arm. „Er ist stark. Er wird noch nicht Anubis folgen.“

„Ich hoffe doch. Ich hoffe, Mahaad hat noch nicht das Datum erreicht, das Thot für ihn im selben Moment aufschrieb, da er geboren wurde.“

Für einen Moment war es still. Dann: „Danke, daß du gekommen bist, Atem. Du mußt sehr beschäftigt sein.“

„Ich jage Schatten im Wachen und in meinen Träumen jagen sie mich.“ Atem schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er seine düsteren Gedanken vertreiben. „Ich mußte dich sehen. Offenbar erholst du dich gut. Das freut mich wirklich.“

Yugi zupfte an einer der Ketten, die Atem trug. „Es tut nicht mehr ganz so weh und Ryou war heute schon sehr zuversichtlich. Sachmet muß mir wohl gewogen sein.“

Atem lächelte und er strich über Yugis Wange. Yugi schloß die Augen, genoß das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut. „Ohne jeden Zweifel, liebster Yugi.“

Yugi lächelte. „Ich kann auch nicht schlafen. Ich habe den ganzen Tag nur hier gelegen und das Spannendste verpaßt.“

„Das Spannendste?“ Atems Stimme war weich vor Müdigkeit und Amüsement.

„Jono ist auf General Mai getroffen. Er hat die ganze Zeit von nichts anderem mehr geredet.“ Yugi spürte grinsend, wie Atem es vor unterdrückten Gelächter schüttelte. „Sie muß sehr beeindruckend sein.“

„Das ist untertrieben“, antwortete Atem, dann lachte er nochmal leise. „Keiner vergißt sie.“

„Ich habe noch nie von einer Frau als General hier in Kemet gehört.“

„Mais Aufgabengebiet ist verschwiegener Natur. Außerdem ist sie meine Schwester. Klatsch über sie verläßt gewöhnlich nicht diese Mauern.“ 

„Das wundert mich.“

„Mich noch mehr.“ Sorgfältig legte Atem die Decke besser über Yugis Beine. Dann lächelte er. „Es ist genau da, wo ich gehofft hatte, daß du es aufbewahrst.“

„Hm?“ Yugi blickte neben sich, dann lächelte auch er. „Es ist ein Geschenk von dir“, antwortete er und strich durch das bläulich schimmernde Fell. „Es hält mich nachts schön warm und erinnert mich an deine Nähe.“

„Ich bin ein Egoist, oder? Daß ich versuche, dich für mich zu gewinnen, trotz aller Gefahren und Widrigkeiten.“

„Eher ein romantischer Mensch.“

„Oder ein verliebter Dummkopf.“

„Ach, Atem… Können wir das nicht verschieben, bis uns niemand mehr nach dem Leben trachtet?“

„Dann bin ich alt und tattrig… so ich überlebe“, konterte Atem trocken, doch sein Blick war herzlich.

Yugi verließ sich auf die alte Taktik des Zungeherausstreckens. Atem lachte.  
„Dann formuliere ich um: Bis wir diese Krise aufgeklärt und abgewendet haben.“

„Das klingt schon besser!“

Yugi lächelte als Antwort nur. Vorsichtig legte er sich wieder hin, dann bedeutete er Atem, dasselbe zu tun.

Atem sank neben Yugi seitlich auf das Bett, den Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich jede Nacht an meiner Seite haben. Ich wünsche, ich könnte dich jetzt küssen.“

„Das wünschte ich auch.“ Yugi verzog das Gesicht. „Aber meine Lippen fühlen sich noch immer komisch an. Als würde sich die Haut vom Fleisch lösen…“

Atem nickte mitfühlend. „Denk nicht dran“, empfahl er.

Als ob Yugi sich gerne damit beschäftigte… Aber Atem konnte nichts dafür. Für einige Momente sprachen nur ihre Blicke miteinander und Yugi wünschte sich nichts mehr, als daß sie wirklich zusammen sein konnten ohne Brandblasen, Schmerzen oder Alpträume. Daß Atem die Nacht bleiben konnte. Daß sie Zeit für sich haben konnten.

Atem seufzte leise und streichelte durch Yugis Haar. „Ich würde so gerne bleiben“, sprach er Yugis Gedanken aus. „Aber du bist nicht gesund und ich muß gleich in aller Frühe zu meinem Reinigungsritual. In der jetzigen Situation wäre es nicht gut, käme ich zu spät.“

„Das würde sofort als schlechtes Zeichen gewertet werden, schon klar.“ Yugi rutschte etwas näher an Atem. „Gehst du schon wieder?“

Atem hatte die Traurigkeit in Yugis Stimme wohl wahrgenommen, denn er antwortete: „Erst wenn du eingeschlafen bist.“

„Warum ist alles nur so schwierig?“ murmelte Yugi. „Wie sollen wir herausfinden, was wir fühlen, wenn wir kaum beieinander sein können? Ich möchte nicht… nichts… ohne Gefühl…“

Atem streichelte Yugi weiter. „Das ist sehr weise, Yugi“, murmelte er.

Yugi dachte an die Frauen, die Atem immer und immer wieder aufsuchen mußte. „Fühlst du keine Freude bei deinen Gemahlinnen?“ murmelte er.

„Doch, ja. Aber ich weiß, daß etwas fehlt. Das Gefühl der Befriedigung, der wahren Befriedigung. Nicht körperlich, sondern seelisch. Verstehst du das? Vielleicht wäre es einfacher für mich, würde ich nicht wissen, daß es fehlt.“

„Das hört sich furchtbar an!“

Atem lachte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es klingt sicher schlimmer als es in Wahrheit ist. Ich mag Sex, ich hab ihn gern. Ich habe nur so viel um die Ohren, daß ich ihn gerade nicht so genießen kann und deshalb stört mich einiges mehr als normal.“

„Du hörst dich jedenfalls nicht glücklich an. Für mich wäre das nichts.“ Mit müdem Blinzeln ergriff Yugi sachte Atems Hand und hauchte einen Kuß darauf. Hitze schoß in seine Wangen und seine Lippen fühlten sich erneut ekelhaft seltsam an.

„Du siehst nicht glücklich aus.“

„Meine Lippen werden heilen.“

„Meine Probleme werde ich hoffentlich bald lösen“, konterte Atem. Er machte es sich bequemer und rutschte dann erneut an Yugi heran. Sein Blick ging dann aus dem Fenster. 

Auch Yugi verfolgte den Zug der Wolken, die immer wieder Thot verschleierten und dann wieder preisgaben wie Tänzerinnen, die einen Mann umschwärmten. 

„Yugi?“

„Hm?“

„Noch etwas möchte ich dir sagen. Du hättest es als Bestienzähmer sowieso erfahren, aber ich wollte es dir selber erzählen.“ Atem runzelte die Stirn, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. 

Yugi hob den Kopf. „Worum geht es?“

„Ich habe Alpträume.“ Atems Kiefer mahlten.

Yugi legte den Kopf schief. „Hätte die nicht jeder nach dieser schrecklichen Tragödie?“

„Nicht diese Art von Alpträumen. Meine sind prophetischer Natur, mir von den Göttern eingegeben.“

Yugi starrte Atem an, blinzelte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die volle Tragweite von Atems Geständnis für ihn völlig zu verstehen war. „Du siehst also die Zukunft… Eine schlimme Zukunft“, stellte er fest. Er zitterte, allerdings nicht wegen der Kälte. Hieß das, ihnen stand ein Krieg bevor? Atems Nicken verursachte bei Yugi Gänsehaut. Krieg hieß Schmerz und Tod, Leiden und Trauer. Keiner wurde davon verschont, reich genauso wenig wie arm.

„Es ist etwas Schwarzes, dessen Form ich nie genau sehen kann. Es hat Krallen und Zähne, zerfließt, wabert, heult, breitet sich aus… Wahrscheinlich kann nur die Macht weniger dieses Wesen aufhalten und Bestienzähmer gehören dazu. Wir können uns also nicht mehr viel Zeit lassen. Mokuba und du, ihr müßt sofort damit beginnen, Monster aus Steintafeln beschwören zu lernen. Je mehr ihr rufen und befehligen könnt, desto größer sind eure Möglichkeiten, wenn es zum Kampf kommt.“

„Was, wie, Mokuba?“

„Er hat es gestern Abend erlernt, wenn auch auf die radikale Art. Das hatte ich nicht geplant.“

Yugi nickte, dann kehrten seine Gedanken zu der wichtigeren Eröffnung zurück. „Dieses unbekannte Schwarze ohne Namen, meinst du, es ist für die Explosion verantwortlich?“

„Möglich wäre es. Aber es wirkte auf mich nie zielstrebig oder kontrolliert. Nicht so, als könnte es planen, aber… Meine Träume offenbaren mir nicht alles, sie wechseln auch immer wieder. Ich sehe dich in Gefahr, Yugi, auch Mana und meine Kinder… Mein gesamtes Volk!“ Atem rieb sich über das Gesicht. „In tödlicher Gefahr“, murmelte er verzweifelt. „Und ich weiß nicht genug, um es aufzuhalten.“

„Wenn es inzwischen schon im Palast ist… Warum hat es uns dann nicht getötet? Warum sollte es warten?“ Yugi setzte sich auf und ergriff beide Hände Atems mit den seinen. „Da stimmt doch etwas nicht!“

„Vielleicht war es nur ein Versuch. Vielleicht wollte es unsere Verteidigung auf die Probe stellen.“ Atem rieb mit den Daumen sanft über Yugis Handrücken.

„Oder es ist nicht das Schwarze, das dich testet.“

„Sondern?“

„Was, wenn es etwas ähnliches wie eine Ka-Bestie ist? Was, wenn es selbst gar nichts plant, sondern den Befehlen eines Menschen folgt? Du sagtest doch, deine Träume würden sich immer wieder ändern, oder? Vielleicht ändern sie sich, wenn der Beschwörer der Schwärze neue Pläne faßt und alte verwirft.“

„Die Zukunft ist immer in Bewegung, je nachdem, was geschieht“, murmelte Atem. „Wenn es einen menschlichen Beschwörer gibt, wenn dieses Schwarze ihm folgt, dann müßten wir ihn aufspüren können.“

„Wirklich?“ Yugi glaubte, man müßte das Poltern noch am anderen Ende von Waset hören, so schwer war der Stein, der ihm vom Herzen fiel. Er lächelte und drückte Atems Hände. „Das ist wundervoll!“

„Jubel nicht zu früh, noch wissen wir nicht, ob deine Theorie auch der Wahrheit entspricht.“ Dennoch lächelte Atem, breit, ehrlich aufgeregt. Er zog Yugi an sich und küßte schmatzend dessen Stirn. Yugi lachte.  
„Aber ich wünsche mir sehr, daß es so ist. Dann können wir die Bedrohung aufspüren und unschädlich machen.“

„Ich bete zu den Göttern, daß sie uns beistehen“, versprach Yugi.

„Ich werde dasselbe tun.“ Atem lehnte seine Stirn gegen Yugis und blickte tief in Yugis Augen. „Du strahlst wie tausend Sterne, mein liebster Yugi. In diesen Augen trägst du sie, trägst Thots Geheimnisse und Hathors Macht.“

„A-atem…“ Yugi wurde angenehm warm. „Du machst dir so viele Sorgen um andere. Die Götter müssen dich einfach unterstützen. Ich weiß, du hast die Kraft, um alles zum Guten zu wenden. In dir ist Horus, der dir seine Augen und seine Entschlossenheit gab, dessen Winde immer in deinem Rücken sind.“

Atems Blick wurde noch weicher und Yugi wollte nichts mehr, als ewig in diese Augen zu sehen, die ihm süßeste Freuden und tausende Rätsel versprachen. Die Welt war groß und weit, doch in diesem Augenblick sahen sie im jeweils anderen alle Wunder und Mysterien des gesamten Universums.

***

„Mein Pharao!“ 

Atem fiel fast aus dem Bett, aus süßem Schlummer gerissen. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf, rieb sich über die Augen, blinzelte… und starrte dann seinen Wesir an, der ihn mit Empörung betrachtete.  
Atem lächelte schwach. „Was machst du in meinen Gemächern, Siamun?“

„Mit Verlaub, Lebender Horus, auch wenn dir alles gehört… Dies hier sind dennoch nicht deine Gemächer.“

Verwirrt runzelte Atem die Stirn, dann erst sah er sich um. Das war nicht sein Bett, das da nicht sein Tisch und sein Mitschläfer war nicht einer seiner Jünglinge.  
Atem fühlte Hitze in seinem Gesicht. Vorsichtig zog er die verrutschte Decke wieder über Yugis inzwischen nicht nur blau, sondern schwarz gesprenkelten Rücken. „Es ist nichts vorgefallen“, fühlte Atem sich bemüßigt, sich zu verteidigen. Kurz erlaubte er es sich, durch Yugis wirres Haar zu streichen. Erstaunlich, was Yugi alles verschlafen konnte…

„Selbst wenn dem so wäre, könnte ich es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen, nicht wahr?“ Siamun klang spitz.

Atem widerstand dem Drang, den Kopf hängen zu lassen. Er war nicht mehr Prinz und mußte sich nicht mehr tadeln lassen.

„Außerdem ist Yugi erwachsen. Auch wenn ich nicht mit jeder seiner Entscheidungen einverstanden bin, ich kann ihm nichts verbieten.“

Atem kletterte vorsichtig, um Yugi nicht zu wecken, aus dem Bett und streckte sich. „Ich sollte zu meiner Reinigung.“

„Wenn du Glück hast, vermißt man dich noch nicht, Lebender Horus.“

Atem nickte, dann warf er einen letzten Blick auf Yugi, auf dessen vom Schlaf entspanntes Gesicht. „Gleich was du denkst, Siamun, Yugi will ich nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich will niemanden in Gefahr bringen.“

Siamun fuhr sich durch das graue Haar. „Du mußt dich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen.“ 

Atem hob die Schultern und verließ das Zimmer, Siamun folgte ihm. „Ich weiß, du suchst für ihn eine angemessene Braut.“

„So sieht das Gesetz der Götter es vor, ja. Aber am Ende kann ich ihm nur Vorschläge machen. Er muß wählen, er muß dann ja auch mit ihr zusammenleben.“ Siamun preßte die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.

„Du mißbilligst dennoch seine Beziehung zu mir. Woran genau liegt es? Daran, daß ich Pharao bin? Oder ein Mann, was bedeuten würde, deine Blutlinie würde mit Yugi enden, wenn er keine eigenen Kinder zeugt?“ Atem hielt im Vorraum inne, nachdem er die Treppe hinabgestiegen war und wartete auf Siamun.

Dieser folgte ihm keuchend. „Spielt das eine Rolle? So oder so würde Yugis Leben einem unabwägbaren Pfad folgen. Du wünschst nicht, Yugi in den Harem zu holen, dennoch wirbst du um ihn. Es gibt keinen Mittelweg, Lebender Horus. Entweder willst du Yugi für dich oder du mußt ihn aufgeben.“

Atem ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Du fürchtest um Yugis Sicherheit, so wie ich. Das respektiere ich.“

„Und ich respektiere, daß du Yugi nicht aus Langeweile aufsuchst, daß du in ihm Gesellschaft findest, die mehr ist als kurze Tändelei. Doch wenn du dich nicht entscheiden kannst, Lebender Horus, dann, mit allem gebührenden Respekt, setzt du wissentlich Yugis Gesundheit und Sicherheit aufs Spiel, ja, sogar sein Leben.“

Atem verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich lasse nicht zu, daß ihm etwas geschieht! Weder im Harem noch außerhalb.“

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte deinen Optimismus teilen. Aber Yugi…“

„Ist erwachsen“, unterbrach Atem ungeduldig seinen Wesir. „Wie du bereits selbst sagtest. Mich beunruhigt viel mehr dein mangelndes Vertrauen in Yugis Fähigkeiten. Er ist kein Mensch, der untätig in der Ecke sitzt, er kümmert sich um andere. Kein Käfig, weder von dir oder mir gemacht, würde ihn aufhalten und beschützen können.“

Siamun atmete tief durch, doch seine zusammgengezogenen Brauen sprachen von seiner Anspannung. „Er ist kein Krieger. Ich fürchte, er überschätzt sich und du bist diesem Trugschluß ebenfalls verfallen, befreit er dich doch aus deiner Verantwortung. Deine Position…“

„Weil es natürlich niemand jemals auf die Familie des Wesirs abgesehen haben könnte!“ Atem mußte sich zügeln, um nicht zu laut zu werden und das ganze Haus zusammenzuschreien. 

Der Wesir versteifte sich sichtlich. „Diese Möglichkeit ist mir bewußt.“

„Siamun, du bist ein großartiger Berater in Fragen der Politik, Diplomatie und der Heerführung. Aber ein furchtbarer, wenn es um die Herzen von Menschen geht. Yugi ist etwas Besonderes. Du kannst es leugnen und mich beschuldigen, Yugi vom rechten Pfade geführt zu haben, aber das wird nichts ändern. Wenn es Hathors Wille ist, kann sich dem niemand widersetzen, nicht einmal du!“

„Nicht ich verweigere mich der Realität! Yugi ist nun mal nicht dafür geschaffen, dein nächtliches Geheimnis zu sein, verborgen vor aller Augen. Wenn er so besonders ist, wie du sagst, dann gib ihn frei! Kette ihn nicht an dich.“

„Du sagtest vorhin noch, es sei mehr als Tändelei und nun wirfst du mir vor, ich wolle Yugi nur zur Befriedigung meiner niederen Triebe? Daß ich nicht vor aller Welt zu ihm stehen würde?“ Atems Augen brannten vor Zorn. Er richtete einen bebenden Zeigefinger auf Siamun. „Du willst nur eines von mir hören, nicht wahr? Daß ich Yugi aufgebe und du ihn mit Rebekka verheiraten kannst.“

„Rebekka steht längst nicht mehr zur Debatte“, antwortete Siamun mit verengten Augen. Sein Tonfall hatte früher Atems Gehorsam garantiert. Doch nun legte Atem keinen Wert mehr darauf, sich dem Diktat anderer zu unterwerfen.

„Dann willst du Yugi eben mit einer anderen verheiraten. Hauptsache, es läßt sich politisch aus der Verbindung Kapital schlagen. Oder zumindest kann sie einen Stall Kinder gebären, damit du dich besser fühlst. Macht dir deine eigene Sterblichkeit so zu schaffen, daß du Yugi nur noch als Zuchthengst siehst? Schließlich sehe ich nicht, daß du ihm oder seinen Wünschen in dieser Diskussion Beachtung schenkst!“

„Welche Wünsche? Dir nahe zu sein, Großer Horus? Wäre ich wirklich politisch so versessen, dann würde ich Yugi wohl dazu raten, in den Harem zu gehen. Es geht hier nicht um meine Wünsche, es geht um Yugis Sicherheit!“ Siamun war hochrot.

Ebenso hochrot schoß Atem zurück: „Yugi würde gerne wissen, was zwischen uns ist. Ob Hathor uns berührt hat oder ob wir nur Freundschaft und eine gewisse körperliche Anziehung verspüren. Er ist weise genug, sich auf nichts einzulassen, was ihn verletzen könnte.“

„Wäre er weise, würde er nicht seine Zeit mit dir verschwenden, sondern ein anständiges Mädchen suchen!“

„Ha, ich wußte es! Es geht dir doch nur um den Fortbestand deiner Familie.“ Atem grinste trumphierend.

„Das stimmt nicht, aber da du dieses Thema schon ansprichst: Was ist mit dem Fortbestand der deinen?“

Atem spürte ein Reißen in der Brust, als würde eine Klauenhand sein Herz aus seiner Brust zu entfernen suchen. „Einen Schlag, der tiefer unter die Gürtellinie geht, hast du wohl nicht gefunden, was?“ erkundigte er sich zischend. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Treppe und seine Streitlust erstarb. Stumm bewegte er seine tauben Lippen.

„Du bist verantwortungslos und Yugi ist ein Narr. Ihr seid nichts weiter als Kinder, die ein bißchen Freundschaft mit Liebe verwechseln. Nun, was ist? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, daß ich Yugi besser einschätzen kann als du?“ Siamun lächelte, doch nicht sehr lange.

„Atem hat aber recht“, kam eine zittrige Stimme.

Siamun wirbelte zur Treppe herum und entdeckte nun auch Yugi.

„Ich will herausfinden, was uns verbindet. Weil ich so für niemanden je empfunden habe.“ Yugi wischte sich über das nasse Gesicht. Seine Miene war so verzweifelt, daß es Atem das Herz zerbrach. „Halte mich nur für einen Narren, Großvater, aber ich folge meinem Herzen, wie mein Vater es mit beigebracht hat.“  
Damit drehte Yugi sich um und stieg mühevoll die Treppe wieder hinauf.

Atem ließ den Kopf hängen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, daß er damit in guter Gesellschaft war.

„Wesir!“ 

Zwei Köpfe hoben sich, als Honda keuchend in das Haus stürmte. Quietschend kam er auf dem polierten Marmorboden zum stehen und stemmte seine Hände gegen die Knie, während er sich nach Luft schnappend vorbeugte.

„Oh, Pharao…“

„Was gibt es, Honda?“ erkundigte Siamun sich, wieder ganz Wesir.

Honda lächelte zuerst Siamun an, dann Atem. „Es ist Meister Mahaad… Er ist aufgewacht!“

Atem entrang sich ein Seufzer der Erleichterung, seine Schultern hoben sich und er mußte einfach lächeln. „Ich werde ihn sofort aufsuchen. Honda, bitte löse den Wachposten bei Yugi ab.“

„Sehr wohl, großer Pharao“, antwortete Honda grinsend, richtete sich auf und ging die Treppe hinauf.

Atem derweil verließ grußlos das Haus seines Wesirs. Mit dieser Sache würde er sich später befassen, jetzt drängten andere Angelegenheiten.   
Drängen tat auch Atem und zwar durch seine Priester, die ihn wohl schon gesucht hatten. Aber keiner wagte es, ihn von Mahaads Türe abzuhalten. Statt dessen folgten sie ihm alle wie Küken der Glucke zu Mahaads Gemächern. Ein Blick Atems und sie blieben davor stehen. Atem stürmte hinein und sein wild schlagendes Herz fand erst in den Takt zurück, nachdem er Mahaad entdeckt hatte. 

Von Kissen gestützt ruhte Mahaad im Bett und ließ sich mit dunklem Blick von einer Dienerin mit Suppe füttern. Die Hälfte seines Gesichts war noch immer mit Brandblasen übersät und die Haut hatte begonnen, sich zu schälen, aber Mahaad sah dennoch besser aus. Die Zauberer und Heiler hatten seine Haut retten können, ansonsten wäre Mahaad ein Leben lang entstellt geblieben. Vorausgesetzt, Mahaad hätte überlebt.

Atem trat lächelnd zum Bett. „Mein alter Freund, du hast mein Herz mit großer Freude gefüllt.“

„Ich mußte ja, nachdem ich es zuerst mit großer Sorge gefüllt habe.“  
Die Männer lächelten sich an, dann nahm Atem auf der Bettkante platz. Mahaad nickte der Dienerin inzwischen zu und sie zog sich zurück.  
„Es ist mir zuwider, hier zu liegen und gefüttert zu werden wie ein Kind.“

Atem nickte und bedachte Mahaads dick verbundene Hände mit besorgtem Blick. „Du wirst wieder heilen, da bin ich mir sicher.“

Mahaad nickte kurz. „So Sachmet mir weiter gewogen bleibt… Ich bin erleichtert, dich wohlauf zu sehen, mein lieber Freund.“

Atem senkte kurz den Kopf. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte den Palast nicht verlassen.“

„Dann müßten wir vielleicht deine Beerdigung vorbereiten.“ Mahaad schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du bist zu wichtig, um zu sterben.“

„Wichtig, solange ich keinen Sohn habe.“ Atem atmete tief durch. „Was ist geschehen?“

Mahaad ließ das ungeliebte Thema der Thronfolge ruhen und erwiderte: „Ein Zauber, der uns täuschte. Was wir für einen Fluch der einfachsten Stufe hielten, war ein getarnter Fluch der Kategorie 2. Jedenfalls hatte es seine Macht und Stärke.“

Atem verkrampfte seine Hände umeinander. „Du hast den Fluch gegen dich gerichtet?“

„Wenn nicht, wären zahllose Unschuldige gestorben. Mana, Yugi, die anderen Zauberlehrlinge, die Soldaten… Ich hatte keine Wahl, Atem.“ Mahaad schloß die Augen und stöhnte leise.

„Wie können wir das nächste Mal herausfinden, ob ein eher harmloser Fluch in Wahrheit ein Anschlag ist?“

„Schwerlich“, war Mahaads müde Antwort.

„Aber es muß doch auch dafür einen Zauber geben?“ drängte Atem. Er haßte es, Mahaad so zusetzen zu müssen, aber jede Minute, jede Information konnte über Leben und Tod vieler Menschen entscheiden.

„Ich weiß nur… von einem solchen Zauber…“ Mahaad öffnete die Augen, doch sein Blick verlor langsam an Schärfe. 

„Wo ist der zu finden?“

„Verschollen… zusammen mit dem Zauber… der zur Tarnung genutzt wird. Selber Erfinder.“ Mahaad preßte die Lider zusammen und stöhnte.

Atems Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Du meinst, der Enttarnungszauber ist in Händen des Attentäters?“

„Attentäter tot… Ich war noch ein Kind…“ Mahaad kämpfte sichtlich gegen die Bewußtlosigkeit. 

Atem runzelte die Stirn. Der Attentäter war tot? Nein, warte! Es hatte schon mal einen Attentäter gegeben! Einen, der nun laut Mahaad tot war. Aber das hieß… „Wer könnte diese Zauber sonst kennen?“

Mahaad schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte denk nach! Mahaad!“

„Osiris-Pharao versprochen… Geheimnis bleibt gewahrt. M-mana…“ Ein letztes Stöhnen und Mahaads Kopf fiel zur Seite. Nur das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs verhinderte, daß Atem völlig den Kopf verlor. 

Doch das Gestammel seines besten Freundes machte keinen Sinn! Atem hätte doch von einem Zauberer-Attentäter während seiner Ausbildung gehört. Atem wußte, sein Vater hätte ihm dergleichen niemals verschwiegen.  
Nach einem letzten Blick auf Mahaads nun entspanntes Gesicht verließ Atem die Gemächer seines besten Freundes, auf dem Gang erwarteten ihn die Priester.   
Atem hielt inne und musterte jeden von ihnen eingehend. So es doch ein Geheimnis gab, könnte einer von ihnen darüber Bescheid wissen? Wen mochte sein Vater noch ins Vertrauen gezogen haben? Siamun vielleicht?

„Das Bad erwartet dich, mein König und Neffe.“ Aknadin lächelte kurz und machte eine einladende Geste den Gang hinunter.

„Dann wollen wir die Diener nicht warten lassen“, erwiderte Atem. Sobald das Ritual vollzogen war, stand Atem ein langer Tag in den königlichen Archiven bevor.

***

Yugi stocherte lustlos mit dem Holzlöffel in seinem Brei herum. Ra hatte erst seine Reise begonnen und Yugi war bereits jetzt dieses Tages überdrüssig.  
Honda hatte versucht, ihn aufzumuntern, doch offenbar hatte Yugis Mangel an Antworten ihn verstummen lassen.  
Yugi schob sich einen Löffel Brei in den Mund. Es schmeckte gut, aber ihm fehlte einfach der Appetit.

Honda spielte mit einem Kreisel aus Bein und blickte auf, als Yugi zum wiederholten Male seufzte. „Ich weiß, du bist genervt vom Liegen, aber bald ist es überstanden.“

Yugi zuckte mit den Achseln. Ja, die Bettruhe war langweilig, aber sein Verdruß lag in dem Streit begründet, den sein Großvater und Atem alles andere als leise geführt hatten. War Yugi, wie sein Großvater gesagt hatte, wahrhaftig ein Narr, nur weil er Atem nicht sofort aus seinem Herzen und seinem Leben ausschloß? Gefahren lauerten überall, das war Yugi bewußt. Doch dieses Risiko trug er, nicht Atem.  
Als die Tür ging fand Yugi sich dem Grund seiner trüben Gedanken gegenüber.

„Honda, warte kurz draußen“, bat Yugis Großvater. Der nickte und verließ das Zimmer.

Yugi richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sein halbgegessenes Frühstück.

„Ich will mit dir reden“, erklärte der Großvater und ließ sich auf dem Schemel nieder, auf dem eben Honda noch gesessen hatte.

Yugi sagte nichts. Er wollte nämlich nicht reden.Jedenfalls nicht mit seinem Großvater.

Der seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, Yugi. Ich habe in meinem Zorn Dinge gesagt, die nicht wahr sind. Du bist kein Narr.“

„Ach ja?“ fühlte Yugi sich schließlich doch zu einem Kommentar bemüßigt. „Vorhin klangst du vollkommen sicher.“

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Du hast dich auf ein närrisches Spiel eingelassen, aber das allein macht aus dir keinen Narren.“

„Also vertraust du mir nicht? Hältst du mich noch immer für ein Kind, das du beschützen mußt?“ Yugi hob den Kopf und seufzte. „Ich kann sehr wohl Risiken selbst abwägen und dieses will ich eingehen. Als Bestienzähmer werde ich noch anderen Gefahren ausgesetzt sein. Soll ich da die Kämpfe den anderen überlassen? Ich bin nun Teil dieses Palastes.“

„Ich hoffe, ich kann dich eines Tages von dieser Pflicht befreien.“

„Hast du das Vater auch angeboten?“ erkundigte Yugi sich ungläubig.

„Nein. Es war immer sein Wunsch, seine Heimat zu beschützen.“ Siamuns Blick war wehmütig. „Aber dein Wunsch ist ein anderer.“

„Ja. Nur du warst nur zu bereit, diesen Wunsch zu übergehen, wenn du mich dafür mit jemandem wie Rebekka verheiraten konntest. Kannst du sie dir inmitten von Ton und Gefäßen vorstellen? Lehm bis über die Ellbogen hinauf?“

Siamun nickte mehrfach. „Ich gebe zu, mein Urteilsvermögen war etwas getrübt. Nicht wegen Rebekkas Stand, sondern wegen meiner Freundschaft zu ihrem Großvater. Du hattest recht, sie abzulehnen. Es tut mir leid, daß ich dich in solch eine unangenehme Lage gebracht habe.“

Für einen Moment blickten sich Großvater und Enkel an, dann meinte Letzterer: „Du hast dich also närrisch benommen?“

„Das kannst du so nennen, ja.“

„Und ist es wirklich närrisch, daß ich mich zu Atem hingezogen fühle? Daß ich ihn nicht einfach aus meinen Gedanken, meinem Herzen verbannen kann?“

„Vielleicht.“ Yugis Großvater lächelte. „Ich habe dich verletzt, dabei wollte ich dich nur beschützen.“

„Ich fürchte, das kannst nicht einmal du! Ich hab dich sehr lieb, Großvater, aber du weißt nicht, was auf uns zukommt. Das weiß niemand…“

„Die Zukunft ist in beständiger Veränderung. Nicht mal unsere Priesterin Isis kann genaue Vorhersagen treffen.“

„Sie kann in die Zukunft sehen? Hat sie auch prophetische Träume?“

Yugis Großvater hob eine Augenbraue. „Der Pharao hat dich ins Vertrauen gezogen?“

Yugi lief knallrot an. „Oh, das wollte ich gar nicht aussprechen…“

„Bei mir ist das nicht schlimm, aber bei anderen…“

„Muß ich mich hüten. Einiges muß ich wohl doch noch lernen.“

„Ich werde dir helfen“, versprach der Großvater. „Und Isis kann aufgrund ihrer Millenniumskette in die Zukunft sehen.“

„Millenniumskette? Oh, du meinst diese merkwürdigen Artefakte, die der Pharao und seine Priester tragen, nicht wahr?“ Yugi schob seine Breischüssel von sich. Das Essen war inzwischen sowieso kalt.

„Mhm, ganz genau. Jedes Artefakt verleiht seinem Träger besondere Eigenschaften. Die Kette ermöglicht es, in die Zukunft zu sehen.“

„Sieht Isis einen Krieg voraus?“

Yugis Großvater schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber leider sagt das gar nichts. Die Zukunft bewegt sich ohne Unterlaß, mit jeder Handlung der Gegenwart.“

„Aber Atem sieht etwas!“

„Ja, aber er ist auch der Pharao, der Sohn der Götter. Seine himmlischen Eltern können zu ihm sprechen wie mit keinem anderen.“ Siamun strich sich über seinen gepflegten Bart. „Vor einer Weile glaubte, hoffte ich noch, daß es doch nicht mehr als Hirngespinste seien, Zeichen von zuviel Arbeit und zu wenig Ruhe. Doch nun naht das Böse, wenn es sich nicht schon innerhalb der Palastmauern befindet. Yugi, ich bitte dich, äußerst vorsichtig zu sein. Zögere niemals, dich an mich zu wenden, wenn dich etwas besorgt oder dir etwas auffällt.“

„Das werde ich, Großvater. Danke.“ Yugi lächelte.

„Wenn du so besonders bist, wie unser Pharao es sagt, dann mußt du gut auf dich acht geben.“

Yugi dachte an das Gespräch gestern Abend. Vielleicht hatte er tatsächlich eine Spur gefunden. Auf alle Fälle half es Atem, mit ihm zu sprechen. Das allein war Grund genug, besondere Vorsicht walten zu lassen. „Du hast mein Wort, daß ich nichts Unüberlegtes tun werde, Großvater. Aber ich hoffe, Atem ist dir in Zukunft wieder willkommen?“

„Er ist mir jederzeit willkommen, mein Enkel.“ Siamun streichelte durch Yugis unzähmbares Haar. „Du bist es, der am Ende entscheiden muß. Ich bete, daß sich für uns alles zum Guten wenden wird.“

„Ich auch, Großvater. Ich auch.“

***

Atem stand auf den großen Balkon und beobachtete, wie Ras letzte Farbe am Horizont verlosch und unzählige Lichter an Nuts Leib erstrahlten wie kostbarster Schmuck. Die Hitze des Tages wich langsam und Atem konnte wieder besser durchatmen.

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich den ganzen Tag in den königlichen Archiven verbracht, kleiner Bruder? Ein Wunder, daß du nicht ausgetrocknet bist.“

Atem drehte sich um und lächelte Mai an, die gerade ihr langes, blondes Haar bürstete. Ihre normalerweise bevorzugte Ledermontur hatte sie gegen ein weißes, eng geschnittenes Kleid getauscht. „Wie du siehst, ich bin noch da und voller Saft.“

 

Mai legte die Bürste fort und drückte einen dünnen Reif aus Gold auf ihr Haar. „Du hattest Streit mit Tausret?“

„Ist das was Neues?“

Mai schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte nur auf ein Nein gehofft.“

„Sei vorsichtig. Sie wird dich kaum verschonen“, warnte Atem Mai, die zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ihre Machtspielchen, um ihr Ego aufzupolieren, sind mir herzlich egal.“ Mai überprüfte die Farbe ihrer Lippen und tupfte noch etwas Rot auf. Zufrieden nickend wandte sie sich dann Atem zu. „Was bedrückt dich, mein Bruder?“

„Du meinst, außer dem Offensichtlichen?“ Auf Mais Nicken hin fuhr Atem fort: „Vielleicht kannst du mir eine Frage beantworten, die Mahaad aufgeworfen hat. Du bist schließlich älter als er.“

Mai machte eine auffordernde Geste. „Versuch es.“

„Er erwähnte, es gäbe ein Geheimnis, bei dem unser Vater ihn ins Vertrauen gezogen hat. Es hatte wohl mit einem Zauberer-Attentäter zu tun, der bereits in Mahaads Kindertagen starb. Ich konnte keine Spur in den Archiven finden und Mahaad ist erneut nicht ansprechbar. Jeder Hinweis könnte mir sehr helfen“, schilderte Atem mit gefurchter Stirn und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen sein Problem.

„Und jetzt hoffst du, in meinen Erinnerungen eine brauchbare Lösung zu finden?“ Mai blickte nun wieder in ihren Spiegel.

„Ja, wenn Mahaad sich noch erinnern kann, dann müßtest du es auch.“ Atem rieb über den rauen Stein einer Sachmetstatue, hoffnungsvoll, daß seine älteste Schwester einen Hinweis kannte.

Mai preßte die Lippen aufeinander, dann schloß sie die Augen. „Ein Zauberer-Attentäter“, murmelte sie.

„Mahaad sagte, er müßte tot sein. Offenbar besaß er die Zauber, um Flüche zu tarnen und um diese Tarnung wieder aufzuheben.“

Mai hob den Kopf, ihr Blick war resigniert. „Wo ist Mana gerade?“

„Wahrscheinlich in Mahaads Gemächern. Warum?“

„Sie muß die Geschichte auch hören. Es wäre nicht gerecht, es dir zu erzählen, aber ihr nicht.“

Atem hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, Mana ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Aber wie kann diese alte Geschichte sie betreffen? Mana ist ja noch jünger als ich!“

„Du wirst es bald erfahren. Wir treffen uns nach dem Abendessen in Manas Haus. Mana kann uns dort sicher mit einem Stillezauber vor ungebetenen Lauschern schützen.“ Mai erhob sich. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Resignation. Worum auch immer es ging, sie hatte es nie erzählen wollen, doch die äußeren Umstände zwangen sie.

In Atems Unterleib verknoteten sich schmerzhaft die Eingeweide. Er ließ Mana die harmlose Nachricht zukommen, er wolle sie später noch besuchen, dann wurde es auch schon Zeit für das Abendessen mit seinen Schwestern.

Atem stopfte sich den Mund mit Trauben voll, weniger weil er Appetit hatte, sondern um nicht gezwungen zu sein, irgendwas zu sagen. Aber wie er schnell feststellte, war das gar nicht nötig. Tausret und Mai bestritten die Unterhaltung und wie immer war streiten genau das Wort, um diese zu beschreiben. Wie immer ging alles ganz harmlos los.

„Ich habe gehört, ihr habt mehrere Truppen der Mitanni in den Grenzländern vorgefunden?“ Tausret schob sich ein Stück knusprig gebratener Taube in den Mund.

„Nicht nur vorgefunden, kleine Schwester, wir haben sie auch besiegt und nach Mitanni zurückgeschickt. Es wird Zeit, daß deren König sich endlich auf Kemet einläßt. Er kann viel mehr gewinnen, wenn er zu unseren Verbündeten zählt.“ Mai trank etwas Wein, dann lächelte sie. „Es stünde einem Bündnis ja auch nichts im Wege. Der König hat eine unverheiratete Tochter in Atems Alter.“

Atem griff nun selbst zum Wein. Auch wenn das sein Vorschlag gewesen war, gerade wollte er nichts über neue Gemahlinnen hören. Schon gar nicht, wenn er wußte, daß es am Ende gar nicht darum ging.

Tausret lachte verächtlich. „Wieder so ein ungezogenes, wildes Gör ohne Manieren, das in unmöglicher Kleidung herumläuft? Ich habe nicht die Zeit, noch so einer beizubringen, wie sich eine Königsgemahlin gefälligst zu verhalten hat. Die Prinzessin aus Kusch läuft noch immer in diesen grauenhaften Fetzen herum, die ihr Volk für Kleidung hält.“ 

Atem ließ sich einen zweiten Becher füllen. Der Diener hatte zwar den Blick abgewandt, aber dennoch zuckten seine Mundwinkel. Atem konnte es ihm nicht mal verdenken: Er an seiner Stelle hätte sich wohl auch darüber amüsiert.

„Oh, die Götter mögen dich vor dem Anblick von Modesünden bewahren, kleine Schwester. Wie furchtbar, daß nicht jeder so ist, wie es dir am besten gefiele.“ Mai hob einen Taubenschenkel zu den Lippen und biß hinein wie ein Raubtier, Zähne entblößt, Mundwinkel weit zurückgezogen.

Tausret sog scharf die Luft ein. „Deine Mutter hat wohl auch keine Minute auf deine Erziehung verschwendet.“

„Meine Mutter hatte wenigstens keinen Stock im Arsch. Außerdem darf ich dich daran erinnern, daß deine Mutter genauso wenig Ägypterin war wie meine?“

Tausret verengte gefährlich die Augen. „Du erlaubst dir sehr viel. Zu viel, wenn du mich fragst! Nicht mal in Syrien, der Heimat deiner Mutter, gibt es weibliche Krieger. Meine Mutter hat immer viel Wert darauf gelegt, mich als Ägypterin und hohe Dame zu erziehen. Sie war sich ihrer Verantwortung bewußt, obwohl sie Lybierin war.“ 

Atem studierte eingehend die Obstschale. Granatapfel, noch mehr Trauben oder doch lieber ein paar Datteln? Eine wirklich schwere Entscheidung…

„Komisch, vor zehn Jahren hast du dich die ganze Zeit darüber beklagt und wolltest lieber durch die Gärten toben. Wie oft du voller Matsch und Erde heimgekommen bist, dein Kindermädchen ist damals beinahe verzweifelt.“

Tausret nahm eine wirklich interessante Rotfärbung an. Fast so schön wie der Granatapfel, den Atem gerade auseinander schnitt. Gierig hob er eine Hälfte zu den Lippen und schlürfte praktisch das Fruchtfleisch samt Kernen hinaus.

„Ich bin erwachsen geworden!“ fand Tausret eine neue Strategie, um sich in diesem Wortgefecht zu verteidigen. „Du hingegen führst dich auf… Es wird Zeit für dich, dir endlich einen Mann zu nehmen! Du wirst bald dreißig sein, Zeit, daß du unserer Dynastie Kinder schenkst. Söhne und Töchter, die einmal Atems Nachwuchs heiraten können.“

„Wenn sich ein passender Mann finden ließe, gerne. Und damit meine ich nicht diese aufgeblasenen Gaufürsten oder ihre Söhne, die mir auf die Brüste starren und dann so dämlich grinsen, als wollten sie Prügel von mir beziehen.“

„Wärst du nicht die Schwester des Pharaos, Gaufürst Sethnacht hätte dich nach deinem Ausfall letztes Jahr auspeitschen lassen.“

Gaufürst Sethnacht war ein alter Widerling, der nach Atems Meinung die Schläge redlichst verdient hatte. Atem hatte ihm nicht umsonst gesagt, daß er nie wieder hören wolle, daß er eine andere Frau ungefragt berührt hatte, gleich welchen Stand sie hatte.

„Das hätte er versuchen sollen! Er hätte sich schneller am anderen Ende der Peitsche wiedergefunden als ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Daß du diesen Mann sogar noch verteidigst!“

„Wohl kaum! Aber es gibt andere Wege für eine Dame, sich zu verteidigen, als ihren Angreifer durch den halben Palast zu prügeln.“ Tausret warf die langen Zöpfchen ihrer Perücke zurück.

„Wie auch immer, so einen Mann will ich nicht.“

„Willst du überhaupt einen? Ich habe erfahren, daß du der Ersten Tänzerin der Hathor schon Nachricht zukommen hast lassen. Ohne Zweifel wird sie bald wieder im Palast erscheinen und nächtelang in deinen Gemächern verschwinden.“

„Halt deine Nase aus meinen Privatangelenheiten heraus!“ Mai setzte ihren Weinbecher mit solcher Gewalt auf den Tisch, daß es gefährlich klirrte. „Mit wem ich mich wann und wie lange treffe, ist ganz allein meine Angelegenheit. Sollte ich es wünschen, daß du darüber Bescheid weißt, so würde ich dir schon etwas erzählen.“

„Würde ich darauf warten, erführe ich ja nie etwas“, konterte Tausret.

Atem widerstand dem Drang, seine Stirn gegen den Tisch zu schlagen. Mehrfach.

„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als dich überall einzumischen und deine vorwurfsvolle Meinung in jedermanns Gesicht zu drücken?“

„Ich muß auf die Wahrung gewisser Sitten achten. Du hast viel zu lange getan, als seist du dieser Familie nicht verpflichtet. Aber das bist du nun mal, Mai! Auch von dir wird erwartet, daß du dich dem Gesetz der Götter beugst. Auch du mußt dir einen Gemahl erwählen. Von mir aus behalte die Tänzerin als Geliebte, wenn sie dir so sehr zusagt, aber solange du nicht von ihr Kinder erwarten kannst, kommst du nicht um einen Gemahl herum. Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?“

„Hör auf, deinen persönlichen Lebensentwurf mir aufdrücken zu wollen. Das ist ganz und gar meine Angelegenheit.“

„Heirate endlich!“ 

Das Quietschen schmerzte Atem in den Ohren.

Mai knurrte, dann wandte sie sich ihm zu und piekste ihm mit einem Finger in die Rippen. „He, du! Heirate mich, damit Tausret endlich ihren Mund hält.“

Atem verdrehte die Augen und erlaubte sich ein Lachen. „Sicher. Wenn du das unbedingt willst… Wäre dir morgen recht, Mai? Nachts kannst du gerne deine Geliebte mitbringen. Ich könnte sie auch heiraten, dann müßtet ihr euch nie wieder trennen.“

Tausret warf ihr Fingerhandtuch nach Mai und Atem und verfehlte dadurch beide. „Ja, macht euch nur über mich lustig! Undankbares Pack! Nur das Beste will man für euch. Aber gedankt wird es einem mit Hohn und Spott oder Abweisung! Ihr beide seid doch zum davonlaufen!“ Sie sprang auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„Wenigstens läßt sie ihren Worten Taten folgen“, kommentierte Mai trocken.

„Weißt du, wenn es dir helfen würde, würde ich gerne die Ehe mit dir eingehen“, nahm Atem ihr Gespräch eine halbe Stunde später wieder auf. Sie beide saßen auf Liegen in Manas Haus. Mana selbst war noch nicht von Mahaads Seite zurückgekehrt, aber das Abendessen war auch kürzer geworden als ursprünglich geplant.

„Nein, das kann ich dir nicht antun, Atem. Tausret würde glauben, daß ich versuche, ihren Platz einzunehmen.“ Mai verdrehte die Augen. „Sie würde sowohl dich als auch mich weiterhin traktieren. Damit wäre keinem von uns geholfen.“

„Heutzutage ertappe ich mich ständig dabei, wie ich versuche, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wie ich Gänge wähle, weil ich sie dort höchstwahrscheinlich nicht antreffe. Wie ich mich hinter Arbeit und Unwohlsein verstecke, damit ich keine Zeit mit ihr verbringen muß.“ Atem preßte seine Hände aneinander, bis er den Druck in den Armen spürte. 

„Was ist nur mit ihr geschehen?“

Atem schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir beide wissen doch zu genau, was passiert ist.“

Mai senkte den Kopf. „Natürlich, ja. Aber es ist noch immer schwer zu begreifen. Sie muß mich ja verachten. Ich habe, was ihr genommen wurde. Es macht sie rasend, daß ich nicht lebe, was ihr versagt bleibt.“

Atem starrte auf seine Hände als würden sie noch immer voller Blut sein. Als könnte er noch immer die Schreie hören und das namenlose Entsetzen fühlen, das die Klauen in ihn schlug und ihn in Stücke riß. Aber das Blut war fort, er hörte nur den Atem Mais und seiner selbst und in seinem Herzen lag die tiefe Trauer, unaussprechlich und schwer wie ein Stein, genauso wie der Name. „Früher hat sie zumindest nie Anstoß an deiner Lebensweise genommen.“ Er hob den Kopf, versuchte ein Lächeln. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn deine Liebste wieder den Palast besucht.“

„Sie hat nicht gerade viele Gründe, herzukommen, wenn ich abwesend bin. Schließlich ist sie im Tempel gut genug beschäftigt.“

„Puh!“

Sowohl Atem als auch Mai zuckten zusammen, aber der Anblick einer rotgesichtigen Mana ließ den Schreck nicht lang anhalten.

„Er ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht“, berichtete Mana seufzend und ließ sich auf einen Berg Kissen fallen.

„Er ist stark, Mana, er wird es schaffen. Wenn er einmal aufwachen konnte, dann wird er bald wieder gesund sein.“ Atem setzte sich zu ihr und nahm seine beste Freundin in die Arme.

Sie schniefte leise und krallte sich an Atems Hemd fest. „Sie sagen, er wird vielleicht nie wieder ganz gesund. Dadurch, daß er die Magie auf sich selbst gerichtet hatte…“

Atem wiegte Mana sanft hin und her, seine Brust wurde feucht. „Er wird es schaffen“, murmelte er. „Die Götter werden einem ihrer treuesten Diener nicht solches Leid auferlegen, nicht dafür, daß er versucht hat, es so vielen zu ersparen.“

Auch Mai ließ sich neben Mana nieder und rieb dieser sanft über den Rücken. „Verzage bitte nicht, Mana. Wir alle beten für Mahaads Genesung. Die Götter können das nicht ignorieren.“

Mana hob langsam ihr verquollenes Gesicht und rieb sich über ihre tränennassen Augen. Geräuschvoll zog sie die Nase hoch. „Sicher?“

„Ganz sicher“, versprach Atem mit einer Entschlossenheit, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Vielleicht waren es die Götter selbst, die durch ihn sprachen, um ihnen allen Trost zu schenken. Vielleicht konnte er einfach nicht glauben, daß sein bester Freund von irgendetwas aufgehalten werden konnte.

Mana lächelte kurz, dann rieb sie sich noch fester über das Gesicht. Ihre Haut färbte sich rot. „Warum wolltet ihr mich sprechen?“ erkundigte sie sich dann.

„Um ganz genau zu sein: Ich will euch beiden etwas erzählen“, erwiderte Mai.

Atem nickte, dann berichtete er Mana von seinem Gespräch mit Mahaad am Morgen und von dessen Bemerkungen.

„Es gab schon mal so ein Attentat?“ erkundigte Mana sich und trank aus einem Becher, den Mai ihr fürsorglich eingeschenkt hatte, einen Schluck Bier. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum ich… Soll ich etwas über die Sprüche herausfinden?“ Sie lächelte mit neu erwachtem Elan und blickte zwischen Mai und Atem hin und her.

„Nein, darum geht es nicht. Ich entbinde nur Mahaad dem Gewissenskonfilkt, was er tun soll. Und da es Atem nicht anders erginge, entbinde ich ihn auch gleich.“

„Das hört sich nicht gut an“, stellte der fest. „Mana, ist hier alles abhörsicher?“

Sie nickte. „Mahaad hat mir bei dem Zauber geholfen.“

Mai reichte nun auch Atem einen Becher Bier, mit dem letzten lehnte sie selbst sich zurück. „Gut zu wissen.“ Sie starrte auf den weichen Teppich unter ihren Füßen, das Geschenk irgendeines Fürsten an Atems Mutter. Sie seufzte zweimal, dann nahm sie einen ordentlichen Schluck. „Atem, du warst damals gerade vier Jahre alt. Du lebtest damals schon hier, in diesem Haus, zusammen mit deiner Mutter, immer umgeben von Wachen.“

„Ich weiß. Vater fürchtete nichts mehr, als uns zu verlieren.“ Atem trank von seinem Bier und hoffte, so seine flatternden Nerven zu beruhigen.

„Allerdings. Er hat dich immer geliebt und ich weiß, auch jetzt liebt er dich noch. Er fürchtete auch, was aus Kemet werden würde, solltest du nicht überleben.“

Atem nickte. Solche Gedanken waren ihm inzwischen nur zu vertraut. Er konnte seinem Vater keinen Vorwurf machen, daß der nicht nur wie ein liebender Vater denken und handeln hatte können.

Mai fuhr fort: „Es passierte, als du im Garten spieltest. Du entdecktest eine wunderschöne Blume. Du wolltest sie deiner Mutter bringen, also hast du versucht, sie auszugraben.“ Mai schloß die Augen. „Dein Kindermädchen aber zog dich fort. Wohl damit du dich nicht schmutzig machst. Hätte sie das nicht getan… Es gab eine Explosion.“

Atem schauderte und er spürte, wie Mana sich neben ihm versteifte. „Aber es ist nichts passiert.“

„Du und das Mädchen, ihr kamt mit dem Schrecken, Kratzern und blauen Flecken davon.“ Ihre Lippen wurden ein dünner Strich. Sie bebte, als würde sie selbst alles sehen, miterleben. Mai stieß die Luft aus. „Die besten Zauberer des Landes wurden gerufen, die Unglücksstelle zu untersuchen. Deine Mutter behielt dich fast die ganze Zeit im Haus und ließ auch kaum jemanden hinein zu dir.“

„Sie muß sich furchtbar gesorgt haben.“ Mana nahm mitfühlend Atems Hand. 

Atem schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich erinnere mich überhaupt nicht daran.“

„Nach einer Weile hieltest du es für einen Alptraum und irgendwann schienst du alles vergessen zu haben. Wir wollten dich glücklich sehen, darum wollte niemand darüber sprechen.“

Atem nickte sinnend. Ja, das würde passen. Wozu eine Wunde aufreißen, die abgeheilt war? „Aber das war nicht das Ende, oder? Vater ließ also die Explosion untersuchen.“

Mai nickte. „Jemand hatte einen mächtigen Tarnzauber erschaffen, den vorher keiner gekannt hatte. Mahaads Meister gehörte zu denjenigen, die ihn untersuchten.“

Atem erinnerte sich dunkel an den Mann. Ein hochgewachsener, knochig wirkender Zauberer mit Schnauzbart, einer der ersten Träger der Millenniumsgegenstände. Normalerweise nahmen Zauberer erst dann Lehrlinge an, wenn diese bereits dem Erwachsenenalter näher als dem Kindesalter waren. Mahaad war eine Ausnahme gewesen. „Er war ein guter Zauberer. Sehr fähig, sehr schlau.“

„Allerdings. Es war auch Mencheperre, der am Ende den Tarnzauber entschlüsseln und ihn zurück zu seinen Schöpfern verfolgen konnte.“ Mai leerte ihren Becher.

Atem konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß Mai sich je hatte Mut antrinken müssen.

„Und so habt ihr also die Verräter gefunden?“ erkundigte Mana sich aufgeregt. „Das ist gut! Ich nehme an, sie wurden hingerichtet?“

„Da nimmst du richtig an, Mana.“ Mais Lächeln hatte etwas Bitteres, als hätte sie Galle im Mund. „Vater hat sie zum Tode verurteilt. Man hat sie an Sobeks ewig hungrige Kinder verfüttert.“

Mana schauderte. „Und ihre Geheimnisse nahmen sie mit ins Grab?“

„Ja. Sie sagten, sie hätten alleine gehandelt. Keiner konnte glauben, daß zwei der besten Zauberer am Hofe zu solch einem Verrat alleine fähig gewesen waren. Niemand…“ Mai verfiel wieder in Schweigen, als würde sie erneut alles erleben.

„Zwei Zauberer? Wie entsetzlich! Den Pharao zu verraten, den Kronprinz ermorden wollen…“ Mana schüttelte es. „Wie tief kann man sinken?“

Atem streichelte über Manas harte Schultern. „Was haben sie sich davon versprochen?“

„Das ist es ja: Es hätte ihnen nichts gebracht. Dein Tod, Atem, hätte zwar die Thronfolge gefährdet, aber die beiden hätten davon nichts gehabt! Falls sie den Thron für sich beanspruchen wollten, hätten sie auch Vater töten müssen.“

„Das können sie ja durchaus vorgehabt haben.“

„Ja, aber das konnte niemand herausfinden, niemand beweisen. Alles, was wir haben, sind Spekulationen über das Warum und Wieso. Vermutungen, daß hinter dem Mordanschlag eine größere Verschwörung steckte, konnten sich nie zu Tatsachen erhärten lassen.“ Mai fuhr sich durch ihre unordentlichen Locken. „Jedenfalls nahm der Spuk mit dem Tod der zwei Verräter ein Ende.“

Atem nickte, dann sah er zu Mana. „Aber was meinst du damit, du würdest Mahaad und mich eines Gewissenskonflikts gegenüber Mana entbinden, Mai? Ich sehe nicht, daß diese Geschichte sie betrifft.“

„Also, wenn ich die Zauber studieren soll…“

„Nein, Mana, das ist es wirklich nicht.“ Mais Stimme wurde sanft. „Diese Geschichte betrifft dich, weil die Verräter deine leiblichen Eltern waren.“


	21. 21. Kapitel

Alles war still. Atem glaubte, er könne draußen den Flügelschlag eines Kolibris hören, so still war es. Er wagte selbst nicht, sich zu rühren oder zu atmen, während sein Herz gegen seine Rippen trommelte und sein Magen sich zusammenballte.

Mana kniete auf den Kissen, ihre Miene zu Stein erstarrt. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Ihre bleichen Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in ihre Oberschenkel.

Mai hatte den Kopf nach ihrer Enthüllung gesenkt, ihr Atem ging schnell und sie schien mit der Fassung zu ringen. Oder wollte sie gerade nur nicht Mana ansehen?

„Niemand weiß, wer meine Eltern sind… Das habt ihr mir immer alle gesagt.“ Manas Stimme war dünn wie die eines entkräfteten Vogeljungen.

Mai atmete tief ein, dann hob sie den Kopf. „Wir haben gelogen, um dich zu beschützen. Um dir den Schmerz zu ersparen. Damit du glücklich aufwachsen kannst, ohne merkwürdige Blicke, Anschuldigungen und Getuschel.“

Mana schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Ihre herumspritzenden Tränen versickerten in den Kissen. „Atems Mutter sagte, ich sei aus dem Tempel der Hathor!“ 

„Da hat sie nicht gelogen. Nach der Verhaftung deiner Eltern wurdest du in den Tempel gebracht. Du warst gerade erst dem Säuglingsalter entwachsen. Du solltest sicher sein und in guten Händen.“ Mai lächelte. „Atems Mutter ließ dein Schicksal aber keine Ruhe. Nachdem das Urteil vollstreckt worden war, machte sie Vater den Vorschlag, dich in ihrem Haus wie ihre eigene Tochter aufzunehmen. Du seist schuldlos und es sei grausam, dich einem ungewissen Schicksal zu überlassen.“

Atem konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie das abgelaufen war. Die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter, ihre zierlichen Finger, mit denen sie seines Vaters Bart kraulte oder durch das ergrauende Haar zauste, ihr warmer Blick voller Liebe… Sein Vater hatte wenig Schwächen gehabt, aber Atems Mutter war unzweifelhaft seine größte gewesen. Aber, das wußte Atem besser als sonst jemand, seine Mutter hatte ihren Einfluß immer nur zum Guten eingesetzt. Schmuck und anderer Tand hatte sie nicht interessiert, Rache war ihr ein Graus gewesen und auch sonst waren ihr die höfischen Intrigen fremd gewesen. 

„Dann war alles eine Lüge? Mein Leben?“ Mana senkte den Kopf, doch Mai zwang sie gleich darauf, diesen wieder zu heben.

„Du wußtest nie, was für Menschen deine Eltern waren. Du mußtest immer damit rechnen, daß sie keine guten Menschen gewesen sein könnten.“  
Mana drehte ihren Kopf weg, doch Mai gab nicht auf.  
„Hör mir bitte zu! Dein Leben war nie eine Lüge.“ Sie lächelte. „Die Liebe, die dir geschenkt wurde und wird, ist echt. Die Unterstützung, die du immer hast, ist ebenso echt. Atem hat dich vom ersten Tag an geliebt. Er hat dir Geschichten erzählt, während du in deinem Körbchen lagst. Er hat mit dir gespielt, dich vor anderen verteidigt! Mahaad hat sich auch immer auf deine Seite geschlagen und dich als Lehrling angenommen. Ich mag dich, Mana, und ich weiß, Tausret mag dich auch, auch wenn sie es nicht mehr zeigen kann. Atems Mutter liebte dich wie ihre eigene Tochter und Vater fühlte ebenso. Oder hat er dich je so behandelt, als seist du nicht ebenfalls seinem göttlichen Leibe entsprungen?“

Mana starrte Mai an und schniefte. „D-das stimmt… Er gab mir Kleidung und Spielzeuge wie euch auch. Er spielte und lachte mit mir und ich sollte mit euch lernen. Nichts war anders, dabei teile ich nicht euer gesegnetes Blut.“

Atem zog Mana in seine Arme. „Du bist meine kleine Schwester. Es ist mir gleich, welche Menschen deine Eltern waren, denn du bist ein wundervoller Mensch.“

Mana lächelte unter Tränen. „Ich weiß… Ihr habt ja recht! Aber es schmerzt dennoch…“ Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Ihr gedämpftes Schluchzen schnitt tief in Atems Herz.

Atem wünschte sich, er könnte etwas tun oder sagen, daß diesen Schmerz auf der Stelle verschwinden lassen würde, aber er spürte, daß Mana Zeit brauchen würde. Er wußte, es würde ihm nicht anders gehen an ihrer Stelle.

***

Es war nichts zu tun gewesen die letzten Tage. Liegen, ruhen, schlafen… Auch wenn Yugi es gewurmt hatte, zum Nichtstun verdonnert zu sein, geholfen hatte es. Seine Haut sah besser aus und fühlte sich auch so an. Sein Rücken schmerzte noch, aber er konnte sich wieder bewegen ohne daß er glaubte, etwas hätte sein Rückgrat zerschmettert. Die Heiler hatten Yugi endlich für gesund genug erklärt, daß er das Bett wieder verlassen konnte. 

Während draußen Ra Geb wärmte, während Soldaten exerzierten und Zauberer Nachforschungen anstellten, saß Yugi nun auf mehreren Kissen und versuchte, die Schriftrolle zu verstehen, die er auf seinen Knien ausgebreitet hatte. Vater hatte ihn die Schrift gelehrt, doch nicht das Verstehen militärischer Berichte. Yugi rieb sich über die Augen, dann fing er erneut von vorne an. 

„Wenn du weiter so verkniffen auf die Rolle starrst, fallen dir noch die Augen aus dem Kopf.“ Yugis Großvater saß an seinem Schreibtisch, vor sich vier Schriftrollen, eine Karte und einen Stapel beschrifteter Tontafeln.

Yugi starrte ihn an, dann sackte er stöhnend Kopf voran in die Kissen. „Wie schaffst du das nur?“ fragte Yugi gedämpft.

Sein Großvater lachte. „Ich mache das schon ein paar Jahrzehnte, mein Junge.“

„Verstehst du diese Berichte auch?“ Yugi kam stöhnend wieder hoch und rollte den Papyrus vorsichtig zusammen.

„Meistens.“ Großvater nahm die Rolle wieder an sich. „Das braucht alles nur Übung. Komm mal her.“

Nickend stand Yugi auf und trat neben seinen Großvater, der die Rolle erneut öffnete. Dann erklärte er Yugi, welche Truppenbewegungen verzeichnet waren und wie diese den Feind in die Zange genommen und in diesem Falle vertrieben hatten. Großvater lächelte, als Yugi danach stirnrunzelnd die Schriftzeichen betrachtete. „Jetzt kann ich mir das schon besser vorstellen…“

„Das will ich doch hoffen.“ Großvater schmunzelte. „Wir werden jetzt jeden Tag gemeinsam einen Bericht durchgehen, bis du die millitärische Sprache richtig verstehst.“

„Danke, Großvater!“ Yugi strahlte. „Ich will Atem helfen können und außerdem… Als Bestienzähmer muß ich sowas auch können, nicht wahr?“

„Allerdings.“ Großvater tätschelte zufrieden Yugis Schulter. „Es ist nie verkehrt, seinen Horizont zu erweitern.“

„Du hast recht. Es hilft auch, sich das Gelände für so einen Bericht wie ein Spielbrett vorzustellen.“ Yugis Blick wurde ernster. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich mal eine millitärische Laufbahn beginne.“

„Ich auch nicht. Aber ich hatte auch nie erwartet, daß deine Mutter dich nach Waset läßt.“ Großvater stand auf. „Na los jetzt. Deine Freunde warten sicher schon.“

Yugi nickte und nach einem Abschiedsgruß eilte er zum Tor. Heute hatte ihre kleine Gruppe es geschafft komplett frei bekommen. Das war Yugis Möglichkeit, endlich einmal Waset hautnah zu erleben.  
Jono und Honda wollten ihn herumführen und Mana, Mokuba und Ryou hatten sich angeschlossen. Yugi wurde in der Tat schon am Tor erwartet. Er lächelte und lief zu ihnen.

„He, wir dachten schon, du kommst nicht mehr“, grüßte Mana grinsend und knuffte ihn.

„Ja, was hat dich aufgehalten?“ Jono grinste.

„Mein Großvater übt mit mir, Berichte der Armee zu lesen und vor allem zu verstehen.“ Yugi lachte. „Aber jetzt gehöre ich ganz euch!“

„Toll!“ Mokuba strahlte. Er hatte sein schwarzes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und trug einen unauffälligen Schurz, der nichts über seine tatsächliche Herkunft verriet. „Laßt uns gehen.“

„Ich hoffe, du bekommst keinen Ärger von deinem großen Bruder“, meinte Ryou als sie die Torwachen passierten und hinaus auf die Straße traten.

„Ich hab die Erlaubnis meines Vetters und ich bin ja nicht ohne Schutz.“ Mit dem Daumen deutete Mokuba grinsend auf Honda und Jono. Yugi konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, daß diese Wächter sicher nicht Meister Sets Gefallen fanden.

„Also dann… Wir sollten eng zusammenbleiben“, verkündete Mana und nahm ganz selbstverständlich Mokubas Hand. Zu fünft gingen sie dann die Straße hinunter, vorbei an den Wohnhäusern weniger priviligierter Beamter.  
Schon bald schluckte sie das laute Treiben der Stadt. Überall liefen Kinder herum, ein Mann führte einen Esel voller Stoffballen Richtung Palast, ein junger Hirte scheuchte mehrere meckernde Ziegen zur nächsten Tränke. Frauen und Männer trugen Krüge und Päckchen auf den Köpfen und überall wurde getratscht, gelacht und auch geschimpft.

Yugi bestaunte alles, was er sah. Die riesigen Gebäude, die zahllosen Menschen, die Statuen der Götter und Pharaonen, die praktisch jede Straßenecke markierten. Auf jedem größeren Platz standen Stelen und neben ihnen Ausrufer, die die aktuellsten Geschichten und Neuigkeiten zum Besten gaben. Sie sprachen von fernen Ländern und verkündeten die neuesten Beschlüße aus dem Palast.  
Mehrfach zog Jono Yugi weiter, wenn der offenen Mundes vor dem nächsten Wunder stehengeblieben war.

„Du stammst echt aus einem Dorf“, sagte er nach einer Weile und lachte über Yugis gekränkten Gesichtsausdruck. „He, du wolltest unbedingt auf den größten Markt hier.“

„Ich will mir kandierten Ingwer kaufen“, verkündete Mokuba. Sein Gesicht zierte seit ihrem Aufbruch ein interessanter Rotschimmer.

„Ich auch!“ Mana lachte und zog Mokuba weiter. „Außerdem will ich ein Geschenk für Meister Mahaad besorgen.“

Yugi beeilte sich, aufzuholen. „Das ist eine gute Idee, Mana. Vielleicht können wir ihm ja auch eine Kleinigkeit mitbringen. Ohne ihn wäre es uns allen übel ergangen.“ 

Die anderen nahmen den Vorschlag mit Begeisterung an. Aber zuerst kamen sie auf den Markt und diesmal war es laut Honda der größte Markt, den das hunderttorige Waset zu bieten hatte.  
Yugi hatte schon ein paar Märkte gesehen, wenn er allein oder mit seinem Vater die Waren verkauft hatte. Aber keiner, keiner war auch nur ein Viertel so groß wie Wasets Hauptmarkt.

Um aufzuzählen, was es hier alles gab, hätte Yugi eine Papyrusrolle gebraucht, die mehr als doppelt so lang wie er groß gewesen wäre. Vieh stand unter großen Schattensegeln, Heiler und Ärzte boten ihre Dienste und Tinkturen an, Gewürze und Lebensmittel wurden lautstark angepriesen. Schutzamulette und Götterfigürchen standen in Reih und Glied mit Töpferwaren und Schmuck. Dort wurde ein Fisch gegen einen Hasen getauscht, da Korn gegen ein Paar geflochtener Sandalen.  
Über allem lag der Duft von fernen Ländern, weiten Reisen und Essen, überall wurde geschwatzt und verhandelt. Yugi wußte gar nicht, wohin er zuerst schauen sollte.

Er wurde von Jono erneut weitergezogen, bis sie einen Stand erreichten, der kandierten Ingwer verkaufte. Jeder kaufte sich eine Handvoll, außer Jono, der nahm gleich die doppelte Menge. Ihre Süßigkeiten knabbernd schlenderten die jungen Leute dann weiter über den Markt. An einer Ecke machte eine Gruppe Musikanten und Tänzer mit Kostproben Werbung für ihre Dienste. Sie blieben stehen und sahen eine Weile zu, bis ein Mann mit viel Schmuck zu dem Anführer der Gruppe trat und eine Verhandlung begann. Enttäuscht zogen sie weiter, bis sie einen Hütchenspieler entdeckten, der im Schatten einer Palme saß und jedem, der vorbeiging, eine Wette anbot. Auch hier sahen sie eine Weile zu, doch da der Hütchenspieler jedes Mal gewann, sank ihr Interesse an einem Spiel.

Nachdem sie alle sich die Hände an einem Brunnen gewaschen und Jono auch getrunken hatte, wollten sie ihre Einkäufe erledigen. Mana wollte für ihren Meister eine Figur der Sachmet kaufen, damit die Göttin auch weiter ihren heilenden Einfluß auf Meister Mahaad ausübte.  
Ryou hingegen wollte lieber noch ein paar gute Heilkräuter besorgen und aus diesen Medizin herstellen.

Yugi blickte zu Jono, Honda und Mokuba. „Und was wollen wir ihm schenken?“

„Ich glaub nicht, daß ein Reichsmagier wirklich viel Verwenung für Schutzamulette hat“, überlegte Honda laut, dann erhellte sein Gesicht sich. „Meister Mahaad interessiert sich doch für Sitten und Gebräuche ferner Länder. Vielleicht etwas Ausländisches?“

„Gute Idee“, befand Yugi und blickte sich um. Er winkte dann den anderen, als er einen Stand mit exotischen Gütern sah. Auch der Händler war in ungewöhnlich bunte Tücher gekleidet und trug einen Turban. Sicher ein reisender Händler…  
An seinem Stand gab es natürlich Schmuck und Öle, sogar einen kreischenden Affen in einem Holzkäfig, der ihnen eine Hand entgegenstreckte.  
Doch die jungen Männer suchten nach etwas, was ihre Dankbarkeit angemessen ausdrücken konnte. 

Der Händler begrüßte sie freundlich und erklärte, er führe Waren aus dem Sudan, Syrien und sogar aus dem tiefen Afrika. Er bot ihnen seltsame Figuren aus schwarzem Holz an und Kleidung aus bunten Federn. Doch nichts paßte davon wirklich zu Meister Mahaad…

„Verkaufst du auch Schriften aus fernen Ländern?“ erkundigte Yugi sich.

„Oh, der junge Herr hat wohl einen großen Wissensdurst.“ Der Händler lachte, hob eine runde Tasche aus Leder an und öffnete sie. Darin ruhten mehrere Papyrusrollen. „Schriften aus Arabien, Griechenland, Afrika…“

Yugi blickte zu seinen Freunden. „Was meint ihr?“

„Naja, ich weiß nicht.“ Honda rieb sich das Kinn. „Sicher nichts besonderes…“

„Aber nicht doch! Junger Herr, du beleidigst mich! Medizin und Mathematik stehen auf diesen kostbaren Rollen. Beobachtungen von Tieren, von Vögeln und fremden Kulturen! Und ich würde euch einen guten Preis machen. Nur 20 Deben für dieses Wissen.“

„Ach, das gibt’s doch garantiert woanders günstiger“, mischte Jono sich ein.

Der Händler blies sich sichtlich auf, empört über diese Unverschämtheit. Yugi verbarg sein Lächeln und schon bald hatten sie den Händler auf die Hälfte des ursprünglichen Preises heruntergehandelt. Immer noch eine stattliche Summe und das, was Yugi im Monat an Sold bekam. Und er hatte es noch gut getroffen, normale Soldaten mußten mit weniger auskommen.  
Zu viert aber konnten sie sich dieses Geschenk für Meister Mahaad zum Glück leisten und Yugi trug vorsichtig die Tasche, flankiert von Honda und Jono. Mokuba lief voraus, zu dem Stand, an dem Mana gerade war.

Yugi lächelte. Geschenke waren wirklich eine gute Idee. Vielleicht fand er hier ja auch etwas für seinen Großvater und seine Mutter. So könnte er vielleicht seine Mutter beruhigen. Fragte sich nur, was für sie geeignet wäre. Großvater war einfacher, aber ihn mußte Yugi auch nicht davon abhalten, sich auf den Pharao zu stürzen.

Ein lauter Krach riß Yugi aus seinen Gedanken. Als er mit den Augen die Quelle des Geräuschs suchte, entdeckte er eine große Staubwolke, die am anderen Ende des Marktes aufstieg. „Was ist das?“  
Jono und Honda starrten mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in dieselbe Richtung. 

„Da sind die Tempel von Hathor und Horus.“ Jono biß sich auf die Lippen. „Da wird doch gerade nicht gebaut, oder?“  
Es knallte erneut und lautes Geschrei gab ihnen die Antwort.

„Was auch immer es ist, es sollte nicht sein.“ Honda packte Jono und Yugi an den Armen und zerrte sie weiter in Manas Richtung.

„Sollten wir nicht was tun?“ Yugi konnte seinen Blick nicht fortreißen. Der Staub verdunkelte den Himmel wie ein Heuschreckenschwarm.

„Wir müssen uns zuerst um den Prinzen kümmern.“ Jono löste sich von Honda und drängte sich durch die Menschen, die nun alle versuchten, auf der anderen Seite den Markt zu verlassen.

Yugi umklammerte die Tasche und rannte neben Honda her. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er Mokuba neben Mana entdeckte, die ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte.   
Zu dritt erreichten sie ihre Kameraden.

„Wo ist Ryou?“ erkundigte Mana sich und drückte den protestierenden Mokuba hinter sich.

„Keine Ahnung!“ Jono blickte sich um.

„Wir haben ihn zuletzt bei dem Kräuterhändler gesehen“, antwortete Yugi und versuchte ebenfalls, in den hastig vorbeieilenden Menschenmassen einen weißen Haarschopf oder einen roten Mantel zu erspähen.

„Leute, das sieht nicht gut aus!“ Honda deutete zitternd auf den Staub.

Yugi folgte dem Fingerzeig und wurde blaß. Das war keine Wolke… Es war ein monströses Gesicht mit glühend roten Augen und einem mit glänzend weißen Zähnen bewehrten Maul. Ein wenig erinnerte es Yugi an einen mißglückten Schakal.

Das Monstrum riß sein Maul auf und ein Windstoß fegte über den Markt, riß Buden um und ließ Waren wie Unrat über den Boden tanzen. Yugi klammerte sich mit aller Macht an den Stand hinter ihm.

„Dreck!“ Jono fluchte und stellte sich vor die anderen, ebenso Honda.

„Yugi, du mußt dich um Mokuba kümmern!“ Mana lief zu Jono und Honda. „Jungs, ich versuchs mit einem Schildzauber!“

„Gut! Flammenschwertkämpfer!“ 

„Los, Barbar!“

Die beiden Monster erschienen, während Mana noch ihren Zauber sprach. Dann schwang sie ihren Stab und ein rosa glühendes Netz erschien vor ihnen. Der Wind ließ nach.

„Ich sollte auch kämpfen!“ Mokuba hielt nur Yugis Hand zurück.

„Nein! Überlaß das ihnen! Sie haben mehr Ahnung als wir davon. Außerdem haben wir noch ein anderes Problem.“ Yugi ließ Mokuba los und deutete auf die Tempel. 

Mokuba schnappte nach Luft, als er die gigantische Hathor-Statue sah, die sich immer mehr dem Boden zuneigte. Schlimmer! Am Boden vor ihr lagen mehrere Gestalten. „Sie werden zerquetscht werden!“

„Außer wir helfen ihnen.“ Yugi hatte sich die Ledertasche umgebunden. „Leute, ihr müßt dieses Ding ablenken!“

„Was hast du vor?“ Jono konnte nur kurz zu Yugi blicken, bevor sein Flammenschwertkämpfer zur Seite sprang und ein Stück des Tempels den Boden traf, wo der gerade noch gestanden hatte. Jono fluchte und schickte einen Feuerstrahl gegen die schwarze Fratze am Himmel, die zwar aufjaulte, aber keinen Zentimeter wich. Sie spie noch mehr Steine aus und die Monster waren nur noch mit Ausweichen beschäftigt.

Yugi derweil hatte sich hinter einen umgeworfenen Stand bewegt, Mokuba immer an der Hand. Zu zweit nutzten sie umgestürzte Krüge, flatternde Stoffbahnen und Berge verstreuter Waren als Deckung, um schnellstmöglich zum Tempel zu kommen. Yugi konnte das Knirschen hören, bevor die Statue weiter nach vorn sackte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis in den Hals und für einen Moment fragte er sich, was er hier tat. Aber dann sah er wieder die Menschen vor dem Tempel, bewußtlos und hilflos, und sein einziger Gedanke war, wie sie diese wegschaffen konnten.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß mein Monster stark genug ist, um die Statue zu stützen.“ Mokuba keuchte und preßte sich gegen ein Trümmerstück.

„Dann müssen wir die Menschen schnell wegschaffen.“ Yugi schloß die Augen und spürte das Ziehen in seiner Brust. Als er die Lider öffnete, saß Marshmallon zwischen ihnen am Boden und neben Mokuba schwebte die ätherische Gestalt der Heiligen Elfe. 

„Dann los.“ 

Mokuba rannte voraus und Yugi folgte ihm. Ihre Bestien schwebten und sprangen neben ihnen her. Hinter ihnen ertönte ein grauenhaftes, unmenschliches Gebrüll, bei dem sich Yugis Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Aber er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen!

Mit einem Gedanken schickte Yugi Marshmallon voraus. Der hüpfte zu einem regungslosen kleinen Jungen und zog diesen aus dem wahrscheinlichen Sturzbereich der Statue. Yugi konnte nur hoffen, daß der Kleine wieder aufwachen würde.  
Mokubas Elfe hatte es leichter: Sie konnte einen erwachsenen Mann mühelos anheben und mit diesem fortschweben.

Yugi und Mokuba nahmen gemeinsam eine junge Frau auf und liefen mit ihr hinter ein großes Stück Stein, das aus dem Dach eines Tempels stammen mußte.  
Besorgt blickte Yugi hinüber zu ihren Freunden. Noch konnten die Bestien und Manas Zauber den schwebenden Kopf beschäftigen.  
Yugi drehte sich um und rannte wieder zurück. Sand und kleine Steine rieselten auf ihn hinab. Die Statue knirschte bedrohlich. Yugi zitterten die Hände. Er ballte sie zu Fäusten. Ein junger Mann… Yugi schlang seine Arme von hinten um dessen Brust und zog den Bewußtlosen weiter. Die Heilige Elfe schwebte eilig mit einer weiteren Person vorbei, während Marshmallon unruhig hin- und herhoppelte.

Yugi keuchte und zog den Mann weiter. Er konnte keine Verletzung an diesem entdecken, auch bei den anderen war ihm nichts aufgefallen. Was hatte die Leute betäubt? Das Gewicht verringerte sich, Mokuba hatte die Beine des Mannes gegriffen.

„Wir schaffen das nicht… Meine Kraft ist bald aufgebraucht.“ Mokuba keuchte.

Yugi wußte, was das hieß. Wenn sie zuviel ihrer Lebenskraft verbrauchten, um ihre Bestien zu befehligen, würde ihr eigenes Leben in Gefahr geraten. Er biß die Zähne zusammen und legte den Mann zu den anderen Geretteten. Ein grausiges Heulen jagte über den leergefegten Marktplatz. „Bleib hier, Mokuba.“  
Yugi sprang auf und hetzte zurück unter die Statue, Marshmallon sprang zirpend an seine Seite. Es lagen sicher noch ein gutes Dutzend Leute hier.

„Yugi!“ 

Der Gerufene drehte seinen Kopf und starrte in Jonos Gesicht. „Was…“ Yugi starrte hinter sie, auf die schwarze Wand mit rotglühenden Schlitzen, die sich auf sie zubewegte.

„Überlaß die Statue mir und Mana!“ Jono machte eine Handbewegung und sein Flammenschwertkämpfer rannte den Tempel hinauf, bis er ungefähr die Brusthöhe der Statue erreicht hatte. „Bereit, Mana?“

„Ja!“

Das heiße Schwert schnitt durch die Brust der Statue und Yugi schrie. War Jono wahnsinnig? Doch dann traf ein rosa Blitz den abgeschnittenen Teil… und ein Regen aus rosa Blüten senkte sich auf die Welt. Das war der Moment, als Yugi den Hufschlag zahlloser Pferde vernahm.

Marshmallon flackerte und Yugi stützte sich an der Wand ab. Die Verstärkung war gerade rechtzeitig gekommen!


	22. 22. Kapitel

Yugi hatte nie zuvor so viele Bestien auf einmal gesehen. Einige sahen aus wie Menschen, andere wie Tiere, andere wie Mischwesen und einige, ähnlich Marshmallon, glichen nichts, was Yugi je gesehen hatte.   
Einige der Bestien flogen, mit Flügeln oder auch ohne, andere hatten zwei Beine oder vier oder sogar noch mehr! 

Jono half Yugi, sich hinzusetzen, während die ersten Bestien anfingen, den Rest der Statue zu stützen und dann abzutragen. Aber der weitaus größere Teil stürzte sich auf die schwarze Fratze am Himmel.

Yugi schloß die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, trug Jono eine bewußtlose Frau zu ihm und lehnte sie an die Mauer. Ihr kurzes, brünettes Haar war mit golden schimmernden Perlen geschmückt und auf ihrer Brust ruhte ein kunstvolles Amulett, das die Göttin Hathor zeigte.

Jono kniete sich neben sie und gab ihr einen leichten Klaps auf die Wange. „He! He, hörst du mich?“

Die Frau stöhnte leise, ihre Lider flatterten.

Yugi blickte hinauf in den Himmel. Die Bestien hatten das monströse Gesicht eingekreist. Dieses schnappte nach ihnen und heulte, noch mehr, als ein heller Energieblitz es traf und ein Loch in es riß.  
„Was ist das nur, Jono?“

Der folgte Yugis Blick, bevor er sich wieder um die Frau kümmerte. „Frag mich was leichteres.“

„Ein… Ein Fluch…“

Yugi drehte sich überrascht um.

Die Frau atmete schwer. Ihre Stimme war schwach. „Die Hohepriesterin… wollte das Kind… das Kind retten. Vor dem Fluch…“

Yugi fiel der kleine Junge ein, den Marshmallon davongezerrt hatte. „Der Junge war verflucht?“

„Ja… Mit etwas Schwarzem ohne Namen…“ 

Jono stützte die junge Frau. „Ganz ruhig! Die besten Leute des Pharaos kümmern sich jetzt darum.“

Sie alle wandten den Blick zum Himmel. Noch immer versuchte der schwarze Schädel auszubrechen und die Ka-Bestien mußten seinen zuschnappenden Kiefern ausweichen. Weitere Lichtblitze schlugen in das Monstrum ein.  
Yugi blickte hinunter, zu den Leuten des Pharaos. Er glaubte, Meisterin Isis zu erkennen, aber in dem Gewirr der bodengebundenen Bestien, Soldaten und Zauberer war nur schwer etwas auszumachen.

Yugi rappelte sich wieder hoch. „Ich muß ihnen helfen…“

„Das wäre Selbstmord! Du hast schon genug deines Bas benutzt!“

Honda! Yugi starrte ihn an, als der ihn wieder runterdrückte.

„Ihr bleibt hier, kümmert euch um die Verletzten. Wir übernehmen den Rest.“

Auch wenn Honda keinen höheren Rang als seine Freunde bekleidete, sein entschlossener Blick reichte aus, um jeglichen Protest im Keim zu ersticken.  
„Der Pharao ist selber hier. Wir sollten ihm keine Sorgen machen.“

Das Letzte galt eindeutig Yugi. Der versuchte im Gewirr der Leute Atem zu entdecken, aber… Es knallte und zischte und das wabernde Monstrum knurrte. „Was ist das nur?“ fragte er niemand Bestimmten.

„Ich wünschte, ich wüßte es.“ Die junge Frau saß nun allein, während Jono zu den anderen Leuten eilte. „Ich bin übrigens Anchsunamun, aber meine Freunde nennen mich alle Anzu“, stellte sie sich vor.

Yugi lächelte sie an. „Yugi. Bist du eine Priesterin?“

„Ich bin Erste Tänzerin im Tempel der Hathor von Waset“, berichtete Anzu. „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte etwas tun, um euch zu helfen.“

Ein furchtbares Heulen erklang und alle starrten wieder hinauf in den Himmel. Vorhin hatte das Monstrum eher einem Schakal geglichen, nun sah es wie ein deformierter Geier aus, der mit gebogenem Schnabel nach den Ka-Bestien hackte. Ein rötlicher Nebel stieg aus den Federn ihres Feindes empor und umhüllte die Ka-Bestien. Schmerzensschreie zerrissen die schwüle Luft und Yugi krümmte sich unwillkürlich zusammen. Der Schmerz der Ka-Bestien traf natürlich auch ihre Beschwörer und Yugi konnte ihn nachempfinden.

Die Bestien zogen sich zurück, einige stürzten sogar vom Himmel, bis sie sich in goldenen Funken auflösten. Sie und ihre Meister würden ruhen müssen, bevor…  
Das Geierwesen kreischte und sein Flügelschlag ließ erneut Wind über den Platz rasen.

„Vorsicht!“ 

Yugi fühlte sich in die Luft gehoben, eine Hand faßte seine Schulter und riß ihn zurück. Jono! Anzu auf den Armen und Yugi an der Schulter haltend eilte der weiter zurück zwischen die Tempel. Yugi entdeckte weitere Soldaten, die Menschen trugen oder sie mit lauten Befehlen zurückscheuchten.  
Yugi drehte sich gerade noch, um den schwarzen Schädel zu entdecken, der ihnen folgte. Wie hatte der nur die Blockade der Ka-Bestien überwinden können? Wieso geschah das überhaupt?  
Hoffentlich ging es Atem und den anderen gut.

Ein neuerlicher Wind fegte durch die Gasse, so kalt, daß Yugi glaubte, seine Zehen würden erfrieren. Sie rannten und rannten und um sie herum die Soldaten ohne Ka-Bestien, die Bürger, die flüchteten. Mütter und Väter mit Kindern, Männer und Frauen… Yugi keuchte, seine Füße schienen kaum noch den Boden zu berühren und sein Herz schlug ihm bis in den Schädel. 

Da erbebte die Erde! Yugi verlor den Tritt und riß Jono und Anzu dabei zu Boden. Viele andere stürzten ebenso. Yugi drehte sich keuchend auf den Rücken und seine Augen wurden groß.

Über der schwarzen Monstrosität hatte sich eine Art fünfzackiger Stern gebildet, golden schimmernd und von der Größe eines großen Hauses, und aus diesem stieg die größte Ka-Bestie, die Yugi je gesehen hatte! Gut, er hatte nicht so viele gesehen, aber dennoch… Die Bestie trug ein Nemes-Kopftuch und sein riesiger, menschenartiger Leib strahlte fast golden.  
Es hob die Faust und schlug zu!  
Mit einem grauenhaften, unmenschlichen Schrei zerstob der dunkle Vogel. Durch seinen zermalmten Körper drang langsam wieder die Strahlen Ras.

Die Ka-Bestie glühte einmal auf, dann verschwand sie.

„Exodia, die Verbotene“, wisperte Jono voller Ehrfurcht. „Es ist wahr. So mächtig wie die Beschützerin Kemets ist sonst kein Monster.“

„E-exodia?“ Yugi wandte langsam den Kopf zu seinem Freund.

„Ja. Sie mußte in fünf Steintafeln gebannt werden und es gibt nur einen Menschen, dem sie gehorcht.“ Jono blickte Yugi an. “Dem Wesir, deinem Großvater.“

Yugi starrte Jono ungläubig an. „W-was?“

„Ja.“

Kein Wunder, daß er nun Teil der Armee war. Sie mußten ja annehmen, daß Yugi über große Kräfte als Bestienzähmer verfügte, wenn sein Großvater die mächtigste Bestie kontrollieren konnte.

Da sprengte, unter Wiehern, ein Soldat heran, nein, ein Offizier und sprang, kaum daß sein Reittier stand, von dessen Rücken.

„General!“ Jono strahlte. „Das Monster ist besiegt!“

„Das habe ich gesehen.“ Der General nahm seinen Helm ab.

Anzu strahlte und streckte beide Arme nach der anderen Frau aus. General Mai zog die Tänzerin mühelos an sich, ihre Lippen berührten sich…

Mit flammenden Wangen wandte Yugi den Blick ab. Das ging ihn nichts an! Jono neben ihm machte ein ungläubiges Geräusch.

„Geht es dir gut, Anzu?“

„Ja, dieser junge Mann da hat mir geholfen und auch seinen Kameraden beschützt.“

Yugi wagte es wieder zu den Frauen zu sehen. Er bekam noch mit, daß Anzu auf Jono deutete. Er lächelte. „Er hat sich heute auch sehr gut geschlagen. Ohne ihn und Mana wäre die Statue sicher umgestürzt.“

„Du und Mokuba, ihr habt schon vorher versucht, die Menschen wegzubringen. Und das obwohl ihr noch lange nicht genug Energie für solche schwierigen Manöver habt“, konterte Jono.

„Ihr habt euch alle tapfer geschlagen. Das werde ich auch dem Pharao berichten.“ Mai lächelte, doch ihr Blick lag auf Anzu. „Wir sollten euch alle ins Haus der Sachmet bringen und euch untersuchen lassen.“

„Mir geht es schon viel besser!“

„Das liegt nur an den großen Schrecken. Wenn er nachläßt, wirst du zusammenklappen, Anzu. Und deinem Retter und Yugi könnte es ebenso ergehen.“

„Da ist was dran. Außerdem sagtest du doch, das Ganze sei erst losgegangen, als eure Hohepriesterin einen Fluch lösen wollte, nicht?“ Yugi blickte Anzu aus großen Augen an.

„Echt? Dann sollten die Magier sich uns auch noch ansehen. Nicht, daß der Fluch auch uns befällt.“ Jono schüttelte es.

Anzu seufzte erschöpft. „Ihr habt recht. Sicher ist sicher.“

„Dann laß uns zu den Heilern und Magier gehen.“ Mai hob Anzu mühelos auf ihr Pferd. Jono grinste und klopfte sich beim Aufstehen den Staub ab, dann half er Yugi hoch. Zu viert kehrte ihr Grüppchen Richtung Marktplatz zurück. 

Kaum war dieser in Sichtweite mit den vielen Soldaten und Bestienzähmern fühlte Yugi sich viel besser. Atem war auch dort und natürlich sein Großvater. Er hoffte, er konnte sich auch versichern, daß es Mokuba gut ging, Mana, Honda und Ryou. Dann wäre ihm viel wohler ums Herz.

Mai führte sie an Heilern und Verletzten vorbei, an Magiern und Soldaten, bis sie den Pharao erreichten, der halb an einem weißen Hengst lehnte. Zu seinen Füßen saß Yugis Großvater und stürzte einen Krug Bier hinunter.

Yugi lief sofort zu diesem und kniete sich neben ihn. „Geht es dir gut, Großvater?“

„Ja, ich bin nur sehr erschöpft.“

„Ich wollte ihn abhalten“, mischte Atem sich mit einem resignierten Lächeln ein, „doch der alte Sturkopf hat sich nichts sagen lassen.“

„Bei allem Respekt, ich habe schon gekämpft, mein Pharao, da lagst du noch in den Windeln.“

Atem lachte, ebenso Mai, die inzwischen Anzu vom Pferd geholfen hatte.

„Bruder, ich will, daß sie sich alle hier untersuchen lassen, von Heilern wie Magiern.“

Atem nickte. „Natürlich. Ist das nicht deine Freundin?“

Besagte Freundin verneigte sich und Mai nickte. „Das ist Anzu.“

„Zu gütig, daß du dich an mich erinnerst, ehrenwerter Göttersohn.“

„Ich hoffe, ich werde dich wieder öfter im Palast sehen, solange Mai uns die Ehre erweist.“

Anzu nickte, dann schwankte sie etwas. Mai stützte sie und half ihr, sich neben Yugis Großvater zu setzen. Yugi holte Bier für sie alle und war froh, als das Gebräu seine Kehle hinunterfloß und ihm etwas Stärke zurückgab. Gerade wollte er fragen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis die Heiler bei ihnen angekommen waren, da stürzte eine Gestalt auf den Platz.  
Die weißen Haare wirr im Gesicht stieß diese einen unmenschlichen Schrei aus. Yugi bekam Gänsehaut. Die Gestalt taumelte auf sie zu, krallte ihre Finger in die Arme. Sie schrie erneut und voller Grauen sah Yugi nun das Schwarz, das der Gestalt aus dem Mund rann. Das Schwarz, das sich unter den Füßen ausbreitete.

Ryou sank lautlos in sich zusammen und wimmerte. „Macht… Macht es weg!“ heulte er wie von Sinnen und riß sich mit den Fingernägeln seine blaße Haut auf. Aus jeder Wunde quoll noch mehr Schwarz.

Yugi wurde schlecht und dann bestand seine Welt nur noch aus Schwärze.


	23. 23. Kapitel

Atem erinnerte sich nicht mehr, daß er Yugi aufgefangen hatte, nur daß er diesen plötzlich im Arm gehalten hatte. Alles um ihn herum war verblaßt gewesen, nur noch Yugis Gesicht und Haar hatten so ausgesehen wie immer. Er hatte wie durch einen Schleier den Tumult um sie herum wahrgenommen.   
Seine eigene Stimme war ihm unendlich fern vorgekommen, als hätte er auf den Wind aus der Wüste gelauscht.

Die Magier hatten Ryou umstellt, ihre Zauber hatten den Verfluchten beruhigt, bis der nur noch ab und an zuckte. Der Weg zurück in den Palast war Atem schier endlos vorgekommen und doch, als sie angekommen waren, hatte er das Gefühl, als sei alles an ihm vorbeigeflogen. Er hatte Yugi in seine Gemächer getragen, ohne irgendwen anderen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Nicht mal Siamun.  
Der Gedanke, Yugi allein zu lassen, irgendwo dort draußen, wo schwarze Monstren lauerten, war Atem einfach unerträglich gewesen.

Nun ruhte Yugi auf Atems Bett, auf edlen Laken, eine Stoffrolle unter dem Nacken, eine dünne Decke über dem Körper. Er sah so winzig aus, so zierlich, fast so, als könne er einfach verschwinden, wenn auch nur ein Windhauch ihn berührte.

Doch Atem wußte, daß Yugi nicht verschwinden würde. Er hatte heute einigen Menschen das Leben gerettet, er hatte tapfer alles durchgehalten, doch selbst seine unglaubliche Stärke hatte vor dem Grauen kapituliert. Atem zog es das Herz zusammen.

Er wußte, er mußte nach seinen Soldaten sehen, seiner Familie und seinen Freunden, doch er konnte auch den Gedanken nicht ertragen, Yugi allein zurückzulassen. Er rang mit sich, doch er konnte sich nicht erheben.  
Seine Entscheidung wurde ihm erst abgenommen, als er Schritte hinter sich vernahm.

„Wie geht’s ihm?“ Mana klang, als sei sie nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort hören wollte.

„Er ist nur ohnmächtig. Die Heiler sagen, er muß sich nur ausruhen, daß der Schrecken ihn überwältigt hat.“ Atem wandte den Blick nicht von Yugi, doch er hörte, wie Mana einen Schemel neben den seinen schob und sich dann neben ihn setzte. Atem lehnte sich an sie und sie legte einen Arm um seinen Nacken.

„Ryou ist jetzt im Haus der Sachmet in magischer Quarantäne. Jeder wird untersucht, der mit ihm Kontakt hatte in letzter Zeit“, berichtete Mana leise. Ihr Atem kitzelte Atems Ohr. „Es gab einige Verletzte, aber nichts Gefährliches. Dank Exodia ist uns Schlimmeres als gebrochene Knochen erspart geblieben.“ 

Atem atmete auf. „Das ist gut. Mana?“

„Hm?“

„Du bist ein guter Mensch.“

Sie lachte leise. „Ich hab ja ein gutes Vorbild.“

„Nein, das meine ich ganz ernst“, murmelte Atem, doch lächeln mußte er dennoch. „Du bist ein guter Mensch. Du folgst dem Pfad des Lichts.“

„Ich glaube, du solltest schlafen. Du redest schon komisches Zeug.“ Mana half ihm hoch und dann auf das Bett. Es war so breit, daß Atem auch mit Yugi noch bequem darin Platz hatte.

„Du bist gut, Mana. Du wirst… ein mächtiges Ka beschwören. Ich habs geträumt.“ Atem gähnte und rollte sich zusammen, während Mana nun über ihn eine Decke breitete.

„Und ich habe geträumt, daß mein Ziehbruder sehr lange lebt und glücklich wird. Dafür werde ich alles tun!“

„Mana…“ Atem sah sie sanft an. „Ich will, daß du überlebst. Das würde mich sehr glücklich machen.“

„Schlaf jetzt. Du bist bei Yugi.“ 

Atem blinzelte sie an, dann sank er in einen tiefen Schlaf.

***

Das erste, was in sein Bewußtsein drang, war der Duft von frischen, warmen Fladen und Obst. Sein Magen knurrte und verlangte, sich diese Dinge genau jetzt einzuverleiben.  
Aber auch wenn Yugi sehr gerne aufstehen würde, etwas lag auf ihm. Gähnend öffnete er die Augen. Korrektur: Nicht etwas, sondern jemand.

Yugi verkniff sich ein Lachen, als er Atems ansichtig wurde, der den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt tief und fest schlief. Und etwas sabberte. Oh, er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen! Gewackel und Geräusche ließen Atem bald die Augen öffnen, um ihn verwirrt, aber freundlich anzusehen.

Yugi kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, während Atem sich von ihm rollte. Nun konnte Yugi sehen, daß er in einem großen Zimmer war, das er nicht kannte.  
Bilder der Götter Ra, Horus, Amun, Isis und Hathor schmückten eine Wand, eine Jagdszene auf dem Nil eine andere und die dritte zeigte Atem mit seinen Töchtern.

Ein Tischchen stand unter einem kleinen Fenster und war mit Schmuck, Tiegeln und Fläschchen schier überladen. Auf einem zweiten Tischchen ruhten eine irdene Schüssel und ein Krug, um sich zu waschen. Mehrere Truhen säumten die Wände, sicher voller edler Kleidungsstücke. 

Yugi blinzelte. Das hier war das Schlafgemach des Pharaos, sein Allerheiligstes! Plötzlich saß Yugi aufrecht im Bett. Was machte er hier? Er blickte neben sich. Atem hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete gleichmäßig. Er war einfach wieder eingeschlafen. Was sollte Yugi jetzt tun? Er sah sich erneut um und entdeckte den Balkon, dessen Tür hinter einem Tuch verborgen lag. Yugi rutschte aus dem Bett und trat nackt wie er war auf den gemütlichen Austritt. Hierher hatte ihn der appetitliche Duft gelockt. In abgedeckten Schüsseln, Schalen und Krügen standen auf einem aus Papyrus geflochtenen Tisch die Speisen, ein kleines Sonnensegel milderte die Wärme. Ra hatte seine Reise über den Himmel der Lebenden gerade erst begonnen. 

Yugi trat an die steinerne Balkonbrüstung und blickte hinunter in den Garten. Natürlich keinen Teil, der jedermann zugänglich war. Ebenso wie das Schlafgemach des Pharaos war dieser Teil des Gartens nur einem ausgewählten Personenkreis zugänglich.

Er blickte zurück, durch den Türbogen in das Schlafgemach. Atem mußte ihn hergebracht haben. Er hatte Yugi entkleidet und sich dann neben diesen gelegt.   
Yugi schlug das Herz bis zum Halse. Mit einem Stück Fladen im Magen kehrte er ins Schlafgemach zurück. Atem schlief noch immer, die Nase in den Kissen vergraben. 

Yugi setzte sich aufs Bett und betrachtete den Mann, der ihm immerzu im Kopf herumspukte und der sein Herz so heftig zum klopfen brachte. Das entspannte Gesicht, das wirre Haar, das sich über das Kissen ausbreitete, den Schatten von erstaunlich langen Wimpern auf den Wangen… Atem sah so zufrieden aus, daß Yugi es einfach nicht übers Herz brachte, ihn zu wecken. Wenn die Alpträume Atem einmal nicht plagten, dann sollte er nur ausschlafen. Yugi beugte sich hinunter und gab Atem einen federleichten Kuß auf die Stirn, dann stand er leise auf und ging wieder auf den Balkon. Noch war er nicht satt.

Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später schob Yugi aufatmend den tönernen Teller voller Krümel und Kerne von sich und griff zu einem Alabasterbecher voll Wasser. Ah, das tat gut! Erfrischt stellte Yugi den Becher ab und wischte sich mit dem Arm über den Mund, als er leise Schritte hinter sich hörte.

„Ich sehe, du hast schon gefrühstückt.“ Atems Stimme klang noch weich und tief vom Schlaf.

Yugi drehte sich um. „Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus.“

„Absolut nicht.“ Atem setzte sich gegenüber Yugi an das Tischchen und griff nach einem Stück Fladen. Yugi inzwischen goß Atem einen Becher Milch ein. „Danke.“

Yugi stellte den Krug ab. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Du sahst so friedlich aus.“  
Sie lächelten einander an. „Das Frühstück stand schon bereit, als ich aufgewacht bin. Das ist wirklich reichlich.“

„Ja, sie sehen ja, ob jemand die Nacht mit mir verbracht hat und wenn ja gibt es auch ein größeres Frühstück.“ Atem leckte sich Fruchtsaft von den Fingern.

Yugi spürte ein Brennen auf den Wangen. „Oh. Ich hatte nicht bedacht, daß deine Diener sogar in dein Schlafgemach dürfen.“ Dann hatte man ihn zweifellos gesehen.

„Sie sind verschwiegen“, schien Atem Yugis Gedanken zu erahnen. 

Yugi atmete auf und für eine Weile war es still, während Atem seinen Hunger stillte. Erst als er sich zurücklehnte, kam Yugi auf das unangenehme Thema zu sprechen, das er selbst bisher verdrängt hatte. „Geht es Ryou gut?“

„Er ist in magischer Quarantäne. Ich nehme an, sein Zustand ist derselbe wie gestern, jedenfalls hat man mich nicht geweckt, um mir eine Veränderung mitzuteilen.“

Yugi nickte langsam. „Und der Junge, von dem Anzu berichtete?“

„Er wurde gründlich untersucht. Er ist vom Fluch befreit.“ Atem seufzte leise. „Die Hohepriesterin aber hat den Ritus nicht überlebt.“

„Oh.“ Yugi starrte auf seinen Teller.

„Ja.“ Atem seufzte erneut. „Deinem Großvater geht es gut.“

Yugi lächelte. „Das ist gut. Ich hoffe, meinen Freunden geht es ebenfalls gut.“

„Ganz sicher. Ihr habt euch alle gestern sehr tapfer geschlagen.“ Atem trank seinen letzten Rest Wasser aus. „Aber es wird Zeit, daß ihr mehr als nur eine Bestie zu beschwören lernt.“ Sein Gesicht war von konzentriertem Ernst.

„Bestien wie Exodia?“

Atem lachte warm. „Exodia ist unvergleichlich. Nein, ihr müßt schon ein paar Nummern kleiner beginnen.“

Yugi nickte, dann stand er auf und trat neben Atem, der sich ebenfalls erhob. Sie sahen sich an. Einen Wimpernschlag später lagen sie einander in den Armen und ihr Kuß brannte in Yugis Leib wie Ras Strahlen auf seiner Haut.

Atem keuchte als sie sich lösten. „Ich habe die letzte Nacht so gut wie lange nicht geschlafen. Am liebsten hätte ich dich immer bei mir, mein Augenstern.“

Yugi errötete. „Großvater wäre nicht erbaut.“

„Aber was denkst du, Yugi?“

Der lächelte. „Was glaubst du? Am liebsten wäre ich immer bei dir.“ Sanft legte er Atems Hand auf seine Brust, die unter seinem aufgeregten Herzschlag vibrierte. „Sonst macht das hier niemand mit mir.“

Atems Lippen berührten weich Yugis Stirn. „Mein Yugi… Dann spielen wir aber ein gefährliches Spiel.“

„Nein, gefährlich war diese schreckliche Kreatur gestern.“ Yugi lehnte sich an Atem, umarmte diesen. „Das hier ist viel einfacher.“

Atem strich sanft über Yugis bloßen Rücken. „Ich hatte große Angst um dich.“

„Ich weiß. Aber wir würden auch nicht glücklich sein, wenn wir uns voneinander fernhalten. Und diese Kreatur kann zurückkehren, nicht wahr? Dann wäre es doch sowieso sinnlos. Der Gefahr würden wir uns immer aussetzen.“ Yugi blickte in Atems warme Augen. „Lieber bin ich an deiner Seite und helfe dir, so gut ich es vermag, als mich der Wahrheit zu verschließen. Das hier ist keine Narretei, keine einfache Schwärmerei, nicht Freundschaft mit einer gewissen körperlichen Anziehung.“ Yugi hatte sich noch nie etwas so sicher gefühlt wie dem Geständnis, das er danach aussprach: „Ich liebe dich, Atem. Hathor hat mich zu dir geführt.“

Kräftige Arme umschlangen Yugis Hüfte, dann wurde der Kleinere mühelos hochgehoben und herumgewirbelt. Atems glückliches Lachen verflog im Wind wie ein Vogel. „Und ich liebe dich, Yugi“, erwiderte er atemlos, aber voller Ernst als er innegehalten hatte. Sanft küßte er Yugis Nase, dann den weichen Mund und Yugi versank in einem Gefühl, warm und weich und heimelig, das ihm Ewigkeit versprach.

***

Es war nach dem Mittagessen, als Yugi sich mit dem noch gesunden Teil seiner Mitschüler und Kameraden traf. Alle wirkten erschöpft oder nachdenklich. Ryous Zustand war unverändert und es gab auch nichts Neues bezüglich der schwarzen Kreatur. Yugi strich abwesend über sein Diaha Diank. Mana gähnte verhalten.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zu einem tempelartigen Bauwerk. Hier wurden die Ka-Bestien verwahrt, die in Stein gebannt worden waren. 

Am Eingang erwartete sie Meister Set mit starrer Miene. „Folgt mir.“ Er drehte sich mit wehendem Umhang um und marschierte voran in die Dunkelheit. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Yugis Augen sich umgewöhnt hatten und er in der Schwärze dünne Lichtstrahlen erkennen konnte, die wie scharfe Messer die Dunkelheit durchschnitten.

Yugi merkte, wie sein Atem flach wurde, wie er seine Füße behutsamer aufsetzte. Hier herrschte eine solche Ruhe, daß ihm sein eigenes Herz in den Ohren dröhnte. Vor ihm erstreckten sich scheinbar endlos lange Gänge, in deren Wänden riesige Steintafeln eingearbeitet waren. Seltsame Wesen waren in diese Tafeln gemeißelt worden. Nein, nicht gemeißelt. Sie waren in diese Tafeln gebannt worden. 

Unter einer Öffnung im Dach, die Licht und Luft hereinließ, hielt Meister Set inne und wandte sich ihnen zu. Die kleine Gruppe scharte sich schweigend um ihn.  
„Also dann.“ Meister Set sah jeden von ihnen eindringlich an. „Um unsere Stärke zu erhöhen, wird sich jeder von euch eine Bestie aus den hier aufbewahrten aussuchen.“

„Auch ich?“ erkundigte Mana sich und blickte zu Boden.

„Auch du. Auch wenn du sie jetzt noch nicht beschwören kannst, es ist gut, wenn du bereits eine Wahl getroffen hast. Haltet euch in diesem Bereich.“ Er deutete um sie herum ein Quadrat an. „Hier finden sich die Ka-Bestien, die für Anfänger wie euch am geeignetsten sind. Könnt ihr mit diesen umgehen, dürft ihr eure persönliche Mannschaft mit mächtigeren Bestien ausbauen. Ihr könnt gleichzeitig drei Stück beschwören, vorausgesetzt, euer Ba reicht dafür aus, aber eure persönliche Mannschaft kann aus mehr Bestien bestehen.“ Meister Set wandte sich Mokuba und Yugi zu. „Euch beiden würde ich empfehlen, euch eine ordentliche Bestie für den Kampf zuzulegen. Honda, Jono, bei euch kann etwas Magie nicht schaden. Mana, dir würde ich zu einer starken Verteidigung raten.“ Meister Set atmete tief durch.

„Großer Bruder, zeig mir doch mal ein paar gute Bestien.“ Mokuba lächelte und nahm Meister Set einfach bei der Hand. Das schien Letzteren aufzubauen und die beiden Brüder gingen gemeinsam tiefer in den Bestienhort.

„Es scheint ihm nicht gutzugehen“, murmelte Yugi Mana zu und diese nickte. 

„Ja, er war so ungewöhnlich ruhig und… höflich.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Er ist für die Sicherheit der Menschen dort draußen verantwortlich“, mischte Honda sich leise ein. „Das gestern muß ihn hart getroffen haben.“

„Vielleicht hast du recht.“ Nachdenklich blickte Yugi den ungleichen Brüdern nach, dann atmete er tief durch. Darüber konnte er sich auch später den Kopf zerbrechen. Nun mußte er eine Bestie aussuchen, die fürs Kämpfen geeignet war.   
Er konzentrierte sich und ein goldenes Licht schwebte aus seiner Brust und landete ihm zu Füßen, nun rosa und von seltsamer Gestalt.  
Dennoch fühlte Yugi sich wohler, als er Marshmallon sah, der sich tröstend an ihn schmiegte. „Dann finden wir mal einen Kameraden für dich.“

Das gefiel Marshmallon, denn mit weiten Sprüngen verschwand er anscheinend in der Mauer. Yugi eilte ihm nach und stellte fest, daß vom Hauptbereich noch ein Gang abzweigte. Sicher war es auch nicht der einzige.  
„Warte mal! Ich glaube, hier sind wir falsch.“ Yugi rannte Marshmallon hinter her, doch der hielt nicht inne. Stattdessen führte er Yugi immer tiefer in das Gebäude und immer weiter weg von dem kleinen Bereich, den Meister Set ihnen für ihre Suche gestattet hatte.  
Auf einmal war Yugi doch froh, daß die Ausbildung auch Leibesübungen beinhaltete, sonst wäre er gnadenlos abgehängt worden.

Marshmallon hielt erst inne, nachdem er das Ende des Gangs erreicht hatte. Er drehte sich und blickte sich um. Links und rechts zweigten weitere Korridore voller Steintafeln ab. Yugi vermutete, daß sie an der Außenwand angelangt waren. Über ihnen war die Decke geöffnet, um genug Licht hereinzulassen, daß sie sich umsehen konnten.

„Was machst du denn? Die Ka-Bestien hier sind nichts für Anfänger.“ Yugi stemmte die Arme gegen seine Knie und schnaufte durch.  
Marshmallon derweil zirpte und hüpfte zu einer großen Steintafel.  
Yugi richtete sich auf und trat zu seinem kleinen Freund. Er mußte den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um die Zeichnung zur Gänze erkennen zu können.

Eine merkwürdige Kreatur mit mächtigen Schwingen, aus deren Kopf und Nacken seltsame Zacken wuchsen, war hier gebannt. Kreise, vielleicht eine Art von Juwelen, zog sich über große Teile der Haut.

Marshmallon zirpte aufgeregt und versuchte, Yugi auf die Steintafel zuzudrücken.  
Der seufzte. „Diese Bestie ist doch viel zu mächtig für mich.“  
Marshmallon hüpfte Yugi von hinten gegen die Beine und der stolperte empört aufschreiend vorwärts. Gerade konnte Yugi sich mit den Armen abfangen, sonst wäre er mit dem Schwanz der riesigen Kreatur kolidiert. „Marshmallon!“  
Yugi schüttelte den Kopf. Erst jetzt konnte er die Hieroglyphen erkennen, die in die Steintafel eingemeißelt worden waren.  
Er brauchte einen Moment, um die fremdartigen Worte zu entziffern.  
„Gandora… der Drache… der Zerstörung“, murmelte Yugi.

Kaum ausgesprochen glühte Yugis Diaha Diank auf und auf einem Teil davon erschien, viel kleiner als das Original, die Zeichnung des Drachens. Yugi stolperte keuchend zurück. „Oh nein!“ Er hatte vergessen, daß er nicht einfach den Namen einer Ka-Bestie laut aussprechen konnte, ohne, daß diese dann erschien. Doch dieser riesige Drache würde jetzt nicht wirklich hier erscheinen, oder? Der Gang war doch viel zu eng!

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel und Yugi riß automatisch den Kopf hoch. Die Dachöffnung war schwarz, durchbrochen von roten, polierten Juwelen. Yugi setzte fast das Herz aus, als er an mißgestaltete Schakale und Krähen dachte. Dann schob sich ein riesiger Kopf durch die Luke, größer als Yugi selbst. Ein erstaunlich helles Augenpaar musterte Yugi, der nicht wagte, sich zu bewegen.  
Ra, war dieses Maul riesig! Ein Haps und Yugi wäre nicht mehr als eine Vorspeise für Gandora.

Das Maul klappte auf und Yugi schrie… Dann glitt etwas langes und feuchtes über sein Gesicht und seine Brust. Ein zufriedener Laut entkam der Brust des Drachen.  
Yugi starrte Gandora an… dann sah er an sich hinunter. Er triefte! Der Drache hatte ihn abgeleckt! Aber er machte keine Anstalten, Yugi zu verspeisen.  
Viel eher versuchte Gandora, sich näher an Yugi zu bewegen, wobei er seltsame Laute ausstieß. Ungeduldig, aufgeregt… glücklich?

Yugi hob vorsichtig beide Arme und legte sie um die Schnauze des Drachen, der ihn daraufhin mit einem zufriedenen Blinzeln bedachte. Fast schien es Yugi, der Drache würde lächeln. 

„Ja, du bist ein feiner Drache“, versicherte Yugi Gandora und der fiepste und winselte wie ein an Menschen gewöhnter Schakal. Yugi streichelte die Haut Gandoras, die sich angenehm glatt anfühlte. Und erstaunlich warm! Gandora schnaubte und Yugi lachte, als dessen Atem ihn kitzelte.

„Was, bei Apophis in der Unterwelt, machst du da?“

Yugi zuckte zusammen und wandte dann schuldbewußt den Kopf nach hinten. Meister Set stand in der Mitte des Gangs, die Arme verschränkt und ein gefährliches Funkeln in den Augen. Um ihn herum standen Yugis Freunde und starrten Gandora an.

„Ähm, Freundschaft schließen?“ Yugi lächelte schief und lachte dann, als Gandora ihn erneut ableckte. „He, das kitzelt!“

„Woah! So einen will ich auch haben!“ rief Jono mit glänzenden Augen.

„Ich wußte, es war die richtige Entscheidung, herzukommen. Das würde ich mir um nichts in der Welt entgehen lassen.“ Aus einem der seitlichen Gänge trat Atem, grinsend, Marshmallon auf dem Arm.

Meister Set hob theatralisch beide Arme gen Himmel, seufzte aufgesetzt und verließ dann wortlos den Gang.


	24. 24. Kapitel

Mana, Atem und Yugi lachten noch immer, als sie die Gärten betraten.

„Das war vielleicht eine Schau!“ Mana tanzte vor den Männern her.

„Ich dachte zuerst, mein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen.“ Yugi lachte erneut.

„Hm, du hast meinen lieben Vetter ganz schön erschreckt.“

„Das wollte ich sicher nicht. Aber zum Glück ist Gandora ein lieber Drache.“

„Der letzte, der ihn beschworen hat, wird dir da nicht zustimmen.“ Atem schüttelte es und er mußte anhalten. „Gandora hat ihn angespuckt.“

„Was?“

Mana hielt sich den Bauch. „Ja! Und dann hat er dem Soldaten seinen Hintern zugedreht.“

„Das glaub ich nicht!“ Yugi schüttelte den Kopf. „Er konnte ja gar nicht genug davon kriegen, daß ich ihn streichle.“ Er blickte an sich hinab. „Und mich hat er auch eingespeichelt. Nur… anders.“

„Dein Gesicht war zum schießen“, informierte Atem Yugi, der daraufhin einen Flunsch zog. Atem beugte sich hinab und küßte kurz Yugis Nase. „Keine Sorge, ich hätte nicht zugelassen, daß Gandora dich verspeist, gleich wie appetitlich du aussiehst.“

Mana rollte amüsiert mit den Augen. „Ihr zwei braucht dringend ein Gemach für euch allein. Und mindestens eine Woche darin!“

„Mana!“ Yugi glühten die Ohren.

„Nun, Yugi ist jetzt fürs Erste sehr gut ausgestattet, was Ka-Bestien angeht. Wie sieht es bei dir aus, Mana?“ Atem ging mehrere Schritte vor und blickte von der Anhöhe hinunter zu Yugis Haus.

Die Angesprochene seufzte. „Na, was denkst du denn? Ohne meine persönliche Ka-Bestie kann ich nur eine Vorauswahl treffen, gleich was Meister Set meint.“

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Mana, du wirst es schaffen. Ich glaube an dich.“ Yugi lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Du doch auch, Atem, nicht?“  
Doch es kam keine Antwort und Yugi wandte sich ebenso wie Mana ihrem Freund zu. Der stand noch immer an der selben Stelle, doch er wirkte plötzlich steif.   
Yugi trat vor Atem und erschrak, als er dessen starren Blicks gewahr wurde, ebenso der Bläße in dessen Gesicht. „Atem? Geht’s dir nicht gut?“ Plötzlich fielen Yugi wieder all die schrecklichen Ereignisse des Vortags wieder ein. Was, wenn Atem auch vom Fluch…

Da drehte Atem sich zur Seite und lief an Yugi vorbei die Anhöhe hinab. Sein Umhang flatterte hinter ihm her und sein Schmuck klimperte.

„Was hat er denn auf einmal?“

„Keine ‚Ahnung. Aber ich lasse ihn sicher nicht allein!“ erwiderte Yugi auf Manas besorgte Frage und stürmte dann Atem hinterher. Er hörte hinter sich Manas leichten, schnellen Tritt. Atem vor ihm hatte sich nun Yugis Haus zugewandt.  
Yugi wurde instinktiv schneller. Großvater! Das Herz dröhnte Yugi in den Ohren und er glaubte, den Boden unter den nackten Füßen zu verlieren. Es dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag, dann hatte Yugi sich wieder gefangen.   
„Atem, warte!“ brüllte er und tatsächlich wurde Atem langsamer und Yugi gelang es, diesen beinahe einzuholen. „Was ist los?“

Atem schüttelte den Kopf, seine Augen ließ er nicht von seinem Ziel. Die Wachen vor der Tür starrten ihn an, dann Yugi. Der schenkte ihnen einen ratlosen Blick, bevor er fast in Atem rannte.

Sein Freund hatte seinen wahnsinnigen Lauf gestoppt und atmete nun schwer. Sein Blick irrte durch den Vorraum und konzentrierte sich schließlich auf die beiden Menschen an Großvaters Schreibtisch. 

Yugi stützte sich keuchend an der Tür ab, während Atem weiter in den Raum ging, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Yugi blinzelte sich den Schweiß aus den Augen und erkannte am Tisch Großvater. Und neben ihm…

„Mutter!“

Yugi fuhr fast aus der Haut, als Atem aufschrie und dann vorstürmte. Er packte die Frau an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich.

„Du bist es… Ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen und…“

Yugi öffnete den Mund, da spürte er einen Windhauch hinter sich. Er machte einen Satz zur Seite, sonst hätte Mana ihn wahrscheinlich umgerannt. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen, den Mund offen, dann rannte sie ebenfalls zu der Frau vor ihnen und warf sich ihr in die schlaffen Arme.

„M-mama! Das… Wie kann das sein?“ Mana lachte unter Tränen.

Für einen Moment war das das einzige Geräusch. Großvater stand mit offenem Mund da. Die Frau starrte abwechselnd Atem und Mana an, offenbar unsicher, was sie tun oder sagen sollte.

Yugi war der erste, der seine Stimme wieder fand. „Sagt mal, was treibt ihr da, Atem, Mana? Das ist meine Mutter.“ Sein Ton war schärfer als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Atem drehte sich ihm überrascht zu, dann sah er zu Yugis Mutter, die nun die Kraft fand, Mana sanft aufzurichten. „Aber…“

„Yugi hat recht, mein Pharao. Ich bin seine Mutter und er ist mein einziges Kind.“ Tuja lächelte resigniert. „Ich wußte, dieser Tag würde kommen, nur nicht so früh. Ich hatte gehofft, zuerst mit meinem Sohn und meinem Schwiegervater sprechen zu können.“

Mana starrte Tuja an und noch mehr Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. „Aber wie geht das? Du… du siehst aus wie sie!“

„Meine Mutter soll eurer Mutter ähnlich sehen?“ Beinahe hätte Yugi gelacht, doch weder seine Familie noch seine Freunde sahen aus, als seien sie in der Stimmung für Scherze.

„Ich schwöre dir, Yugi, sie sieht ihr nicht einfach ähnlich. Sie sieht genauso aus wie sie. Ein bißchen älter, ja, aber ansonsten…“ Atems Gesicht wirkte wie erstarrt. „Es ist dieselbe Frau, Yugi!“

„Ich bin nicht Teti.“ Es war eine Feststellung schwer wie ein Stein aus dem Munde Tujas. „Aber ich kann dir nicht vorwerfen, mein Pharao, daß du glaubst, ich sei sie. Unsere Mutter gebar uns nur Minuten nacheinander und unser Vater schimpfte, wenn eine von uns etwas angestellt hatte, er aber nicht herausfinden konnte, welche es gewesen war.“ Ein Lächeln unterstrich den wehmütigen Blick. „Wir blickten einander an und sahen immer ein Spiegelbild.“

Yugi konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte! Wenn das stimmte… Er blickte zu Atem, über dessen Gesicht Gefühle jagten wie aufgescheuchte Gazellen.

„Siamun, du bist doch mein Wesir, oder?“ erkundigte der Pharao sich schließlich, seine ruhigen, gedehnten Worte ein starker Kontrast zu seiner wechselhaften Mimik.

„Ja, mein Pharao.“ Yugis Großvater seufzte dann.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt? Ich dachte, meine Mutter hätte keine lebende Familie mehr.“ Atem schloß die Augen, sein Kinn mahlte.

„Ach, mein König, deine Mutter hat es mir verboten.“ Siamun senkte den Kopf.

„Warum würde dir meine Mutter verbieten, mir so etwas mitzuteilen?“ 

Yugi und Mana zuckten unter dem hereinbrechenden Donnerwetter zusammen. 

„Teti und ich entschieden, es sei das Beste so. Obwohl… Eigentlich war es nur meine Entscheidung und sie richtete sich nach mir.“ Tuja wandte den Blick von Atem fort. „Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, je nach Waset zurückzukehren.“

„Mama, ich verstehe das alles nicht. Heißt das, Atem und ich sind… Vettern? Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?“ Yugi zitterte, seine Stimme ebenso.

„Das trifft es nicht ganz. Wie viele kleine Kinder es tun hast du deinen Vetter vergessen, nachdem du ihn nicht mehr gesehen hast. Ich hielt es für besser, dir Kummer zu ersparen und so erinnerte ich dich einfach nicht mehr an ihn.“ Tuja ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Sie sah auf einmal sehr müde aus.

Yugi eilte zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. „Mama, bist du heute angekommen?“

„Ja. Die ganze Stadt kannte nur das eine Thema. Oh, Yugi, ich bin so froh, daß du heil und gesund bist!“ Damit warf Tuja beide Arme um ihren Sohn und schluchzend betastete sie ihn, als hätte sie erwartet, ihm müßten einige Glieder fehlen. Oder als ob die Wärme des Lebens der Kühle des Todes gewichen sei.

Yugi preßte sie an sich und seine Wangen wurden naß, genauso wie seine Brust. „Ich wollte dir keine Sorgen machen, Mama. Nie.“ Er wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind und kam sich dabei merkwürdig hilflos vor. Sonst war er es immer gewesen, der an ihrer Brust Trost und Zuflucht gefunden hatte.

„Mana und ich gehen dann mal.“ Atems Stimme verriet keinerlei Gefühl. „Hier stören wir offenbar nur.“

Yugi drehte den Kopf, wollte etwas sagen… Doch da hatte Atem die zögernde Mana schon aus dem Haus gezogen. Yugi senkte den Kopf. Es stach so in seiner Brust und auf einmal fühlte er sich so müde.


	25. 25. Kapitel

Atem stürmte Mais Gemächer. 

Seine Schwester stand an einem Fenster und wandte ihm den Kopf zu, eine Augenbraue erhoben. „Kann ich euch helfen?“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Atem Mana, die ihm tatsächlich bis hierher gefolgt war. „Mai, was fällt dir zu dem Thema „Die Schwester meiner Mutter“ ein?“

„Soll das ein Ratespiel werden?“ Mai drehte sich ganz zu ihnen um. Sie trug nur eine Tunika, was ihre langen, nackten Beine gut zur Geltung brachte.

Atem nahm an, daß auch Anzu hier war, aber das interessierte ihn gerade nicht. „Beantworte meine Frage!“

Mai stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und seufzte. „Sie ist hier, oder?“

„Also wußtest du von ihr.“

„Und? Ich habe schon ewig nicht mehr an sie gedacht.“ Mai zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hättest es uns dennoch sagen können!“

Atem blickte überrascht zu Mana, die sich an ihm vorbei schob.

„Wir dachten, wir hätten einen Geist gesehen! Oder ein Wunder…“

Mai ließ die Arme sinken und schloß die Augen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte ehrlich nicht mehr daran gedacht. Ich hielt es auch nie für sonderlich relevant, um ehrlich zu sein.“

„Wirklich?“ Atem blickte sie scharf an.

„Ich wollte nicht, daß du dich schlecht fühlst. Außerdem hatten deine Mutter und unser Vater verboten, über diese Geschichte zu sprechen.“

„Dasselbe haben sie bei Mana auch angeordnet, du hast dein Schweigen aber gebrochen.“

„Weil es wichtig war. Nicht nur für euch, sondern für sehr viele Menschen. In dem Fall war es eine Sache, die nur die Familie betraf.“ Mai ließ sich auf eine Ruheliege fallen. 

Atem trat zur ihr und blickte hinunter auf sie. „Warum sollte das ein Geheimnis bleiben?“

Mai rollte mit den Augen. „Hört auf, mich wie einen Verbrecher anzustarren. Ich hab die Entscheidung nicht getroffen.“

„Aber nicht in Frage gestellt!“

„Oh doch! Und kam zu dem Schluß, daß ich nichts wieder ans Licht bringen wollte, was Kummer über dich bringt. Und nicht nur dich.“

„Ich würde sagen, daß ich als Pharao inzwischen Kummer gewöhnt bin. Ich entbinde dich von deinem Schweigen. Heraus mit der Wahrheit! Warum hat Yugis Mutter den Hof verlassen und sich bisher geweigert, zurückzukehren? Warum wollte sie selbst Yugi davon abhalten? So langsam glaube ich nicht mehr an einen Zufall oder unterschiedliche Lebensentwürfe.“

„Schön.“ Mai richtete sich auf und wies Mana und Atem an, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. „Aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.“

***

„Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung, Mama.“ Yugi atmete tief die kühlere Abendluft ein und machte es sich bequemer auf der Bank vor dem Haus. 

Tuja seufzte. „Das tu ich wohl.“

„Atem wird sicher auch wissen wollen, worum es geht.“

„Atem, ja?“

„Er ist ein sehr guter Mann.“

„Zweifellos. Nicht weniger würde ich vom Sohn meiner Schwester erwarten.“ Tuja lächelte und legte einen Arm um Yugi. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß ihr euch wieder finden würdet.“

Yugi dachte an heute morgen, an Atems Lippen und ihrer beider Versprechen. Das war wohl kaum die Liebe, die sie als Kinder füreinander empfunden haben mochten. Aber das spielte gerade keine Rolle.  
„Was ist damals geschehen?“

Tuja atmete tief durch als hätte sie vor, einen Granitquader mit bloßen Händen zu stemmen. „Nun gut, ich wußte, daß ich dir irgendwann einmal alles erzählen würde müssen. Teti und ich arbeiteten in der Töpferei des Palastes, nachdem auch unser Vater gestorben war. Ich fühlte mich für meine Schwester verantwortlich. Sie war einer der freundlichsten und gütigsten Menschen, die ich je gekannt habe.“ Sie lächelte Yugi an und strich ihm die widerborstige Locke aus der Stirn, wie immer vergeblich. „Außerdem war sie schon immer eine kleine Träumerin. Kurz, ich fürchtete, ihr freundliches Wesen könnte ausgenutzt werden. Doch nicht einmal ich konnte mich dem Lauf der Zeit und dem Willen der Götter entgegenstellen.“

„Atem erzählte mir, sein Vater hätte seine Mutter in der Töpferei kennengelernt.“

“Das ist richtig. Osiris-Pharao Aknamkanon, damals noch Falke im Nest, war an allem interessiert und wollte viel Wissen ansammeln, um später seinem Volk gerecht werden zu können. Als er das erste Mal kam, war es schwer für uns alle, wie immer zu arbeiten. Dann kam er öfter und wir gewöhnten uns an ihn. Zuerst hielt ich ihn für ein wenig merkwürdig, daß er so viel Zeit bei uns verbrachte, wo es doch sicher noch mehr zu lernen gab als wie man Ton bearbeitet. Dann merkte ich, daß er sich häufig in Tetis Nähe aufhielt. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, denn Teti wurde seiner Nähe und Aufmerksamkieit nie müde. War er nicht da, träumte sie. Ich versuchte, sie zu warnen. Schließlich war es keine Seltenheit, daß die männlichen Mitglieder des Königshauses sich auch Zerstreuung in unseren Kreisen suchten. Aber Teti wollte nicht auf mich hören.“

„Aber Atems Vater hatte nicht Zerstreuung im Sinn, oder? Atem sagte, sein Vater hätte Teti wahrhaftig geliebt.“

„Das konnte ich damals nicht wissen. Dann mußte ich feststellen, daß Teti sich heimlich nachts aus unserem kleinen Zimmer schlich. Ich folgte ihr, ich wollte sie aufhalten, denn ein uneheliches Kind hätte leicht ihren Ruf ruinieren können. Natürlich traf sie sich mit dem Falken im Nest. Nicht, daß ich nahe genug an sie herankam, um sie mit mir ziehen zu können.“ Tuja lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum?“

„Oh, der Falke im Nest hatte einen seiner engsten Freunde in seine Pläne eingeweiht. Dieser sollte dafür sorgen, daß ihre Treffen unentdeckt und ungestört blieben.“

„Du kamst also nicht an ihm vorbei?“ Yugi schmunzelte. „Dabei dachte ich, dich könnte nichts aufhalten.“

„Er konnte es.“ Tujas Blick wurde warm. „Ich folgte meiner Schwester in jeder Nacht, in der sie sich mit ihrem Liebsten traf. Ich verbrachte dann meine Zeit mit besagtem Freund. Nach einer Weile kam ich nicht mehr nur wegen meiner Schwester.“

„Oh, haben du und dieser Freund euch so gut verstanden?“

Tuja lachte auf. „Gut genug, daß wir dich bekommen haben.“

Yugi klappte der Mund auf.

„Ja, es war dein Vater. Amunhotep war damals schon General und zu dieser Zeit in Waset. Er war es, der mich von der ehrlichen Absicht seines Freundes überzeugte und daß er nie zulassen würde, daß Teti in Verruf geraten würde. Es gab nur ein Problem.“

„Atems Großvater, stimmts? Atem sagte, er hätte nie eine Ehe seines Sohnes mit einer Dienerin geduldet.“

„Wie wahr. Und bei dieser Sache konnte nicht mal dein Vater mir meine Ängste nehmen, Yugi. Hätte der damalige Pharao von Teti erfahren, hätte das böse ausgehen können. Er hatte die absolute Macht, gegen die nicht mal einer seiner Söhne hätte aufbegehren können. So machte ich mir gut anderthalb Jahre Sorgen um Teti. Doch die Zeit und die Götter waren auf unserer Seite.“

„Offensichtlich. Atems Vater wurde selbst Pharao und damit konnte er tun, was er sich wünschte.“

„Oh ja! Er nahm meine Schwester zur Gemahlin.“

Für einen Moment waren sie beide still. In Gedanken fragte Yugi sich, wie das damals gewesen sein mußte. Eine königliche Hochzeit! Tänzer und Musiker überall, Gelächter in der ganzen Stadt, herrliches Essen und natürlich der Pharao und seine Braut in prächtigen Gewändern und Geschmeide.   
„Das muß wunderschön gewesen sein.“ Yugi seufzte verträumt und zog die Knie unters Kinn, legte die Arme um seine Beine.

„Es war ein sehr prächtiges Fest. Pharao Aknamkanon ließ alle an seinem Glück teilhaben und Teti sah so glücklich aus, daß sie selbst Gold und Juwelen überstrahlte. Schon wenige Monate später, dein Vater und ich hatten in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls geheiratet, war es unübersehbar, daß Teti schwanger war.“

Yugi erinnerte sich erneut an einen Teil der Geschichte, die Atem ihm erzählt hatte. „Eine Konkubine versuchte, deine Schwester zu vergiften, nicht?“

„Ja. Danach mußte Teti umziehen und stand Tag und Nacht unter noch strengerer Bewachung.“

Yugi nickte. „Hast du sie oft besucht?“

„Ich habe praktisch mit ihr zusammen gelebt. Dein Vater war immerhin oft fort. Immer wieder wurde sein Wissen gebraucht und seine strategischen Fähigkeiten. Gemeinsam ließ es sich besser aushalten, besonders nachdem du das Licht der Welt erblicktest. Du warst so süß! Teti liebte dich wie auch ich ihren Sohn liebte. Und ihr beiden wurdet praktisch unzenntrennlich. Ihr habt zusammen gegessen, gespielt, geschlafen…“ Tuja blickte ihren Sohn sanft an. „Ihr hattet viel Spaß zusammen.“

„Ich kann nicht glauben, daß ich das alles vergessen habe“, murmelte Yugi. „Aber wenn alles so gut war, wieso mußte unsere Familie dann wegziehen?“

Nun wurde Tujas Miene wieder ernst. „Weil du in Gefahr warst. Ihr wart beide ungefähr vier Jahre alt, als sich alles änderte. Zwei Hochverrätern gelang es, eine Explosion direkt im Garten um Tetis Haus auszulösen. Bis heute kann ich mich daran erinnern. Meine Beine zitterten und ich hielt dich fest, während ich den Göttern dankte, daß du wegen eines aufgeschrammten Knies zu mir ins Haus gekommen warst. Und dann kam dieser furchtbare Geruch. Der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch. Wie du geschrien hast, wie ich schrie, als Atem hereingetragen wurde. Wie still er dann auf seinem Bett lag, seine kleinen Beine eine merkwürdige Masse aus Schwarz und Rot. Wie Teti geweint hat. Oh, es war furchtbar.“ Tuja bedeckte ihre Augen und es schüttelte sie, als wolle sie die Erinnerung abwerfen.

„M-mama! Aber… Aber Atems Beine… Sie sind doch ganz gesund!“ Yugi wollte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Es konnte nicht stimmen, Atems Gesundheitszustand paßte nicht zu der Schilderung seiner Mutter.

„Ach, Yugi… Es war so schlimm. Noch schlimmer sogar. Die Heiler glaubten selbst dann nicht an sein Überleben, hätten sie ihm beide Beine abgenommen. Hätte ich etwas tun können, ich hätte es mit Freuden getan, um ihm zu helfen. Aber nicht ich war es, die den Schlüssel zu seiner Heilung trug. Das, Yugi, warst du.“

„Was meinst du damit?“ hakte Yugi nach.

„Es gab eine Möglichkeit, Atem zu retten. Ihm mußte ein Teil des Bas eines anderen Menschen durch einen Zauber übertragen werden. Aber dafür eignete sich nicht jeder. Ich habe mich angeboten, Teti, Amunhotep und sogar Pharao Aknamkanon. Auch unzählige andere waren bereit, für den einzigen Sohn des Pharaos dieses Opfer zu bringen. Aber aus Gründen, die allein die Götter kennen mögen, warst du der einzige, dessen Ba vollkommen mit Atems harmonierte.“

Yugi starrte seine Mutter an, dann senkte er den Blick. „Hat… Hat Pharao Aknamkanon befohlen, daß es so geschehen muß?“

Tuja lachte überrascht auf. „Oh nein! Er mochte dich und er wußte, wie sehr Atem an dir hing. Er war es nicht, der diese Entscheidung traf, sondern du. Du wolltest es so. Du hast geschrien und geweint, ja, sogar um dich geschlagen, als wir dir ins Gewissen reden wollten. Du hast nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, bis wir dich ließen.“ Sie streichelte Yugi sanft durchs Haar. „Mein dickschädliger, liebenswerter Sohn! Dein Vater ließ sich daraufhin überprüfen, ob sein Ba mit deinem harmonierte und als das Ergebnis positiv war, ließ er direkt nach der Zeremonie für Atem einen Teil seines eigenen Bas auf dich übertragen. Er wußte, daß es sein Leben verkürzen würde, aber er sagte, auf so einen mitfühlenden Sohn könne er nur stolz sein.“

„Ist Papa wegen mir gestorben?“ Yugi liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Wenn das stimmte… Seine Mutter zog ihn an sich und küßte sein Haar. Ihre Finger hinterließen eine beruhigende Wärme auf Yugis Haut. 

„Papa hat dich unendlich geliebt und im Jenseits wird er dich weiterhin lieben. Er wußte, was er tat. Er wollte, daß du lebst. Er wollte, daß Atem lebt. Er hatte schließlich gehofft, daß sein Ba für Atem geeignet sei. Yugi, bitte weine nicht. Du hast deinen Vater jeden Tag stolz gemacht und glücklich, ebenso wie mich. Als ich kein zweites Mal schwanger wurde, waren dein Vater und ich bekümmert. Doch nach einer Weile haben wir uns daran erinnert, daß wir bereits ein wunderbares Kind unser eigen nannten. So wunderbar, daß es anderen helfen wollte, ohne auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht zu sein. Dein Vater wollte dein Glück, Yugi. Er wollte, daß du lange lebst und deine Güte und deine Freundlichkeit anderen Licht bringt. Deshalb verließen wir Waset.“

Yugi schniefte und blickte mit tränennassen Augen auf zu meiner Mutter. „Aber warum das?“

„Weil es Menschen am Hof gab, die in dir eine Versicherung für das Leben des Falkens im Nest sahen. Ihrer Meinung nach gehörtest du in einen Käfig und deine Lebenskraft hätte allein Atem zugestanden. Natürlich hätte der Pharao so etwas Furchtbares niemals zugelassen, aber niemand weiß, wann die Götter die eigene Zeit zu gehen niedergeschrieben haben. Niemand weiß, welche skrupellosen Menschen sich aus den Schatten erheben, wenn ein Kind regieren soll. Darum verließen wir Waset. Darum gingen wir in ein Dorf, in dem uns niemand kannte. Mein Herz brach als ich mich von Teti verabschieden mußte und ich spürte, daß wir uns in diesem Leben nicht wiedersehen würden. Tetis Herz brach. Auch dein Herz brach als du Atem zurücklassen mußtest und auch ihn wird dasselbe Schicksal ereilt haben. Glaube mir, dein Weinen klingt mir noch immer in den Ohren. Es war die furchtbarste und schwerste Entscheidung, die ich in meinem Leben treffen mußte, meine Familie entzwei zu reißen.“

Yugi hatte mit gesenktem Kopf zugehört. „Wollte Teti dich nicht aufhalten?“

„Zuerst schon, aber Pharao Aknamkanon teilte unsere Einschätzung. Sie hat sich dem gebeugt.“

Yugi schmiegte sich eng an seine Mutter. Sie hatte für ihn soviel aufgegeben, ebenso sein Vater. Kein Wunder, daß sie Waset gemieden hatten. „Am Ende hast du mich doch zurückkehren lassen“, murmelte er, mehr Feststellung als Frage.

„Atem ist kein Kind mehr, die meisten haben vergessen und ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, eines Nachts dein Bett leer vorzufinden.“

„Und nun?“

„Frage ich mich auch.“ 

Sie beiden verfielen in Schweigen, während sie beobachteten, wie Nut sich mit prächtigen Juwelen schmückte.

In Yugis Kopf aber gab ein Gedanke keine Ruhe: Was würde Atem dazu sagen?


	26. 26. Kapitel

Yugis Frage blieb vorerst unbeantwortet. Am nächsten Tag traf er auf dem Übungsplatz Meisterin Isis, Honda, Jono und Mokuba, aber keine Mana und auch keinen Atem. Auch als er sich müde heim schleppte und dann im kühlen Haus seines Großvaters ruhte, hörte er nichts von Atem.  
Nicht zum Abendessen und auch nicht als er abends mit seiner Mutter über seine Ausbildung und seine Freundschaft zu Atem sprach.

Am Tag darauf versuchte Yugi es bei den Wachposten, die des Pharaos Privatgemächer schützten. Der Pharao sei nicht anwesend und außerdem sehr beschäftigt, hieß es. Mokuba schien auch nichts zu wissen und Yugi scheute davor zurück, ihn in diese Geschichte hineinzuziehen. Sicher würde Atem selbst mit Mokuba sprechen wollen.

Am dritten Tag fragte Yugi seinen Großvater, doch der hatte Atem ebenfalls seit Tujas Ankunft nicht mehr gesehen. Auch Großvater wußte nicht mehr, als daß der Pharao mit anderen Pflichten beschäftigt sei. Manas Haus war leer und Yugi fand den Mut nicht, es noch einmal aufzusuchen. Manas Verzweiflung stand ihm zu eindringlich vor Augen.

Die Ungewissheit zerrte an Yugis Nerven und die Tage wurden zäh unter einer unerwarteten Hitzewelle. Alles suchte verzweifelt nach Schatten und Abkühlung. Wer konnte, schlief nachts auf Balkon oder Hausdach, Feuer zu machen wurde vermieden. Yugi ernährte sich fast nur noch von Bier und Früchten, sein Großvater brauchte täglich vier Fächerträger nacheinander und Yugis Mutter klagte darüber, daß ihre Schenkel zusammenklebten und aufrieben.  
Übungen waren nur noch am frühen Morgen oder späten Abend möglich, den Rest der Zeit blieb man im Haus. 

Yugi verbrachte viel Zeit damit, aus dem Fenster zu starren. In die Richtung, in der die privaten Gemächer des Pharaos lagen. Wo war Atem? Wo war Mana? Ging es ihnen gut? Oder war das alles nur ein seltsamer Zufall, der gar nichts mit Yugis Familie zu tun hatte?

Ansonsten besuchte Yugi zweimal Ryou, aber auch hier gab es keine Änderung. Viel konnte Yugi auch nicht tun, als außerhalb des Bannkreises zu stehen, der die Schwärze festhielt und Außenstehende beschützte. Ryou fieberte, redete wirr und erbrach schwarzen Nebel. Yugi hätte ihm gerne geholfen und wenn es nur durch eine tröstende Berührung gewesen wäre, aber außer einigen ausgebildeten Heilermagiern durfte niemand in den Bannkreis treten.

Eine Woche später glaubte Yugi, ihm müßte der Kopf platzen und sein einziger Lichtblick war erst, als Jono verkündete, daß Meister Mahaad sie nicht nur empfangen wollte, sondern auch durfte.

Mana erschien erneut nicht und Yugi fiel ein tiefer Seufzer von den Lippen.  
Zu viert durften sie dann in Meister Mahaads Gemächer eintreten. Es erleichterte Yugi, daß Meister Mahaad auf einer Liege ruhte, ein Fächer aus Pfauenfedern schwebte neben ihm in der Luft und sorgte für eine angenehme Brise.  
Yugi mußte lächeln.

„Ah, meine Schüler, schön euch zu sehen.“ Meister Mahaad winkte sie näher. Sein Gesicht trug noch Spuren der Explosion, aber sie waren deutlich verblaßt. Sein Haar war offenbar abgeschnitten worden, um die Verletzungen besser zu versorgen, nun wuchs der erste dunkle Flaum nach.

„Es ist gut, daß es dir gut geht“, erwiderte Mokuba mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Sie alle nickten zustimmend und Yugi trat vor. Er hielt die Ledertasche Meister Mahaad entgegen. „Ich fürchte, unser Geschenk hat etwas gelitten letztens bei dem Angriff. Aber ich hoffe, es bereitet dir dennoch Vergnügen, Meister.“

Der musterte sie erstaunt. „Ein Geschenk für mich?“

„Ein Dankeschön“, erklärte Honda. „Ohne dich, ehrenwerter Meister, wäre damals von uns allen nicht viel übriggebleiben.“

„Ja. Also hoffen wir, du hast Spaß mit diesen Schriften.“ Jono grinste.

Meister Mahaad lächelte. Seine Augen schwammen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Tasche annehmen und öffnen konnte. „Ich danke euch. Das ist sehr aufmerksam.“

„Wir müssen uns bedanken.“ Yugi lächelte. „Wirst du auch wieder ganz gesund, Meister?“

Mahaad sah ihn an, dann auch Mokuba, Honda und Jono. „Meine Prognose ist sehr gut, insofern ich mich weiterhin schone.“

Noch ein Grund, aufzuatmen. „Wie schön! Mana freut das sicher auch“, antwortete Yugi.

„Oh, sie war vorgestern schon ganz begeistert.“ Meister Mahaad blickte auf eine silbern schimmernde Statuette der Sachmet, die neben seiner Liege auf einem Tischchen stand.

„Oh, du hast sie gesehen? Wir nämlich in letzter Zeit nicht.“ Jono kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Hm? Ach, ich vergaß: Ich habe Mana ein Forschungsprojekt zugeteilt. Ich dachte, es würde ihr guttun, nachdem sie in letzter Zeit mit den Beschwörungen kein Glück hatte. Aber komisch, daß sie euch davon nichts gesagt hat.“

„Naja, bei der Hitze kann das schon vorkommen. Wer geht da gerne aus dem Haus?“ Yugi glaubte, sein Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht erstarrt. Mied Mana sie? Oder eher ihn? Nur diese Frage konnte er nicht stellen und so versuchte er, sich an einem weitaus harmloseren Gespräch über Ka-Bestien und schwebende Fächer zu beteiligten.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde wirkte Meister Mahaad allerdings auch von dieser leichten Konversation angestrengt und sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen.

Yugi wollte auch gehen, doch er spürte eine Berührung an der Hand. Als er hinuntersah, entdeckte er den Fächer, der sich gegen seine Hand drückte. Yugi drehte sich um. „Ja? Kann ich noch was für dich tun, Meister?“

Der winkte ihn erneut näher, die Stimmen der anderen verklangen bereits. „Ich habe gehört, daß deine Mutter wieder am Hofe weilt.“

Yugi seufzte und reichte Meister Mahaad den Fächer. „Ich nehme an, du bist in die Geschichte eingeweiht.“

„Dein Geschrei war wohl sehr eindringlich.“ Meister Mahaad lächelte. „Nun sieh nicht so betrübt drein. Du hast Atems Leben gerettet. Auf alle Fälle seine Beine.“

„Hat man dich auch so gerettet?“

„Ja, aber ich hatte das Glück, daß ich mehrere passende Spender habe und sie alle sind erwachsen.“

Yugi lächelte. „Ich glaube, Atem und Mana meiden mich.“

„Prinzessin Mai hat ihnen alles erzählt“, erwiderte Meister Mahaad. „So berichtete es mir Mana. Aber Mana meidet dich nicht. Nicht absichtlich und im Zorn jedenfalls.“

„Aber Atem schon?“

Meister Mahaad ergriff Yugis Hand nach dieser kraftlosen Frage. „Atem ist krank.“

„Was?“ Yugi runzelte die Stirn und sein Magen verknotete sich.

„Eine Magen-Darm-Erkrankung. Er kommt wieder auf die Beine, aber momentan darf ihn niemand sehen außer den Ärzten.“

Yugi nickte wie betäubt. Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht… Der Pharao durfte niemals schwach oder krank wirken. Nur wenige durften ihn in so einer Lage sehen. Also erzählte man überall herum, der Pharao sei gerade besonders beschäftigt. „Kann ich ihn… sehen?“ erkundigte Yugi sich, nachdem er seine Stimmte wiedergefunden hatte.

„Er sollte nicht mehr ansteckend sein und ich weiß, daß er dich schätzt. Ich denke, ich kann das veranlassen. Du bekommst dann natürlich Nachricht.“

Yugi erwiderte Meister Mahaads Lächeln, dann aber tauchte eine neue Frage auf. „Sollte mein Großvater das nicht wissen?“

„Es zu wissen und es weitersagen zu dürfen sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. An sich müßte ich dir gegenüber auch Stillschweigen bewahren, aber… Ich weiß, daß dein Besuch Atem aufheitern wird. Er wird es mir hoffentlich vergeben, daß ich aus Freundschaft seine Anweisung dieses eine Mal ignoriere. Mir eher als deinem Großvater.“ Meister Mahaad tätschelte Yugis Arm.

Das konnte Yugi sich vorstellen nach dem Streit, der zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. „Darf ich dir eine letzte Frage stellen, Meister?“ Auf dessen Nicken hin tat Yugi genau das. „Wo ist Mana, wenn sie an ihrem Projekt arbeitet?“

Meister Mahaad lächelte anerkennend. 

Eine Verabschiedung und zehn Minuten später hatte Yugi den Palastflügel erreicht, in dem die besten Magier Kemets arbeiteten und forschten. Als Bestienzähmer war es Yugi erlaubt, ihn zu betreten, dennoch kam er sich seltsam fremd hier vor.

Männer und Frauen huschten durch die Gänge, trugen Schriftrollen, Gefäße und alle möglichen Zutaten. Ein Mann unterhielt sich angeregt mit einer Art rosa Vogel der auf seiner Schulter saß und mit langer Zunge Fliegen fing.  
Eine Frau goß aus einem Krug eine zähe, gelbe Masse, die sich vor Yugis erstauntem Auge zu mehreren Waffen formte. Eine weitere Frau zog im Gehen aus einem Spalt in der Luft eine Schriftrolle.

Yugi hatte Mühe, nicht in andere Leute oder in Wände zu laufen, so sehr klebte sein Blick an diesen absonderlichen Ereignissen. Mana sah er nicht und so mußte er die Räume suchen, die Meister Mahaad und damit auch seinem Lehrling gehörten. Dank eines Magiers, der mit gerunzelter Stirn zusah, wie sein Bart wuchs, während er dazu Notizen machte, wurde Yugi in die richtige Richtung geschickt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor er sich in der schwarzen, haarigen Schlange am Boden verhedderte.

Mana saß an einem aus Stein gehauenen Tisch, vor sich eine Vielzahl an Tiegeln, Fläschchen, Schalen und Bechern, dazu merkwürdige, gewundene Apparaturen, die Yugi nicht benennen konnte, durch die eine dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit in einen hohen Becher tropfte. Mana beobachtete den Vorgang mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem tiefen Seufzen.

„Läufts nicht so gut?“ erkundigte Yugi sich leise und trat zu ihr.

Mana seufzte erneut und drehte sich zu Yugi. „Ich soll Gefühle destillieren.“

„Ge-Gefühle?“ Yugi hob die Augenbrauen und betrachtete die grüne Flüßigkeit. „Welches Gefühl soll das denn sein?“

„Es sollte Freude werden, aber es blubbert nicht.“ Mana tippte den Becher an. „Was führt dich zu mir in die Hexenküche?“

Yugi setzte sich auf den zweiten Hocker neben ihr. „Ich hab dich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wir wußten nicht, daß du für Meister Mahaad ein Projekt machst, bis er es uns heute gesagt hat.“

Mana blickte Yugi an, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Oh nein! Hast du gedacht, daß ich auf dich sauer bin?“

„Der Gedanke kam mir, ja.“

„Das ist es nicht.“ 

„Was dann?“

Mana sank in sich zusammen. „Es tut weh, sie zu sehen. Und ich wollte nicht mit Leichenbittermiene daneben stehen, während du dich freust. Oder freuen solltest. Das wäre gemein.“

Yugi rieb über Manas hochgezogene Schultern. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe, warum deine Freude nicht blubbert.“  
Mana lachte auf.   
„Meine Mutter würde sich freuen, dich kennenzulernen. Und Atem zu treffen.“

„Das denke ich mir. Aber wir beide sind gerade nicht in bester Verfassung.“  
Dennoch lächelte Mana. „Tut mir leid. Ich hätte mit dir wenigstens reden sollen anstatt mich hier zu verkriechen. Aber wenigstens durftet ihr jetzt auch endlich meinen Meister besuchen.“

„Ja, er hat sich über unser Geschenk gefreut.“

Mana nickte lächelnd. „Wirst du Atem sehen?“

„Meister Mahaad hats mir angeboten und ich hab angenommen.“  
Sie lächelten sich an. Dann kam Yugi auf seine frühere Frage zurück. „Wozu braucht man destillierte Gefühle?“

„Für Zauber.“ Mana deutete auf eine Reihe bereits verkorkter und beschrifteter Fläschchen. „Einige brauchen Gefühle, um richtig zu funktionieren. Und natürlich nicht irgendwelche Gefühle. Nicht jeder Zauberer kann genug Gefühl aufbringen, damit der Spruch gelingt. Gerade bei Sachen wie die Wut von zehn Männern oder das Glück von sieben Kindern.“

Yugi las die Etiketten und nahm die verschiedenen Fläschchen zur Hand. Giftgrün war Neid, Rosa Liebe, Violett Neugier, Orange Zufriedenheit, Blau Ruhe. Eines war auch Schwarz und als Yugi es in die Hand nahm zog ein Funken Rot wie ein Blitz durch die seltsame Flüßigkeit. Bösartigkeit… „Ich hoffe, das hier braucht ihr nicht oft.“ Er schob es Mana hin.

„Keine Sorge, in diesem Zustand kann sie dir nichts tun. Wir alle fühlen uns auch mal so. Deshalb passiert noch lange nicht gleich etwas Böses.“ Mana hob das Fläschchen und schüttelte es, bis die schwarze Masse darin wie Nebel umherwaberte.

„Es sieht für mich aus wie diese entstallte Schakal-Vogel-Ding von letztens“, murmelte Yugi und biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Was, wenn… „Könnte es aus Bösartigkeit bestanden haben? Könnte man diese so verzaubern, daß sie sich so verhält wie wir es gesehen haben.“

Mana starrte die schwarzen Schwaden an und machte langgezogen Hm. Dann stellte sie das Fläschchen wieder hin. „Wenn ja, dann müßte es dunkelste Magie sein. Und sehr mächtig. Ich muß das mit Meister Mahaad besprechen.“

Yugi nickte, dann stand er auf. „Ich sollte auch noch etwas nachdenken.“

„Mach das. Für die richtigen Antworten brauchen wir erst mal die richtigen Fragen.“ Mana gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Grüß Atem von mir, ja?“

„Gern.“ Während Yugi aus dem Zimmer ging, hörte er es hinter sich blubbern. Er lächelte.


	27. 27. Kapitel

Atem konnte den Kopf nicht heben. Er war so durstig… Er keuchte leise und befeuchtete seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge. Auch wenn die sich anfühlte wie ein staubiger Lappen. Der Sohn des Ra, dahingestreckt von der Scheißerei.  
Atem mußte lachen. Nicht Pfeile oder Schwerter oder wenigstens ein Steinchen, nein, seine eigenen Innereien hatten sich gegen ihn verschworen.

Endlich berührte ein Becher seine Lippen und gierig schluckte Atem das ihm dargebotene Wasser, bis nichts mehr kam. Enttäuscht stöhnte er auf, aber eine ihm bekannte Stimme versicherte ihm, es gäbe gleich noch mehr. Doch Atem konnte die Augen nicht öffnen, den anderen nicht ansehen. Aber es gab wirklich noch mehr Wasser. Nein, es war sogar Bier! Noch besser! Endlich schmeckte Atems Mund nicht mehr nach sauren, fauligen Zitronen.   
Er lächelte. Mit neuer Kraft öffnete er halb seine Augen. Er blickte in pures Violett, in Wärme und Liebe.  
„Du solltest nicht hier sein“, murmelte Atem und war sich nicht sicher, daß irgendjemand außer ihm selbst seine Worte verstanden hatte.

Yugi lächelte. „Das hättest du wohl gerne. Das nächste Mal läßt du es mir gleich sagen.“

Atem lachte, es war wie ein Hauch. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich dich auch, du Sturkopf.“ Yugis Lippen streiften Atems Stirn. „Ich bleibe hier.“

„Ich stinke.“

„Klappe, Stinker!“

Sie kicherten beide wie kleine Kinder. 

Atem fühlte sich sicher, als er die Augen schloß.  
Als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte er wieder Durst. Gähnend tastete er nach seinem Becher und leerte diesen dann in Sekunden. Viel besser!   
Viel besser war auch, daß er sich aufsetzen konnte, daß seine Laken sauber waren und es nicht mehr unangenehm roch. Stattdessen nahm er den Duft von Flieder wahr. Und ein Paar aufmerksamer Augen.

Atem blickte nach links und entdeckte… Für einen Moment setzte sein Herz aus, dann klopfte es weiter, unbeeindruckt, als die Wahrheit in Atems Kopf in den Vordergrund rückte. „Tante Tuja. Dich hatte ich hier nicht erwartet.“

„Das wundert mich nicht.“ Sie stand von ihrem Schemel auf und trat an Atems Bett. „Ich wollte dennoch sehen, wie es dir geht. Die Heiler sagten, die kritische Phase sei vorbei. Du wirst offenbar schnell gesund.“

Ihr Lächeln ließ Atem sein Gesicht abwenden. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Was?“

„Alles?“

„Du bist nicht schuld. Und ich hätte mich besser auf dieses unausweichliche Treffen vorbereitet sein sollen.“

Atem biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Das Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus wie ein Graben. Er konnte unter seinen Zehen den bröckelnden Fels fühlen. Er wollte das nicht! Also sprang er. „Ich hätte ebenfalls besser reagieren können. Allein schon wegen Yugi.“

„Er sagte mir, ihr würdet einander… sehr nahe stehen.“

Atem seufzte, die Haut zwischen seinen Schulterblättern kribbelte unangenehm. „Ja.“  
Eine sanfte Hand strich durch sein wirres Haar.  
„Du bist nicht wütend deshalb, Tante Tuja?“

„Oh, ich war wütend.“ Auch sie seufzte, aber es schwang darin leises Amüsement mit. „Ich wollte nie, daß Yugi nach Waset zurückgeht. Daß er ein Bestienzähmer wird und wieder auf dich trifft. Aber nach Amunhoteps Tod wurde mir klar, daß ich ihn nicht mehr lange würde fesseln können. Dann kam mein Schwiegervater und berichtete mir, wie händeringend neue Bestienzähmer gesucht würden. Ich habe mich gesträubt, aber wenn ich Yugi nicht hätte gehen lassen, dann hätte er mich verlassen. Auf die eine oder andere Weise.“

Atem hatte inzwischen den Kopf gehoben und blickte seine Tante an. Noch spürte er einen Stich im Herzen, wenn er sie ansah, aber er fühlte, daß es vorbeigehen würde. Sie war nicht Atems Mutter, sie war nicht wie sie. Aber in ihrem melancholischen Lächeln und unter ihrer rauhen, aber verständnisvollen Hand fand Atem Trost. „Das war eine weise Entscheidung“, antwortete er schließlich, nachdem er die Falten auf ihrem Gesicht ausführlich studiert hatte. „Aber das war keine Antwort auf meine eigentliche Frage.“

„Wäre es dir lieber, ich würde herumschreien? Ich kenne Yugi. Er wird nicht von Glanz und Prunk angezogen, sondern von Güte, Ehrlichkeit und Treue. So haben Amunhotep und ich ihn erzogen. Deshalb weiß ich, daß ich nicht dagegen ankomme, was zwischen euch ist. Und um ehrlich zu sein will ich es auch nicht.“

„Kein Wunsch nach Enkelkindern?“ Atem erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den Streit mit seinem Wesir.

„Meine Blutlinie wird mit deinen Kindern weiterleben. Deshalb stellst du damit der falschen Person diese Frage.“ Tante Tuja setzte sich zu ihm und er ließ es zu, daß sie seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter legte als sei er ein kleines Kind.

Atem lächelte. „Meine nächste Tochter soll deinen Namen tragen.“

Sie lachte leise. „Ja, du bist Tetis Sohn.“


	28. 28. Kapitel

Ein Bad, ein frischer Schurz und Atem fühlte sich wie neugeboren. Nachdem er seinen Hunger mit leichter Kost gestillt hatte, besuchte er erst seine Töchter, bevor er sich im Thronsaal mit seinen Priestern traf. Die Erleichterung war auch dort spürbar, wenn auch nicht dadurch, daß Atem überglücklich ins Gesicht getatscht wurde.

Er lächelte und spürte, daß die Kraft zurückkehrte, als er Mahaads ansichtig wurde, der zwar noch sitzen mußte, aber sonst sehr lebendig aussah.   
Auch Aknadin wirkte belebter als sonst.

„Was gibt es für Neuigkeiten?“

„Der Bestienzähmer Ryou ist noch immer in Quarantäne“, erwiderte Isis als Erste. „Bisher war es uns nicht möglich, den Fluch zu brechen, der auf ihm lastet.“ 

Sie wandte sich Mahaad zu, der fortfuhr: „Ich werde mir die Sache heute noch ansehen.“

„Bitte übertreib es nicht gleich am ersten Tag“, bat Atem, was sein alter Freund mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Mana kam heute morgen auch mit einem Verdacht zu mir bezüglich der schwarzen Kreatur.“ Mahaad zog ein Fläschchen hervor, gefüllt mir umherwabernder Schwärze, durch die rote Blitze zuckten.

Atem starrte es an. „Reiner Zorn?“

Mahaad nickte. „Yugi hatte diesen Gedanken, Mana hat ihn weiter untersucht. Es ist möglich, daß der Fluch auf einem destillierten Gefühl basiert.“

Set machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Man bräuchte hunderte solcher Fläschchen, um das Wesen zu erschaffen, das wir sahen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Zauberkraft, die es bräuchte, um es zu lenken.“

„Das schließt diese Möglichkeit aber nicht aus“, mahnte Aknadin. Sein eines Auge blitzte scharf. „Es könnte ein Versuch von außen sein, uns zu destabilisieren.“

Das würde die Träume von einem nahenden Krieg untermauern. Atem rieb sich das Kinn und blickte zu Siamun, der wie immer neben dem Thron stand, bisher schweigend. „Hältst du das auch für möglich?“ erkundigte Atem sich.

Siamun nickte nach einem Moment.

Atem lehnte sich zurück. Yugis erste Vermutung war eine Ka-Bestie gewesen… Warte mal! Kaum hatte Atems Rücken die hohe Lehne berührt, da beugte sich Atem auch schon wieder vor. Er beachtete die überraschten Blicke nicht. „Könnte man eine Ka-Bestie mit destilliertem Zorn füttern?“ 

Die Priester blickten einander an, dann Mahaad. Der starrte auf seine Finger, die Brauen zusammengezogen. Er schwieg und schloß die Augen. 

Atem lief der Schweiß in den Nacken, er hörte das Summen einer Mücke am Ohr. „Mahaad?“ hakte er nach.

Der hob den Kopf und brach endlich das Schweigen, riß die Anspannung zu Boden. „So etwas wurde noch nie versucht. Jedenfalls nicht meinem Wissen nach.“

„Aber?“ Nicht nur Atem, alle hatten sich in Mahaads Richtung gebeugt, hingen an den Lippen des Meistermagiers von Kemet, warteten atemlos auf die Antwort.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß es unter den richtigen Bedinungen gelingen kann.“

Karim und Isis blickten einander an, Aknadin murmelte Set etwas zu, Siamun runzelte die Stirn, Shada strich über den Millenniumsschlüssel.

Atem nickte zufrieden. „Kannst du diese Bedingungen herausfinden?“

Mahaad lächelte, doch es erreichte seine Augen nicht. „Nur mit einem Versuch. Aber ich möchte nicht noch so ein Wesen erschaffen.“

„Und wenn wir eine harmlose Emotion nehmen?“ schlug Shada vor.

„Jedes Gefühl kann potenziert gefährlich werden“, gab Karim zu bedenken und Isis nickte zustimmend.

„Es geht ja nicht darum, eine Kreatur derselben Größenordnung zu erschaffen“, antwortete Shada und wandte sich dann Atem zu. „Lebender Horus, mein Vorschlag ist, eine geringe Menge an Freude oder Liebe auf eine in Stein gebannte Ka-Bestie zu übertragen. Nur genug, um zu sehen, ob es tatsächlich zu einer Verschmelzung zwischen der Bestie und dem destillierten Gefühl kommt.“

Atem rieb sich das Kinn, dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder seinem alten Freund zu. „Wäre dir das möglich?“

„Ich werde das Nötige zusammenstellen, sobald ich Ryou untersucht habe, mein Pharao.“   
Sie lächelten einander an.

„Wer lenkt aber diese Bestie dort draußen?“ gab nun Aknadin zu bedenken. „Wir wissen ja, daß der Abstand zwischen Beschwörer und Bestie nicht zu groß werden darf. Dazu die enornme Menge an Ba, wie mein Sohn eben ansprach, die benötigt würde, um eine Kreatur dieser Größenordnung über einen längeren Zeitraum zu beschwören.“

Atem schloß kurz die Augen, die Priester berieten sich leise. „Würde eine mit starken Gefühlen verschmolzene Bestie wirklich so viel Ba brauchen wie eine normale?“ überlegte er laut. Die anderen verstummten.  
Er öffnete die Augen. „Also?“

Sich den Bart kraulend blickte Siamun zur Decke. “Eine berechtigte Frage, schließlich sind Gefühle Teile des Bas.“

„Dann werden wir auf Meister Mahaads Versuchsergebnisse warten müssen, mein Pharao.“ Aknadins Blick war ruhig.

Set schnaufte unterdrückt und verengte die Augen, als er zu Mahaad sah, der völlig ruhig auf seinem Schemel saß.

„Gut, was steht noch auf dem Plan?“ erkundigte Atem sich, den unausgesprochenen Konflikt geflissentlich ignorierend, und blickte in die Runde. Die nächsten Punkte waren weitaus weniger gefährlich, aber bedurften dennoch seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Die Hitzewelle beunruhigte weiterhin sein Volk und daß der Nil dank rotem Schlamm die Farbe von Blut angenommen hatte, schürte besonders in den ärmeren, weniger gebildeten Schichten die Angst vor dem Zorn der Götter. Siamun hatte bereits Boten ausgesandt, die auf jedem Marktplatz und jedem noch so kleinen Dorf verkünden sollten, daß das Wasser gut sei und die Götter ihnen gewogen waren.

Im Tal der Könige hatte es Probleme mit einer Bande von Grabräubern gegeben. Solche tauchten leider in schöner Regelmäßigkeit auf und dabei vertrockneten die letzten, die ihr Glück mit dieser ehrlosen Profession versucht hatten, noch immer in der Wüste unter Ras unbarmherzigen Strahlen. Atem fällte dasselbe Urteil für die neuen Räuber und wandte sich dann noch einer Auflistung der Kornvorräte zu. Auch wenn die letzte Ernte nicht ganz so gut ausgefallen war wie die der drei vorherigen Jahre, alles war noch im guten Bereich. Lediglich nilaufwärts würden ein paar Säcke Saatgut mehr gebraucht werden.

Diesen Problemen folgten noch einige, bis Atem nach rund zwei Stunden die Glieder schwer wurden. Außerdem meldete sich sein Magen, unzufrieden mit dem vorherigen Mahl, lautstark zu Wort. Damit endete die erste Ratssitzung nach Atems Krankheit.

Atems nächster Weg führte ihn zu Mana in ihr kühles Haus, wo Honigkuchen und Obst auf ihn warteten und ein besorgtes Augenpaar.

„Es geht mir wirklich gut“, versicherte Atem zu dritten Mal, ein Stück Kuchen in der Hand.

„Das hoffe ich.“ Mana nagte an einer Traube, ihre Finger glänzten feucht. „Yugis Besuch gestern hat offenbar Wunder gewirkt.“

„Nun, es war ja Yugi. Also was erwartest du?“

Sie lachten beide.

„Ich hab mir ehrlich große Sorgen um dich gemacht“, sagte Mana dann, ernster. „Du hast nach Mais Geschichte so gespien. Ich dachte, es nimmt kein Ende mehr.“

„Erinnere mich bitte nicht.“ Atem verzog das Gesicht. Allein der Gedanke daran, daß Yugi damals seine Lebenskraft, wenn auch nur einen Teil, für ihn geopfert hatte, an Amunhoteps Opfer und Tujas Sorgen war niederdrückend. Erdrückend, bis Atems Körper darauf reagiert hatte. Kein Wunder, daß Atem sich ausgepresst wie eine Zitrone gefühlt hatte. 

„Du bist doch nicht Schuld daran! Es… es waren meine Eltern.“

„Mana, nenn sie nicht so! Sie verdienen einen Menschen wie dich nicht als Kind.“ Atem mußte sich beherrschen, nicht verächtlich auszuspucken. Der liebste Teppich seiner Mutter konnte nichts dafür. 

Manas Mundwinkel zuckten. „Einigen wir uns auf Erzeuger. Jedenfalls haben sie dich fast getötet und damit auch Yugi in Gefahr gebracht.“ Sie blickte auf Atems Beine, auf die makellose Haut. „Aber du weißt, daß Yugi das wieder für dich tun würde, oder? Als Erwachsener erst recht.“

„Gerade das macht mir Angst.“

Mana nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Du kannst ihn aber nicht abhalten, sollte es geschehen.“

„Nein. Nicht, ohne ihn sehr zu verletzen. Womit wir wieder beim Anfang wären.“ Atem lächelte Mana an, dann zog er sie neben sich.  
„Ich sollte eigentlich dich trösten, weißt du?“

„Wegen meiner El… Erzeuger?“ Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Mußt du nicht.“ Dennoch zitterte ihre Stimme kurz und ihre Augen wirkten verdächtig feucht, wie ein Brunnen, der auf den letzten Tropfen wartete, um überzuquellen.

„Vor mir mußt du nicht tapfer sein. Ich weiß, du warst alleine die letzten Tage.“

„Yugi hat mich besucht.“

„Ihm hast du aber nichts gesagt“, traf Atem direkt ins Schwarze.

Mana schloß die Lider. Die überschüssige Nässe kullerte in dicken Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Ich fühl mich schuldig. Das alles ist wegen meinen Erzeugern passiert und dann hat deine Mutter mich auch noch aufgenommen.“

Atem sparte es sich, darauf hinzuweisen, daß Mana nicht schuldig war. Er wußte, daß sie es wußte. Das war nicht das Problem. „Sie hat dich geliebt und sie liebt dich auch im Jenseits weiter. Du bist du, Mana. Mutter wollte, daß du so aufwachsen kannst, um deinen Weg zu finden. Daß du jetzt so fühlst ist verständlich, aber es beweist doch gerade, daß Mutter genau wußte, was wirklich in dir schlummert.“

Mana blickte ihn an, einen Mundwinkel erhoben, als wüßte sie nicht, ob sie sich ein Lächeln erlauben durfte.

„Sie hat immer an dich geglaubt und ich glaube auch an dich. Du bist meine Schwester im Geiste, wenn auch nicht im Blute, und ich liebe dich sehr.“ Sanft streichelte Atem über Manas feuchte Wangen. 

Mana hickste, dann warf sie beide Arme um ihn und weinte. Sie weinte, bis sie ganz rot war und sich Tropfen in Atems Bauchnabel gesammelt hatten. Sie weinte, bis das Zucken ihres Körper nachließ und das Schluchzen. Sie weinte, bis sie an Atem herunterrutschte, der sie vorsichtig hielt, bis sie gut auf den Kissen lag.  
Dann blieb er bei ihr, während sie schlief, während Ras Licht langsam verblaßte.

Erst als Mana wieder aufgewacht war, mit heiserer Kehle und großem Durst, hatte Atem ihr Haus verlassen. Ihr Lächeln folgte ihm hinaus. Es gab heute noch jemanden, um den Atem sich kümmern wollte.

Er fand Yugi in dem Wasserbecken, an dem sie sich damals das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Wie immer hatte Yugi auf Diener verzichtet, aber Atem wußte, sein Liebster war wehrhaft. Allein dieser Sodastein würde in Yugis Händen eine furchtbare Waffe abgeben.  
Atem grinste, dann ließ er seinen Schurz fallen und nur mit dem Puzzle und einigen schützenden Amuletten am Leib stieg er ins Wasser.

Yugi drehte sich bei dem Plätschern um und auf seinem süßen Gesicht erblühte ein Lächeln, daß Atems Herz sich leichter als eine Feder fühlte. „Atem!“ Sofort schwamm er zu diesem und umarmte ihn.

Mit beiden Armen zog Atem Yugi noch enger an sich und legte sein Kinn auf Yugis Kopf. „Ah! Was für ein Tag!“

„Hattest du viel zu tun, mein Armer?“ Yugi hob besorgt den Blick und Atem seufzte bei dem Verlust seines angenehmen Ruheplatzes.

„Es ging. Aber dank dir hat Mahaad jetzt ein neues Forschungsprojekt. Sollte es glücken, kommen wir dem Geheimnis unserer Angreifer sicher ein ganzes Stück näher.“ Atem lächelte und strich Yugi eine feuchte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Das hört sich gut an. Aber was habe ich damit zu tun?“

„Oh, du hast uns Ideen geliefert. Die Sache mit dem Zorn und der Ka-Bestie…“ Grinsend gab Atem Yugi einen Kuß auf die gerötete Nasenspitze. „Du hast einen hellen Kopf und du bringst einen anderen Blickwinkel ein. Wir anderen, so fürchte ich, sind schon etwas festgefahren.“  
Yugi zog seine Nase kraus, daß Atem diese am liebsten nochmal geküßt hätte. Niedlich war gar kein Ausdruck!

„Wirklich? Und wenn mein Blickwinkel falsch ist?“

„Dann haben wir dennoch etwas versucht, statt nur ratlos herumzustehen. Keiner von uns hat sowas bisher je erlebt. Es gibt auch keine Aufzeichnungen oder Geschichten, irgendetwas, das uns auf diese Art von Kreatur vorbereitet hätte. Wir können nur durch Versuch klug werden.“

Yugi nickte langsam.

„Schau nicht so, mein Herz. Für dich mag es nichts besonderes sein, aber es könnte vielen Menschen sehr helfen.“

Yugi schüttelte seinen Kopf, daß die Tropfen nur so flogen. Atem mußte lachend zurückweichen.  
„Also schön! Laß uns lieber fröhlich sein, schließlich geht es dir wieder gut und meine Mutter hat uns ihren Segen gegeben.“

„Ja, das hat sie mir heute morgen gesagt. Ich mag sie.“

Yugi grinste. „Sie mag dich auch. Ich hoffe nur, es wird dir dennoch nicht zuviel.“

Atem schüttelte den Kopf. „Damit habe ich abgeschlossen. Sie ist nicht wie meine Mutter. Meine war… weicher, nicht so willensstark wie deine es ist. Mutter und Tante Tuja sind sich nicht so ähnlich, wie man zuerst glauben mag.“

„Wie war deine Mutter noch?“ erkundigte Yugi sich.

Atem deutete zum Beckenrand und sobald sie beide an diesem lehnten, erwiderte er: „Wunderschön, sanft, voller Güte. Ich habe dir ja erzählt, daß mein Vater sie sehr geliebt hat und sie liebte ihn auch. Sie mochte die Hofintrigen nie und sie hat Mana und mich dazu erzogen, sowas nicht zu fördern oder gutzuheißen.“

„Das klingt wiederum sehr nach meiner Mutter.“ Yugi lachte und lehnte sich an Atem. Der legte einen Arm um Yugi, streichelte dessen Seite.

„Du bist meiner Mutter auch ähnlich, Yugi. Ich glaube, ähnlicher als deiner.“

„Gut möglich.“ Yugi küßte Atems Schulter und hinterließ ein angenehmes, warmes Kribbeln. „Sie haben auch beide Männer gefunden, die sie lieben und von denen sie geliebt werden. Dieses Glück hat auch nicht jeder.“

„Wir aber schon.“ Atem drehte Yugi so, daß er diesem direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „Darüber bin ich sehr glücklich.“

Yugi sagte nichts, aber seine im Mondschein schimmernden Augen waren Atem Antwort genug. Sie umarmten sich. Schwielige Hände von Arbeit und Kampfübungen glitten über feuchte Haut. Ganz leicht berührten ihre Lippen einander, ein zärtlicher Gruß.  
Yugi preßte sich noch mehr an Atem, der öffnete seinen Mund.  
Hitze schoß in jeden Winkel Atems, genauso wie ein Gefühl, als müßte er jeden Moment den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren, doch dieses Mal wollte er es. Wollte schweben, mit Yugi.

Als sie sich lösten, gerötet und mit geschwollenen Lippen, spürte Atem nur zu gut, daß Yugi seine Nähe, genauso wie seine Zärtlichkeiten gefielen. Nicht anders erging es Atem selbst, doch ein Blick in Yugis Augen und Atem wußte, daß diese Nacht noch nicht der Beginn dessen sein würde, was sie beide ersehnten.  
Er war gerade erst gesund geworden und Yugi verdiente die Ruhe eines Zimmers und die Bequemlichkeit eines Bettes.

„Bist du enttäuscht?“ erkundigte Yugi sich leise, woraufhin Atem den Kopf schüttelte.

„Warum sollte ich das sein? Das zwischen uns braucht keine Eile.“

Yugi nickte lächelnd. „Du mußt meine Gedanken lesen können.“

Atem lachte. „Nein, das ist auch keine Fähigkeit, die ich haben wollen würde. Mir reicht es oft genug schon, wenn ich mir die Gedanken ausgesprochen anhören muß. Yugi, du verdienst, daß deine erste Nacht etwas Besonderes wird und du dich wirklich entspannen kannst.“

„Bin ich jetzt eine Jungfrau in Nöten?“ scherzte Yugi.

„Nein, nur eine Jungfrau, die ich sehr liebe.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, mein Sonnenschein.“  
Sie küßten sich erneut, diesmal aber war es ein sanfter, ruhiger Kuß.  
„Du solltest jetzt in deine Gemächer zurückkehren. Es war ein langer Tag für dich“, mahnte dann Yugi sanft und streichelte Atems Nacken.

„Sicher auch für dich, die Hitzewelle ebbt nur langsam ab.“

„Ich lag aber nicht fast zwei Wochen krank im Bett.“

„Dafür hast du dir Sorgen gemacht. Nein, leugne es nicht! Ich sehe es in deinem Blick.“ Atem grinste schief, als Yugi den Mund wieder schloß. „Ich habe dich ohne Nachricht gelassen, noch dazu nach dem katastrophalen ersten Treffen mit deiner Mutter.“

„Du warst krank.“

„Dennoch… Es tut mir leid. Du wirst in Zukunft immer erfahren, sollte es mir schlecht gehen. Aber ich erwarte dasselbe von dir.“

Yugi nickte, seine Augen wirkten nun wieder ruhig. „Dann sollst du es auch so haben, mein Sonnenschein. Danke.“

„Nicht dafür, mein Stern.“

“Ach ja, mein Honigkuchen?“

„Ja, mein Kätzchen.“

Sie sahen sich an und lachten dann.

„Dieses Fieber ist auch ansteckend“ meinte Yugi und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Hochansteckend. Und damit es dir heute gut geht, werde ich jetzt brav das tun, was mein Liebster will.“

„Sehr gut.“ 

Zusammen stiegen sie aus dem Wasser und, nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatten, verabschiedeten sich mit einem weiteren liebevollen Kuß.  
Atem kehrte beschwingt in seine Gemächer zurück und schlief diese Nacht wie auf Wolken, während er von Augen voller Sternenglanz träumte.


	29. 29. Kapitel

Die Kühle der Nacht erfrischte Geist und Glieder, lockte mit leichtem Schlaf, doch Anzu fand sich zu dieser späten Stunde in dem Teil des Gartens, der an Mais Gemächer anschloß, wieder. Ihr Kopf war noch immer voller Gedanken und frischer Erinnerungen, die sie noch nicht hatte sortieren und abschließen können. Sie zog das leichte Tuch enger um ihre Schultern und wanderte den kleinen Pfad hinunter zu dem Teich, an dem sie noch vor wenigen Stunden mit Mai gesessen und den Enten zugesehen hatten. In der drückenden Hitze, die einem an der Haut klebte wie Öl, war ihnen dieser kleine Ort an kühlendem Wasser wie eine Oase erschienen.

Nun konnte Anzu keine Enten mehr entdecken, aber sie hörte mehr als daß sie diese sah die Frösche, die in der Nacht herauskamen und Nut mit ihren Liebesgesängen zu erfreuen suchten.  
Lächelnd ließ Anzu sich am Rand des Teichs nieder und lauschte der eigenwilligen Melodie. Ab und zu platschte es, wenn ein Frosch ins Wasser sprang. Die Ruhe war angenehm…

Da hörte sie ein Rascheln, von etwas, das eindeutig größer als ein Frosch oder eine Ente war. Sie war auf den Beinen, ihren langen Dolch gezückt, bevor die Gestalt aus den Büschen trat.

„Äh, keine Panik! Ich bin nur einer der Nachtwächter.“ 

Eine jungenhafte Stimme, die Anzu bekannt vorkam. „Dann zeig dich in Thots Licht“, verlangte sie und der Nachtwächter gehorchte. Ah, wirklich! Es war der Soldat, der sie letztens gerettet hatte. 

Er grinste und fuhr sich durch sein ungewöhnlich helles Haar. „Ich wollte niemanden erschrecken, aber ich muß nach Eindringlingen suchen. Oder anderen Problemen.“

Anzu wußte, was er meinte. Manche Diener nutzten Ras Abwesenheit aus, um sich in den Gärten herumzutreiben, zuviel zu trinken und Unheil zu stiften. Dann gab es natürlich noch weitaus ernstere Vergehen: Spionage, Hochverrat, Mord. Sie ließ ihren Dolch in die Scheide zurückgleiten, während sie nickte. „Ich will auch sicher niemanden erstechen.“

„Was macht eine feine Dame wie du allein hier draußen, Herrin?“ Jono blickte sich um.

„Mai ist nicht hier.“ Sie quittierte Jonos Erröten mit einem Kichern. „Ich mußte einen Moment allein sein.“ Außerdem hätte sie Mai sowieso nicht wecken können, selbst wenn sie es versucht hätte. Die Erlösung von der Hitze von draußen hatte die Hitze in ihrer beider Herzen und Leibern genährt, bis auch diese nach Erlösung verlangt hatte. Anzu spürte noch immer Mais Schweiß auf ihrer Haut. Danach hatte die angenehme Erschöpfung ihren Tribut gefordert und Mai war eingeschlafen. Nur Anzu hatte keine Ruhe gefunden.

„Dann störe ich wohl.“

„Nein, warte! Ich wollte… Du hast mich gerettet und ich danke dir dafür.“ Sie lächelte, er kratzte sich im Nacken.

„Das ist doch meine Aufgabe! Alle beschützen, die es nicht können.“ Er grinste und stellte sich noch aufrechter hin, eine Hand auf seinem Krummschwert.

„Dennoch… Ohne dich hätte wer weiß passieren können. Dank dir und deinen Freunden haben viele diesen schrecklichen Angriff überlebt.“

Jono blies die Luft aus. „Oh, deine Hohepriesterin… Daran hatte ich nicht mehr gedacht, Herrin.“

Anzu schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kanntest sie ja nicht. Außerdem bin ich keine Herrin, du kannst mich Anzu nennen.“

„Du bist doch aber Erste Tänzerin im Tempel der Hathor hier in der Stadt oder nicht, Her… äh Anzu.“

„Das ja, aber ich bin die Tochter von Webern. Nicht meine Familie hat mich an meinen jetzigen Platz gebracht, sondern etwas Talent und viel harte Arbeit.“  
Sie blickte hinauf zu Nut, zu derem glänzend geschmückten Leib, der jeden Menschen klein wirken ließ.

Jono stellte sich neben sie und folgte ihrem Blick. „Aber gerade das ist doch beeindruckend. Als Tochter aus reichem Hause ist das doch viel leichter.“

„Vielleicht.“ Anzu wandte ihr Gesicht Jono zu. Eine Brise fuhr durch ihr Haar und Anzu schob abgelenkt mehrere Strähnen zurück hinter ihr Ohr. „Woher stammst du?“

„Aus einem Haufen Stroh. Nein, ehrlich!“ Jono lachte, als er den deutlichen Unglauben in Anzus Gesicht las. „Meine Eltern hatten damals keine Hütte und deshalb bekam meine Mutter mich auf einem Haufen Stroh.“

„Wie furchtbar!“

Jono rieb sich die Nase mit dem Daumen. „Ach, naja… Gibt schlimmeres. Zum Glück hat meine Mutter meinen versoffenen Taugenichts von Vater in die Wüste geschickt, nachdem meine Schwester geboren worden war, danach gings aufwärts. Sie hat zuerst als Dienerin für eine reiche Dame gearbeitet. Zuerst im Garten, später im Haus… Jetzt ist sie dort die Haushälterin. Ich weiß also, wovon ich rede, wenn ich sag, daß es beeindruckend ist, was du geschafft hast.“

Nun lächelte Anzu. „Aber du hast es auch weit gebracht.“ Sie sah auf das goldene Gerät an seinem Arm, dann direkt in Jonos Augen. „Du machst deine Mutter und Schwester sicher sehr stolz, als Soldat und Bestienzähmer.“

Jono grinste und wuschelte sich durch seine Mähne. „He, ich geb mein Möglichstes.“

Anzu schmunzelte. Der Soldat vor ihr, wahrscheinlich nicht älter als sie mit ihren zwanzig Sommern, war wirklich ein Unikum. „Sag mal, bist du nicht auch Leibwächter des ehrenwerten Herrn Wesirs Siamun? Solltest du dann nicht sein Haus bewachen?“

„Stimmt schon, aber ich bin heute abend für nen Kollegen eingesprungen. Hat ein bißchen zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Yugi kann ja jetzt schon ganz gut beschwören, da ist unser Wesir in guten Händen.“

„Yugi? Das ist doch der Freund, den du damals auch gerettet hast.“

„Ja, aber vorher hat er die Leute gerettet, zusammen mit dem kleinen Prinzen. Ohne sie wärs sicher nicht so gut abgelaufen.“

Anzu nickte, dann seufzte sie. „Ich wünschte, wir hätten die Krone gehabt“, murmelte sie, mehr für sich als ihren neuen Freund.

„Was für ne Krone?“

„Es ist eine alte Geschichte.“

„Erzähl.“

„Na gut, aber ich fasse mich kurz, du solltest bald wieder zum Dienst.“ Auf Jonos Nicken hin, befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen. „Du weißt ja, daß der Pharao mit der Krone des Horus gekrönt wird und seine Große Königliche Gemahlin mit der der Isis.“

„Ja, dadurch geht das göttliche Ka auf sie über, stimmts?“

Anzu nickte. „Ja. Die Kronen schützen ihre Träger und verleihen ihnen einige göttliche Fähigkeiten. Der Legende nach gibt es aber noch eine dritte Krone, die Krone der Hathor. Sie soll die Fähigkeit besitzen, Dämonen zu vernichten. Ich meine große Dämonen.“

Jono stieß einen Pfiff aus. „Die wäre echt nützlich.“

„Ja, aber laut der Geschichte, die ich kenne, ging sie vor langer Zeit verloren. Aber seit diesem Angriff wünschte ich, es wäre mehr als nur eine Geschichte. Daß es die Krone wirklich gibt… und eine Königsgemahlin, die ihrer würdig ist.“ Anzu blickte wieder hinauf in den Nachthimmel als könnten ihr die Sterne die Antwort geben. Große Wolken, grau und aufgetürmt, schoben sich über den Himmel. „Wenn wir sie finden könnten, könnten wir dieses schreckliche Wesen sicher bezwingen.“ Sie zitterte, als ein neuerlicher Windstoß an ihrer Kleidung und ihren Haaren zerrte. Beinahe flog ihr Schultertuch davon. Sie fühlte etwas, etwas veränderte sich. Der Duft war ihr vertraut, doch etwas ließ die Härchen auf ihren Armen zu Berge stehen. Ein helles, scharfes Leuchten zuckte über den Himmel, gleich darauf ertönte ein Grollen als würde die Erde sich verschieben. Anzu taumelte.

Jono war neben ihr und stützte sie, wortlos. Dann riß der Himmel auf und mit Macht prasselten die Regentropfen auf den Boden, die Pflanzen, schlugen Wellen im Teich und durchnäßten Anzu und Jono innerhalb von Sekunden bis auf die Knochen.

Der Wind zerrte an ihnen und Anzu merkte wie benebelt, daß ihr ihr Tuch aus den vor Kälte tauben und vor Nässe glitschigen Fingern gerissen wurde. „Rein!“ brüllte sie, packte Jono am Arm, zog an diesem.  
Er rannte mit ihr durch den Garten, über das tückisch nasse Gras. Sie glitten aus, landeten auf dem Boden, ein Knäuel aus Gliedern, während erneut der Zorn der Dämonen den Himmel mit gespenstischem Leuchten zerriß.

Sie kämpften sich wieder auf die Beine und rannten, rannten! Anzu ließ Jono nicht los, bis sie beide zitternd inmitten von Mais Wohngemach standen. Eine Dienerin, die offenbar bisher das Unwetter draußen mit großen Augen durch ein Fensterchen verfolgt hatte, schrie bei ihrem Anblick auf.

Von nebenan ertönten daraufhin eilige Schritte, begleitet von derben Flüchen. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Mai stürmte herein, noch immer genauso unbekleidet wie Anzu sie vor vielleicht einer Stunde zurückgelassen hatte. Nur an ihrem Arm glänzte ein goldener Reif mit den Uräusschlangen daran. Mai starrte Anzu an, dann Jono, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu der Dienerin. „Bring heißes Wasser“, ordnete sie der dann an. Die Dienerin rannte aus dem Raum.

„M-mai…“ Anzu klapperte mit dem Zähnen, beide Arme um ihre Brust geschlungen. Das Wasser tropfte von ihr herab und bildete auf dem Boden kleine, schwarz-braune Pfützen, die sich mit denen vermischten, die Jono hinterließ.  
Ach ja, Jono! Anzu blickte ihn an und stellte fest, daß ihr neuer Freund das Gesicht zu Boden gewandt hatte. Seine Wangen glühten förmlich. Unter besseren Umständen hätte Anzu das niedlich gefunden.

Mai zog sowohl Anzu wie auch Jono, der dabei ein merkwürdiges Geräusch machte, zu einer Ruheliege und drückte sie darauf, dann warf sie um beide eine wollene Decke. „Anzu, was hast du noch draußen gemacht?“

„Ei-einen Sp-spazierga-ang“, brachte Anzu noch hervor. 

Mai musterte sie scharf. Offenbar zufrieden mit dem, was sie sah, wandte sie sich einem tönernen Gefäß zu und schichtete darin Rinde, Holz und trockenes Gras auf. Mit einem Wort von ihr begannen Flammen in der breiten Schale zu tanzen und das Zimmer aufzuwärmen.

Anzu lächelte dankbar.

Kurz darauf kehrte die Dienerin mit einer Kollegin zurück, beide trugen schwere Eimer aus Ziegenleder. Ein Junge folgte ihnen mit einem hölzernen Zuber, gerade groß genug, daß man sich mit angezogenen Knien hineinsetzen konnte.  
Das kleine Bad war schnell bereitet und Anzu kam nicht schnell genug aus ihrem Kleid, das ihr schwer am Körper klebte. Jono machte erneut diesen seltsamen Laut, als Anzu sich langsam ins Wasser setzte und ihren Oberkörper dann mit dem wärmenden Wasser begoß.

„Zieh dich auch aus“, kommandierte Mai unwirsch. „Oder willst du dir den Tod holen, Junge?“

„A-aber…“

„Ich wäre ein schlechter Mensch, wenn ich zulassen würde, daß der Retter meiner Liebsten an Unterkühlung stirbt.“ Unbarmherzig riß Mai die Decke Jono fort und faßte dann nach dessem Schurz.

Jono quiekte und fiel beinahe mehr von der Liege als er davoneilte, doch es war zu spät. Ein kurzes Ziehen und er stand im Freien. Hastig zog er sein Krummschwert vor seine Leibesmitte. „H-he! Ein bißchen sanfter, ja? Ich kann mich doch nicht einfach vor so hohen Damen ausziehen.“

„Halt die Klappe! Du hast nichts, was ich nicht schon hundert Mal gesehen habe.“

„W-was?“

„Meinst du vielleicht, ich hätte meine Männer noch nie nackt gesehen? Stell dich nicht so an!“ Mai, noch immer nackt, zerrte Jono, nur noch von seinem Schwert geschützt, zum Zuber.

Anzu kicherte, während sie sich von einer Dienerin ein sauberes, wärmendes Tuch überwerfen ließ, dann stieg sie aus dem Zuber. „Es macht mir auch nichts aus, Jono“, versicherte sie ihm noch, bevor Mai ihn ohne viel Federlesens ins Wasser schubste. Es platschte und Anzu bekam noch ein Fußbad als Zusatz.

Jono saß im Zuber, alle Viere über den Rand gestreckt, und starrte Mai an. „Unfaßbar“, murmelte er, dann machte er das Geräusch wieder. So eine Art Hähähä…

Anzu trat neben Mai. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?“

„Ihn waschen, wenn er nicht gleich aufhört, so blöde zu kichern und das selber tut.“

Mais scharfer Tonfall verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht und bald war auch Jono sauber, trocken und aufgewärmt. In Decken und Tücher gewickelt saßen sie zu dritt vor der Feuerstelle. Jono trocknete sein Krummschwert und Anzu kraulte Mais Nacken unter der vom Schlaf wirren Lockenmähne.  
Mai schwieg, während Anzu ihr von ihrem kleinen Abenteuer draußen erzählte, dabei streichelte sie die Hand ihrer Liebsten.

„Diese Krone wäre ein wahrgewordener Traum“, murmelte Mai nach einer Weile.

Jono lehnte sein Schwert an einen Schemel. „Wär sie echt. Kann man nicht irgendwie rausfinden, obs das Ding nicht doch wirklich gibt?“

„Es ist nicht so einfach, göttliche Artefakte aufzuspüren“, antwortete Mai, die Stirn gerunzelt.

Anzu küßte sie sanft. „Wir sollten für heute lieber schlafen gehen. Tun können wir jetzt eh nichts mehr.“

Mai nickte. „Du kannst hier bleiben, Jono. Hier auf der Liege ist es warm und ich kümmere mich morgen darum, daß du keinen Ärger bekommst.“

Sie alle blickten zu dem kleinen Fenster. Der Garten war hinter einem Vorhang sich bewegender Schnüre verschwunden.

„Falls jetzt überhaupt noch jemand dort draußen ist.“ Anzu erhob sich, dann Mai.  
Zusammen gingen sie nach einem Gute Nacht-Gruß nach nebenan, wo das Bett inzwischen frisch gerichtet worden war.

„Patent, der Junge.“

„Er muß so alt wie ich sein“, gab Anzu zu bedenken und schlüpfte neben Mai unter die Decke.

„Hm.“ Ein leises Lachen. „Dafür war er ganz schön schüchtern.“

„Du magst ihn?“

„Du doch auch.“

Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen, dann: „Wieso glaube ich, wir werden deinen… unseren neuen Freund nicht mehr los, Anzu?“

„Weil er patent ist.“


	30. 30. Kapitel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, es hat etwas gedauert, aber ab jetzt gehts wieder weiter. Tut mir leid. Zuerst war der übliche Jahresendstreß und kaum dachte ich, ich könnte im Januar aufatmen, hat mich eine Erkältung erwischt.  
> Aber Streß und Erkältung sind überwunden und es kann weitergehen. :)
> 
> Auf in ein gutes, neues Jahr! Danke für alle eure Kommentare und daß ihr mir die Treue haltet.

Jono hatte sich auf der Ruheliege ausgestreckt, die Decke über seine Brust hochgezogen, und lauschte dem Prasseln des Regens auf die steinerne Veranda. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er das sehr beruhigend gefunden und wäre schnell eingeschlafen, aber die aktuellen Umstände waren ungewöhnlich. 

Sein Blick glitt zu der Tür gegenüber, hinter der der General und Anzu verschwunden waren. Auch wenn er nicht hatte spannen wollen, er hatte sehr viel nackte Weiblichkeit gesehen. Und sein Kopf spielte ihm gerade vor, was die beiden Damen jetzt vielleicht genau hinter dieser Türe taten. Sehr nackt, mit funkelnden Wassertropfen, die zarte Brüste, flache Bäuche und feste Schenkel hinunterliefen.

Jono stöhnte und legte sich auf die Seite, die Tür im Rücken. Er sollte wirklich besser schlafen als sich so was zusammenzuspinnen. „Reiß dich am Riemen, Mann“, murmelte er sich selbst zu und seufzte dann. Falsche Ausdrucksweise…   
Er erinnerte sich an den kalten Regen draußen, an den Sturz und den Dreck. Er warf einen Blick zur Tür, die hinaus in den Garten führte, auf den Boden davor. Alles sauber. Eine Dienerin mußte sich darum gekümmert haben, während er versucht hatte, nicht vom General ausgezogen zu werden.

Nur die Peinlichkeit dieses Moments hatte ihn wohl davor bewahrt, zu deutlich zu zeigen, wie sehr ihm die beiden nackten… Argh! Jono klatschte sich eine Hand ins Gesicht.  
Oh Mann, oh Mann, oh Mann! Er konnte doch nicht hier und jetzt aufstehen und sich… Und dann noch zu einer Tempeltänzerin und einer Prinzessin! Er war ja so erledigt!

Stöhnend legte er sich erneut anders hin, bis er sein Krummschwert sah, daß auf seiner Kopfhöhe noch immer am Schemel lehnte. Immer griffbereit… Jono dachte an morgen. Hoffentlich war es morgen auf dem Übungsplatz kühler und…

Es knirschte von draußen und Jono saß aufrecht, eine Hand am Schwertknauf, die Haare im Nacken aufgestellt. Er atmete tief durch, lauschte dann mit angehaltenem Atem in die Nacht. Regentropfen klopften aufs Dach, an die Wände und Tür. Es plätscherte sanft. Dann krachte es und Jono griff sein Schwer so fest, daß seine Handfläche schmerzte. Heiße Feuchtigkeit lief seinen Nacken hinunter, als er langsam einen, dann auch den anderen Fuß auf den glatten Steinboden setzte. 

Er stand auf. Langsame, tiefe Atemzüge, wie er es gelernt hatte, lange Schritte. War das Donner gewesen? Oder hatte jemand einen Stein an die Palastwand geschleudert? Jono lockerte seinen Griff um den Knauf etwas, seine Augen verengten sich. Die wenigen Schritte zu der Tür aus dünnem Holz hatten sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt. Vorsichtig schob Jono sie mit der Schulter Millimeter für Millimeter auf, lauschte hinaus in die Nacht, sein Schwert schützend vor die Brust haltend.

Die Tür vibrierte auf einmal und Jono sprang einen halben Schritt zurück, starrte das Holz an, das sich nun nicht mehr rührte. Scheiße! War er wirklich so durch den Wind? Er starrte angestrengt durch den dünnen Spalt. Da flog etwas Weißes durch sein Blickfeld! Statt erneut zurück zu springen, biß Jono die Zähne zusammen und schob sich vor, durch den Türspalt. Vor ihm öffnete sich der Blick auf die Veranda mit ihrer kunstvoll aus Marmor gehauenen Umrandung. Blaßes Licht spiegelte sich im Wasser, das die Unebenheiten des rauen Steinbodens gefüllt hatte. 

Jono brachte die Tür, dann die Wand hinter seinen Rücken. Er krallte seine Zehen in den Stein unter sich. Ein neuer Wind kam auf und peitschte den Regen direkt zu Jono. Keuchend wandte er den Kopf ab, schüttelte sich, um das Wasser aus den Augen zu bekommen. Da raste etwas Weißes auf ihn zu! Jono hob das Schwert um einen Zentimeter, dann hörte er ein gräßliches Heulen, wie von einem verendenden Tier. Etwas dickeres als Wasser, klebrig und nach Kupfer stinkend, lief über Jonos verkrampfte Hände.

Jono riß die brennenden Augen auf. Vor ihm stand Ryou. Das Gesicht seines Kameraden war noch blaßer als er es in Erinnerung hatte, fast eine Einheit mit den zerrauften Haaren. Ryou hatte mit einer knochigen Hand sein Schwert umklammert. Aber das Entsetzlichste waren Ryous Augen. Schwärzer als der Himmel über ihnen, selbst das Mondlicht schien sie nicht aufzuhellen können. Die Schwärze triefte, sie rann über Ryous Wangen in einen ebenso schwarzen Mund.

„Du bist nicht mein Freund!“ schrie Jono und stieß die Kreatur zu Boden. Diese zischte und riß das Maul weit auf. Lange, dolchartige Zähne, verfault und schwarz zeigten sich. Die Kreatur sprang vor wie ein tollwütiger Hund, direkt auf Jonos Kehle zu.

Jono schloß die Augen. Er spürte den Luftzug, hörte das ekelhafte Geräusch aus der Kehle des Monstrums, fühlte die Bewegung. Mit einer Genauigkeit, die man nicht erlernen konnte, schlug Jono zu und polternd fiel etwas Schweres zu Boden. Warme Feuchtigkeit spritzte auf sein Gesicht und seine Brust.   
Jono öffnete die Augen. 

Die Kreatur vor ihm hatte im Tode alle Ähnlichkeit mit einem Menschen verloren. Die schwarzen Glieder ragten verdreht in den Himmel wie die morschen Äste eines Baumes. Die Haut war vor langer Zeit verwelkt und in den Augenhöhlen saß nicht mehr als ein Schatten dessen, was einmal Gefühle hatte zeigen können.  
Jono bückte sich und hob den abgetrennten Kopf hoch, starrte auf die einst scharfen Zähne, das einst edle Gesicht, dann schleuderte er den Schakalschädel mit einem Würgen von sich. Auf einmal fühlte Jono ein Zittern. Nur mit Mühe kam er auf die Beine, schwankend. Es mußte ein Traum sein, ein Traum…

Er taumelte hinaus auf den Rasen, stöhnend wandte er dann sein Gesicht dem Regen zu, ließ diesen verdorbenes, totes Blut und Angstschweiß von seiner Haut waschen. Der Traum war nur ein Alptraum. Nur ein Alptraum…

Jono wandte sich um, starrte den Kadaver an und wußte nur eines: Die Dämonen hatten den Schutzwall überwunden. Niemand mehr war sicher.


	31. 31. Kapitel

Mai wurde von einem grauenhaften Schrei geweckt. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Anzu neben sich, die sich gerade aufrichtete. 

„Was…?“

„Bleib hier.“ Mai sprang aus dem Bett und nahm ihr Schwert.

„Ja, aber…“ Anzus Augen schimmerten groß und erschrocken im Mondlicht.

„Bleib.“ Diesmal unterstrich Mai ihre Aufforderung mit einer herrischen Geste. Anzu war sicherer, wenn sie nicht mitkam.  
Mit schnellem Schritt eilte Mai aus dem Schlafgemach und blickte sich um. Ihr Wohngemach war leer… und die Tür nach draußen prallte mit voller Wucht in ihren Rahmen. Mai konnte hören, wie die Konstruktion erbebte und ächzte. Leichtfüßig lief sie zur Tür. „Jono?“ Sie stieß die Tür auf und wäre fast über etwas gestolpert. Gerade noch klammerte sie sich an das mißhandelte Holz und starrte dann den verdrehten Körper vor sich an. Zuerst dachte sie… Nein, das waren keine menschlichen Glieder. Mit der Schwertspitze schob sie das tote Etwas fort, dann trat sie auf die Veranda. Davor stand Jono, Regen prasselte auf ihn nieder.

„Jono, was ist…“ Doch da sah sie den schwarzen Schatten, der lautlos Anlauf nahm und dann sprang. Mai schoß vor und ihr Schwert bohrte sich in die Brust der Kreatur. Diese stürzte heulend zu Boden. Mai riß ihr Schwert zurück. In ihren Ohren hallte das Geräusch, wie es über Rippen schabte, häßlich wider.

Sie starrte auf das schwarze Ding, auf… Atem. Eine eisige Hand umklammerte ihr Herz. Eine Hand erhoben starrte Atem zur ihr hinauf, er gurgelte, Blut quoll aus seinem Mund. Aus… aus seinen Augen! Schwarz und zähflüssig wie Teer.

„Sieh sie nicht direkt an!“

Jonos kalter Schrei ließ ihren Kopf hochschießen. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie unter sich eine winselnde, schwarze Kreatur wahr. Schwarze Haut spannte sich über die lange Schnauze, eine löchrige, faulende Zunge streckte sich in die Luft. Mai schloß die Augen und stieß mit einem Keuchen ihr Schwert in den Schädel, dann war es vorbei. „Wie viele sind es?“ wollte sie wissen, während sie ihr Schwert zurückzog und neben Jono trat. 

„Ein halbes Dutzend, vielleicht mehr“, antwortete der grimmig. In seinen Augen aber spiegelte sich noch immer Angst.

„Was machen sie hier? Sie sollten nicht durch den Schutzschild dringen können.“ Mai blickte hinauf zu Nut, doch die magischen Barrieren waren unsichtbar.

„Frag nicht mich. Ich… ich hab noch nie welche gesehen. Also Fleischwechsler.“ Jono schauderte.

„Ich erst einmal, auf einem Schlachtfeld. Sie sahen aus wie unsere toten Kameraden.“ Mai schüttelte dann den Kopf. Nein, daran durfte sie jetzt nicht denken. Nicht an den Schmerz, Freunde ihrem Gefühl nach erneut zu töten. Erneut zusehen zu müssen wie… Sie stöhnte. „Wen hast du gesehen?“ stieß sie die Frage hervor, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet, während sie aus den Augenwinkeln nach ihren Feinden spähte.

„Ryou.“

„Woher wußtest du, daß er es nicht war?“ Mai schwang ihr Schwert und trennte eine verkümmerte Pfote ab. Die Kreatur, die sie hatte überraschen wollen, hinkte winselnd davon. Vorerst.

„Hat sich nicht wie er angefühlt. Nicht warm genug, traurig genug.“ Jono sprang vor, sein Schwert erleichterte einen weiteren Fleischwechsler um dessen Schwanz. Wie ein Wurm fiel dieser zu Boden und wand sich.

„Jono?“

„Ja?“

„Du mußt Hilfe holen.“

„Aber…“

„Das ist ein Befehl! Ich kümmere mich um die Dämonen.“ Mai konnte förmlich Jonos Anspannung spüren. Dann riß ihr Kampfgefährte sich aus seiner Starre, nickte.

Mai hörte, wie Jono zurück in ihre Gemächer lief. Sicher würde Anzu dort auf ihn warten. Sie wäre dann sicher.   
Mai lächelte, dann warf sie sich herum und ihr Schwert fuhr durch Fleisch und Knochen. Heulend stürzte der Fleischwechsler zu Boden. Tückische Biester! Aber nicht so intelligent, wie sie dachten. Sah man sie nicht direkt an, sah man ihre wahre, verkrüppelte Gestalt, nur noch am Leben gehalten durch dämonische Mächte. Nichts, womit sie nicht fertig werden würde.

***

„Du bist ja so winzig, ja, so winzig! So winzige Füßchen und Händchen und wie hübsch du bist! Du siehst genauso aus wie dein Vater, mein kleines Küken.“ Tausret lachte wie ein junges Mädchen und preßte ihre Lippen auf die Stirn des glucksenden Babies. Sanft tätschelte sie das rundliche Bäuchlein, befühlte die zarten, so zerbrechlichen Glieder, während Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Sie hatte heute nacht wieder nicht gut geschlafen, ein lautes Donnern hatte sie schnell wieder aufgeweckt. Aber, oh, jetzt war aller Schmerz und Kummer vergessen, als sie ihr liebes, süßes Kind ansah. Es war zu ihr zurückgekommen, die Götter hatten ein Einsehen mit ihr gehabt. Tausret dankte ihnen von ganzem Herzen.

Ihr kleiner Sohn strampelte eifrig, er kicherte und er hatte so hübsche Augen, Augen wie Atem. Zärtlich hob Tausret das Kind an ihre Brust. „Du bist auch glücklich, nicht wahr? Jetzt ist Mama für dich da, mein kleiner Schatz. Mama macht alles wieder gut.“ Sie küßte den dunklen Flaum auf dem Kopf ihres Sohnes. Ja, er war noch immer so klein, viel kleiner als die Kinder, die nach neun Monaten geboren wurden, aber er war hier, war stark, strampelte. Ein Kämpfer wie sein Vater! Sie stand auf, ihr Söhnchen wiegend. 

Dieses verzog nun sein Gesichtchen, wurde rot und seine Händchen klopften gegen ihre Brust. Tausret zog ihr leichtes Nachtgewand auseinander, betrachtete ihre Brüste. Sanft massierte sie sie, aber die Milch war schon vor Jahren versiegt. Sie seufzte leise. „Ich werde dir eine gute, starke Amme suchen, mein Küken“, versprach sie dann entschlossen. Aber zuerst mußte es andere Milch tun. Zum Glück hatte sie noch einen Rest vom Abendessen. Sie versicherte sich, daß die Milch noch gut war, dann setzte sie sich, ihren Herzensschatz im Arm und begann, diesen zu füttern.

***

Atem warf die Decke von sich, als ein aufgeregter Diener sein Schlafgemach stürmte und etwas von Notfall und Dämonen stammelte. Er hielt Atem einen Schurz hin, den der sich hastig umlegte, dann nahm er vom selben Diener Schwert und Diaha Diank entgegen. Das Puzzle hängte er sich im Laufen um.  
In seinem Vorzimmer standen Mana, deren Miene zwischen Entsetzen und Amüsement schwankte, und Jono, der wohl der Grund für letzteres war. Mit Ausnahme eines grimmigen Gesichtsausdrucks und seines Schwertes trug der nämlich nichts am Leibe.

„Was ist passiert? Was für Dämonen?“

„Fleischwechsler“, antwortete Jono und Mana nickte.

„Ich hatte plötzlich so ein Biest im Schlafzimmer. Ich glaube, es ist durchs Fenster gekrochen.“ Mana schüttelte es. „Es sah aus wie… wie Meister Mahaad, ganz verbrannt und…“ Sie brach ab, verloren starrte sie zu Boden. „Ich hab es mit einem Feuerzauber beworfen“, wisperte sie dann.

Atem zog es das Herz zusammen, aber sie hatten gerade keine Zeit für Gefühle. „Jono?“

„Ryou. Es hat mir vor M… General Mais Haus aufgelauert. Sie kümmert sich um die anderen, die noch dort sind und hat mich hergeschickt. Ich habe schon Meister Mahaad Bescheid gesagt. Der hat mich zu dir geschickt, Lebender Horus, zusammen mit Mana.“

Atem nickte, atmete tief durch. Gut, Mahaad würde sich darum kümmern, daß jeder Zauberer und Soldat wußte, was zu tun war. Nochmal durchatmen. Zuerst würde er nach seiner Familie sehen. Er mußte sehen, daß es seinen Töchtern gut ging, dann nach seinen Schwestern. Und dann… Große, violette Augen blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Warum konnte er sich nicht in Drei teilen? Atem rieb sich über seine Augen, kleine Krümel fielen durch seine Finger.  
„Jono, geh zu Mai zurück. Hilf ihr. Mana, ab mit dir zu Mahaad. Er braucht jeden Zauberer, um die Barrieren zu erneuern. Ich stoße zu euch, sobald ich kann.“

Mana und Jono nickten, dann stürmten sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Und zieh dir einen Schurz an, Jono!“ rief Atem diesem nach. Ein weiteres Mal atmete er durch, straffte seine Schultern, dann machte er sich auf den Weg. Seine Leibwache folgte ihm.  
Im Harem wurde er von seinen nervösen Gemahlinnen und Knaben erwartet, aber nichts war eingedrungen, nichts hatte ihnen einen grausamen Streich gespielt. Atem atmete auf, als er dann seine Töchter sah. Sie alle schliefen, entweder in ihren Betten oder an der Brust ihrer Mütter, die über die Kleinen wachten. Atem ließ seine Leibwache im Harem, als zusätzliche Hilfe für die Haremswächter.

Mai konnte, so wie er selbst, gut auf sich selber aufpassen, Tausret aber war weder Kriegerin noch Zauberin, also führten seine Schritte Atem zu den Gemächern seiner Gemahlin und Schwester. Vor ihrer Tür standen drei kräftige Männer. Als sie Atem sahen, standen sie automatisch stramm, in ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich Erleichterung wider. „Was ist mit der Großen Königlichen Gemahlin?“ verlangte Atem sofort zu wissen.

„Offenbar geht es ihr gut, Großer Pharao. Wir haben nichts Ungewöhnliches gehört.“

„Wart ihr nicht in ihrem Gemach?“

„Sie hat uns befohlen, vor der Türe zu bleiben.“ Der Wächter tauschte einen hilflosen Blick mit seinen Kollegen.

Atem verstand. Leibwächter oder nicht, sich über die Anweisung seiner Schwester hinwegzusetzen und das Gemach zu betreten, konnte schwere Strafen nach sich ziehen. Aber das hieß nicht, daß nichts passiert war… oder Tausret in Gefahr schwebte.

Ohne sich anzukündigen öffnete Atem die Tür und trat in das Wohngemach Tausrets. Unter seinen nackten Zehen fühlte er den Teppich, den Vater Tausret damals zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte. Der dünne Schein einer Öllampe lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den aus Ebenholz geschnitzten Tisch, an dem Tausret zu speisen pflegte, und den zugehörigen Stuhl. Für einen Moment war Atem erleichtert, als er das lächelnde Gesicht seiner Schwester sah, dann aber folgte er ihrem Blick zu dem, was sie an ihre Brust gedrückt hielt.

Für einen Moment sah er, was sie sah: Ein winziges, viel zu winziges Kind mit dunklem Haar und hellen Augen, das zufrieden Milch von Tausrets Fingern lutschte. Doch dann schob sich der scharfe Blick des Horus wieder über seine Augen und statt eines Kindes, dessen Anblick ihm sein Herz zerriß, erblickte Atem eine magere, dunkle Kreatur, die sich an Tausrets Busen preßte. Mit einer schwarzen Zunge leckte es Milch und Blut von zerkratzter Haut, leise winselnd. Für einen Moment empfand Atem Mitleid für den Schakalwelpen, der viel zu früh aus dem Leben gerissen worden war, genauso wie… Aber gnadenlos schob Atem das Gefühl beiseite. Er stürzte vor und riß Tausret hoch.

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Sieh, sieh, Atem! Es ist ein Wunder!“

Das Glück in ihrer Stimme nahm Atem fast die Luft zum Atmen. Mit Tränen in den Augen riß er ihr die Kreatur aus den Armen.

„Wa-was machst du?“ Tausret klammerte sich an seinen Arm, ihre Nägel schnitten in sein Fleisch.

„Das ist kein Mensch! Es ist ein Dämon!“ Atem hielt es so, daß Tausret das wimmernde Wesen nur aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte. Es wand sich in Atems Griff und versuchte, mit seiner kleinen Schnauze nach seinem Fänger zu schnappen. 

Tausret prallte zurück. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß. „Du lügst!“ brüllte sie, mit beiden Fäuste schlug sie auf Atem ein, der gerade noch seinen freien Arm hochreißen konnte. 

„Das würde ich nie tun!“

„Du haßt mich! Du haßt mich! Du willst mir kein Glück gönnen! Gib mir mein Kind zurück!“

„Das ist nicht unser Kind!“ schrie Atem und mußte zurückweichen. Er hatte nie gewußt, wie hart Tausret zuschlagen konnte. In ihren Augen glühte der Wahnsinn.

„Du elender Kerl! Ich haße dich! Ich haße dich so sehr! Gib es mir, gib mir meinen Sohn! Gib ihn mir zurück!“ Tränen liefen nun über Tausrets schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

Atem schleuderte die Kreatur zu Boden, wo sie mit einem häßlichen Knacken und einem letzten Winseln aufkam. Dann packte er seine Schwester bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie. „Das ist nicht unser Sohn! Unser Sohn ist tot! Er kommt nicht zurück, zu dir genauso wenig wie zu mir! Merenra ist tot!“

Tausret erstarrte. Atem fiel gegen sie, keuchend. Er zitterte, seine Knie fühlten sich an wie Mus. Die Realität war über sie gekommen wie eine kalte Welle und hatte ihrer beider Kraft fortgeschwemmt.

Atem zwang sich zurück auf seine zitternden Füße, er faßte Tausret fest bei der Hand, dann führte er sie aus dem Zimmer. Er wagte es nicht, zu Boden zu blicken. Er hatte jetzt schon Mühe, durch den Schleier vor seinen Augen noch etwas zu erkennen.

Tausret ging mit wie eine willenlose Puppe, ließ sich von Atem auf eine Bank setzen und starrte dann auf ihre Finger, die die Spuren winziger Zähne trugen.

Atem rief sofort nach seinem Leibarzt, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Schwester zu. Ihr Blick war so leer. Er preßte die Lider zusammen, doch seine Wangen wurden dennoch naß.

„Bitte geh nicht weg.“ Tausret klang dünn, besiegt. So gar nicht wie die selbstbewußte, streitlustige Frau, vor der Atem bevorzugt fortlief.

Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich muß sehen, daß alle hier im Palast geschützt sind“, antwortete er vorsichtig. Er schniefte und ihre Hand legte sich um die seine. „Dann komme ich aber zurück zu dir und bleibe bei dir.“

„Den Rest der Nacht?“

„Den Rest der Nacht“, versprach er. 

„Ich haße dich nicht, Atem.“

„Ich weiß. Ich dich auch nicht.“

„Ich weiß.“ Tausret wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu. Ihre Erschöpfung war wie ein Schlag in Atems Magengrube. Wie lange ging das schon? Wieso hatte er das nicht gesehen?  
„Du kannst nichts ändern.“

„Nicht die Vergangenheit“, erlaubte Atem den Themenwechsel. Sanft streichelte er über Tausrets eingefallene Wangen.

Sie nickte. „Du wirst nach Yugi sehen?“

Er zögerte, dann nickte er.

In ihren Augen lag keinerlei Überraschung. „Das ist gut.“

„Du willst ihn nicht auspeitschen?“

Tausret schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn ich es wollte, es würde nichts ändern. Geh schon. Dann kannst du bald wieder hier sein.“

Atem drückte sanft ihre Schultern, gab ihr einen brüderlichen Kuß auf die feuchte Stirn und erhob sich. Zu seiner Erleichterung kam auch gerade der Arzt, so konnte Atem Tausret vorerst beruhigt in dessen Händen zurücklassen. Doch auch wenn der Arzt Tausrets Wunden an den Händen versorgen konnte, mehr Sorgen bereiteten Atem die Wunden an ihrer Seele. Und seiner eigenen.


	32. 32. Kapitel

Die Wolken waren fort, Nuts dunkler Leib spannte sich ruhig über ihnen. Yugi atmete tief durch, dann wandte er sich zu Atem neben sich. „Es ist wirklich wieder alles gut?“

„Die Patroullien werden noch weiter unterwegs sein, aber laut Mahaad sollte die neu aufgebaute Barriere jeden Dämon im Palastbereich vertrieben oder vernichtet haben.“ Atem gähnte, dann rieb er sich über seine Augen. „Du solltest ins Bett gehen, Yugi.“

„Du siehst schlimmer aus als ich mich fühle.“ Yugi legte beide Arme um Atem und lehnte seine Stirn an dessen. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.“

„Das mußt du nicht. Ich brauche nur etwas Schlaf und ein ordentliches Frühstück und dann…“

Sanft küßte Yugi seinen Liebsten. „Ich würde dennoch gerne bei dir bleiben.“

„Ich habe Tausret versprochen, die Nacht mit ihr zu verbringen. Oder zumindest das, was von ihr übrig ist.“

„Natürlich.“ Yugi trat zurück, sein Blick war sanft. „Erzählst du mir eines Tages, was passiert ist?“

„Das werde ich. Yugi, ich…“ Atem zögerte unter diesem warmen, offenen Blick.   
„Ich sollte es dir am besten gleich sagen.“ Er lehnte sich zurück an die Palastwand.

„Wirklich?“

„Ja. In letzter Zeit gab es schon genug Geheimnisse. Außerdem könnte es mir helfen, meine Gedanken zu ordnen, bevor ich zu meiner Schwester gehe.“ Atem nahm Yugi bei der Hand und führte diesen ein Stück den Außengang entlang, bis sie eine kleine, aber dafür trockene Bank fanden, auf der sie es sich dann bequem machten. 

„Ich… Ich hatte gemerkt, daß deine Gemahlin etwas… schwierig zu sein scheint.“

Atem schnaufte. „Mach dir keine Mühe. Ich weiß, was viele von ihr denken. Daß sie hart ist und kalt und grausam.“

„Und eifersüchtig“, murmelte Yugi.

„Ja.“ Atem seufzte. In knappen Worten berichtete er dann, was er heute nacht gesehen hatte, als er sie aufgesucht hatte. Die Kreatur, die ausgesehen hatte wie ihr Kind und Tausrets Verzweiflung.

„Ich wußte nicht, daß… daß ihr ein Kind hab… hattet.“ Yugi hatte den Kopf gesenkt.

„Es ist kein Allgemeinwissen“, erwiderte Atem, der über Yugis Schultern streichelte.

Yugi wandte den Blick Atem zu und studierte dessen Gesicht. „Es hat euch beide sehr verletzt, es zu verlieren.“

Atem nickte. „Er war so winzig… Merenra war so winzig.“ Atem mußte tief durchatmen. Es tat so weh, diesen Namen auszusprechen. Yugis Hand auf seiner Schulter aber gab ihm die Kraft, weiterzusprechen. „Er war gut drei Monate zu früh. Aber er war schon so… so menschlich. Nur kleiner als Säuglinge sonst sind. Er hat geatmet, er hatte die Augen auf.“   
Atem lächelte, eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Liebe.   
„Er hatte dieselbe Augenfarbe wie ich. Für einige Momente konnte ich glauben, als er in meinen Armen lag, daß er es schaffen würde. Daß die Magier und Heiler ihn retten konnten.“ Er stockte, blickte Yugi an, dann den Boden. „Aber sie konnten ihn nicht retten… Merenra hörte auf zu atmen und er wurde immer kälter… und kälter…“ Atem schniefte. Yugi hatte seine Hände ergriffen, er spürte dessen besorgten Blick förmlich. „Da war so viel Blut, Yugi. So viel Blut… An Merenra. Auf dem Bett… Tausrets Schenkeln. Oh, bei Isis, sie hat so geschrien vor Schmerzen. Sie war fast wahnsinnig! Ich dachte, sie würde uns alle zerreißen wie Sachmet.“ Atem schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich vergeblich mit einer Hand über sein feuchtes Gesicht. „Ach, Yugi… Wir hatten uns so auf unser Kind gefreut! So sehr… Und in einem Moment war alles dahin. Merenras Leben genauso wie Tausrets Möglichkeit, Leben zu schenken.“

Schwer lehnte Atem sich auf Yugi, doch der wankte nicht, sondern schlang beide Arme um Atem. Eine warme Hand glitt durch wirres Haar.

Atem schloß die Augen. Es schüttelte ihn, während seine Tränen auf Yugis Tunika fielen. Etwas Heißes drückte sich seine Kehle hinauf, drängend, unaufhaltbar, nun da Atem den Damm eingerissen hatte. Ein langer, schluchzender Schrei, der sich vielfach in Atems Ohren bohrte. Für einen Moment glaubte Atem, er würde untergehen, in tiefster Schwärze versinken, doch da waren entschlossene Hände, die ihn hielten. Die ihn wieder empor zogen aus der Tiefe. Die Hände aus Wasser, die Atem umfangen hielten, gaben nach und statt Dunkelheit blickte Atem in Sternenaugen, warm und voller Sicherheit.

„Ich vermiße ihn“, wisperte Atem, die Stimme rauh. Doch er fühlte diesmal keine Pein im Herzen. Nur eine merkwürdige Ruhe.

„Natürlich tust du das“, wisperte Yugi sanft, seine Daumen streichelten über Atems feuchte Wangen.

„Nur habe ich das so noch nie jemandem gesagt“, gestand Atem. „Noch nicht mal Tausret.“

„Du hast noch Zeit. Mach es jetzt.“

Atem nickte. Kurz küßte er Yugis warme Lippen, dann stand er auf. Er wußte, Yugi würde gut nachhause kommen. Aber für Atem war die Nacht noch nicht zuende.

Er fand Tausret in ihrem Schlafgemach. Eine Dienerin, die ihr schweigend Gesellschaft geleistet hatte, erhob sich bei seinem Eintreten und eilte mit gesenktem Kopf hinaus.

Atem schloß hinter ihr die Tür, dann setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. 

Tausret lag auf dem Bett, eine Decke um sich gezogen. Ihr Blick verriet Erleichterung, dann Sorge. „Was ist geschehen?“ Sie setzte sich auf. „Es ist doch niemand…“

Atem schüttelte den Kopf und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Die Götter waren mit uns.“

„Noch“, ergänzte Tausret, was er nicht gewagt hatte, auszusprechen.

Atem schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihre kalte Hand in seine warmen. „Ich habe heute nur die Vergangenheit betrauert, nicht die Gegenwart.“ Er zögerte einen Moment, dann ergänzte er: „Ich habe Yugi von Merenra erzählt.“

Tausret nickte langsam.

„Ich mußte ihm nicht… nicht viel erklären.“

„Oh, dein Yugi muß ja wahrhaftig brillant sein.“ Tausrets Sarkasmus war vergleichsweise milde.

„Ja“, antwortete Atem unbeeindruckt. „Ich frage mich…“

„Was?“

„Tausret, können wir reden? Wirklich reden? Ohne Vorwürfe, ohne Streit? Ich habe den Eindruck, wir haben seit Merenras Tod nur noch gestritten. Als ob wir immer im Zwist lägen.“

Tausret preßte ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, ihre Brauen stießen gegeneinander. In ihren Augen lag derselbe bittere Sturm, der schon sooft durch diese Gemächer getost war. Aber nicht heute!

„Wie lange noch, Tausret? Wie lange?“ Atem spürte, wie frische Tränen aufwallten und er ließ es zu. „Wie lange wollen wir nicht über unseren Sohn sprechen? Merenra hat es verdient, daß wir uns seiner erinnern, ohne uns dabei an die Gurgel zu gehen. Glaubst du, er ist stolz auf Eltern, die in Zorn versinken, statt ihre wahren Gefühle auszusprechen? Ich bin es so leid… Ich will nicht mit dir streiten.“

„Du… du hast mich über drei Jahre lang ignoriert“, konterte Tausret, aber ihre Stimme schwankte.

Atem nickte. „So muß es dir wohl vorkommen. Ich habe mich ständig bedrängt gefühlt. Ich sollte immer zu dir kommen nachts. Ich sollte mit dir schlafen. Aber das… das konnte ich nicht.“

Tausret blickte hastig fort, doch Atem konnte noch ihre Tränen erkennen. „Du siehst mich nicht mehr als vollwertige Frau. Ich kann dir keine Kinder mehr gebären, also wozu solltest du auch deine Zeit mit mir verschwenden?“

„Glaubst du das wirklich?“ Atem seufzte, dann legte er sich neben seine Schwester, nahm sie in die Arme. „Du bist eine Frau. Das warst du immer und wirst du immer sein. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr mit dir schlafen, weil ich immer glaubte, versagt zu haben. Als dein Mann, als Merenras Vater. Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen, genauso wenig wie ihn. Ich kann dir nicht zurückgeben, was du verloren hast.“

Tausret zitterte. „Ich war so wütend… Die anderen, die du immer angesehen hast. Mit denen du deine Zeit verbracht hast. Daß du immer so glücklich aussahst, wenn du von deinen Töchtern kamst. Ich wollte dich schlagen! So fest ich nur konnte!“

„Würde dich das wirklich glücklich machen?“

Auflachend wandte Tausret ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht Atem zu. „Nein. Und das macht mich noch wütender! Aber…“

„Aber?“

Sie blickte hinauf an die Decke, an der Nut Ra wie jeden Morgen neu gebar. „Aber ich bin nur wütend, weil ich sonst ständig weinen müßte. Nicht die anderen stören mich, nicht mal Yugi, auch wenn ich weiß, daß er dein Herz gewonnen hat. Ich könnte deinen Töchtern niemals etwas tun. Was mich stört, ist… Ist daß ich nicht stärker war. Stark genug, Merenra zur rechten Zeit zu gebären. Selbst, wenn es mich mein eigenes Leben gekostet hätte. Er hätte leben sollen. Statt dessen ist nur diese unfruchtbare Hülle zurückgeblieben, die nur noch Bitterkeit und Zorn hervorbringen kann.“

Atem zog Tausret an sich. „Es tut mir so leid… Daß ich es nicht gesehen habe…“

Sie schloß müde die Augen. „Und ich wollte es nicht sehen. Nicht sehen, daß auch du leidest. Und noch weniger, daß ich es tue. Sind wir nicht ein grauenvolles Ehepaar?“ Die Augen aufschlagend blickte Tausret in Atems Augen. Nun war nur noch eine resignierte Trauer dort, nicht genug, um noch einen Sturm hervorzubringen.

„Es ist noch nicht alles vorbei“, wisperte Atem und küßte Tausrets schwitzige Stirn.

„Nein. Aber dein Herz habe ich verloren.“

„Es… Es hat sich so entwickelt.“ Atem starrte auf das Kissen.

Tausret strich ihm durchs Haar. „Es ist nicht schlimm. Denn nein, Atem, ich liebe dich nicht mehr als Gemahlin. Nur noch als Schwester.“

Atem hielt sie fest, hielt sie, bis sie eingeschlafen war, bis Ras erstes Licht durch das kleine Fenster fiel. Erst dann fielen Atem selbst die Augen zu. Er träumte von Tausret, die auf einem Blumenfeld stand, die Arme ausgebreitet, das perfekte Ebenbild der Isis. Und neben ihr eine kleinere Gestalt, knabenhaft, auf deren Haupt eine Krone glänzte, aus der ein mächtiges Kuhgeweih sproß.


	33. 33. Kapitel

Kaum zuhause wurde Yugi von seiner besorgten Mutter gedrückt und von seinem Großvater ausgefragt. Doch er hatte nicht mehr viel Kraft, um die Geschehnisse zu erzählen. Als er am nächsten Vormittag wieder erwachte, erinnerte er sich düster daran, in der Küche einen riesigen Becher Milch getrunken zu haben… und dann nichts mehr.

Yugi drückte das glänzende Pantherfell an sich, atmete tief durch und stand dann auf. Wie mochte es Atem gehen? Jono, Mana, Mokuba, Honda, Ryou? Er konnte es nur auf einem Wege herausfinden. Nach einer hastigen Wäsche mit kaltem Wasser, die den letzten Schlaf vertrieb, zog Yugi sich einen frischen Schurz an und eilte hinunter. Seine Mutter erwartete ihn mit einem verspäteten Frühstück, Großvater war in den Palast gegangen.

Während Yugi Brot, Bier und Obst so schnell aß, daß seine Mutter ihn ermahnte, erzählte sie, daß das Palastgelände nun wieder definitiv sicher sei.  
Yugi nickte zufrieden und schob sich ein letztes Stück Melone in den Mund. „Ich will nach meinen Freunden sehen“, brachte er während des Kauens heraus.

Seine Mutter seufzte. „Deine Tischmanieren sind gräßlich.“

„Gestern war gräßlich“, korrigierte Yugi und trank dann noch sein Bier aus. „Ah!“

„Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sind, aber Großvater sagte, er wolle deinen kranken Kameraden besuchen. Ryou, nicht wahr?“

Yugi nickte. „Dann fange ich da an. Danke, Mama.“ Er stand auf und umarmte sie dann. „Bis später!“ Er ignorierte ihr erneutes Seufzen und stürzte mit seinem Diaha Diank am Arm aus dem Haus.  
Im Haus der Sachmet angekommen ließ man ihn gar nicht erst zu Ryou hinein. Sowohl Meister Mahaad Mahaad und Mana als auch Yugis Großvater waren bereits bei ihm. Nun, besser keine Neuigkeit als eine schlechte. Yugi hoffte, daß Meister Mahaad den Fluch brechen konnte, der Ryou umklammert hielt.

Als nächstes stattete Yugi den Barracken einen Besuch ab. Seit dem Brand war er nicht mehr dort gewesen. Noch immer erinnerten der riesige Krater und die geschwärzten Mauern an das Unglück, aber eifrige Bauarbeiter schichteten bereits Ziegel, um eine neue Barracke aufzubauen. An anderer Stelle beschäftigte man sich damit, das Dach neu zu decken.

Ein Rufen ließ Yugi sich umwenden und zu seiner Erleichterung entdeckte er Honda, der ihm vom Brunnen aus zuwinkte. Yugi gesellte sich zu diesem und lehnte sich an den Stein. Aus einem Löwenmaul schoß ein dünner Strahl Wasser in ein Becken aus Sandstein. Honda hatte gerade Wasser geholt, wenn der volle Eimer auf der Umrandung ein Indikator war.

„Bin ich froh, dich zu sehen!“ 

Yugi lachte. „Das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Wie geht es dir? Und Jono?“

„Jono geht’s zu gut, wenn du mich fragst. Er kam erst morgens in die Barracke und hat meinen Schemel umgeworfen. Dann ist er in sein Bett gekrochen und ich schwöre dir, er hat gesungen! Jedenfalls solange bis ich ihm meinen nassen Schwamm ins Gesicht geworfen habe.“

„Oh… Du hattest auch nicht viel Schlaf, was?“

„Nein. Sobald es anfing zu gewittern kamen diese Viecher raus. Widerliche Dinger!“ Honda schüttelte es sichtlich, dann aber stahl sich ein schelmisches Lächeln auf seine Züge. „Und wer hat dich wachgehalten?“

Yugi verdrehte die Augen. „Soviel zur Geheimhaltung. Nein, meine Schlaflosigkeit hatte mit lautem Krach und Sorge um meine Familie zu tun. Ich habe keine Fleischwechsler gesehen.“ Er hatte nur fast Atem mit diesem langstieligen Topf eins drübergezogen. Zum Glück besaß sein Herzensliebster gute Reflexe.

„Du Glücklicher.“ Honda füllte einen zweiten Eimer, dann trug er seine Last zurück zu seiner Barracke. Yugi ging mit ihm. „Ich kannte bisher keine, aber jetzt habe ich zu viele davon gesehen.“  
In Hondas und Jonos Zimmer angekommen stellte Honda ächzend die Eimer ab und griff zu einer großen Scheuerbürste.

Den Grund dafür sah Yugi sogleich. Am Boden hatte sich ein dunkler Fleck gebildet, der sich offenbar in den gestampften Lehm eingefressen hatte. „Was ist passiert?“

„Die Kurzfassung? Fleischwechsler springt auf mich zu, ich schwinge meine Axt, haufenweise ekliger Dämonenmatsch am Boden.“

Nun schüttelte es Yugi. „Da konntest du hier noch schlafen?“

„Ich nicht, aber Jono.“ Honda machte eine bezeichnende Kopfbewegung. Jono lag tatsächlich noch auf seinem Lager, die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. „Manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht, was in ihm vorgeht.“

„Klappe“, kam es gedämpft unter der Decke hervor. „Will schlafen.“

Honda schnaubte. „He, Herr Faulpelz, andere haben die Nacht auch kein Auge zugetan! Wie wärs, wenn du mir etwas hilfst, hm? Dann könnten wir beide noch ne ordentliche Runde pennen. Ohne Dämonenmatsche auf dem Boden!“

Jono setzte sich auf. „Ja, schon gut! Mann, machst du einen Streß! Das Ding ist tot. Freu dich doch.“

„Das wird zu stinken anfangen, Kumpel. Ich habe darauf keine Lust. Du etwa?“

Jono grummelte, dann quälte er sich aus dem Bett und zog seinen Schurz über. „Du kannst echt penetrant sein.“ 

„Ich glaube, ich sollte lieber gehen.“ Yugi grinste verlegen.

„Yugi?“ Jono blinzelte diesen an, dann rieb er sich übers Gesicht. „Bleib da. Ich will dir auch was erzählen.“

„Erzählen?“ erkundigte Yugi sich. „Ist was passiert?“

„Du meinst außer den Dämonen gestern?“ Jono grinste.

Honda warf einen feuchten Lappen nach Jono, der aber sprang flink beiseite.

„Haha! Daneben, Kumpel!“ Jono nahm eine zweite Bürste. „Wollen wir jetzt saubermachen?“

„Ich helfe euch“, erbot Yugi sich.

„Nein, der Faulpelz kann ruhig selbst was tun.“ Honda deutete auf einen Schemel. „Setz dich und hör zu. Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache, Jono!“

„Schon gut, schon gut! Ihr müßt aber schwören, daß ihr dicht halten.“ Jono musterte Honda genau, dann Yugi, während er Wasser auf den Boden goß und seine Bürste befeuchtete. „Schwört!“

„Wenn du dann endlich ausspuckst, was los ist…“ 

„Schwöre!“

Honda verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ich schwör ja schon!“

„Ich schwöre auch.“ Yugi beugte sich vor und beobachtete Jono neugierig. „Also was war los?“

„Naja, ich hatte gestern doch Patroullie in den Gärten. Ihr werdet nicht glauben, wen ich da getroffen habe.“ Während Jono seine Geschichte erzählte, schrubbte er mit Honda den Boden.

Yugi jedenfalls konnte in der Tat kaum glauben, was Jono da erlebt haben wollte. Nackte Tempeltänzerinnen und Prinzessinnen, Bäder in der Nacht, Kämpfe gegen Fleischwechsler…  
Am Ende saß Yugi neben Honda, beide hatten sie den Mund offen, während Jono grinsend das letzte Bißchen Dunkelheit aus dem Lehm bürstete.

„Das glaube ich nicht“, murmelte Honda. „Die Prinzessin, nackt, vor dir? Du hast sie doch nicht etwa angestarrt?“

„Seh ich lebensmüde aus? Außerdem habe ich einen gewissen Respekt vor Frauen. Aber ich hab dennoch so gut wie alles gesehen. Sie waren nicht gerade verschämt vor mir.“ Die letzten beiden Sätze murmelte Jono. „Deshalb will ich, daß ihr dicht haltet. Sonst gehen gleich wieder Gerüchte um und ich will nicht, daß es heißt, die beiden Damen würden… Naja, sich Männer dazuholen, um es aufregender zu machen.“

Yugi konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, daß solcher Klatsch bereitwillige Zuhörer und Weiterverbreiter finden würde. „Das ist klug von dir, Jono, und freundlich.“

„Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut.“ Diesmal duckte Honda sich unter einem Lappen weg.

„Ich bin nicht so doof. Esel!“ Jono betrachtete den Boden, dann stand er mit einem leisen Ächzen auf. „Ich schaff das schmutzige Wasser weg, dann kannst du dich schon mal hinlegen, Honda.“  
Die beiden Männer lächelten sich an.

„Dann sollte ich jetzt wirklich gehen.“ Auch Yugi stand auf. „Ich sage nichts weiter, auch nicht an At… den Pharao.“

Jono begleitete Yugi mit den Eimern hinaus. „Was machst du jetzt?“

„Geschlafen habe ich erst mal genug. Ich werde sehen, wie es Mokuba geht und Atem“, antwortete Yugi leise. „Und du?“

„Ich will später noch nach den Damen sehen. Ich… ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn es ihnen auch gut geht“, erwiderte Jono ebenso leise.

Yugi nickte. Kurz darauf trennten sich ihre Wege. Yugi nahm den Weg durch die Gärten, aber er fühlte keine Eile, um zum Palast zu kommen. Vielleicht weil er wußte, daß er davon gehört hätte, wenn es aus der Königsfamilie schlechte Nachrichten gäbe.

Die Erinnerungen kehrten zurück und mit ihnen die Geschichte, die Atem ihm gestern erzählt hatte. Die Geschichte von dessen toten, kleinen Sohn.  
Yugi konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was das bedeutete, wie sich das anfühlen mußte. Aber er hatte gestern den Eindruck gehabt, daß vieles davon noch verborgen in Atem geschlummert hatte. Als ob der es nicht hatte aussprechen können, jedenfalls bis gestern. Es mußte furchtbar sein, durch einen Dämon an das erinnert zu werden, was man verloren hatte.

Yugi erzitterte trotz Ras Wärme, die ihn einhüllte. Er wußte nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn er seinen Vater gesehen hätte. Seinen Vater, der in Wahrheit nicht mehr als eine Maske für einen hungrigen Dämon war, der trauernde und liebende Menschen in die Falle seiner Fänge locken wollte. 

Yugi schloß die Augen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über diese. Allein der Gedanke war so grauenhaft… Er schniefte, einmal, zweimal. Er hatte das nicht sehen müssen. Aber andere. Honda, Jono, Atem… Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewußt, daß Honda nichts dazu gesagt hatte und Jono hatte nur Ryou erwähnt. Atem… Atem hatte seinen Sohn gesehen.  
Falten durchfurchten Yugis Stirn. „Als ob ich es ungeschehen machen könnte…“ Aber das konnte er nicht. Er konnte seinen Freunden nur seine Schulter anbieten und seinen Trost. Aber Yugi konnte nichts ändern. Auch keine mächtigen Ka-Bestien konnten die Vergangenheit ändern oder gebrochene Herzen heilen.

„Das denke ich nicht.“

Yugi zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum, aber ihm gegenüber stand keine düstere Kreatur, die in seinen Gedanken ihr Unwesen trieb, sondern Atem.  
„Was?“

„Du hast laut gesprochen.“ Atem lächelte, sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt. „Ich denke, daß ein Mensch einem anderen sehr wohl helfen kann dabei, sein Herz wieder zusammen zu setzen. Und ich würde dir gerne helfen, das deine wieder ganz zu machen.“

Yugi blinzelte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du scheinst immer aufzutauchen, egal, wo ich gehe.“

„Ich schwöre dir, ich mache es nicht absichtlich.“ Atem trat vor Yugi. „Also? Darf ich dir helfen?“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Yugi sich gesammelt hatte. „Wobei? Mein Herz ist doch ganz.“

„Wirklich? Der Tod deines Vaters ist noch nicht lange her…“

„Großvater und Mutter jetzt auch lenken mich ab.“ Yugi lächelte. „Es ist wirklich nichts!“

Atems Hand strich über Yugis Wange, dann präsentierte er Yugi die kleinen Tropfen daran. „Das sieht mir nicht so aus. Du… du mußt nicht mit mir reden, auch nicht unbedingt jetzt. Ich will nur, daß du weißt, daß ich bei dir bin, wenn du es willst.“

Yugi senkte den Kopf. Es war so viel passiert… Seit er hier in Waset war, hatte sich ein Ereignis an das andere gereiht, schöne wie schlechte, aber dabei… dabei hatte er keine Zeit gefunden, sich mit dem Tod seines Vaters auseinanderzusetzen. Damit war er garantiert nicht allein, wenn er an seine Mutter und seinen Großvater dachte.

„Yugi?“

Der hob den Kopf und blickte in besorgte Augen. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Es ist nur ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es dafür einen guten Zeitpunkt gibt“, erwiderte Atem. Seine Lippen streiften Yugis Stirn. „Ich habe über drei Jahre nach einem gesucht und am Ende hat das Schicksal für mich entschieden.“

Yugi nickte. „Ich muß mir das erst nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.“

Atem nickte ebenfalls. „Konntest du noch schlafen?“

„Ja. Du?“

„Auch. Tausret ging es heute morgen schon etwas besser.“

„Und dir?“ Yugi blickte Atem unverwandt an, studierte die Fältchen an dessen Augen, die leichten Stoppeln an dessen Kinn, den entspannten Mund.

„Vielleicht nicht so gut wie ich es mir wünsche, aber es ist ein Anfang.“

„Ich wünsche es mir für euch beide.“

Atem atmete durch und richtete sich auf. „Willst du mich begleiten? Ich wollte gerade zu Mahaad.“

„Gern. Als ich im Haus der Sachmet war, war er noch mit Ryous Untersuchung beschäftigt.“ Auf ihrem Weg kam Yugi noch eine Frage. „Seit ihr schon damit weitergekommen, diese schreckliche Kreatur zu identifizieren?“

„Wir haben einige Ideen, vor allem dank dir, aber zuerst müssen wir sie noch überprüfen. Oder eher Mahaad prüft und ich sorge mich.“ Atem spielte mit dem roten Amulett an seinem Hals, dann berührte er das Millenniumspuzzle. 

Yugi nahm Atems unruhige Hand und drückte sie kurz. „Da sind wir ja schon“, stellte er fest, als das niedrige Gebäude vor ihnen auftauchte. Aufmunternd blickte Yugi zu Atem. „Wir werden das schaffen!“

Atems Miene gewann an Zuversicht. „Natürlich. Du bist ja schließlich an meiner Seite.“  
Sie gingen noch ein paar Schritten, bevor sie widerwillig ihre Hände lösten, dann traten sie in das Haus der Sachmet ein. 

Wie auch vorhin saß eine junge Heilerin im Eingangsbereich, die sie zuerst scharf musterte, sobald sie aber ihren König erkannte, verneigte sie sich tief.

„Ist Meister Mahaad zu sprechen?“

„Er ist noch bei dem Kranken, Großmächtiger Herr“, antwortete die Heilerin. „Ich werde ihn holen gehen.“

„Nicht nötig. Wir gehen selbst.“ Atem schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, obwohl sie es sicher nicht sehen konnte, dann folgte er dem Gang ins Innere. Yugi folgte ihm, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Eine Tür, flankiert von zwei ernst dreinblickenden Soldaten.  
Diese ließen sie eintreten.

Meister Mahaad stand neben Ryous Lager im Inneren des Bannkreises. Mana außerhalb ritzte mit einem Stein seine Erkenntnisse in eine Lehmtafel.

„…zeigt keine Veränderung auf magische Stimulation der Klassen 8 oder 9. Fluch der Stufe Sechs ist anzunehmen, aber schwer festzustellen. Reste von dunkler Energie resultierend aus negativen Gefühlen haben den Körper vergiftet. Vergiftung dürfte durch Maßnahmen der Lichtzauberei aufzuheben sein.“ Meister Mahaad unterbrach sich selbst. Zwischen seinen Finger erglühte eine weiße Kugel aus Licht von der Größe einer Dattel. Die Kugel schwebte in Ryous Brust.

Yugi hielt den Atem an, als feine Linien aus Licht sich über Ryous fast nackten Leib ausbreiteten. Dann erschienen dunkle Linien, die sich wie Würmer wanden und die Haut auf beunruhigende Weise bewegten. Yugi drückte sich an Atem, der legte einen Arm um ihn.

Yugi blickte in Atems Gesicht, bemerkte das vorgeschobene Kinn und den falkengleichen Blick, der auf Ryou ruhte. Dann wandte er sich erneut dem Schauspiel vor sich zu.

Ryou zuckte auf der schmalen Liege, etwas schwarzes troff aus seinen Mundwinkeln und aus seinen Augen. Er machte ein seltsames Geräusch, dann fing er an zu husten und zu keuchen. 

Yugi lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken.

Mahaad hingegen lächelte. Er formte eine zweite Kugel und ließ diese in Ryous Kopf sinken.

Das Husten verstärkte sich, ebenso die Zuckungen. Plötzlich schoß Ryou hoch (Yugi setzte das Herz aus, Mana schrie auf), dann öffnete er den Mund weit und erbrach eine schwarze Masse auf den Boden. Der Bannkreis glühte in zornigem Rot auf und brannte sich durch die bösartige Zaubermacht, die ihn berührte. Funken flogen, Ryou schrie, Mahaad sprach ein einziges Wort.

Die schwarze Zaubermacht bewegte sich, zischte, doch zwischen dem Bannkreis und dem Druck, den Mahaad auf sie ausübte, verbrannte sie wie ein trockener Busch in der Wüste.

Yugi glaubte, eine boshafte Stimme durch das Knacken und Zischen zu hören. Dann war alles still.

„Lichtzauber der Befreiung und Wiederbelebung haben die Vergiftung beseitigt.“ Meister Mahaad tätschelte beruhigend Ryous Arme, dann half er dem Patienten von der Liege. Ein grünes Licht glitt über dessen Körper.  
„Keinerlei Spuren mehr auffindbar. Der Patient kann den Quarantäne-Bannkreis verlassen.“

Yugi hörte nicht nur, er spürte förmlich Atems Aufatmen. Er schloß selbst die Augen, atmete selbst durch, dann trat er vorsichtig an den Bannkreis. „Ryou?“

Sein Kamerad blickte ihn an. Seine Augen tränten und er mußte sich auf Meister Mahaad stützen, aber ihm lief keine schwarze Brühe mehr aus einer Körperöffnung. „Yugi… Uh!“ Erneut hustete Ryou, woraufhin Meister Mahaad ihm einen Becher Wasser reichte. Ryou stürzte das kühle Naß hinunter, dann wischte er sich mit einer Hand über den feuchten Mund. „Ah, besser.“

Meister Mahaad half Ryou aus dem Bannkreis auf einen Schemel. Mana legte diesem eine dünne Decke um die Schultern.

„Ach, ich bin so froh! Du hast fast zwei Wochen bewußtlos da gelegen und dich nicht gerührt!“ Mana fuhr hoch. „Oh, was zu essen! Warte kurz.“ Damit stürzte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Ryou stöhnte und rieb sich die Stirn. „Das war nicht schön.“

Atem kniete sich neben Ryou. „Nein, aber du hast es überstanden. Das wäre sicher nicht jedem gelungen.“

Ryou lächelte zittrig, bevor er einen zweiten Becher Wasser leerte. „Du schmeichelst mir viel zu sehr, Großer Horus.“

„Er hat aber recht“, mischte Yugi sich ein. „Sag, was ist passiert?“

„Ah, wenn ich dir das sagen könnte… Plötzlich war da dieses schreckliche schwarze Zeug und es hat sich unter meine Haut gebohrt, in meinen Mund, meine Nase… Ich habe versucht, es wieder loszuwerden, aber…“ Ryou schloß die Augen, seine Mundwinkel deuteten zu Boden. „Ich hoffte, wenn ihr dieses schwarze Wesen vernichtet, werde ich befreit, aber…“

„Warte, du hast diese… Symptome bereits gezeigt, während der Dämon noch existierte?“ Meister Mahaads Blick und Ton waren scharf.

Ryou nickte erschöpft. Atem und Meister Mahaad sahen einander an. 

Yugi fragte sich, was in ihren Köpfen vorging. Er selbst konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Woher kam all diese Dunkelheit? Vermehrte sie sich? Er zog die Stirn kraus, während er versuchte, zu einer Lösung zu kommen.

„P-paß auf!“ Ryous Schrei hallte von den Wänden wider.

Yugi fuhr herum und erstarrte. Im Bannkreis richtete sich ein schwarzer Turm auf, vielleicht menschengroß. Yugi konnte sehen, wie das rötliche Licht des Bannkreises flackerte. Zuerst nur wenig, doch schnell immer hastiger. Es zischte, wo die Magien aufeinandertrafen.

„Wie kann das sein?“ Atem faßte an sein Puzzle und ein goldenes Licht schoß daraus hervor. Es vermischte sich mit dem Bannkreis, doch das Flackern ließ nicht nach.

Meister Mahaad faßte seinen Stab und schwang diesen, während er etwas murmelte, daß Yugi sich die Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Eine violette Kuppel legte sich über das Gebiet.  
Das Schwarz schüttelte sich, dann warf es sich kreischend gegen die Barriere. 

Rauch stieg auf, der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch. Yugi wurde schlecht. „Lebt es? Ist es… ist es ein lebendiges Wesen?“

„Es muß so sein, sonst wäre der bösartige Zauber vom Bannkreis neutralisiert worden“, antwortete Meister Mahaad grimmig. Auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißperlen.

Yugi blickte zu Atem, der sein Gesicht ebenfalls konzentriert angespannt hatte. Ryou hinter ihnen wimmerte verzweifelt.  
„Hilfe, wir brauchen Hilfe!“ brüllte Yugi los. Er glaubte, es würde seine Lunge zerreißen.

Da wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Mana stürmte herein, ihren Zauberstab gezückt, im Schlepptau die beiden Türwächter. Mana erbleichte, dann riß sie ihren Stab hoch und ein rosa Schimmer verstärkte nun Kuppel und Bannkreis.

Die Soldaten und Yugi tauschten hilflose Blicke. Heiler und Magier, die zu tun gehabt hatten, waren auf Yugis Ruf herbeigelaufen. Wer konnte, warf auch seine Zauberkraft in die Bresche.

Aber das Schwarz gab nicht auf, es wurde sogar größer! Es verformte sich, bis Yugi einen Vogel erkannte. Einen Vogel mit rotglühenden Augen, in dessen Schnabel scharfe Zähne saßen und dessen Leib mit Haken und Stacheln gespickt war. Dieses Biest warf sich gegen sein magisches Gefängnis, schreiend und zappelnd. Mit dem Schnabel hackte es nach der Barriere… oder vielleicht auch nach den Menschen dahinter. 

Yugi zitterte, sein Mund war trocken und seine Beine fühlten sich an wie erstarrt. Nichts schien das zornige Wesen zähmen zu können. So viel Zorn…

Plötzlich setzte Yugi wie von selbst einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis er direkt vor der Barriere stand. Er konnte in die Augen des Wesens sehen. „Was willst du?“ erkundigte er sich.

Ein Schnabelhieb ließ das Wesen aufschreien, Funken flogen.

„Yugi, geh da weg!“ rief Atem hinter ihm.

Erschrocken wich Yugi zurück, doch er konnte den Blick nicht von der Kreatur abwenden. „Aber wir müssen doch was tun!“

„Wir müssen es reinigen und bannen“, preßte Meister Mahaad hervor. „Yugi, Mana, tut genau das, was ich euch jetzt sage! Atem, halt dich bereit!“

Letzterer nickte, während Mana und Yugi ängstliche Blicke tauschten. 

„Aber hier ist keine Steintafel!“ rief Mana.

„Die Wand muß reichen.“ Meister Mahaad ächzte wie unter einer schweren Last. „Mana, du kennst den Reinigungsspruch?“

„Ja, aber…“

„Yugi, du mußt das Wesen dann bannen. Ruf dein Ka, laß es strahlen.“

Yugi nickte, auch wenn er sich unter dieser Beschreibung nichts vorstellen konnte. Er sah zu Atem, dem der Schweiß aus dem Haar auf Schultern und Brust tropfte, das Gesicht verzogen. Yugi atmete tief durch. Er würde niemanden hier enttäuschen, am wenigsten Atem.  
Er schloß die Augen und spürte, wie Marshmallon sich in der Menschenwelt manifestierte, ein angenehmes Gefühl an Yugis Beinen.  
Als Yugi die Augen öffnete, senkten die Zauberer gerade den Schutzschild.

Mana rief den Spruch der Reinigung und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Helle Lichtfunken umtanzen diesen, bevor sie wie von der Sehne geschossen auf die schwarze Kreatur zuflogen. Diese kreischte und versuchte, ihren Kopf mit den Flügeln zu schützen, aber die Lichtfunken durchbrachen die Schwärze mühelos. Das Wesen jammerte und wand sich.

Yugi blickte Marshmallon an. „Bannen wir dieses arme Wesen. Bitte leite mich und hilf mir.“

Marshmallon machte ein aufmunterndes Geräusch, dann hoppste es auf und ab.

Yugi lächelte. Als das letzte Schwarz von dem Wesen herabtropfte, preßte Yugi die Hände aufeinander, einem Impuls folgend. Hitze wallte zwischen seinen Fingern auf, hellglühend, strahlend. Er mußte die Augen schließen. Yugi stellte sich vor, wie das wärmende Licht die arme Kreatur einschloß, die Wunden heilte und es dann in der Wand verschloß. Vorläufig. Zum Ausruhen…

Yugi wurde ganz leicht im Schädel und seine Beine wackelten. Müde, so müde… Er zwang seine Augen auf, als das Licht verlosch. In der Wand ihm gegenüber war das Relief eines riesigen Vogels mit stolzen Schwingen zu sehen, der Schwanz war lang wie der eines Pfaus. Frieden schien das Vogelgesicht entspannt zu haben. Yugi lächelte, dann fiel sein Blick auf den Boden. Er schrie auf, als die schwarze Pfütze sich erneut regte.

Da wurde er zurückgerissen und starrte nur noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf einen bloßen, kräftigen Rücken, die ausgebreiteten Arme. Atem schrie auf, als die schwarze Masse sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn warf.

Yugi wollte Atem stützen, doch der taumelte zurück. Ein violetter Schein ließ die Pfütze verpuffen. Atem sank nach hinten, in Yugis Arme. Schwärze rann aus seinem Mund, aus seinen Augen. Yugi schrie.


	34. 34. Kapitel

„Du bist so ein Idiot! Warum hast du das getan?“ Yugi trommelte gegen Atems Brust. Atem hatte beide Hände erhoben und lachte.

„Es geht mir doch wieder gut, Yugi.“

Der starrte auf die Tür, durch die Atem eben gekommen war, quietschfidel und lebendig und kein stummer Körper, an dem lediglich das Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs verriet, daß er noch lebte. „Weißt du, was ich für Angst hatte?“ Yugi schluchzte und wischte sich durch das Gesicht. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren!“

„Aber, Yugi! So einfach wirst du mich nicht los.“ Atem lächelte und fing Yugis Hände ein, um auf jede einen Kuß zu hauchen. „Mein Herzensschatz, unser Leben zusammen hat doch gerade erst begonnen, da laß ich dich doch nicht zurück.“

Yugi schniefte, dann hoben seine Mundwinkel sich. „Dummkopf!“

Atem schlang beide Arme um Yugi, preßte diesen eng an sich. Seine Lippen glitten zärtlich über eine von Yugis Ohrmuscheln. Yugi zitterte keuchend.  
„Mein kleiner Yugi… Komm zu mir. Leg dich in mein Bett. Ich will dich spüren.“

Yugi schmiegte sich an Atem, lächelnd, dann nickte er. „So gerne. Ach, mein Liebster!“ Er hob den Kopf und starrte in leere Augenhöhlen in einem blaßen Schädel. Haar früher so strahlend wie Gold war stumpf geworden, glanzlos und fiel über das leere Gesicht.

„Yugi, komm mit mir.“ Die gutturale Stimme aus dem Nichts hatte nichts Samtenes mehr, nichts Zärtliches.

Mit einem Schrei riß Yugi sich aus knochigen Armen… und fuhr in die Senkrechte. Das Herz trommelte Yugi gegen die Rippen, er bekam kaum Luft und seine Haut klebte ekelhaft von Schweiß. Seine Kehle fühlte sich rauh an, als hätte er stundenlang geschrieen, aber seine Mutter und sein Großvater schliefen neben ihm ungestört.

Yugi kämpfte sich aus seinem widerlich klammen Lager, das ihn festhalten wollte wie knochige Hände oder eine tote Stimme, dann wankte er zu der Balustrade, die das flache Hausdach seines Großvaters umgab. Im Garten konnte er die Wächter sehen, Magier und Soldaten, die das Gebiet abschritten. Es war still bis auf Froschquaken und Insektensummen.

Yugi holte mehrmals tief Luft, bis er glaubte, daß seine Lungen bersten müßten, dann ging er leise die Treppe hinunter ins Haus. Er konnte sowieso nicht mehr schlafen. Unten im Vorraum setzte er sich auf die Bank und preßte die Hände auf die Augen. Er schluchzte und schniefte und verfluchte den Traum. Immer wieder kam er und immer wieder ließ Yugi sich verführen von dem lebendigen Atem voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, bis die Wahrheit und die Angst in seinen Traum eindrang und diesen in eine schreckliche Welt ohne Hoffnung verwandelten.

Yugi wischte sich über das nasse, schnodderige Gesicht. Er dachte an Atem in dessen Gemach, auf dem großen, viel zu großen Bett. An Atem mit der bleichen Haut, der sich nicht rührte. Nur daß er atmete kündete davon, daß er die Welt der Lebenden noch nicht verlassen hatte. Zauber ernährten Atem und Magier und Heiler waren zu jeder Tages- und Nachtstunde bei ihm, aber was bei Ryou gewirkt hatte, bei Atem tat sich nichts.

Die Große Herrin Tausret wandelte durch die Gänge des Palastes wie eine lebende Puppe, mit viel zu großen Augen im bleichen Gesicht. Yugi kannte den Anblick, denn wann immer er sein eigenes Spiegelbild betrachtete, sah er dasselbe. Yugi spürte noch immer den Nachhall von Tausrets Umarmung, ihr Schluchzen und ihre Versicherung, daß er nichts falsch gemacht hatte.  
Aber das mußte er doch, sonst ginge es Atem nicht so schlecht.

Schritte vor der Tür ließen Yugi hochschrecken. Er entspannte sich, als Manas zierliche Gestalt in das Haus schlüpfte. „Da bist du ja.“

„Ja“, murmelte sie. Ein winziges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Ich werde es vermissen, mich jede Nacht mit dir hier zu treffen.“

„Wir werden in nächster Zeit genug von einander sehen“, erwiderte Yugi leise und warf einen Blick zur Stiege. Alles ruhig. Er zog dann unter der Bank ein kleines Bündel hervor. Ein paar alte Schürze waren darin und ein Paar Sandalen, geflochten aus Stroh. Yugi stand auf, warf sich das Bündel um und dann seinen leichten Reisemantel. Wehmütig sah er noch einmal zur Stiege, bevor er eine kleine Tontafel auf die Bank legte. „Ist alles bereit?“

Mana nickte. „Ein einfacher Zauber. Alle werden glauben, wir seien hier und würden reden. Er nützt aber nur, solange hier niemand reinkommt.“

Nun nickte Yugi. Er führte Mana leise durch das Haus, durch die Küche, bedacht darauf, das kohlehütende Mädchen nicht zu wecken, und dann hinaus in den Garten. Sie versteckten sich im nächsten Gebüsch, bis die Wachen sich von ihrem Standpunkt entfernten. Gebückt eilten sie dann zu den Stallungen. In einem der niedrigen, langgezogenen Gebäude trafen sie auf den Rest ihrer kleinen Gruppe.

General Mai, ihre blonden Locken in einem festen Knoten auf dem Kopf festgesteckt, einen langen braunen Umhang um die Schultern, nickte ihnen zu. „Dann sind wir ja vollständig.“

Yugi nickte ihr grüßend zu, dann sah er zu seinen anderen Mitstreitern. Jono stand neben Mai, sein Haar zurückgekämmt und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Daneben Honda, der sich ein ähnliches Band wie Jonos um den Kopf geschlungen hatte. Ryou in seinem roten Mantel lehnte an dem vorbereiteten und beladenen Karren und behielt den davor gespannten Esel im Auge.  
Auch Mokuba trug nun Pferdeschwanz und hatte seinen sonst blendend weißen Schurz gegen ein schmutzigeres Modell getauscht. Er reichte Yugi grinsend ein weiteres Stück des gemusterten Bandes, das auch schon die anderen trugen, und Yugi kämmte mit den Händen sein Haar zurück. Mana half ihm, sich ebenfalls einen Schwanz zu binden.

General Mai nickte dann. „Gut, wer noch etwas hat, das er hier lassen möchte, Meister Mahaad wird es für euch verwahren.“ Mit dem Daumen deutete sie auf die hochgewachsene Gestalt, die aus den Schatten trat. Mokuba zog seinen Armreif ab, drehte ihn einmal in Händen, dann reichte er ihn seufzend an Meister Mahaad.

Yugi war froh, daß er gleich gar nichts der Art mitgenommen hatte. Das Wertvollste, das er am Leibe trug, war eine Kette aus Lehmperlen.

Meister Mahaad ließ den Armreif in seiner Kutte verschwinden, dann zog er zwei dünne Ledertaschen hervor, gerade groß genug, um einer zusammengerollten Schriftrolle Platz zu bieten. Eine davon überreichte er General Mai, die zweite Mokuba. „Das hier sind Landkarten. Sie sind so verzaubert, daß sie starke magische Signaturen anzeigen. Eine davon könnte die Krone sein, die ihr sucht. Dennoch handelt mit Bedacht. Zauberei ist vielfältig, unbeständig und oftmals auch nicht durch andere Zauberei aufzuspüren“, erklärte er. „Die Karten können euch nur Anhaltspunkte liefern.“ 

Er nickte dann General Mai zu, die fortfuhr: „Denkt dran, nach außen hin müssen wir wie ganz normale fahrende Händler wirken. Ryou wird Medizinen herstellen, Yugi, du kümmerst dich um die großen Töpferwaren. Jono und Honda werden dir dabei helfen. Mana, du übernimmst es, Figürchen und Amulette aus Ton herzustellen.“

„Und was mach ich?“ erkundigte Mokuba sich neugierig.

„Nicht in Ärger geraten und die Ohren offenhalten“, antwortete General Mai. „Denk dran, dein Bruder wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich dich nicht heil wieder nachhause bringe.“

Mokuba seufzte. „Schon klar, aber was für Waren soll ich herstellen?“

„Du kannst mein Lehrling sein“, bot Ryou an.

Mokuba nickte, seine Augen glänzten.

Yugi war froh, daß Mokuba diese Mission auch als Spaß ansah. Wenigstens einer, der nicht ständig den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Und was machst du so, General?“ erkundigte Jono sich grinsend.

„Singen. Hör auf zu lachen, du Depp! Meine Mutter hat sehr viel Wert auf „weibliche“ Künste gelegt und mich dementsprechend erzogen.“ Sie hielt kurz inne, betrachtete die Gruppe, dann schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf. „Auch wenn man es mir nicht ansieht.“

Yugi mußte sich auf die Zunge beißen. Selbst unter dem alten Mantel konnte er nur zu gut Mais weibliche Form erkennen. Außerdem wußte er von seiner Mutter, daß Weiblichkeit keine Schwäche war. Sie war nur eine andere Art von Stärke. Stärke, die Yugi brauchte, die er um sich legte wie eine Rüstung. Seine Mutter würde sehr wütend sein, oh ja, aber ihre Liebe würde Yugi begleiten, um Atem zu retten und noch so viele Menschen mehr.

„Fragen?“ Auf das allgemeine Kopfschütteln hin fuhr Mai fort: „Wir werden als eine kleine, aber eng verschworene Familie agieren. Yugi, du und ich werden Geschwister mimen. Jono wird meinen Gemahl geben, Mokuba unseren Sohn.“

„Was? So alt bin ich aber nicht, daß ich schon ein Kind in Mokubas Alter haben kann!“

„Laß dir einen Bart wachsen und benimm dich erwachsener“, konterte Mai. „Wo war ich? Ach ja. Ryou, du bist Yugis und mein Vetter. Honda, du bist Manas Bruder und du, Mana, bist Yugis Gemahlin. Ihr seid frisch verheiratet, also verhaltet euch auch so.“

Yugi blickte Mana an, Mana ihn… Yugi nahm an, daß er gerade ein ebenso dummes Gesicht wie sie machte.

„Warum habe ich keine Gemahlin, General?“ erkundigte Honda sich.

„Zum einen passen Mana und du als Geschwister besser zusammen wegen eurer Haar- und Hautfarbe. Zum anderen würde sie neben dir wie ein Kind aussehen und das würdest du sicher auch nicht wollen. Also wenn du nicht gerade willst, daß wir Ryou in ein Kleid stecken, mußt du mit der Aufteilung leben… oder dir selbst ein Kleid anziehen.“ 

Honda verzog das Gesicht und sagte nichts mehr.  
General Mai wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder allen zu. „Habe ich noch jemanden vergessen?“

„Ja, mich.“

Yugi fuhr herum, fast taub von dem Herzklopfen, und entdeckte in den Schatten hinter sich eine schlanke Gestalt. Diese trat nun näher, bis er deutlich das entschlossene Gesicht Anzus erkennen konnte.  
Anzu hatte ihr Haar zurückgesteckt und trug eine Tunika, die wahrscheinlich Mai gehörte, denn der Saum berührte knapp ihre Knie. Sie stellte ein Bündel mit einem befriedigend satten Laut auf den Boden.

„Was machst du hier?“ erkundigte General Mai sich. Die Überraschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen. Dich einfach nachts klammheimlich davon zu schleichen… Für wie blöd hältst du mich?“ Anzu erhob ihre Stimme nicht, aber ihr Tonfall ließ selbst Yugi kalt werden.

Kopfschüttelnd machte General Mai eine abweisende Geste. „Du kommst nicht mit. Das hier ist eine geheime Mission. Wir müssen inkognito agieren und…“

„Ihr könnt jedes Paar Ohren, jedes Paar Augen gut gebrauchen. Außerdem bin ich eine Dienerin Hathors. Ich kann auch Hondas Gemahlin spielen, aber ich komme mit. Du kannst vor mir keine Geheimnisse verbergen, meine Liebe.“

„Sowas hatte ich mir gedacht“, murmelte Jono und nicht mal General Mais eisiger Blick ließ sein Grinsen verschwinden. 

„Du spielst sicher nicht Hondas Gemahlin“, erwiderte der General schließlich.

Yugi tippte insgeheim auf Eifersucht, aber er sagte nichts. Mana neben ihm kicherte in ihren Umhang.

„Ich komme dennoch mit“, beharrte Anzu auf ihrem Standpunkt. Sie nahm ihr Bündel, trug es dann zum Karren und verstaute es darauf.

General Mai rieb sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „Na schön. Du kannst bei mir mitreiten.“

„Ich kann selbst reiten, danke.“ Anzus Lächeln war so süß, daß Yugi die Zähne schmerzten.

Mai machte ein Geräusch zwischen Schnauben und Seufzen, dann nickte sie. „Einverstanden. Dann wollen wir keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Sattelt die Pferde.“

Yugi schüttelte kurz den Kopf, dann tat er wie ihm geheißen. Eine Viertelstunde später waren sie bereit zum Aufbruch. Ryou saß auf dem Karren und lenkte den Esel, Mokuba neben sich, der nun doch ein ernstes Gesicht machte.

Yugi schwang sich auf sein Pferd, eine kleine graue Stute mit buschiger Mähne und Schweif, und ritt neben Mana, die auf einem größeren Fuchshengst saß. „Das geht ja schon mal gut los“, wisperte er seiner falschen Gemahlin zu.

„Hast du was anderes erwartet?“ Mana grinste.


	35. 35. Kapitel

Ihre kleine Gruppe verließ das Palastgelände noch in dunkler Nacht und nahm das nächste Tor aus der Stadt. Während Waset hinter ihnen zurückfiel, breitete sich vor ihnen die Wüste aus.  
Yugi saugte die kalte Nachtluft tief in seine Lungen. Er dachte an Atem, an seine Mutter und seinen Großvater. Im Stillen schwor er ihnen, sobald es ging zu ihnen zurückzukehren, heil, gesund und vor allem mit der Krone Hathors, die dämonische Wesenheiten vernichten konnte und hoffentlich ebenso dämonische Krankheiten zu heilen vermochte.

Sie ritten gut zwei Stunden, bis sie ihre erste Rast einlegten. Mit Waset hinter ihnen wurde es Zeit, ihre Verkleidungen zu vervollständigen. Während die Pferde und der Esel ruhten, entfachte Ryou ein kleines Feuer. Mana und General Mai holten zwei Stoffsäcke vom Karren und verteilten den Inhalt unter ihnen allen.  
Abgetragene Tuniken, Kleider und Schürze, abgeschabter Schmuck, geflickte Sandalen… Alles, um den Eindruck einer Händlerfamilie zu erwecken, die eine schwere Zeit gehabt hatte, aber sich langsam wieder nach oben kämpfte.

Mai hatte sogar einen nagelneuen, wenn auch schlichten, Armreif besorgt, den Mana tragen sollte. Ein Hochzeitsgeschenk ihres geliebten Gemahls nach der Hochzeitsnacht, wie Mai mit einem Zwinkern erklärt hatte.

Yugi fand in den Bündeln an Tarnkleidung und Schmuck ein kleines Etwas, in Tuch eingeschlagen. Es stellte sich als ein Paar Ohrstecker heraus, die Horus’ Falkenkopf zeigten. Yugi wog sie einen Moment in der Hand, dann ging er zu Ryou, der über dem Feuer etwas zubereitete, das nach Pflanzen und Pisse stank. Yugi wollte lieber nicht wissen, gegen was dieses Mittel half, statt dessen hielt er Ryou die Ohrstecker hin. „Kannst du mir Löcher dafür stechen?“

Ryou musterte Yugi, dann den Ohrschmuck. Seine Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seinem Pony. „Sicher?“ 

„Ganz sicher!“

Yugi hatte erwartet, daß es schmerzte, aber die Nadel glitt durch seine Ohrläppchen ohne daß er auch nur einen Laut machte. Es war nur ein seltsamer Druck… Ryou desinfizierte die kleinen Wunden dann mit einer anderen Brühe, die ebenfalls unangenehm nach Pisse stank, dann konnte Yugi sich die Ohrstecker einsetzen.

„Warum?“ erkundigte Ryou sich, der die benutzte Nadel nebenher im Feuer desinfizierte.

„Sie erinnern mich an Atem.“

Ryou drückte mit seiner freien Hand Yugis Schulter. Yugi senkte den Kopf und versuchte, dem Druck hinter seinen Augen nicht nachzugeben. Ryou hatte seine gesamte Familie verloren. Yugi wollte nicht vor ihm weinen, solange es noch Hoffnung für seinen Liebsten gab.

Mai setzte sich zu ihnen ans Feuer. Sie lächelte, als sie Yugis neuen Schmuck sah. „Ihr solltet noch etwas schlafen. Ich übernehme die erste Wache.“

Yugi nickte und rappelte sich auf, um die Decken zu holen.  
Er schlief die restlichen Nachtstunden besser als erwartet, Mana neben sich. Als das erste Licht Ras Nuts Körper erhellte, wurde die Gruppe von Jono wachgeschüttelt. Ryou verteilte hölzerne Becher mit einem dampfenden Tee, dessen Stärke Yugi den letzten Rest Müdigkeit aus dem Leib schlug. Die Mägen mit Brot und Früchten gefüllt beugten sie sich dann über die Karten. Die Stadt vor ihnen leuchtete in einem angenehmen Violett und so war die erste Station ihrer Reise beschlossen.

Mit Karren, Pferden und Sack und Pack gelangten sie in die Stadt, nachdem ein paar aufmerksamer Soldaten die Neuankömmlinge begutachtet und den Karren durchsucht hatten. 

Der Markt hier war von einer Größe, die Yugi gewohnt war. Er suchte ihnen einen guten Platz, gleich neben einem kleinen Tempel für Ra, wo sie ihre Waren auf alten Teppichen ausbreiten konnten. Jono und Honda spannten auf einem Gestänge ein Sonnensegel auf, um Mensch, Tier und Waren vor der Hitze zu schützen. Mana inzwischen half Yugi dabei, die kleine Töpferscheibe aufzustellen.

„Hast du schon mal mit Ton gearbeitet?“ erkundigte Yugi sich leise bei ihr, während er versuchsweise die Scheibe drehte.

„Ich habe früher gern im Matsch gespielt“, antwortete Mana grinsend. „Zählt das auch?“

„Wenigstens hast du dann ja keine Scheu, dich schmutzig zu machen.“ Yugi lächelte, dann stand er nickend vom Schemel auf. „Die ist gut eingestellt. Ich kann dir zeigen, wie du einfache Figuren formen kannst.“

Sie zogen sich dafür hinter den Karren zurück. Mana verstand schnell und schon bald reihte sie vor ihren nackten Füßen auf dem Teppich kleine Figuren von Mensch und Tier zum trocknen auf.

Ryou saß am anderen Ende ihrer Teppiche und mischte unterschiedliche Kräuter zu Pasten und Tinkturen. Mokuba neben ihm lauschte offenbar ehrfürchtig den Ausführungen seines neuen Lehrmeisters und schon bald arbeitete auch er an einer Salbe.

Jono und Honda walkten derweil den Ton oder stellten getrocknete Stücke in den kleinen, tragbaren Ofen, den Mana regelmäßig überprüfte. Ihr rann bald der Schweiß über das Gesicht.

Yugi inzwischen formte Schalen, Schüsseln und Vasen auf der Töpferscheibe. Obwohl sein Kopf voll war mit Gedanken an daheim, seine Hände verrichteten die altbekannte Arbeit von alleine. Schlick tropfte von Yugis Fingern und der altbekannte Duft von Ton umgab ihn wie eine tröstende Erinnerung.

Mai und Anzu sorgten dafür, daß neugierige Kundschaft zu ihnen kam, um sich ein Mittel gegen Sonnenbrand oder Warzen zu holen oder laut darüber nachzudenken, daß man wirklich eine neuen, großen Krug fürs Wasserholen gebrauchen könnte. Wieviel würde der mit dem hübschen Wellenmuster kosten? Und wenn man gleich zwei nähme?

Am Ende des Markttages hatten sich ihre Säckchen mit Korn und Deben gefüllt und zwei dicke Enten konnten für das Abendessen gerupft und zubereitet werden. Während Mai und Anzu sich darum kümmerten, schlüpften Jono, Mana und Yugi hinaus in die beginnende Nacht. 

Jono kannte die Stadt, denn als Kind hatte er hier eine Zeit verbracht, bevor seine Eltern nach Waset weitergezogen waren. Er führte Mana und Yugi vom Marktplatz fort, in Richtung der reicheren Viertel. Dort war das Glühen auf der Karte am stärksten.

Die Straßen waren noch gut gefüllt. Aus den Schenken tönte Gelächter und aus so mancher dunklen Gasse ein lustvolles Stöhnen. Ein Mädchen mit einer Flöte stand an einer Ecke, spielend, während Pärchen um es herumtanzten. Über allem lag der Geruch nach Essen, Bier und Duftölen.

Bald betraten sie das Viertel der niederen Edelleute und reichen Kaufleute. Auch hier gab es Musik und Tanz. Wie es aussah gab da jemand ein großes Fest.  
Jono winkte Yugi und Mana in eine dunkle Ecke. Dort stank es nach fauligem Fisch und Exkrementen. Das ideale Versteck, wenn man keinen Wert auf seine Nase legte.

„Also gut“, murmelte Jono und spähte um die Ecke. „Mana, kannst du irgendwas spüren?“

Sie schloß die Augen.

Yugi beobachtete sie genauso wie Jono gespannt. Ein Herzschlag, zwei…

„Ich spüre, daß mir gleich die Nase abfällt.“ Mana schlug die Augen auf und hielt sich dann besagtes Körperteil zu. 

„Ich meinte eigentlich Magie“, antwortete Jono und bekam dafür einen Klaps an den Kopf. „He!“

„He dich selber. Von hier aus ist alles zu verwaschen. Wir müssen weiter.“

„Gute Idee.“ Yugi bedachte den Haufen stinkenden Unrats neben ihnen mit einem angeekelten Blick.

So setzten sie ihren Weg fort und kamen dabei der Quelle der Musik immer näher.  
Den nächsten Halt legten sie hinter einer Mauer ein, die den Garten eines größeren Hauses umschloß.

„Und?“ erkundigte Yugi sich kurz darauf bei Mana, die gerade die Augen öffnete.

„Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg. Wo auch immer das Fest ist, dort ist auch unser magisches Artefakt.“

Yugi nickte. Also weiter. Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen! Aber dennoch glaubte er, seine Füße müßten inzwischen so schwer wie Stein sein und die Dunkelheit erinnerte ihn daran, daß es Zeit für sein Nachtlager wurde. Besonders nach der unterbrochenen Nachtruhe der letzten Nacht. Erleichterung überkam Yugi, als sie ihr Ziel endlich erreichten.

Ein wirklich großes Haus, weiß getüncht, ragte vor ihnen auf. Im vom Schein unzähliger Fackeln erhellten Garten tanzten mehrere nackte Mädchen, begleitet von Musikern.   
Männer und Frauen saßen auf dem Gras, lachten, tranken, aßen. Einige versuchten sich selbst ungelenkt an einem Tanz. Ein Pärchen lag engumschlungen unter einem Baum und bewegte sich zum Takt der pulsierenden Musik.

Niemand hielt die kleine Gruppe auf, die wie selbstverständlich in den Garten spazierte. Diener brachten ihnen Becher voller Wein. Yugi hätte am liebsten gelacht. Aber sie konnten weitergehen, weiter Manas Sinnen folgen.

Eine angetrunkene Frau rief Jono zu, daß der sich doch zu ihr setzen und mit ihr trinken sollte, bevor sie lachend nach hinten fiel, in die Arme eines ebenso betrunkenen Mannes, der ihre Brüste streichelte.  
Yugi blickte fort… und entdeckte an der Hauswand ein weiteres Pärchen, das sich völlig versunken den Freuden des Fleisches hingaben.

Yugi biß sich auf die Lippen und versuchte, dem Stöhnen, das immer stärker zu werden schien, keine Beachtung zu schenken. Genauso wenig wie der schnellen Musik, die sein Herz zum tanzen brachte wie die Füße der Mädchen.   
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist das für ein Fest?“

„Frag mich nicht“, antwortete Jono leise. „Jedenfalls keins, das alle feiern.“

Ausgelassenes Treiben war nichts Neues und bei den Schönen Festen der Trunkenheit fanden regelmäßig Pärchen zusammen, um die Allmacht Hathors zu ehren, für eine Nacht oder auch länger. Aber das hier… Yugi wurde ungewohnt warm, vor seinem Inneren Auge erschien Atem. Atem wie Yugi ihn immer im Badebecken gesehen hatte, nackt und von funkelnden Wassertropfen übersät, Atem mit dem liebevollen Lächeln und den Geborgenheit versprechenden Augen.

Yugi schüttelte sich erneut, blickte zu seinen Begleitern… und entdeckte bei beiden Röte auf den Wangen und Begehren im Blick. Er zwang seinen Blick auf ihre Umgebung. Sie waren in den Innenhof getreten, hier wurde noch ausgelassener gefeiert als draußen. Überall Pärchen, überall Wein…

Yugi wurde der Kopf schwer und am liebsten hätte er sich hier auf dem kühlen Gras zusammengerollt und geschlafen, da stieß Mana ihn an. „Hast du es gefunden?“ fragte Yugi und wischte sich übers Gesicht.

Mana kicherte, in ihren Augen funkelte der Schalk. Sie deutete auf eine Götterstatue, das Zentrum des Gartens, des Hauses, der Feier. 

Yugi starrte das überlebensgroße Abbild eines Mannes mit Krone an, der alles überragte. Yugi blinzelte. Ein Min? Die eine Hand war stolz um den Schaft seines Penis gelegt, der in den Garten ragte, groß und mächtig selbst an dieser Statue. Jemand hier wollte wohl ganz sicher gehen, daß der Gott der Fruchtbarkeit ihm gewogen war.

„Was ist mit Min?“ erkundigte Jono sich.

„Er ist es. Er ist… das Artefakt. Oder eher ein bestimmtes Körperteil von ihm.“ Mana kicherte. „Kein Wunder, daß ich mich so aufgeregt fühle.“

Yugi starrte den steinernen Penis an. „Du meinst, Min läßt sie eine Orgie feiern?“

Mana nickte. „Es ist aber kein böser Zauber. Er beeinflußt nicht den Willen der Menschen, er steigert nur, was sie schon in sich tragen.“

Yugi dachte erneut an Atem und biß sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Das war dann wohl nix“, murmelte Jono. „Verschwinden wir besser, bevor wir hier noch Verehrer finden.“

Yugi atmete erst auf, als sie wieder auf der Straße standen. Ihre leeren Becher hatten sie vorher noch einem Diener gegeben, der zum Glück mehr damit beschäftigt gewesen war, auf die Tänzerinnen zu achten als auf sein Gegenüber.

„Wenigstens der Wein war gut“, stellte Mana fest, als sie zurück zum Markt eilten.

„Wenigstens haben wir überhaupt Wein umsonst bekommen.“ Yugi fühlte noch immer die Musik im Körper und noch viel mehr den Wunsch, seine Hände über Atems nackte Haut gleiten zu lassen. Nicht mal das kalte Wasser, mit dem er sich abspritzte, oder das kalte Bier, das er danach noch zur Beruhigung trank, konnten seinen Wunsch abklingen lassen. So lag Yugi auf seinem Lager in ihrem Gemeinschaftszelt und starrte auf den dunklen Stoff über ihm, während das Blut in seinen Adern pulsierte.

Yugi schloß seine Augen und drehte sich auf die Seite, um seinen Zustand zu verbergen, aber das Brennen seines Unterleibs konnte er damit nicht bezwingen. Nicht die Härte zwischen seinen Schenkeln, nicht den den Wunsch, sich an Atem zu schmiegen. Atem, der so weit fort war, nicht weil Yugi in einer anderen Stadt war, sondern… Yugi wischte sich über das Gesicht. Die Hitze, das Pulsieren ließ nach. Statt dessen kam die Kälte angekrochen, nicht aus der Wüste ins Zelt, sondern aus seinem Herzen in die Luft. Yugi zog seine Decke eng um sich. Morgen ging es in die nächste Stadt, an den nächsten Ort, der violett glühte. Sie würden nicht aufgeben. Yugi würde nicht aufgeben! Und wenn es ihn zerstören würde, er würde diese Krone finden und sie heim zu Atem bringen.


	36. 36. Kapitel

„Oh, Schatzi, kuck mal! Ist sie nicht süß?“

„Haha, deine Frau hat ein gutes Auge, junger Herr. Was meinst du? Nur drei Deben für das geschnitzte Kätzchen. Es ist auch Bastet geweiht und handlich. Genau das Richtige für Vielreisende wie euch.“

„Ach, ich weiß nicht.“ Yugi rieb sich die Bartstopeln und blickte zu seiner Gemahlin, die kaum loszureißen war von der schwarz und gold angemalten Figur von der Größe eines Brotlaibs.

„Oh, Schatzi! Sicher kommt bald unser erstes Kind, dann brauchen wir den Segen Bastets doch!“ Mana wandte große, glänzende Augen Yugi zu. „Komm, sag ja!“

„Ach, mein Liebstes… Also gut, weil du es bist.“ Yugi ließ die drei Kupferstücke in die Hand des Händlers fallen. Mana quietschte glücklich.

„Ausgezeichnete Wahl, junger Herr. Du wirst es nicht bereuen. Mögen die Götter mit dir und deiner Familie sein.“ Der Händler verneigte sich leicht und Yugi tat es ihm gleich.

Er nahm Mana am Arm, die die Katzenfigur trug, und führte sie weiter. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Mokuba aus dem Zelt des Händlers glitt, sich einmal umsah und dann inmitten der Passanten verschwand. Yugi und Mana führten ihr zärtliches Geplänkel fort, bis sie das Zelt ihrer Reisegruppe erreicht hatten.  
Dann sanken sie ächzend auf den Boden.

„Das habt ihr fabelhaft gemacht.“ Mai beugte sich über sie, ihr Lächeln war aufmunternd.

„Hat Mokuba was gefunden?“ Gerade wollte Yugi nur das wissen. Und danach wollte er sich den Mund von all den Lügen reinwaschen, die er heute erzählt hatte. Sie waren nun schon drei Wochen unterwegs, aber außer daß Jonos Bart prächtig gediehen war, ebenso wie Mokubas Wissen in Kräuter- und Heilkunde konnten sie nichts vorweisen. Und die Maskerade wurde auch nicht einfacher.

„Der Kerl hatte nur ein verzaubertes Geldsäckchen“, berichtete Mokuba selbst und brachte seinem Ablenkungsmanöver frisches Bier. „Eine Art Versicherung gegen Diebe.“

Mana stöhnte, Yugi ebenso. 

„Verzweifelt nicht, wir werden finden, was wir suchen“, antwortete Mai darauf und setzte sich zu ihnen. Sanft tätschelte sie den beiden die Gesichter. „Ihr werdet immer besser. Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch.“ 

Yugi starrte in seinen Becher und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Wohin als nächstes?“

Mai sah ihn an, seufzte und entrollte ihre Karte. „Hm… Der nächste Ort, der magische Energie ausstrahlt wäre von hier aus gesehen… Ah, da!“ Sie deutete auf einen violetten Punkt.

„Mitten in der Wüste?“ Mana stellte ihren leeren Becher beiseite und beugte sich über die Karte.

Yugi tat es ihr gleich. „Vielleicht ist das sogar besser als in einer Stadt. Wenn die Krone irgendwo ist, wo Menschen sind, hätte man sie doch sicher schon gefunden.“

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher“, meinte Mokuba, der sich auch einen Becher mit Bier gefüllt hatte.

Stöhnend ließ Yugi sich zurückfallen und machte sich lang. „Wir müssen etwas finden! Wir müssen einfach…“

Mai legte eine Hand auf sein Bein. „Wir werden etwas finden. Wir sind alle ungeduldig, aber das müssen wir aushalten.“

Nur wie lange noch? Yugi schloß die Augen. Seine Familie sorgte sich so sicher wie Ra jeden Morgen aufging. Aber da war die seine nicht die einzige.

„Wenn wir es mehrere Tage in der Wüste aushalten wollen, dann müssen wir uns nun gut vorbereiten. Wir brauchen Getränke, Nahrung und Futter für die Tiere.“ Mais Stimme klang entschlossen. „Also los!“

***

Mai glitt wenig später aus dem Zelt und atmete tief durch. Die staubige, heiße Luft brachte nur wenig Erleichterung, aber wenigstens mußte sie nicht mehr ihren Mitstreitern gegenüber eine Entschlossenheit zeigen, die sie im Inneren nicht spürte. Sie sank gegen den Karren und wischte sich über die feuchte Stirn. Wie gerne hätte sie gerade gebadet… Aber das ging nicht. Sie mußte stark bleiben.

„Du siehst aus wie vom Elefanten umgetrampelt.“

Mai drehte den Kopf und blickte direkt in ein mitleidvolles, braunes Paar Augen. „Und du bist so taktvoll wie einer, Jono.“

Der setzte einen Korb voll fertig gebrannter Figuren auf dem Boden ab, dann lehnte er sich neben Mai an den Karren. „Was hat dir denn die Laune verhagelt?“

„Gerade möchte ich Yugi einfach nur schütteln! Kräftig! Wir alle wollen Ergebnisse sehen und wir alle wollen zurück zu unseren Familien. Sein Gestöhne und seine Ungeduld zehren an meinen Nerven.“

„Stimmt schon, aber du hast deine Liebste und einen deiner Vettern bei dir. Yugi kann das nicht von sich sagen, nicht wahr?“

Mai ließ die Schultern hängen. „Du hast recht. Ich sollte mich am wenigsten beschweren.“

„Wie du schon sagtest, wir wollen alle was Handfestes sehen.“ Jono lächelte durch seinen hellen Bart. „Und wir werden es finden. Komm schon, du bist doch nicht General geworden, weil du leicht aufgibst.“

„Nein.“ Mai lächelte und stieß Jono leicht in die Seite. „Danke, daß du mir geholfen hast, wieder durchzublicken.“

„Kein Ding!“ Jono grinste. „Oh, he, da kommt Anzu.“ Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf die schlanke Gestalt, die sich anmutig durch die Menschenmassen bewegte, trotz eines Kruges auf dem Kopf. „Da sollte ich nicht mehr stören.“ 

Bevor Mai noch etwas hatte sagen können, war Jono mit seinem Korb im Zelt verschwunden. Sie konnte hören, wie er sich mit Yugi über die Qualität der Waren unterhielt. So stieß sie sich vom Karren ab und kam Anzu entgegen, um ihr das Wasser abzunehmen.

„Danke!“ Anzu strahlte, die Wangen gerötet. „Gibt’s was Neues?“

„Wir müssen eine etwas andere Route nehmen. Durch die Wüste“, erklärte Mai leise. In normaler Lautstärke fuhr sie fort: „Ich gehe später und hole noch mehr Wasser.“

Anzu half Mai, den Krug in eine schattige Ecke zu stellen. „Ich hoffe, wir finden dort endlich was“, murmelte sie.

„Oh, das habe ich heute schon ein paar Mal gehört“, antwortete Mai und richtete sich ächzend auf. Nach einem kurzen Rundumblick, der ihr zeigte, daß niemand sie beobachtete, zog sie Anzu an sich und küßte sanft deren warme Lippen.

„Dafür bist du aber in guter Stimmung.“

„Oh, das verdankst du Jono. Er hat mich zur Besinnung gebracht.“

„Er ist schon was Besonderes.“ Anzu schmunzelte.

Mai lachte auf. „Sollte ich eifersüchtig werden?“

„Das ist wohl eher meine Aufgabe.“  
Sie grinsten sich an.  
„Meinst du, er mag uns auch… beide?“ erkundigte Anzu sich dann ernster.

„Kommt drauf an auf welche Art, nicht wahr? Aber eines kann ich dir versprechen: Dich werde ich immer lieben, Anzu.“

Diese gab Mai als Antwort einen Kuß, der sie beide rotwangig zurückließ. Und mit dem Wunsch, alleine im Zelt sein zu können.

***

Um der Hitze ein Schnippchen zu schlagen setzten sie ihre Reise gleich am Abend fort, sodaß sie die Kühle der Nacht ausnutzen konnten. Mit Verpflegung für vier Tage und der Kenntnis Mais einer Oase in der Nähe ihres Ziels ausgerüstet fühlte selbst Yugi wieder so etwas wie echte Zuversicht aufkommen.  
Seine kleine graue Stute trottete durch die Wüste, ebenso erleichtert, daß die Hitze des Tages von ihnen abfiel.

Yugi ließ sie einfach laufen, während er sich umsah. Dünen über Dünen, ab und zu ein Fels, der sich scharf und schwarz von Nuts dunkelblauem Nachtgewand abzeichnete. In der Ferne heulte ein Schakal.  
Yugi schloß halb die Augen. 

Vor ihm ritten Mai, Anzu, Mana und Jono und unterhielten sich. Neben ihm lenkte Ryou den Karren. Auf diesem lag Mokuba, schnarchend. Honda holte gerade zu ihnen auf. 

„Na, Yugi? Geht’s noch? Oder willst du auch mal auf den Karren?“

Yugi schüttelte den Kopf. „So müde bin ich nicht. Außerdem braucht Mokuba seinen Schlaf, er wächst ja noch.“

Honda grinste. „Gib niemals die Hoffnung auf, Yugi.“ Der rollte mit den Augen und Honda fand glücklicherweise ein anderes Thema. „Was meinst du? Finden wir hier draußen etwas?“

„Wenn nicht werde ich wohl wahnsinnig“, gestand Yugi mit schuldbewußtem Blick. „Langsam wird es schwer, mir immer wieder zu sagen, daß es schon noch klappen wird.“

„Da bist du nicht der einzige“, erwiderte Honda.

Yugi lächelte. „Laß das nicht unseren General hören.“

„Wenn du mich fragst ist sie da auch keine Ausnahme“, murmelte Honda. „Machen wir uns nichts vor: Je länger wir unterwegs sind, desto größer die Gefahr, in der Kemet schwebt.“

Und Atem. Yugi schloß die Augen. Aufgeben war keine Option, also blieb ihm nur das Jammern. Aber auch das würde ihre Probleme nicht lösen. „Leider. Aber solange es noch ein Leuchten auf der Karte gibt, werde ich zu diesem gehen. Und wenn ich zu Fuß durch die Wüste muß, ohne Wasser und Brot.“

Honda schenkte Yugi ein stolzes Lächeln. „Soweit kommt’s sicher nicht.“

Yugi war sich da weitaus weniger sicher.

Irgendwann verstummte auch das letzte Gespräch, sie waren alle zu müde, um noch mehr zu tun als sich auf ihren Pferden zu halten und diese in die Richtung zu lenken, die ihnen die Karte vorgab.   
Yugi wäre fast von seinem Pferd gerutscht, da hielten sie endlich an. Vor ihnen ragte ein riesiges Felsengebilde in den Himmel. Es war erstaunlich spitz, fast wie eine…

„Die Rote Nadel!“ Ryous erschrockener Ruf ließ die Pferde nervös tänzeln und Yugi fiel erneut fast aus dem Sattel.

„Ja. Hier können wir gut übernachten“, antwortete Mai, während sie ihren Hengst tätschelte, dann stieg sie ab.

„Da geh ich nicht rein!“ Ryous hohe Stimme ließ Mokuba aus dem Schlaf schrecken.

Yugi stieg sicherheitshalber auch ab und führte seine Stute hinüber zum Karren. „Ryou, was ist mit dir? Du bist so blaß…“

„Dieser Ort ist verflucht! Hier gibt es böse Wesen, Dämonen.“ Ryou schlang beide Arme um sich.

„Ist das nicht so eine Schauergeschichte für kleine Kinder?“ Jono kratzte sich am Kinn, dann gähnte er.

„Das dachte ich auch. Früher!“

„Ryou, bitte, wir sind alle müde und dieser Rastplatz ist der beste in weitem Umkreis. Wird er nicht auch regelmäßig von Nomadenstämmen genutzt?“ erkundigte Mai sich.

Yugi blickte sie an, dann Ryou. Mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, daß diesem dicke Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Ryou, was ist denn passiert?“ erkundigte Yugi sich und legte eine Hand auf Ryous Knie. 

Ryou zuckte zusammen und blickte sich furchtsam um. „Bitte laßt uns weiterfahren. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es euch erzählen, aber…“

„Aber was? Ryou, raus damit“, wies Mai an, Sorge lag in ihrem Blick.

„Der Pharao hat es mir verboten.“

„Was? Wieso das?“ Yugi blickte fragend zu Mai, deren Miene sich nun verhärtete.

„Der Pharao ist nicht hier und wenn es etwas gibt, daß wir über diesen Ort wissen sollten, dann würde er es dir nie zur Last legen, es uns gesagt zu haben. Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung.“ Mai klang entschlossen. Sie trat zu Ryou und gemeinsam mit Yugi half sie diesem vom Karren.

Mokuba rieb sich die Augen und ließ sich dann vom Karren fallen. „Warst du schon mal hier, Ryou?“

„Ja… Wir müssen wirklich weg von hier“, drängte der, aber so wie er zitterte und sich auf Yugi stützte, konnte er selbst kaum irgendwohin gehen.

„Erzähl uns, was passiert ist“, bat nun auch Mana und Anzu nickte zustimmend.

„A-also schön. Hört zu, meine Familie starb nicht bei einem Unfall. Sie starb hier, in der Roten Nadel! Ein schwarzes Wesen hat alle bis auf mich abgeschlachtet. Es… es war… so furchtbar.“ Ryou schluchzte, die Augenlider zusammengepreßt. „Überall… Überall Blut! Ohne meine Ka-Bestie hätte dieses Wesen auch mich umgebracht. Der Pharao wollte keine Panik auslösen und… und deshalb…“

„Solltest du schweigen“, beendete Mai.

Yugi starrte inzwischen hinauf zu dem schwarzen Felsungeheuer vor ihnen. Ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper. „Könnte das Wesen noch hier sein?“

„Ich spüre nichts“, antwortete Mana. „Oder eher: Ich spüre nur einen Hauch. Etwas, das war…“

„Also ist der Felsen jetzt wieder sicher?“ Hondas Mißtrauen war deutlich im Gesicht zu sehen.

„Sicherer als damals schon, ja.“ Mana wandte sich mit mitfühlendem Blick an Ryou. „Aber wir sollten unser Lager allein um Ryous willen nicht in den Höhlen aufschlagen.“

„Das sehe ich auch so. Wir werden unter den Felsen dort drüben unser Quartier aufschlagen. Ryou, schaffst du das? Denn wir werden bald nicht mehr reiten können, lange, bevor wir die nächste geschützte Stelle erreichen.“ Mai blickte Ryou fest in die Augen, dessen Zittern ließ nach.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, aber… aber wenn wir keinen Schatten für den Tag haben…“

Dann konnte sie auch gleich eins dieser entsetzlichen Wesen fressen. Yugi schauderte erneut. „Ryou? Wir werden auf dich aufpassen. Solange bis wir unbeschadet weiterziehen können.“

Mai nickte. „Geht nirgendwo allein hin“, wies sie an. „Und jetzt sollten wir unser Lager aufschlagen.“

Der Felsen, den Mai ausgesucht hatte, lag ein gutes Stück entfernt von der Roten Nadel, diese war aber noch gut zu sehen. Der Felsen hatte eine Art natürliches Vordach, was es leicht machte, einen schattigen Bereich für den Tag mit ihren Zeltplanen abzugrenzen.

Während Anzu an alle Brot verteilte, braute Mokuba einen milden Tee. Zur Beruhigung, wie er sagte. Ryou trank drei Becher davon und auch wenn er den Blick nicht von der Roten Nadel wenden konnte, in seine Wangen kehrte doch etwas Farbe zurück.

Yugi saß neben ihm und schnitt Gemüse für eine kräftigende Suppe. Mai hatte sogar noch etwas getrocknetes Fleisch für diese. Mit vollem Magen streckten sich dann alle auf ihren Decken aus und versuchten zu schlafen.  
Mokuba hatte sich für die erste Wache gemeldet.

Als Yugi aufwachte, klebte ihm sein dünner Schurz am Leib. Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und starrte in ihr Lager. Ras Licht stand bereits hoch am Himmel und drang durch den Stoff. Ryou schlief neben Yugi, eine steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen.

Yugi wollte ihn gerade aufwecken, als er von draußen leises Fluchen hörte. Mokuba! Kurz darauf streckte Yugi seinen Kopf aus dem Unterstand und blickte sich um.

Mokuba saß zum Glück nur vor dem Unterstand und sein Unmut war offenbar durch einen Stein ausgelöst worden. „Mistding!“ fluchte Mokuba und besah sich dann seinen Fuß.

„Alles in Ordnung?“ erkundigte Yugi sich.

„Ja, wird schon.“ Mokuba gähnte. „Wollen wir tauschen?“

„Gern.“

Mokuba stand auf und reichte Yugi seine Kartentasche. „Hier, dann hast du was als Ablenkung. Rumgehen ist keine gute Idee.“

Dem konnte Yugi nur zustimmen. Auch wenn es draußen warm war, es gab noch genug Schatten, um nicht Seths Fluch zum Opfer zu fallen. Yugi setzte sich, trank ein paar Schlucke Bier, das ihm fast den Mund verbrannte, und sah sich dann die Karte an. Drei Tagesreisen noch bis zu ihrem Ziel. Yugi fixierte den Punkt, dann sah er sich auch den Rest der Karte an. All die Städte und Dörfer, die sie schon durchkämmt hatten. Erfolglos bisher. Aber jeder Schimmer Violett könnte die Lösung bringen. Jedes noch so kleine Bißchen…

Yugi runzelte die Stirn und hob die Karte direkt vor seine Augen. Da war was! Nur ganz leicht, aber eindeutig violett. Er ließ die Karte sinken und starrte die Rote Nadel an. Dort gab es etwas Magisches!

Yugi spürte plötzlich einen gewaltigen Zug zur Roten Nadel. Natürlich hätte er die anderen wecken können, aber… Aber das fühlte sich falsch an. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Rippen, als wolle es ihn hochtreiben, hintreiben. Doch er hatte Wachdienst und er würde seine Freunde und Gefährten nicht in Gefahr bringen.  
Erst als Jono vielleicht zwei Stunden später aus dem Zelt gekrabbelt kam, gab Yugi dem Drang in sich nach. „Ich muß mal Wasser ablassen.“

„Jo, mach mal. Ich warte inzwischen auf dich.“ Jono gähnte und kratzte sich am Kopf, bevor er leise über Läuse fluchte.

Yugi nahm sein Diaha Diank, dann ging er los. Er hielt sich an einige Felsbrocken, bis er sich sicher war, daß Jono ihn aus den Augen verloren hatte. Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde, bis er den Fuß der Roten Nadel erreicht hatte und den gewundenen, ausgetretenen Pfad nach oben betrat. In der Tat war der Fels mit Höhlen nur so durchzogen. Yugi fragte sich, ob sie sich natürlich so ausgebildet hatten oder ob Menschen und andere intelligente Wesen die Nadel nach eigenen Wünschen und Bedürfnissen verändert hatten.

Yugi untersuchte die Höhlen, aber er fand nichts, Nichts außer ein paar dunklen Flecken an den Wänden. Er weigerte sich, darüber nachzudenken, woher diese stammen mochten.

Eine Weile später war Yugi sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich nicht doch getäuscht hatte. Außer den Flecken und zurückgelassenem Unrat hatte er bisher nichts entdeckt. Er wollte fast schon umkehren, als er aus der letzten Höhle etwas hörte.

„Kleiner Mensch.“ Es hörte sich an wie Stein, der an Stein rieb, langsam und bedacht und gleichzeitig so erschöpft, daß es an Yugis Herz zog.

Langsam drehte Yugi sich um und trat an den Eingang der letzten Höhle. Zuerst sah er nur Schwärze, dann flammte etwas Rotes darin auf wie zwei Kohlen kurz vor dem verlöschen. „Hallo?“ Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte Yugi dem Echo seiner eigenen Stimme.

„Komm nur näher. Ich bin alt und verbraucht. Ich werde dir nichts tun, kleiner Mensch.“ Wieder die seltsame Stimme.

Yugi schluckte, dann faßte er sich ein Herz. Langsam und mit Bedacht setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er fühlte Steinchen und vermodernde Pflanzen unter seinen bloßen Fußsohlen. „Du tust mir wirklich nichts?“ erkundigte Yugi sich und blinzelte. Langsam konnte er einen grauen Umriß in der Schwärze ausmachen.

„Ich lüge nicht. Ich bin müde, müde meiner verdorbenen Existenz.“ Der Umriß bewegte sich, dann schob sich eine lange, geschuppte Schnauze in Yugis Sichtfeld, über der die Kohlen saßen. Zwei Flügel, sicher einmal mächtig und prachtvoll, lagen auf dem Boden auf, löchrig und verschmutzt.

Yugi trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. „W-was bist du?“

„Das weißt du doch schon. Ich bin Teil der Schwärze, die dein geliebtes Land bedroht.“ Die Kohlen verschwanden zur Hälfte. „Oder eher ich war es, bevor ich hier zu bleiben beschlossen habe.“

Yugi starrte das Wesen an. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis in den Hals, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, doch das Wesen griff ihn nicht an. Es lag ruhig da, wie ein alter, übergroßer Hund. „Wenn du das wirklich bist, warum… warum greifst du dann nicht an? Mich oder meine Begleiter?“

„Kleiner Mensch, ich habe hier auf dich gewartet.“

Yugi hob die Augenbrauen. Das hörte sich lächerlich an, aber die alte Stimme schwang mit feierlichem Ernst. „Auf mich? Warum auf mich?“

„Weil ich will, daß du mich reinigst, kleiner Mensch. Weil ich des Bluts müde bin, leid des Hasses und des Zorns, die mir aufgezwungen wurden. Einst, ja, einst da war ich eine prächtige Ka-Bestie. Ein wunderschöner, blauer Drache. Ein Festungshüter.“ Nun hörte Yugi Melancholie und Stolz aus der Stimme hervor. „Ich habe gekämpft für die Menschen, um sie zu schützen. Doch dann wurde der Zauberer, in dessen Seele ich wohnte, von dunklen Begierden übermannt, genauso seine Gefährtin. Sie planten und taten schlimme, furchtbare Dinge. Sie taten Dinge mit mir… Sie färbten mich in das Schwarz des Todes und des Leids, sie zwangen mir ihren Haß auf, bis ich nur noch nach Blut dürstete, gleich wessen. Ah, kleiner Mensch, ich tötete solche wie dich, aber ich kann nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr!“ Der frühere Drache schüttelte seinen Kopf, dann schlug er ihn dröhnend gegen die felsige Wand.

Yugi zuckte zurück. Sein eigener Kiefer vibrierte. „Ich will dir gerne helfen. Aber… tu dir nicht selbst weh.“

„Wenn du wüßtest, was ich alles getan habe, du würdest anders denken.“ Der Drache lachte, ein Geräusch wie polternde Steine. „Kleiner Mensch, bitte hilf mir. Befreie mich von meinem Fluch. Ich weiß, du bist gut. Ich habe dich beobachtet, sehr oft.“

„W-was?“ Yugi lief ein Schauder über den Rücken. 

„Ah, ich konnte dir nichts tun, auch sonst niemandem. Das Siegel hat mich gefesselt.“ Der alte Drache hob den Kopf. „Der Magier, der mich verdarb, wurde entdeckt und getötet. In seinem Tode konnte ich ihm entfliehen und suchte Zuflucht in einem neuen menschlichen Wirt. Das, kleiner Mensch, war dein Vater.“

„Mein Vater?“ Yugi starrte den Drachen an, in seinem Kopf wirbelten die Informationen durcheinander wie bei einem Sturm, bis sie langsam ein Bild ergaben. „Dein früherer… Meister hat also den Anschlag auf Atem verübt. Und als er hingerichtet wurde… Und nach dem Tod meines Vaters wurdest du befreit.“

„Ja. Nur leider war ich nicht alleine. Meine verdorbenen Geschwister fielen über die Welt her und brachten Unheil über solche wie deinen Vater und dich. Ich wollte meinen Bruder aufhalten, als er hierherkam und all diese Menschen sah. Doch er war stärker als ich und ich mußte mich hier verstecken, nachdem er mich meiner letzten Kräfte beraubt hatte. Kleiner Mensch, ich will so nicht weiterleben. Ich wußte, du würdest kommen. Soviel Schmerz in deinem Herzen… Armer, kleiner Yugi.“

Yugi senkte den Kopf, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. „Du… du bist ein Teil meines Vaters. Nicht wahr?“

„Er schenkte mir sein Licht, das auch in dir strahlt, Yugi, und ich verlängerte mit meinen Kräften sein Leben, so lange ich es vermochte.“

„Ich danke dir. Danke, daß mein Vater so lange leben, mich aufwachsen sehen durfte. Danke, daß er bei uns sein durfte.“ Yugi lächelte und schluchzte gleichzeitig. Er legte seine Arme um die große, schuppige Schnauze und streichelte darüber.

„Du bist ein gutes Kind, Yugi, Sohn des Amunhotep. Hier, als meinen Dank für das Kommende nimm diesen Armreif. Ich fand ihn in dieser Höhle.“ Der Drache schob ein altes, abgeschabtes Schmuckstück zu Yugi. Das Juwel darin war schon lange verblaßt und doch erinnerte die Farbe Yugi an Atems warme Augen.

„Ich werde ihn in Ehren halten.“ Yugi schloß die Augen und rief Marshmallon zu sich. Er murmelte die alte Formel, bis das Licht ihn selbst durch seine Augenlider noch stach. Als es verblaßte und Yugi die Augen wieder öffnen konnte, war die Felswand mit der Abbildung eines Drachens geschmückt. Die Hieroglyphen zeigten seinen Namen: Geflügelter Drache und Hüter der Festung. Yugi lächelte.  
„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder.“

„Es liegt ganz an dir, kleiner Yugi“, hörte er die Stimme des Drachens in seinem Kopf, zufrieden, ruhig.

Yugi streifte sich den Armreif über, dann verließ er die Höhle.


	37. 37. Kapitel

„Ich sollte dir den Hintern versohlen!“

Yugi verzog das Gesicht, aber er sagte nichts.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Jono, mir, irgendjemandem? Dir hätte etwas passieren können!“

Yugi wartete einen Moment, bis er sicher war, daß Mai ihm tatsächlich Raum für eine Antwort ließ und nicht nur tief einatmete. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, das sollte ich nicht. Und mir ist ja auch nichts passiert.“

„Dieses Wesen hätte feindselig sein können. Und selbst wenn wir das ausklammern, du hättest abstürzen können oder von einem wilden Tier oder Räubern angegriffen werden.“ Mai fluchte.

Yugi senkte erneut den Kopf. Er war alt genug, um zu wissen, daß Mais Zorn nur ihre Sorge verbarg, ihre Angst. Dennoch… „Macht es dich nicht müde, so wütend zu sein? Der Drache war dem auch müde.“

Mai saugte tief Luft ein, dann stieß sie sie wieder aus. „Ich sollte dir wirklich den Hintern versohlen.“ Diesmal fehlte ihrer Ankündigung die Entschlossenheit. „Ich weiß, du wolltest nur das Richtige tun, aber das hier sollte nie zu einer Selbstmord-Mission verkommen. Bitte denk daran in Zukunft. Ich werde veranlassen, daß man die neue gebannte Bestie abholen kommt.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„He, immerhin hat Yugi ein paar nützliche Informationen für uns gefunden“, mischte Jono sich nun ein. Er hielt Mais stechendem Blick ohne ein Wimpernzucken stand. „Damit könnte Meister Mahaad eine Menge anfangen, nicht?“

„Ganz sicher.“ Mana nickte bekräftigend.

„Das stimmt. Aber das ist auch nicht mein Problem hier. Yugi, bis wir in der nächsten Stadt ankommen, wirst du dich täglich allein um unsere Pferde und den Esel kümmern. Außerdem will ich in Zukunft keine Alleingänge mehr, außer ich ordne sie explizit an. Das gilt auch für den Rest von euch.“

„Ja, General“, erwiderten sie alle im Chor.

Yugi seufzte, aber immerhin war er mit intaktem Hintern aus der Sache rausgekommen.

„Gut. Dann wollen wir langsam mal zusammenpacken.“ Mai wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab.

Yugi erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Die Tiere mußten mit Wasser versorgt werden, bevor sie weiterzogen.

„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht“, meinte Jono wenig später, als Yugi stirnrunzelnd an sich hinunter sah, wo der Esel ihn mit Wasser bespritzt hatte.

„Ach ja?“

„Ja. Würdest du in Mais Haut stecken wollen, wenn sie dem Pharao berichten müßte, dir wäre was passiert?“ Jono sattelte seinen dunklen Hengst.

„Nein. Aber das ist es nicht. Ich habe nur an meinen Vater gedacht.“ Yugi spannte den maulenden Esel vor den Karren. „Er muß alle diese Wesen über Jahre in Schach gehalten haben.“

„Das ist echt ne starke Leistung“, befand Jono. „Ich kenne niemanden, der mehr als eine Ka-Bestie in sich tragen kann. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie von Dunkelheit verseucht ist.“ Er gab Yugi einen kumpelhaften Schlag auf die Schulter. „Dein Vater war echt was Besonderes.“ 

„Das war er für mich auch schon vor heute.“ Yugi lächelte, dann holte er seinen Sattel und kümmerte sich um seine Stute.

„Ja, das stimmt. Tschuldige. Ich vergesse manchmal, daß andere mehr Glück bei ihren Vätern hatten als ich.“ Jono grinste schief. „Oh, hey, Mana! Soll ich dir damit helfen?“

Die gerade dazugekommene nickte und gemeinsam mit Jono hievte sie einen Teil des Stoffs auf den Karren. „Wißt ihr, ich würde am liebsten auch hoch auf die Rote Nadel gehen und mir diesen Drachen ansehen.“ Ihr Lächeln war breit, ihre Augen groß.

„Das erlaubt uns unser General nie. Aber sobald er von den Zauberern abgeholt wurde, könnte Yugi ihn dir ja beschwören.“ Jono grinste und zwinkerte Yugi zu.

„Das mache ich gerne“, stimmte Yugi hinzu. Er bemerkte, daß Manas Schultern ein Stück absackten, ebenso ihre Mundwinkel.

„Ja, das geht ja auch. Tut mir leid, ich bin nur neugierig. Warten wir es also noch etwas ab.“ Mana zwang ihre Mundwinkel wieder hoch. „Ich sollte dann auch mal mein Pferd satteln…“ Mit Sattel und Zaumzeug steuerte sie Sekunden später ihren Hengst an.

„Das war seltsam“, stellte Yugi fest.

„Allerdings.“ Jono starrte ihr nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Na komm, wir können später mit ihr reden. Wenn wir jetzt nicht bald fertig werden, vertrimmt Mai noch unser aller Hintern.“

Yugi lachte kurz. „Alles möglich.“


	38. 38. Kapitel

Noch eine Sackgasse… Atem lehnte stöhnend den Kopf gegen die Wand aus Sandstein vor sich. Noch ein Weg, der ihn ins Nichts führte. Müde stieß er sich ab, drehte sich um und ging den Weg zurück in den Hauptraum. Er hob den Kopf und betrachtete die unzähligen Treppen und Türen, die selbst noch an der Decke verliefen. Die normalen Regeln des Kosmos galten hier offensichtlich nicht, sonst hätte Atem nicht schon mehrfach dort hinauf gehen können.  
Einen Ausweg hatte er aber selbst dort nicht gefunden. 

„Kuri?“

Atem drehte sich um. „Es geht schon. Irgendwo muß es hier ja einen Ausgang geben“, antwortete er Kuriboh.  
Der schwebte nun zu ihm und schmiegte sich mit einem traurigen Laut an Atem. Der streichelte durch das weiche, warme Fell seines kleinen Freundes.  
„Wir geben nicht auf! Irgendwo hier muß es einen Ausgang geben. Und wenn nicht das, ich weiß unsere Freunde werden uns befreien.“

Atem dachte an Mahaad, der sicher schon dabei war, jeden möglichen und unmöglichen Zauber durchzugehen. Mana würde ihm sicher helfen. Und Yugi…   
Hoffentlich ging es Yugi gut. Sicher kümmerte Yugi sich um Atems Töchter. Ja, das war eine schöne Vorstellung. Und bald würde Atem sie alle wieder in seine Arme schließen können! 

„Also suchen wir weiter“, sagte er zu Kuriboh und suchte sich eine Tür aus, die sie noch nicht geöffnet hatten.

***

„Ist es das?“ Mana hing halb auf ihrem Hengst und hechelte.

„Wenn nicht dürft ihr mich alle mit Sand bewerfen“, antwortete Mai und strich sich eine feuchte Locke aus der Stirn, bevor sie die Augen zusammenkniff und das Gebilde vor ihnen einer genauen Musterung unterzog.

Yugi zog an seinem Kopftuch, das er sich auch um Nase und Mund gewickelt hatte, und blinzelte dann hinauf zu Ra, der die Mittagsstunde ankündigte. Sie hatten gehofft, ihr Ziel noch vorher zu erreichen, aber sie alle hatten die Oase erst verlassen mögen, nachdem sie ihren Durst zur Gänze hatten stillen können.  
Aber nun war das Ziel ihrer Reise zum Greifen nah! Vielleicht eine Meile mochte sie nun von den zerklüfteten Steinen trennen.

„Es sieht wie eine Höhle aus“, gab Mai das Ergebnis ihrer Betrachtung bekannt.

„Dann ist es dort hoffentlich kühl“, antwortete Mokuba und rieb sich sich über das gerötete Gesicht.

„Ich will da jetzt einfach nur noch hin“, mischte Anzu sich ein und drückte ihrer Rappstute die Fersen in die Flanken. Langsam trottete das Pferd weiter, den Kopf gesenkt. Doch nach einer Weile schienen die Tiere das nahe, Kühle versprechende Ziel ebenfalls wahrzunehmen und waren kaum noch zu halten.  
Erst im Schatten des Eingangs hielten Pferde und Esel an und die Menschen kletterten stöhnend, in das angenehme Dunkel blinzelnd, von Tieren und Karren.

Yugi atmete tief die beruhigende Luft ein. Kein Sand mehr… Wundervoll. Müde sank er zu Boden, bis das Brennen seiner Haut und seiner Augen nachließ und ein Funke Kraft in seine Glieder zurückkehrte. Er streckte sich und verzog das Gesicht, als ein Stein sich in seine Schulterblätter bohrte. Er setzte sich auf und betrachtete seine Mitreisenden, die ebenfalls auf dem Boden lagen oder an Wänden lehnten, um ihre geschundene Haut zu beruhigen.

„Wenn wir hier nichts finden, bewerfe ich Meister Mahaad mit Sand“, ertönte Hondas Stimme. Ächzend setzte sich der junge Mann auf, dessen Teint in den letzten Tagen noch dunkler geworden war.

Yugi betrachtete seine geröteten Arme, stand dann auf und suchte Ryous Mittel gegen Sonnenbrand heraus. „Erst mal sollten wir uns einschmieren, ich muß noch die Tiere versorgen und dann sehen wir uns hier um.“ Er stellte den tönernen Krug auf den Boden, öffnete den Holzdeckel und nahm sich dann eine großzügige Menge der kühlenden Salbe auf die Finger.

„Ah, wir machen das mit den Tieren zusammen“, meldete sich nun Mai zu Wort, während Yugi sich einschmierte. „Wir alle wollen uns hier endlich umsehen.“

Yugi lächelte und trat dann zurück. Reihum schmierten sich alle ein, begleitet von Lauten der Linderung. Yugi schob den Drachenarmreif wieder seinen Arm hinauf und sattelte dann seine Stute ab, die sich danach erleichtert niederließ. 

Wenig später waren Tier und Mensch versorgt. Mana entzündete zwei Öllampen, während Mai, Honda und Jono ihre Krummschwerter aus dem Versteck im Karren holten. Yugi legte sein Diaha Diank an.

„Also gut.“ Mai blickte sich um und nickte dann zufrieden. „Jono, Anzu, Mokuba, ihr bleibt hier und bewacht den Eingang. Jetzt kuckt nicht so! Ihr wißt, daß es nicht anders geht.“

Yugi blickte die drei mitfühlend an.

„Na schön. Aber ich hoffe, ihr sagt uns Bescheid, wenn ihr etwas findet“, antwortete Anzu, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Oder wenn wir Hilfe brauchen. Versprochen!“ Mai blickte zu Mana, Ryou, Yugi und Honda. „Wir bleiben zusammen. Keine Alleingänge!“ Ihr Blick war ernst, ihre Stimme fest.

„Jawohl!“ kam die Antwort im Chor.

Mai ging mit einer Lampe voran, Honda bildete mit der zweiten die Nachhut. Yugi und Ryou nahmen Mana in die Mitte, damit sie sich ganz auf ihre magischen Gefühle konzentrieren konnte.

Zuerst verlief ihr Weg in das Innere des Felsmassivs geradlinig. Sie scheuchten dabei ein paar erboste Fledermäuse auf und Mai wäre fest über einen Stein gefallen, doch davon abgesehen geschah nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Yugi betrachtete die roten Wände, spürte durch seine Sandalen Kiesel und die Reste kleiner toter Tiere. Die Schatten tanzten um sie und gaben manchmal plötzlich neues Gestein frei. Knorrige Wurzeln sprossen ab und an aus der Wand oder dem Boden, festgekrallt in der harten Erde hielten sie sich auf unheimliche Weise am Leben, obwohl Ras Strahlen sie nie berührten.  
Yugi schauderte, als ihm etwas kaltes über den Rücken tropfte.

Ihr Weg verlief schweigend, bis sich der Gang vor ihnen aufspaltete in drei weiterführende Höhlen. Mai leuchtete in den Eingang von jeder, dann drehte sie sich zu Mana um. „Kannst du etwas spüren?“

Mana seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht genau genug, um euch den Weg zu sagen.“

Mai drehte sich zu den Abzweigungen zurück und nahm schließlich die linke. „Linker Fuß voraus“, murmelte sie.

Yugi lächelte. Es ging noch eine Weile tiefer in den Stein, bis sie auf einen engen Durchgang trafen, gerade schmal genug, daß eine dünne, kleine Person sich hindurchquetschen könnte. 

Mai untersuchte den Stein und leuchtete so gut es ging in den Raum dahinter, aber es war nicht viel zu erkennen. „Yugi?“

„Ja?“

„Das ist Arbeit für dich. Sei vorsichtig“, warnte Mai ihn und überreichte Yugi die Lampe.

Dem schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was hinter diesem engen Spalt lauern mochte. Aber wenn es nun die Krone war? Yugi straffte seine Schultern. „So tief gibt es keine Raubtiere, oder?“

„Unwahrscheinlich. Selbst wenn müßten wir es schon längst aufgescheucht haben.“ Honda schenkte Yugi ein ermutigendes Lächeln. 

„Gut, nur zur Sicherheit.“

„Nimm den, auch zur Sicherheit.“ Mai zog aus einer versteckten Scheide einen langen, gebogenen Dolch und drückte diesen in Yugis Hand. „Wir schicken dir gleich Mana hinterher.“

Yugi nickte, atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann schob er sich seitlich durch den Durchgang, die Hand mit dem Dolch immer vor sich. Das Licht blendete ihn für einen Moment in dem Spalt, dann ergoß es sich auf steinernen Boden. Yugi trat den letzten Schritt, um hineinzukommen und… „Aaaah!“

„Yugi?“ hörte er Mais Stimme hinter sich.

Yugi spuckte aus und fuchtelte mit dem Dolch vor sich herum. „Spinnenweben!“ rief er zurück und schüttelte sich. Am liebsten hätte er seine Haut nach ihnen abgesucht, aber dann müßte er den Blick von der Kammer ablassen und seine Hände von Lampe und Dolch. Niemals!  
Yugi ging vorsichtig weiter hinein. Die Kammer war nicht viel höher als sein Kopf. Wenn jemand hier tatsächlich etwas versteckt hatte, mußte er klein gewesen sein.

Yugi fühlte etwas an seinen Zehen und blickte schaudernd nach unten. Etwas kleines, Schwarzes huschte aufgeschreckt davon. „Bleib von mir weg, Spinne, und wir haben keine Probleme miteinander“, murmelte Yugi.

Er hörte ein Schaben hinter sich, dann fiel ein Schatten neben den seinen. „Uah… Hier kann man ja Angst bekommen, so eng sind die Wände.“ Mana trat zitternd zu ihm.

„Nicht nur die.“ Yugi deutete auf die Decke. „Nimmst du bitte die Lampe?“

Mana nickte und übernahm die Lampe. Sie hielt sie hoch, um einen guten Überblick zu bekommen. Der Raum war vielleicht so groß wie der Vorraum bei Großvater zuhause.   
Yugi schritt ihn ab, betastete die Wände und trat Steine aus dem Weg.  
Mana inzwischen hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch nach einer Weile öffnete sie sie seufzend. „Hier ist nichts.“

Yugi stocherte mit dem Dolch an einem grünen Fleck an der Wand herum. „Außer Moos.“ Enttäuschung färbte seine Stimme und ließ seine Schultern absacken.

„Moos?“ Mana kam näher. Aufmerksam musterte sie Yugis Fund. Sie senkte die Lampe, bis das Licht das Moos nicht mehr erreichte.

Yugi keuchte, als der gerade noch dunkle Fleck vor seinen Augen zu leuchten begann. „Was ist das?“

„Etwas Magisches ist in der Nähe. Nicht direkt hier, aber in der Nähe. Dieses Moos hat einen Teil der Zauberkraft aufgesaugt.“

„Dann sollten wir den Gang neben diesem absuchen.“

Mana nickte. Sie ging mir der Lampe vor, Yugi folgte ihr. 

„Wir haben euch gehört“, sagte Mai, kaum stand er wieder im breiten Gang, aufatmend. „Also los!“

Mana lächelte Yugi an, dann gab sie Mai die Lampe zurück. 

Die Gruppe kehrte also um und durchsuchte nun den mittleren Gang. Hier gab es zum Glück keine engen Spalte, durch die Yugi sich quetschen mußte, dafür fanden sie sich schließlich an einer steilen Wand wieder.

„Nicht aufgeben!“ juchzte Mana nach einem Moment des Schweigens. „Da!“ sie deutete auf noch mehr leuchtendes Moos, das die Wände bedeckte.

„Nur noch ein Gang.“ Die Lampe in Mais Hand zitterte. Ob vor Freude oder Angst konnte Yugi nicht sagen. 

Wieder zurück. Diesmal der rechte Gang. Yugi mußte sich zwingen, nicht vorzupreschen. Er war nicht der einizge, wenn Mais steife Haltung ein Anhaltspunkt war. Die Luft wurde langsam stickig, Yugi keuchte, Ryou strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Mana hechelte wie ein Schakal in der Wüste.  
Mai holte mehrfach tief Luft, während sie weiter vordrangen. 

Yugi konnte Honda hinter sich schnaufen hören. „In den anderen Teilen war es nicht so warm“, murmelte er und zog am Kragen seiner Tunika.

„Die Magie“, erklärte Mai.

„Ja, sie erhitzt alles.“ Mana hielt inne und befühlte vorsichtig die Wand. „Nicht mehr weit“, versprach sie dann.

Yugi nickte, wischte sich übers Gesicht und marschierte dann weiter. Nur noch ein bißchen… Nur noch ein kleines bißchen! Oh Hathor, führe uns zu der Krone! Laß nicht zu, daß Atem etwas geschieht. Laß uns die retten, die wir lieben!

Yugi, abgelenkt von seinem stillen Gebet, rannte beinahe in Mai, als diese innehielt.

„Das muß es sein“, konnte er sie wispern hören und blickte an ihr vorbei.

Zitternd ergoß sich das Licht der Lampe in eine Kammer, die größer als der Thronraum in Waset sein mußte. So groß, daß auch die zweite Lampe sie nicht vollständig auszuleuchten vermochte.  
Aber an den schwarzen Wänden leuchtete etwas, mehr als sie es zuvor gesehen hatten. Das Moos war hier gewachsen, bis es fast jede Oberfläche bedeckt hatte.

„Macht die Augen zu“, wies Mai an und löschte ihre Lampe.  
Yugi blickte sie verwirrt an, als sie nach Hondas griff.  
„Vertraut mir.“ 

Yugi gehorchte und das letzte Licht verlöschte. Er faßte seinen Armreif, rieb über das beschädigte Metall, und atmete tief durch. Ein Schweißtropfen fiel in seinen Nacken, er konnte den Atem der anderen hören. Für eine kleine Ewigkeit war alles schwarz, dann: „Seht es euch an.“

Yugi öffnete die Augen. Dann seinen Mund. Ein bläuliches Leuchten, das von Boden und Wänden ausging, tauchte die Kammer in ein friedliches Licht. Er blinzelte und konnte nun bis zum Ende der Kammer blicken. Dort glänzte etwas…

„Unglaublich“, brach Honda als erster die ehrfürchtige Stille.

„Ja“, murmelte Yugi.

Mai machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung. „Gehen wir. Aber laßt eure Aufmerksamkeit nicht schleifen, noch können uns Überraschungen erwarten.“

„Denkst du, es gibt hier Fallen, General?“ erkundigte Ryou sich, der vorsichtig einige Schritt ging.

„Möglich. Jedes Relikt solcher Macht sollte gut geschützt sein und nicht einfach jedem Beliebigen in die Hände fallen können.“ Mai ging voran, ihre Stimme skeptisch.

Yugi folgte ihr mit Mana und Honda. Der Untergrund war weich und nachgiebig und jeder Schritt könnte in eine Fallgrube führen, voller Schlangen und spitzer Pfähle. Er versuchte, gleichmäßig zu atmen und genau Mais Schritten zu folgen.  
Bloß nicht daneben treten! Vielleicht waren in den Wänden auch Pfeile verborgen, die, wenn er auf einen Schalter trat, hervorschießen und sie alle durchbohren würden. Yugi atmete schneller.

Ihr Weg dauerte sicher keine fünf Minuten, aber als Yugi hinter Mai hielt, war er durchgeschwitzt wie nach einem Tag in der Wüste. Vor ihnen wuchs ein Quader aus dem Boden, ebenso mit leuchtendem Moos überzogen.

Im bläulichen Schein lag auf diesem merkwürdigen Altar ein schmaler Stirnreif. In dessen Mitte war ein ovales Juwel eingelassen, dessen genaue Farbe Yugi unter diesen Lichtverhaltnissen nicht bestimmen konnte.

Mai wandte sich Mana zu. „Ist es das?“

„Ja. Das ist die Quelle der Magie“, erwiderte Mana heiser. Yugi sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie sich über die Augen wischte.

„Und es gibt hier keine Fallen?“ 

„Gute Frage, Ryou. Aber wenn es welche gäbe, müßten wir sie längst ausgelöst haben. Es sei denn…“ Mai wandte sich wieder dem Quader zu. Schweigen senkte sich über sie. Dann zog sie ihren Dolch hervor und wog ihn in Händen. „Das sollte hinkommen.“

Yugi hielt den Atem an. Er wußte nicht, was Mai vorhatte, aber er spürte, daß es häßlich ausgehen konnte.

Mai trat direkt vor den Altar. In einer ausgestreckten Hand hielt sie den Dolch, mit der anderen griff sie nach der Krone. Sobald sie ihre Finger um das Schmuckstück geschlossen hatte, hob sie es rasch an. Gleichzeitig ließ sie den Dolch auf die Stelle fallen. Es knackte leise.

Yugi erzitterte. Und dann… geschah nichts.

„Raus hier, aber vorsichtig“, wies Mai nun an, während sie den Stirnreif, nein, die Krone, in einem Lederbeutel an ihrem Gürtel verstaute.

„Meine Nerven“, murmelte Honda.

„Bald gibt es Bier für alle“, antwortete Mai, dann lächelte sie spitzbübisch. „Aber schön, daß ich jetzt weiß, wo ich in Zukunft meine Nerven finden kann.“

Honda lachte.

Auch Yugi konnte nun lächeln. Vorsichtigen Schrittes ging es zurück an den Anfang der Kammer. Nichts geschah… Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und merkte erleichtert, daß die Luft kühler wurde. Daß sie die Krone von ihrem Altar entfernt hatten, mußte die magischen Energien verändert haben. Schade um das prächtige, leuchtende Moos, aber sie mußten ein ganzes Reich retten.  
Aber jetzt konnten sie es retten! Diese Krone mußte es sein!

Yugi dachte an Atem, daran wie dieser aufwachen würde, lächelnd und sicher angegriffen, aber lebendig. Lebendig wie ein Mensch es sein sollte! Yugi blickte auf seinen Armreif und das blaße Funkeln der angeschlagenen Amethyste löste den Rest seiner Sorgen auf.

Nachdem sie den Hauptgang erreicht und sich wieder zum Ausgang gewandt hatten, fiel die letzte Anspannung von ihnen ab. Selbst Mai lachte nun und ihr Gesicht war so entspannt wie Yugi es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
Auch sein Herz hüpfte ihm schier vor Freude in der Brust.  
Mana strahlte, Honda grinste und Ryous sonst blaße Wangen waren gerötet. Sie hatten es geschafft! Jetzt würde alles gut werden. Das mußte es einfach!

Doch da war etwas seltsam, die ganze Zeit und als sie sich dem Eingang näherten, wurde es Yugi bewußt. Vor ihnen hörte er keine Stimmen. Niemand kam ihnen entgegen, keine Fragen zerschnitten die Luft.  
Nur ein scharfes Sirren, das dann an Yugis Wange zerrte. 

Yugi hob die Hand an diese, zitternd, und starrte auf Blut.

Dann hörte er erneut ein Sirren und es zielte direkt auf sein Herz.


	39. 39. Kapitel

Yugi fühlte, wie etwas Schweres, Warmes ihn zu Boden riß. Er rieb sich Knie und Hände an Kieseln auf. Ein scharfer Schmerz. Honda schrie ihm ins Ohr.  
Yugi versuchte, den Kopf zu heben, zu sehen, aber Mai stand direkt vor ihm.

Sie zischte wie eine zornige Kobra und zog klirrend ihr Schwert. „Räuber!“

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun, Weib“, erklang eine kalte, harte Stimme. „Runter mit der Waffe.“

Mai stand da wie ein Standbild, unnachgiebig und steinern. „Ach ja? Und wie willst du mich dazu bringen?“

„He! Ganz schön hartnäckig. Aber mal im Ernst: Runter damit!“

Honda rollte sich von Yugi, stöhnend. Er hielt sich die Schulter, aus der ein Pfeilschaft ragte.

Yugi blickte ihn besorgt an, da hörte er einen Schrei. Anzu! Er rappelte sich hoch so schnell es ging. Er bemerkte, daß Ryou Mana zurück hinter einen Felsen gezogen hatte, von wo aus sie das Geschehen mit großen Augen beobachteten.  
Auch Yugi sah nach vorn. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als er Anzu sah, die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt, Blut auf ihrer Tunika.

„Der Wildkatze hier haben wir schon die Krallen gestutzt“, höhnte der Mann, der sie fest an einem Arm hielt. Ihr Peiniger mochte nicht viel älter als Yugi selbst sein. Sein Haar hatte die Farbe hellen Sandes und fiel ihm unordentlich bis zu den Schultern. Aber am eingängigsten waren seine hellen Augen. Heller als Yugis oder Atems, stechend wie die einer Schlange und ebenso unheilverheißend.

Hinter ihm standen sicher ein gutes Dutzend Männer, Pfeil und Bogen angelegt und auf Mai gerichtet. Zu ihren Füßen knieten Mokuba und Jono, die Hände ebenfalls auf den Rücken gebunden.

„Laßt sie gehen!“ befahl Mai. Ihre Stimme war so scharf wie ihre Klinge.

„Ich denke nicht daran. Sie sind sicher praktisch als Geiseln. Oder vielleicht auch als Sklaven?“

Yugi glaubte, er könnte nicht mehr atmen. Was sollten sie tun? Verzweifelt blickte er zu Mai, aber er wagte nicht, sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, denn das würde unweigerlich auch ihn zum Ziel der Bogenschützen machen. Was nun? Er blickte zu Honda, der inzwischen verstummt war, doch seine Augen waren offen. Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn.

„Wenn du Deben willst, kann ich dir welche geben. Ich lasse meine Leute nicht zurück.“

Der Mann mit dem stechenden Blick lächelte, es wirkte falsch, wie etwas Schleimiges, das einem in den Mund kroch. Er hielt ein Säckchen hoch und schüttelte es. Das Klappern und Klirren hallte von den Wänden wider. „Ich habe eure Deben schon. Außer du kannst mir etwas anderes bieten, Weib, bleiben die drei meine Gefangenen.“ 

Yugi inzwischen hatte das Gefühl, das ihm das Zucken von Hondas Mundwinkeln, dessen durchdringender Blick etwas sagen wollten, aber er kam nicht darauf, was das sein könnte! Hinter ihm waren Ryou und Mana und dort sollten sie auch bleiben. Warte! Yugi wandte den Kopf. Er blickte Mana an und diese ihn.  
Sie deutete an Yugi hinab. Was, sein Arm? Ach ja! Yugi starrte das Diaha Diank an.

„Und was willst du, du Räuber?“ erkundigte Mai sich harsch.

Anzu wimmerte, als ihr Häscher ihren Arm noch fester packte.

„Gold, Schmuck… Alles, was ihr besitzt und sich verkaufen läßt.“ Der Mann stieß Anzu vor sich auf den Boden, wo sie keuchend aufkam. In ihren blauen Augen zog sich ein Sturm zusammen. „Außerdem heiße ich Marik.“

Yugi schloß die Augen, er fokussierte sein Inneres, seine Energie. Wenn ihm das hier nicht gelang…

„Wir haben einige gute Töpferwaren und auch Heilmittel“, erwiderte Mai. Sie reckte ihr Kinn vor. „Wir sind schließlich nur Händler.“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Händler wandern nicht durch diesen Teil der Wüste.“

„Wir sind vom Weg abgekommen.“

„Das denke ich nicht. Ich kenne die Geschichte, die man sich über diesen Ort hier erzählt. Daß es hier einen Schatz geben soll. Offenbar wart ihr in der Höhle. Was habt ihr gefunden?“ Gier troff aus jedem Wort. „Los, ihr seid doch in Wahrheit Schatzjäger, die für irgendwelche fetten Adeligen allen möglichen Plunder beschaffen.“

„Selbst wenn, wir haben hier nichts gefunden. Jetzt laß sie frei oder spüre die Konsequenzen.“

Der Mann lachte. Dann schrie ein anderer auf.

Yugi lächelte, als er die Augen öffnete. Das Licht war nun fast fort, blockiert von der riesigen Gestalt Gandoras, der die Räuberbande zwischen sich und Yugis Gruppe eingesperrt hatte.

Der Anführer der Räuber war herumgewirbelt und starrte den Drachen an, voller Haß und Abscheu. „Solche seid ihr also! Ich werde euch alle töten! Alle!“ Mit einem Schrei ging er plötzlich zu Boden und Anzu, die ihm die Beine weggetreten hatte, sprang auf. Sie zog dem Anführer das Schwert aus dem Gürtel.

„Niemand stutzt die Klauen von Sachmets Dienerinnen!“ Anzu wirbelte herum, bevor ein verängstigter Räuber noch auf sie zielen konnte. Ihr nackter Fuß krachte in das Gesicht des Gegners, mit dem Schwert hielt sie sich einen zweiten vom Leib.

Mit dem Gebrüll einer zornigen Löwin stürzte Mai vor. Ihre Klinge schnitt durch den Hals des nächsten Räubers, dann zertrennte diese die Fesseln Jonos und Mokubas.

Die Befreiten stürzten hinein in die Höhle, mehrere Räuber auf den Fersen.   
Mana rief ein Wort und ein Feuerstrahl schoß über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Die Räuber drehten um.  
Gandora brüllte schrecklich, sein riesiges Maul riß auf. Die Räuber warfen sich schreiend zurück.

Yugi lehnte sich an die Wand und betrachtete das Chaos vor sich. Er hätte gerne mehr getan, aber Gandoras Beschwörung forderte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Räuber erschrecken, Räuber wegtreiben, Räuber in Atem halten…

Jono, mit Hondas Schwert bewaffnet, warf sich in den Kampf, während Honda einem Räuber mit dem Arm, den er noch bewegen konnte, den Kiefer brach.

Mana warf erneut einen Feuerzauber auf einige aufmüpfige Räuber.

Ryou hatte derweil Mokuba gepackt und zurück in die Höhle gezerrt, trotz dessen Protests.

Yugi blinzelte, das Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen. Da hörte er einen Schrei. Mai! Sie rief ihn! Yugi riß die Augen auf und starrte Marik an, der direkt vor ihm stand, einen Dolch in der Rechten.

„Du bist also diese Mistkröte! Ich bring dich um, verfluchter Monsterhetzer!“

Yugi konnte in letzter Sekunde ausweichen und Mariks Klinge traf klirrend die Wand.

„Gah!“ Marik schleuderte das verbogene Metall zu Boden, dann stürzte er sich auf Yugi.

Der prallte mit dem Kopf gegen einen Felsen und sah nur noch Sterne. Er spürte, wie er Gandora nicht mehr halten konnte. Er entglitt ihm! Yugi versuchte den Faden aufrecht zu erhalten, der sie verband, aber dann wurde er durchtrennt als eine Faust seinen Kiefer traf.

„Ich schlag dich tot!“

„Nein! Laß… Laß ihn! Laß meine Freunde in Ruhe! Ich will… will nichts Böses mehr auf der Welt!“ Manas Schrei riß an Yugis Herzen und dann…  
Dann erglühte die Höhle in goldenem Licht. 

Marik ließ seine Faust sinken, als er der Gestalt gewahr wurde, die nun direkt über Yugi schwebte. Blaue Stiefel, eine Art blauer Rüstung, ein Hut… Haar wie Gold. Ein… Mädchen?

Das Mädchen machte einen grimmigen Laut, der nachklang, als hätte jemand über Kristall gestrichen. Sie richtete ihren Stab auf Marik und der wurde von einem hellen Lichtblitz fortgeschleudert.

Keuchend richtete Marik sich auf, wischte sich das Blut vom Kinn. „Noch so eine…“

„Wo das herkam, gibt’s noch mehr!“ Mai erschien plötzlich hinter Marik, packte diesen am Haar und hielt ihm keuchend ihr Schwert an die Kehle.

„Miststück!“

Mai zerrte Marik hoch. „Spars dir.“

Der knurrte.

Yugi blinzelte, dann befühlte er seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Er konnte unter seinen Fingerspitzen etwas Feuchtes fühlen.

Plötzlich knallte es und Yugi starrte zu Mai, die durch die Luft flog. Marik stand keuchend da, die Haare wirr, seine Hand qualmte.

„Ihr kriegt mich nicht!“ Der Qualm wurde immer dichter.

Yugi hustete und hielt sich eine Hand vor Augen. Auch die anderen keuchten. Honda stöhnte.  
Dann zerteilte ein sanftes Licht die graue Masse, löste sie auf. Aber Marik war bereits fort. Yugi schwindelte, sein Kopf pochte, ebenso sein Kiefer. Aber was ihn mehr entsetzte, war, daß sein Armreif fort war.


	40. 40. Kapitel

Stöhnend sank Yugi auf das Lager aus Decken. Er blinzelte in die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit. Über ihm wiegte sich eine Palme im Wind.

„Geht’s?“ hörte er Ryous Stimme hinter sich.

„Ja“, murmelte Yugi automatisch. So sehr sein Körper auch schmerzte, er war nicht so wichtig. Nicht so wichtig wie Honda oder Jono. Beide hatten Fleischwunden davongetragen.

„So siehst du aber nicht aus“, hörte er dann Anzu. Sie ließ sich neben seinem Kopf nieder. Sanft, mit kühlen Fingerspitzen untersuchte sie seine Blessuren.

Yugi blinzelte mit dem einen Auge, das nicht fast völlig zugeschwollen war, entspannte sich. „Ich werds überleben. Nicht wahr?“

„Dein Kopf könnte dennoch mehr abbekommen haben als wir sehen können. Schlimm genug, daß wir dich auf dem Karren fahren mußten.“ Ryou machte keinen Hehl daraus, daß ihm diese Entscheidung Mais nicht gefiel.

Auch Yugi hatte sie nicht gefallen, aber noch weniger wollte er in der Nacht von einem zornigen Marik überfallen werden, der sein übles Werk zu Ende bringen wollte. Hier in der Oase waren sie sicherer. Yugi schloß die Augen und stöhnte.  
„Ich werde schon wieder.“

„Hier, trink das. Das lindert deine Schmerzen und läßt dich gut schlafen.“ 

Yugi nahm das Schmerzmittel bereitwillig, dann war Ryou zufrieden und überließ ihn Anzus Pflege. „Ich bin froh, daß dir nichts passiert ist“, murmelte er ihr zu.

„Ich bin schnell, wie du sehen konntest. Sie haben mich nur deshalb bekommen, weil sie Mokuba als Geisel genommen haben.“

„Deshalb also sein verkniffenes Gesicht, als wir hergeritten sind.“ Yugi spürte, wie feuchter Stoff sich auf sein Gesicht legte. Ah, so gut!

„Er ist noch immer mehr Kind als Erwachsener. Seine Zeit wird kommen. Zum Glück ist ihm auch nichts passiert.“ Anzus Stimme füllte sich mit Sorge. „Jono haben sie wirklich zugerichtet. Sie sind zu fünft auf ihn los und…“

„Ryou sagte, er wird es schaffen. Das werden wir alle.“ Yugi klammerte sich an seine Zuversicht. Mit der Hand tastete er seinen Arm ab, aber er fand nichts. Auch in der Höhle war nichts gewesen. Mai und Mokuba hatten nach dem Armreif gesucht, aber nichts.

„Du hast ja recht. Nur… Jono hat so hart gekämpft. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihm besser helfen können.“

„Die Räuber waren in der Überzahl. Und sie hatten Mokuba. Ihr habt das beste aus der Situation gemacht.“ Yugi öffnete sein nicht geschwollenes Auge, lächelte. „Jono kommt durch. Ich weiß, er hätte nie zugelassen, daß Mokuba oder dir etwas passiert.“

„Nein. Er war sehr mutig. Ist dauernd mutig.“ Anzu lächelte, in ihrem Ton, ihrer Miene lag Bewunderung.

„Er mag dich auch gern, weißt du?“ murmelte Yugi, bevor der Schmerz aus seinem Bewußtsein verschwand und dann die Welt. Das letzte, was er sah, war Anzus überraschtes, doch glückliches Gesicht.

***

Es dauerte drei Tage, bis Ryou mit dem Zustand der Verletzten soweit zufrieden war, daß er eine Weiterreise erlaubte. Jono und Honda mußten auf dem Karren mitfahren, während Mokuba ihre Pferde übernahm. Yugi durfte schon wieder reiten, aber nur wenn jemand neben ihm war.

Mai wollte nachhause, sie wollte die Krone auf Atems Kopf setzen.  
Yugi wußte genau, was sie fühlte. Freude, Ungeduld, etwas Nervosität. Auch er wollte schnellstmöglich zurück nach Waset, sehen, wie Atem erwachte, diesen endlich sicher wissen. Und doch zog etwas an ihm, wann immer er seine nackten Arme sah.

„Ich weiß, der Armreif war von Bedeutung für dich“, riß ihn Mais Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er hob den Blick von seinen Armen, bis er Mais begegnete.  
„Aber damit können und dürfen wir uns jetzt nicht befassen. Zuerst müssen wir in die nächste Stadt, unsere Vorräte auffüllen. Dann nachhause. Und danach, wenn Atem wieder gesund ist, helfe ich dir zu gerne, diesen abscheulichen Marik zu finden und einzusperren.“

Yugi lächelte dankbar. Dennoch konnte er das Gefühl nicht abschütteln. Es lag in seinem Bauch und kratzte zu gerne an seinen Eingeweiden. „Glaub mir, ich will nicht mehr, als Atem wieder gesund sehen.“ Krallen hakten sich in seine Gedärme, zerrten daran. „Es wird sicher bald vergehen, genauso wie meine Blessuren.“

Mai lächelte. „Du bist ein tapferes Kerlchen. Ich verstehe, warum Atem dich so anziehend findet.“

Yugi wurden die Wangen heiß. Er lächelte.

Abends erreichten sie die nächste Stadt, ihr Ziel. Der Markt war klein, aber um kein Aufsehen zu erregen blieben sie bei ihrer Tarnung als Händler. Die Soldaten, die das Stadttor bewachten, ließen sie gerne ein, besonders nachdem Mai ihnen eine furchtbare Geschichte über Räuber, denen sie mit knapper Not entkommen konnten, erzählte und dann darauf hinwies, daß sie natürlich zum Dank ihrer Rettung den Tempel der Sachmet und der Hathor aufsuchen wollten.

Der Tempel war klein, aber trotz der frühen Stunde gut besucht, wie Yugi feststellte, als sie am nächsten Tag Opfer und Gebete an die Göttinnen, die eine waren, darbrachten. Männer wie Frauen dankten mit ihnen und eine Priesterin schenkte ihnen etwas Nahrung und einige Heilkräuter. Offenbar hatten sie die lange Wunde an Jonos Bein und die Verbände an seinen Armen gerührt.  
Danach kehrte ihre Gruppe auf den Markt zurück, dankbar an Hathor aus mehr als nur den Gründen, die sie im Tempel hatten verlauten lassen. 

Der Markttag verlief schleppend. Ryou pries seine Mittelchen an, Mokuba mahlte einige Kräuter zwischen zwei Steinen zu einer grünen Paste, Mana formte Tonfiguren, während Yugi den Teig walkte oder Töpfe herstellte. Anzu und Mai versuchten, die Menschen mit Tanz und Gesang anzulocken, doch in so einer kleinen Stadt kamen natürlich weniger Käufer.

Und doch… Yugi verfolgte die Menschen mit den Augen. Er lächelte sie an, bot seine Vasen an, seine Schalen und Schüsseln. Da erhaschte er den Blick auf einen Kopf. Die Farbe wie heller Sand. Yugi starrte ihnen nach.

„He, paß auf! Deine Vase!“

Yugi zuckte zusammen, blickte auf den zusammengefallen Ton, dann in Manas besorgte Augen. Er wandte den Kopf fort, durchsuchte fieberhaft die Menschen, aber er konnte nur noch schwarz und braun sehen. „Mist!“ fluchte er. Er packte den Ton und drückte ihn zusammen, bevor er ihn zurück auf die Töpferscheibe warf, wo er schmatzend liegenblieb.

„Yugi, du siehst blaß aus. Willst du dich nicht lieber hinlegen?“ Eine warme Hand legte sich auf Yugis Schulter.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich dachte nur… Ach, nichts.“ Yugi lächelte Mana an und drückte sanft ihre Hand. „Ich hab mir nur was eingebildet. Machen wir noch etwas weiter.“

Mana sah ihn forschend an, dann wandte sie den Blick ihren Figuren zu. „Ich verstehe, daß er dir sehr wichtig war.“

„Wie bitte?“ Yugi blinzelte verwirrt, während er den Ton von der Scheibe kratzte.

„Der Armreif. Er ist eine Erinnerung an deinen Vater.“

„J-ja. Aber die Steine haben mich auch an Atem erinnert.“ Yugi berührte sacht seine Ohrstecker.

„Du vermisst sie beide sehr.“

Yugi nickte. Abgelenkt formte er aus seinem Ton eine Figur. „Trotzdem… Der Armreif will mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Obwohl ich weiß, daß meine Erinnerungen an beide und ihre Gefühle mich begleiten, wohin ich auch gehe. Daß ich ein Ding nicht dafür brauche, um mich ihnen nah zu fühlen.“

„Aber du kannst es anfassen. Es direkt ansehen. Es ist eine materielle Verbindung zwischen dir und denen, die du liebst.“ Mana lehnte sich an ihn, ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. „Daran kann nichts falsch sein, so etwas wertzuschätzen, nur weil es vielleicht nicht alle verstehen.“

Yugi nickte langsam, ein Lächeln, ein erleichtertes Gefühl, nahm ihn ein. „Danke, Mana. Weißt du, ich…“ Er hielt inne, als ihr Gesicht plötzlich blaß wurde. „Mana?“

Sie hob eine Hand und drückte Yugi am Kinn, bis er in dieselbe Richtung blickte wie sie. Zwischen zwei Ständen wuchs eine Gestalt aus dem Boden. Yugi konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber er sah die Haare, dieselben Haare, die ihm seit dem Angriff in der Höhle nicht aus dem Kopf gingen, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.


	41. 41. Kapitel

Yugi sprang auf. „Das ist er!“

Mana tat es ihm gleich, die Augen zusammengekniffen. „Oh ja.“

Yugi juckte es in den Fingern, diesen Kerl zu packen und einmal kräftig durchzuschütteln für alles, was der seinen Kameraden angetan hatte. Er machte einen Schritt, da packte Mana ihn am Arm. 

„Er kennt dein Gesicht. Er wird schneller weg sein als du kucken kannst. Überlaß das hier mir.“ Mana grinste, ihre Augen funkelten angriffslustig.

„Aber, Mana… Wenn dir etwas passiert? Mai sagte doch, keine Alleingänge.“

„Ich bin ja nicht mehr allein.“ Sie grinste. „Bleib hier, ich folge ihm. Und ich laß mich garantiert nicht sehen.“

Bevor Yugi widersprechen konnte, war sie schon davon. Ein kurzer Blick offenbarte ihm, daß Mai und Anzu noch tanzten und Ryou behandelte einen Patienten, während Mokuba zusah.   
Yugi sah Mana seufzend nach, bis sie wie ihr Ziel irgendwo auf dem Platz verschwand. Er konnte nicht mehr tun, als sich zu setzen und seine Figur weiter zu formen. Diese sah Atem erstaunlich ähnlich und Yugi beschloß, sie zu behalten. Ihr Anblick beruhigte seine Nerven.

Ra senkte sich bereits Geb zu, als Mana zurückkehrte. Yugi atmete auf, während Mai sie tadelte. Mana erwiderte ganz ruhig, daß sie nur einen Spaziergang gemacht und etwas eingekauft hätte. In der Tat hatte sie Früchte und Gemüse dabei. Im Zelt zog sie Yugi beiseite, sobald die anderen das Essen zubereitete.

„Ich weiß, wo er wohnt. Zumindest für diese Nacht“, flüsterte Mana grinsend. „Und noch besser! Ich habe ihn beobachtet, wie er eine Tasche voll mit Diebesgut gestopft hat. Er hat deinen Armreif.“ Sie strahlte.

Yugi auch. Dann aber kehrte die Ernüchterung zurück. „Aber da kommen wir sicher nicht ran.“

„Falsch gedacht. Der Widerling wohnt in einem kleinen Gasthaus, nicht weit von hier.“ Mana lächelte spitzbübisch. „Ich habe uns beiden dort für die Nacht ein Zimmer gemietet. Sobald der widerliche Marik nachts mal aufs Häuschen muß, holen wir uns deinen Armreif zurück.“

Yugi starrte sie an. „W-wirklich?“

„Ja. Also was sagst du?“

„Ich bin dabei.“ Yugi hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, als würde ein Felsen von seinem Herzen fallen. „Du bist einsame Spitze, Mana.“

„Danke. Aber zuerst müssen wir nachts hier wegkommen und dann…“

„He, ihr beiden!“ Jono warf einen grünen Strunk nach ihnen. „Helft ihr uns mal?“

„Ja, natürlich.“ Yugi nahm ihm das Messer ab und holte sich eine Zwiebel. „Ich schäl das hier mal.“ 

Doch während des Schälens genauso wie des Essens konnte Yugi nur daran denken, daß Marik sich hier aufhielt. Zum Greifen nah! Yugi würde sich wieder holen, was ihm gestohlen worden war. 

Nach dem Essen, einer kräftigen Gemüsesuppe mit Brot und einem Rest Fleisch, schlüpfte Yugi in seinen Reisemantel. Auch Mana zog sich an.

„He, wo wollt ihr denn jetzt noch hin?“ erkundigte Mai sich, eine Augenbraue erhoben. Ihre Hand ruhte auf dem Lederbeutel mit der Krone.

„Wir wollten noch einen Spaziergang machen. Für die Verdauung“, erwiderte Yugi.

Mana nickte eifrig. „Ihr müßt nicht auf uns warten.“

„So? Sonst noch jemand, der spazierengehen will?“ erkundigte Mai sich, aber die anderen winkten ab. Der Tag war ihnen wohl lang genug gewesen. „Na schön. Aber geratet mir nicht in Ärger, hört ihr?“

„Aber niemals!“ erwiderten Yugi und Mana im Chor, dann verließen sie eilig das Zelt. Die Kapuzen über die Köpfe gezogen hasteten sie durch die nächtlichen Gassen. Ab und an drangen Musik und laute Stimmen aus einer Schenke, auch einige Pärchen waren noch unterwegs, aber im Gegensatz zu größeren Städten war es sehr ruhig hier.

Mana führte Yugi zu dem kleinen Gasthaus, in dem Marik die Nacht verbringen wollte. Von der Türe blätterte die Farbe ab und der Wirt, der sie dahinter erwartete, blinzelte ihnen zur Begrüßung lediglich aus geröteten Augen zu, bevor er zu einem Becher Bier griff und daraus trank.

Yugi studierte das Spinnennetz in einer Ecke des Gastraums und fragte sich, ob sich in diesem riesenhaften Gespinst schon ein Mensch verfangen hatte. Aber sie würden hier ja nicht wirklich übernachten. Hoffentlich…

Mana erinnerte den Wirt an ihre Abmachung von früher und sobald sie bezahlt hatte, durften Mana und Yugi die steile Stiege in das Dachgeschoß hinaufklettern.  
Hier gab es genau vier Türen, die in die zweckmäßigen Zimmer führten.  
Mana deutete auf eine davon, dann zog sie Yugi in das gegenüberliegende Zimmer. Der alte Boden knarrte unter ihren Füßen.

Yugi sah sich kurz um. Es gab hier nicht viel mehr als einen alten Schemel mit gefährlich schiefen Beinen und der Garantie, seinen Hintern mit Holzplittern zu spicken, und einem Lager aus Stroh mit einigen alten Decken.   
Yugi hörte das Rascheln im Stroh und schüttelte sich. 

„Äh, eklig“, war Manas leiser Kommentar. 

„Ja. Und jetzt? Wie konntest du Marik beobachten?“ Die alten Holztüren hatten eine Menge Löcher, aber um in Mariks Zimmer sehen zu können hätte Mana praktisch an dessen Türe kleben müssen.

„Magie natürlich.“ Sie grinste.

Yugi grinste auch. „Ist er jetzt in seinem Zimmer?“

Manas Augen erstrahlten grünlich. „Ja. Er schläft. Allein.“

Yugi biß sich auf die Unterlippe. „Siehst du den Armreif?“

„Nein, dafür ist es zu dunkel.“ Sie blinzelte und ihre Augen verloren den magischen Schein. „Wir müssen ihn da rauslocken.“

„Aber wie?“ murmelte Yugi und musterte den Gang durch ein riesiges Wurmloch. Aber außer einer alten, dreckigen Matte aus Schilf befand sich dort nichts. „Sind die anderen Räume vermietet?“

Mana schüttelte den Kopf, dann erhellte ihre Miene sich. „Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spuk?“

Yugi grinste sie an. „Gute Idee. Du lockst ihn aus dem Zimmer, ich hole den Armreif.“

Mana nickte grinsend, dann schloß sie die Augen. „Dreizehntes Grab, erscheine.“

Yugi hielt den Atem an, dann strahlte er, als eine Bestie vor ihm Gestalt annahm. Mana hatte perfekt gewählt! Vor ihnen stand nun ein Gerippe, dessen ausgebleichte Knochen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten schienen. Es klapperte mit den Kiefern und hob ein altes, verrostetes Schwert an.  
„Wenn das nicht Marik aus dem Zimmer scheucht, weiß ich auch nicht“, murmelte Yugi. 

Das Gerippe legte den Kopf schief und schien Yugi aus seinen schwarzen Augenhöhlen zu mustern, dann machte es ein keckerndes Geräusch, einem Lachen nicht unähnlich.

„Danke, daß du uns hilfst.“ Mana stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. „Legen wir los! Diese Lektion wird dieser miese Dieb so schnell nicht vergessen.“

Yugi schlüpfte gemeinsam mit dem Dreizehnten Grab aus dem Zimmer, dann preßte er sich in die Ecke hinter Mariks Zimmertür. Das Dreizehnte Grab wandelte wie ein echter Geist einfach durch die Tür. Sein über den Boden gezogenes Schwert tat es ihm gleich.  
Yugi hielt den Atem an und lauschte in das Zimmer. Er hörte ein Quietschen, dann erneut das Keckern der Bestie. Und dann…

„Wa… Ah! Verdammt!“ Mariks Stimme schwenkte von verschlafen zu aufgeschreckt. „Ein Geist! Dieser miese Wirt! Hilfe!“

Yugi konnte nicht darüber nachdenken, was der Wirt mit einem Geist zu tun haben sollte, denn gleich darauf flog die Tür auf und Marik stürmte den kleinen Gang hinab, schreiend und fluchend und vollkommen nackt.

Yugi glaubte, ein leises „Ieps“ aus ihrem Zimmer zu hören. Er grinste. Kaum war Marik die Stiege hinuntergepoltert, ging Yugi auf Zehenspitzen in dessen Zimmer. Das Dreizehnte Grab grinste aus einer Ecke. Yugi wisperte ihm ein leises Dankeschön zu, bevor es sich auflöste.

Das Zimmer sah nicht anders aus als sein Gegenüber, nur war das Lager tatsächlich benutzt worden und in einer Ecke lag eine pralle Tasche aus abgeschabtem Leder. Yugi tastete sich zu dieser, dankbar, daß seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Er hockte sich hin und öffnete die ledernen Schnüre, dann steckte er seine Hand in die Tasche. Er fühlte sofort Metall unter seinen Fingern, Steine, sicher Edelsteine, und komplizierte Muster. Perlen, Ketten, Ringe… Dann schmiegte sich eine bekannte Form in seine Hand, altes, abgenutztes Metall. Yugi fühlte, noch bevor er den Armreif sah, daß es sein Stück war.

Schnell schob er es auf seinen Arm, als er draußen zwei aufgeregte Stimmen vernahm und das Geräusch von ächzendem Holz. Yugi verknüpfte hastig wieder die Bänder, dann eilte er so leise es ging zurück in das gegenüberliegende Zimmer. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn nun tönte Mariks Stimme aus diesem Stockwerk.

„Es war ein Geist, du verdammter Halsabschneider! Kennst du sonst jemanden, der nur noch aus Knochen besteht?“  
Die Antwort des Wirts war leiser, aber sein Tonfall genauso aggressiv. 

Das hier mußte eine wahre Räuberhöhle sein. Yugi schauderte. Ein Zittern überkam ihn und er hielt sich an seinem Armreif fest. Sein Armreif… Er hatte ihn zurück! Das Kratzen in seinen Eingeweiden war verschwunden.

Mana klebte mit angehaltenem Atem an der Tür, beobachtete die Männer draußen.

„Wie, da sind noch andere hier oben? Wieso sagst du mir das nicht, du Holzkopf?“ Marik klang nach Mordlust.

Yugi packte Mana am Handgelenk und zog sie von der Tür weg, zu dem raschelnden Lager. Schnell! Sie mußten etwas tun oder… Aber ja! „Tut mir leid“, wisperte er Mana zu und drückte diese mit seinem Körper auf den Strohhaufen. Verlegenheit schoß durch seinen Körper und sein Kopf wurde so heiß, daß er glaubte, kaum noch atmen zu können, als er zu stöhnen anfing. Er bewegte seine Hüften gegen Manas. Innerlich bat er sie inständig um Verzeihung.

Doch da gesellte sich Manas Stöhnen zu seinem, sie legte die Arme um ihn, zog ihn näher. Ihre Schenkel öffneten sich und auch wenn sie beide noch Kleidung trugen, spürte Yugi zu deutlich die Hitze ihrer Weiblichkeit an seinem Schritt.

„Oh, oh! Mach mir ein Baby, mein Süßer!“

Yugi setzte der Atem aus. Sein Kopf schwamm, er wußte nicht, ob er lachen sollte oder lieber weinen. Sein Herzschlag trommelte ihm bis in den Kopf hinauf, während Mana die Götter um ein Kind anflehte. Immer weiter, immer weiter…  
Bis Yugi Schritte hörte, die sich entfernten.

„Pah, Weiber.“ Marik klang verachtend. „Gib mir noch ein Bier, du Halsabschneider.“

„Du hast wohl schlecht geträumt bei der Geräuschkulisse.“

„Das wirds sein.“ 

Die Stimmen wurden immer leiser, während Yugis Herz immer leichter wurde. Endlich konnte er aufhören. 

Mana boxte ihn in den Arm. „Wehe, du erzählst das jemandem.“

„Niemandem“, versprach Yugi und fiel zurück.

Mana richtete dann ihre Kleidung. Danach grinste sie verschlagen. „Du bist noch Jungfrau, oder?“

„Hör mal, wer da spricht“, konterte Yugi, dann aber mußte er lachen. Er preßte eine Hand auf den Mund, während sein Körper von Amüsement geschüttelt wurde. Mana biß in ihre Faust, kichernd.

Fünf Minuten später hatten sie sich beruhigt. Sie öffneten das Fenster und Mana, mit stolzgeschwellter Brust, rief ihre eigene Ka-Bestie. Das Schwarze Magiermädchen flog sie sicher auf die dunkle Straße, bevor es mit einem Augenzwinkern verschwand. Hand in Hand rannten Mana und Yugi zurück zum Markt, so breit grinsend, daß ihnen noch am nächsten Tag die Mundwinkel schmerzten.


	42. 42. Kapitel

Die Standpauke Mais ließen sie am nächsten Tag klaglos über sich ergehen. Während Yugi sich wieder um die Tiere kümmern mußte, wurde Mana zum Kochen verdonnert. Eine Entscheidung, die Mai nach nur einem Tag revidierte, da Mana sich zweimal fast die Finger abschnitt und dann auch noch fast den Kessel sprengte. So half Mana nun also Yugi bei dessen Arbeit.

Die folgenden zwei Wochen zogen sich endlos lange, aber endlich zeichnete sich Waset am Horizont ab. Mokuba strahlte bei dem Gedanken an seinen Bruder und Yugi hatte jedes Mal Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn er an Atem dachte und an die Krone. So nah! So nah daran, Atem alles zurückzugeben, was der für ihn getan hatte. So nah daran, alles zu richten.  
Yugi summte ein Lied und konnte kaum mehr im Sattel sitzen.

Abends hatten sie den Palast erreicht und so einsam und still ihre Abreise gewesen war, soviel Trubel herrschte bei ihrer Rückkehr. Mokuba sprang in die Arme seines großen Bruders, auch Mai und Tausret fielen sich in die Arme. Jono wurde von einer älteren Frau und einem Mädchen fast umgeworfen. Honda hob eine dunkeläugige Schönheit auf die Arme und küßte sie.  
Anzu warf sich um den Hals eines alten Mannes, der sie drückte und immer wieder ausrief, daß seine einzige Tochter zu ihm zurückgekehrt war.   
Ryou lächelte, tätschelte den Esel und wisperte diesem in die langen Ohren.  
Mana tänzelte zu Meister Mahaad, stolz und strahlend, und ließ ihr Ka erscheinen.

Yugi rutschte derweil vom Sattel und wurde von zwei Paar Armen umschlungen. „Mama! Großvater!“

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Ich habe mich so gesorgt. Du verrückter Junge! Tadeln sollte ich dich, bis dir die Ohren qualmen.“ In Tujas Augen standen Tränen. Sie zog Yugi an sich, hielt ihn fest, als würde er ihr sonst gleich wieder entgleiten.

„Es geht mir gut, Mama, wirklich.“ Yugi lächelte und drückte sie zum Beweis.

„Wirklich? Du warst so lange fort!“

„Tuja, laß den Jungen doch erst mal ankommen. Er wird uns schon alles berichten.“ Siamun legte Yugi eine angenehm schwere Hand auf die Schulter. „Du warst sehr mutig und tapfer.“

„Nicht nur ich. Alle waren es.“ Yugi blickte lächelnd zu seinen Mitstreitern. „Hätte auch nur einer gefehlt, wir hätten es nicht geschafft.“

„Also habt ihr sie?“ erkundigte Yugis Großvater sich leise.

Yugi nickte. Dann sah er zu Meister Mahaad, der aus Mais Händen den Lederbeutel entgegennahm. Oh, wie gerne würde er den Zauberer begleiten und Atems Schwestern, leiblich oder im Geiste, die nun alle in den Palast eilten. Wie gerne dabei sein… Aber Mai hatte ihm bereits gesagt, daß mit so einem mächtigen Artefakt zu zaubern sehr gefährlich werden konnte. Besser, er blieb in Sicherheit, damit Atem bei seinem Erwachen keine schlechte Neuigkeit hören mußte.

„Gehen wir zurück in unser Haus.“ Großvater schob Yugi voran. 

„J-ja.“ Der blickte sich nochmal um. Alle feierten Wiedersehen mit Freunden und Familie. Bis auf Ryou, der gerade den Esel abspannte, der daraufhin erleichtert den Kopf hängen ließ. „Ryou!“ rief Yugi. “Komm doch mit zu uns.”

Der Angesprochene hob überrascht den Kopf, dann lächelte er. „Gleich, ja? Ich mach das hier nur fertig.“

Yugi grinste und ging leichteren Herzens mit seiner Familie. Weder sein Großvater noch seine Mutter erhoben Einspruch.

Daheim stellte Yugis Mutter das Bündel ihres Sohnes auf die Bank, auf der Yugi vor so vielen Wochen seinen Abschiedsbrief zurückgelassen hatte. „Du mußt mir alles berichten, Yugi.“ Sie legte den Kopf schief und strich Yugis nun nicht mehr zurückgebundes Haar zurück. „Du hast dir Ohrlöcher stechen lassen? Früher hast du dich dagegen mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt.“

„Ich wollte diese Ohrstecker tragen“, antwortete Yugi einfach und warf seinen Reisemantel neben sein Gepäck. Lächelnd blickte er auf seinen Armreif. „Ich hab wirklich viel zu erzählen, aber zuerst will ich mich waschen.“

Das lauwarme Wasser des Badebeckens kühlte Yugi und nahm Schmutz und Staub mit sich fort. Yugi war fast fertig, als Ryou am Becken erschien. Yugis Großvater hatte ihn geschickt, um sich ebenfalls nach der langen Reise wieder sauber fühlen zu können. 

Ryou trug selbst im Wasser einen Schurz. Yugi spürte, daß Ryou nicht reden wollte und hielt diesem einfach nur wortlos den Sodastein hin.  
Ryou nickte zum Dank, dann wusch er sich, während Yugi aus dem Becken stieg, sich danach abtrocknete und einölte. Er blickte hinüber zum Palast, aber es war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sehen.

„Wir werden es sicher hören, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt.“ Ryou gesellte sich zu Yugi und nahm sich ein noch trockenes Tuch.

„Wahrscheinlich“, murmelte Yugi, während er sich einen frischen, weißen Schurz umlegte. Dann sah er Ryou ins Gesicht. „Geht es dir gut?“

„Besser seit deiner Einladung“, erwiderte Ryou und zog seinen eigenen frischen, trockenen Schurz gerade. „Danke nochmal.“

„Ist das mindeste, was ich tun konnte.“

In freundschaftlicher Stille kehrten sie zurück in das Haus des Wesirs.  
Dort duftete es nach gebratenem Fleisch, frisch gebackenem Brot, Ta’amiya, Gemüsesuppe und Honigkuchen. Die jungen Männer folgten dem herrlichen Duft in das Speisezimmer, in dem Yugis Familie bereits auf sie wartete.

Yugi leckte sich die Lippen bei den gefüllten Wachteln, dem besten Rezept seiner Mutter und Ryou gingen die Augen über bei den prächtigen Honigkuchen. Die erste halbe Stunde verging schweigend, denn Yugi und Ryou konnten nur ans Essen denken. Nach den vergleichsweise einfachen Mahlzeiten auf ihrer Reise war das hier himmlisch.

Nachdem alle Mägen gefüllt waren, ließ Yugis Mutter frisches Bier und leichten Wein bringen. Angeregt durch den Alkohol berichtete Yugi von seinen Abenteuern und auch Ryou steuerte die eine oder andere Geschichte bei.

„Oh, Yugi! Ich bin froh, daß du so viel Gutes tun konntest zusammen mit deinen Kameraden. Dennoch…“ Yugis Mutter hob die Hand und strich über Yugis inzwischen verheiltes Gesicht, nachdem die Erzählung beendet war. 

„Schön war das nicht, aber Ryou ist ein sehr fähiger Heiler. Er hat uns alle wunderbar versorgt. Ohne ihn hätten wir es nie geschafft.“ Dann wandte Yugi sich an seinen Großvater: „Ich verstehe nicht, warum Ryou lügen sollte, weshalb er… hierher kommen mußte.“

„Nein, Yugi, es war richtig.“ Ryous Stimme war fest. „Es hätte zu einer Panik kommen können. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte nicht eins dieser Biester nach Waset geführt. Noch dazu in den Palast.“ 

„Das war nicht deine Schuld“, war Siamuns Antwort. „Du, Ryou, warst unglaublich tapfer und hast viel durchlitten. Wir hätten bemerken müssen, was hier vor sich geht. Der Pharao hat dich befreit, weil er wußte, daß du schuldlos bist.“

„Ja…“ Ryou lächelte kurz.

„Du hast Yugi versorgt nach dieser schrecklichen Explosion und so viele andere verdanken auch dir ihr Leben. Das alles, obwohl du selbst noch verletzt warst an Körper und Geist. Letztere Verletzung trägst du noch immer mit dir, das erzählen mir deine Augen.“

Ryou senkte den Kopf vor Siamun. „Es ist nicht einfach…“

„Das ist es nie.“ Yugis Mutter strich über Ryous Haar. „Wir alle hier haben Menschen verloren, die uns wichtig sind.“

Nickend blickte Yugi auf seinen Armreif.

„Doch wir haben noch einander. Ryou, warum erzählst du uns nicht von deiner Familie? Wie waren sie? Was habt ihr zusammen erlebt?“

Ryou räusperte sich und fing an zu erzählen. Von langen Wanderungen durch die Wüste, von Gesang und Geschichten am abendlichen Lagerfeuer. Von seiner Mutter, die sich Perlen in die Haare flocht und Ryou nachts tröstete, wenn die Schakale heulten. Von seinem Vater, der ihn die Heilkünste gelehrt und vieles erklärt hatte. Von seinem Großonkel mit dem bösen Rücken, der über Hüttensitzer schimpfte und Ryou früher immer Honigkuchen zugesteckt hatte. Von den tanzenden Mädchen und von den Plänen einiger junger Männer das Nomadenleben aufzugeben, um in Kemet seßhaft zu werden.

Dann sprach Yugi. Von seinem Vater, der ihn immer beschützt hatte, wie sehr er ihn vermisste und von seiner Angst, Atem zu verlieren.

Yugis Mutter erzählte von ihrem Mann, dem starken und sanftmütigen, der sie und ihre Schwester beschützt hatte. Von ihrer Schwester, die einen König geheiratet hatte und niemals den höfischen Intrigen zugetan gewesen war, sondern ein elternloses Mädchen adoptierte. 

Yugis Großvater sprach von seinem Sohn und seiner Frau. Von Tagen voller Gelächter und Momenten des Streits, wenn seine Arbeit seine Familie in den Hintergrund gedrängt hatte.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als sie ihre Betten aufsuchten. Ryou wurde trotz seines Protests im Gästezimmer einquartiert.

Yugi lag schließlich da, ohne Nachricht von Atem, aber mit einer Wärme im Herzen, die ihn weinen und lächeln gleichzeitig ließ.


	43. 43. Kapitel

„Argh!“ Mai schleuderte ihren Umhang auf einen Stuhl, dann ließ sie sich auf diesen fallen. Sie fuhr sich durch ihre Locken, bis diese wild von ihrem Kopf abstanden und ihr das Aussehen eines zornigen Löwen verliehen.  
Mahaad lehnte an der Tür zu Atems Schlafgemach, sein Gesicht hager und grau. Mana ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Diese Krone ist ein mächtiges, magisches Artefakt, nur… Es ist nicht die Krone der Hathor“, erklärte Mahaad schließlich. Bitterkeit tropfte von jedem Wort.

„Sie muß es sein! Alles andere waren Fehlschläge. Verzauberte Geldsäckchen, Fruchtbarkeitszauber, ein Bierkrug, der nur mit Wasser gefüllt werden kann…“ Mai raufte sich erneut die Haare. „Wir haben wirklich alles abgesucht. Wenn das da nicht die Krone der Hathor ist, dann gibt es sie nicht!“

„Nein!“ Tausrets Schrei riß an Mais Herz. „Sag das nicht! Wenn alles umsonst war, dann… Das könnte ich nicht ertragen.“ Tausret barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen, schluchzte.

Mai stand langsam auf und nahm ihre jüngere Schwester in die Arme. „Meinst du, mir gefällt das?“ Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an Tausrets. „Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ich werde wieder auf die Suche gehen. Und wenn ich jedes verdammte Sandkorn umdrehen muß.“

„Meister Mahaad, können wir nichts weiter tun?“ Mana hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Ihre kleinen Fäuste zitterten.

„Ich habe wirklich jeden Zauber versucht, aber nichts hat seinen Zustand verändert. Es ist alles gleich geblieben.“ Er streichelte durch Manas wirres Haar. „Wir sollten schlafengehen. Morgen werde ich mir diese Krone noch einmal genau ansehen, Mai. Vielleicht haben wir nur etwas übersehen.“

Mai wünschte, sie könnte das glauben, aber sie wollte nicht noch mehr Schmerzen säen. Nicht, solange es auch noch den Hauch einer Möglichkeit gab, Atem zu retten. „Du hast sicher recht. Ich bringe Tausret in ihr Zimmer.“

Mahaad nickte. „Ich begleite Mana.“

Also trennten sie sich und bald darauf wandelte Mai alleine durch den Palast zu ihren Zimmern, doch Tausrets große, feuchte Augen gingen ihr nicht aus dem Sinn. „Scheiße“, fluchte sie und trat gegen einen Kiesel. Nur gut, daß Yugi nicht dabei gewesen war. Seine Miene, wenn er von diesem Mißerfolg erfuhr, wollte sich Mai nicht mal vorstellen. Wenn Yugi wegen eines Armreifs, der ihn vage an Atem erinnerte, in einem Gasthaus ein solches Theater aufführen ließ, um dann bei einem Schurken einzubrechen und diesen auch noch zu bestehlen…  
Sie schauderte.

„Liebste?“

Sie zuckte zusammen und hob den Kopf. Ihre Schritte hatten sie ohne Zutun ihres Kopfes direkt nachhause geführt. Anzu stand schon in der Tür und musterte sie mit besorgtem Blick.   
„Er schläft noch immer.“ Mai ging an Anzu hinein und ließ sich auf die Ruheliege fallen. Stöhnend zog sie ihre ledernen Sandalen aus.

„Oh nein.“ Anzus Stimme war schwach und klein. „Was jetzt?“ Anzu setzte sich zu Mai und löste deren Tunika.

„Mahaad will es morgen nochmal versuchen. Ich bete, daß er dann Erfolg hat. Ansonsten werde ich nochmal losziehen. Ich hole diese Krone!“ Mai schlug mit der rechten Faust auf die Lehne.

„Ich werde dich begleiten, wenn es soweit kommt.“

Mai blickte Anzu an, deren Lächeln, die entschlossenen Augen, das vorgereckte Kinn… Genau in diesen Kampfgeist, dieses unerschütterliche Vertrauen hatte sie sich damals verliebt und noch heute ließ es ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Sanft zog sie Anzu an sich, küßte deren warme Stirn. „Ich weiß.“ 

Anzus Mundwinkel zuckten. „Kluge Antwort.“

Mai grinste halb und fuhr durch Anzus frisch gewaschenes Haar. Wie reine Seide… „Wie geht es deinem Vater? Schläft er schon?“

„Er ist froh, daß ich wieder in Waset bin. Ich habe ihm dein Gästezimmer überlassen.“ Anzu seufzte dann.

„Probleme?“

„Du meinst außer den offensichtlichen? Nein.“ Anzu zog Mai näher an sich, sanft berührten ihre Lippen einander. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Anksunamun.“ Mai vertiefte den Kuß, streichelte über Anzus Nacken und Schultern.

„Warum so förmlich?“ Anzu ließ den Kopf zurücksinken. Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachtete sie Mai.

„Weil ich förmlich sein will. Mit dir. Weil ich mit dir alles richtig machen will.“

Anzu lächelte. „Ich mit dir auch. Aber… da gibt’s doch noch was, was wir besprechen wollten, nicht?“

„Ja. Oder eher wir mit Jono.“ Mai küßte sich über Anzus Hals. „Er glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, daß ich nicht bemerkt habe, wie er dich ansieht?“

Anzu lachte leise. „Hm, dich hat er aber auch sehr intensiv angesehen.“ Ihre Hände kämmten durch Mais Haar bis dieses mehr oder weniger flach über Mais Schultern fiel.

„Und du ihn. Und ich ihn.“

„Der Wille der großen Hathor ist nicht zu verstehen, oder?“

„Das, meine süße Tänzerin, mußt du als ihre Dienerin besser wissen als ich.“ Mai löste sich von Anzu. Sanft lächelte sie. „Komm, gehen wir schlafen.“

Anzu nickte und küßte nun ihrerseits Mai auf die Stirn. „Ich spüre, daß der Pharao genesen wird. Nenn es eine Eingebung der Göttin, aber ich bin mir da sicher. Auch wenn das heute ein trauriger Rückschlag war.“

„Ja. Aber ich will genauso wenig aufgeben.“ Mai blickte Anzu an. Dieses unerschütterliche Vertrauen… Darauf wollte sie alles setzen. Atem würde wieder gesund werden. Es mußte einfach so sein!


	44. 44. Kapitel

Yugi erwachte erst, als Ra sich schon über Geb erhoben hatte. Er fühlte sich angenehm erholt und sprang fast aus seinem Bett. Seine Familie und Ryou schliefen offenbar noch und Yugi beschloß, ein großes Frühstück auszulassen. Er aß nur etwas Brot und einen Granatapfel, spülte alles mit Milch hinunter und machte sich dann auf den Weg.  
Sein Körper zitterte vor Ungeduld und seine Beine preschten von alleine vor.   
Er fand den richtigen Eingang und folgte den zahllosen Gängen ins Innere, bis sich vor ihm die riesige Horusstatue erhob. Ihre Augen aus Lapislazuli blitzten in einem Lichtstrahl und Yugi fühlte sich getröstet. Er war nicht allein. Respektvoll neigte er seinen Kopf vor dem mächtigen Gott, berührte seine Ohrstecker, die dessen Ebenbild zeigten.

Als er aufblickte, hatten die Leibwachen ihm schon die Tür ins Innere geöffnet. Keiner stellte Yugi eine Frage, keiner sah ihn seltsam an.

Yugi trat durch die Tür in die Privatgemächer des Pharaos. Er fühlte den Teppich unter seinen nackten Zehen, der Duft von Jasmin und Lotos umschmeichelte seine Nase. Yugi folgte dem Teppich durch die Wohnräume Atems, vorbei an Statuen, Wandteppichen, kostbaren Vasen und verzierten Zeremonienwaffen. Vorbei an der Dienerschaft, die sich durch harte Arbeit und Diskretion ihren Platz in diesen Gemächern verdient hatte. Und dann stand er vor Atems Schlafgemach.

Yugi schluckte trocken, dann streckte er die Hand aus und öffnete die Tür.  
Die Mitte des Raumes nahm noch immer das Bett ein, dessen Beine zu Löwenfüßen geschnitzt worden waren, darüber ein hoher Betthimmel, von dem durchscheinende Tücher hingen, um den Schläfer vor lästigen Insekten zu schützen.  
Die Tücher waren weit genug aufgeschlagen, daß Yugi sofort sah, daß Atem noch immer mit blaßer Haut auf dem Bett lag. Er atmete, aber sonst regte er sich nicht.

„Das kann nicht sein“, wisperte Yugi und preßte die Lider zusammen. Da hörte er das Rascheln von Stoff und fuhr herum.

„Ich bin es nur.“ Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt trat aus einer der Ecken, das Gesicht hager vor Kummer.

„Meister Aknadin!“ Yugi unterdrückte ein Schaudern, als er das goldene Auge durch einen Schleier schlohweißen Haares hervorblitzen sah. 

Der älteste der Priester legte Yugi eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mahaad wird bald wieder hier sein und einen neuen Zauber wirken.“

„Also hat die Krone nichts geholfen?“ brachte Yugi es auf den Punkt.

„Wir könnten etwas übersehen haben.“

Yugi blickte zu Atem und es zog an seinem Herzen. Kein lachender Atem, der endlich aufstehen konnte und sicher riesigen Hunger haben mußte. Kein Wort, kein gar nichts. Mit einer Hand rieb Yugi sich über die Augen. Armer Atem! 

„Yugi, würdest du für ein paar Minuten auf den Pharao acht geben? Ich muß kurz etwas erledigen.“

„Natürlich. Gerne“, murmelte Yugi abgelenkt und trat zum Bett. Zu diesem riesigen Bett, auf dem Atem so klein wirkte, so schmal und zerbrechlich. Yugi streichelte sanft über dessen Arm, spürte den langsamen Puls. Aber ein Puls… Atem atmete, sein Herz schlug… „Wieso können wir dich nicht aufwecken?“ wisperte Yugi und blinzelte gegen die Tränen an. So lange… So lange waren sie getrennt gewesen. Yugi hatte alles getan, um mit einem Heilmittel zurückzukehren. Er hatte gekämpft, gestohlen, geschauspielert, sogar einen Drachen gereinigt. Mana hatte ihre Ka-Bestie zu beschwören gelernt und Mokuba das Mischen von Heilmitteln. Soviel war geschehen, daß Yugi gar nicht mehr wußte, wohin mit seinen Gefühlen. Doch Atem noch immer in den Fängen eines schwarzen Fluchs gefangen zu sehen, es war einfach zuviel.  
Yugi sank auf die Knie, den Oberkörper auf dem Bett, und weinte. Atem verdiente es nicht, zu sterben! Er verdiente es nicht, zu leiden. „Oh, Sachmet, Hathor, warum wollt ihr euren Sohn nicht heilen? Warum nicht? Bitte… Bitte helft meinem Atem. Er wird von so vielen geliebt und gebraucht. Ich liebe und brauche ihn auch! Er hat es verdient, glücklich zu sein. Oh bitte!“

Yugi schluchzte, schniefte. Mit beiden Händen hielt er sich an Atem fest, als würde er diesen sonst verlieren. „Wir haben doch alles getan… Alles, um ihn zu retten. Bitte… Ich liebe dich, Atem. Bitte wach auf!“  
Yugi hickste, er konnte kaum noch durch die Nase atmen.

Da fühlte er eine angenehme Wärme an seinem rechten Arm und dann drang ein Leuchten durch seine geschlossenen Lider. Yugi riß die Augen auf und starrte auf seinen Armreif. Dieser leuchtete fliederfarben und vor Yugis erstauntem Auge wurde das abgeschabte Metall zu glänzendem Gold, die Steine zu Juwelen, die Kratzer zu Hieroglyphen. Der Reif löste sich von Yugis Arm, schwebte ohne Halt in der Luft, während das Schmuckstück breiter wurde, größer.  
Aus der Mitte sprossen zwei daumendicke, goldene Äste, wölbten sich, formten ein Kuhgehörn. Dazwischen erstrahlte eine Sonnenscheibe aus gehämmerten Gold.

Yugi starrte, den Mund geöffnet, voller Ehrfurcht auf das Gebilde. Auf die drei Amethyste in der Mitte des Reifs, die in sich etwas Altes trugen, etwas Mächtiges.  
Das Gebilde senkte sich dann in Yugis Hände und durch diesen pulste genau diese Kraft. Alt, mächtig, ein Teil der Menschen und der Götter. Yugi stand auf, wie in Trance beugte er sich über Atem und hielt die Krone über dessen Herz, neben das Millenniumspuzzle.

Die Krone erglühte in sanftem Violett. Yugi schloß halb die Augen. Sanft bewegte er sich hin und her, spürte, wie die Krone ihn durchpulste. Spürte, wie es auch Atem durchdrang. Tief und tiefer, bis auf eine Ebene, für die Yugi keinen Namen kannte. Sterne zogen an ihm vorbei, Orte, so schwarz wie Obsidian und doch voll unbekannter Wärme. Yugi fiel und flog zugleich. Er sah die Milch, die Hathor über den Himmel gespritzt hatte, um alle Wesen zu nähren. Er spürte die Berührung sanfter Finger auf seiner Haut, hörte ein leises, beruhigendes Muhen.

Yugi war in seinem Körper, in Atems und doch gleichzeitig sah er Welten, die wohl nur wenige Menschen jemals hatten sehen dürfen.  
Schwarze Partikel tanzten in dem violetten Licht, lösten sich auf, bis nichts übrig blieb als ein stetiges, beruhigendes Glühen. Darin lag nun der Schlüssel. Yugi mußte ihn nur greifen und herumdrehen. So viel Licht… Yugi murmelte ein Wort des Glücks.  
Bis Yugis Augen auf anderes Violett trafen, geöffnetes, verwirrtes, aber geheiltes Violett. Mit einem Lächeln sank Yugi auf das Bett, die Krone noch immer in Händen.

Er hatte so viel gesehen eben, alles, was es zu sehen gab. Und alles lag allein in Atem, der ihn auffing und seinen Namen rief. Yugi schloß die Augen und erneut umfing ihn sanfte Wärme.


End file.
